Blind Eyes
by xxTheDemonInsideYouxx
Summary: Yasha Satou, the current holder of the two-tailed Nekomata has been approached by Team Taka. She finds one particular member interesting over their bond through lack of emotion. SasukexOC Neko!Girl Rated T for Suigetsu attempts at Yasha. Enjoy!
1. Curiosity

**Info****  
><strong>Name: Yasha Satou  
>Gender: Female<br>Birthday: December 20th  
>Village: Village hidden in the Clouds<br>Age: 16  
><span><strong>LOOKS<strong>  
>Hair: Long with bangs at the cheek bone: Pearly White tinged with blue on the tips: yes on layers too.<br>Eye color: Deep Blue.  
>Other: Has two Blue cat ears resembling the demon Nekomata. She also has a small spray of light freckles on her face that turn into whiskers when she turns angry. (Very rare)<br>**PERSONALITY**  
>Yasha has hardly any personality at all. She could care less if she were to die the next minute, or to live the rest of her life. She finds no purpose in the world, as she was shunned away by everyone she has ever met. She is very neutral; she doesn't get angry OR happy. She doesn't get sad, feel grief or even excitement. She doesn't hate, and she doesn't love. These personality traits change once she meets Sasuke who is traveling with Suigetsu, Karin and Jugo. She is a great ninja though, and what little joy she does find, she reaches it through fights.<br>**BACKGROUND  
><strong>Yasha grew up in the village hidden in the clouds. The 2 tailed demon Nekomata was sealed inside her, making her labeled as one of the Jinchuuriki. She's never had a friend or family member, other then her sensei who is the closest person to her. The lack of friends has caused the neutral personality of hers. Having a lot of free time on her hands, she used it to try to control the power of Nekomata, and to train to become a Kunoichi. She succeeded in the goal of becoming very skilled, and she can use Nekomata's chakra whenever she feels necessary.  
><span><strong>LIKES &amp; DISLIKES<br>**(Nothing for either one of those categories.)  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<p>

**Blind Eyes (Sasuke love story) **

Chapter One: An Uchiha's Curiosity 

Yasha Satou, Jinchuuriki, holder of the 2 tailed demon Nekomata. That is my name, and that is my label. For the past 16 years I have been abandoned by all, and turned away by each new encounter. The only to dare approach me are the ones who are interested in taking the demon inside me, or to kill me. Could I care anymore about this fate that has been brought to me? No, not anymore. I admit, the pain of having no one close used to bother me as a young child, but now I accept what has been given to me. I AM a jinchuuriki; I AM the holder of Nekomata; that is who I was destined to be. I have been drained of my emotions, I have told myself not to care about what others want to call me, and the only one who's preference I care about is my Sensei's; Oita Sensei, or known as my closest friend. He is the only one who see's past my inner figure demon, and see's me as a normal person who just needs someone to be close to.

It finally came the day that nobody in the village wanted me to live there anymore, and so I left the village hidden in the clouds in the dead of night. No one would bother me as I left, no one would stare. All that would happen was in the morning; all would notice that the dangerous Nekomata was finally gone. It didn't bother me to leave the village. It didn't make me feel happy either. I didn't care if I died the moment I stepped foot outside the village gates into the open world where there were bound to be more of those critical beings. More of the ones who figured it was better for all Jinchuuriki to be locked away in a single place as to not disturb the (as they called) NORMAL people. It was always the same. As a kid I could never play with any of the others in my village because of my demon. And it would be the same when I left, I was set apart, and those who knew me as a holder of the 2 tails would run away.

For the first two years I was gone I searched for another of my kind. I had heard there was one in the Village known as Sunagakure, and another, the most powerful, in the Village hidden in the leaves, known as Konohagakure. The five tailed beast was somewhere in Iwagakure, and the last one I heard of was in the village of Takigakure. Unfortunately I had never found another one, I could never make it to the village, and when I did they said that they didn't know what I was talking about. They might have been setting up a defense for their Jinchuuriki, and if they were then there was nothing I could do about that.

After those two years, I eventually gave up on trying to find someone who would understand me, and resorted to being by myself. Little did I know that I would end up having feelings for someone who could never understand my pain, for someone who once knew one like me.

"Yasha Satou, I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to leave," A man from the village I was currently staying at said to me. Why I had to leave, I do not know, but I did as instructed.

"Of course," I replied plainly after giving him a short stare through my white bangs. The blue at the tips normally caused a little intimidation to the others around me, and so to this man as well for the moment he said his message, he was off. I stared off until I saw him turn around the corner, then I lifted my bag onto my shoulder and began to walk away.

"Hang on Yasha, wait!"

I turned slightly to peer out through the corner of my eye to see who was calling for me, as if they were excited. Excited for my existence, I would think not, but excited maybe to mock me more; to pull once again more painfully at my cat ears, or to attempt to push me onto a beach saying to "go where the cats go."

"Y-Yasha! Whew, you move fast!" Some boy that I had never seen before in my life was running up to me, apparently lost for his breath and took a moment to catch it once I had stopped. He had spikey red hair, and when he turned to look at me I saw large brown eyes. He appeared to be younger then I, enough to be like a younger brother.

"Who are you," I asked, not much of a question but still wanting to be polite… In a way.

"Hi! My name is Ryo! It's really nice to meet you!" He said excitedly, holding his hand out as if he expected me to shake it. I did not, and when I didn't he reluctantly pulled his hand back as though it was shrinking away from my ice cold stare.

"What do you want?" I asked, moving my deep blue eyes slightly upwards to stare at him. He didn't seem at all fazed by my glares that suggested I didn't want to talk to him. In fact, he seemed positively happy that he had the chance to talk to me.

"Not much really Miss. Satou, I just wanted to say hello! I mean…I never would have thought I'd have the chance to talk to a real Jinchuuriki!" Ryo shot out. At the word _Jinchuuriki, _I squinted my eyes at him, hoping he'd get the message that I didn't like that label. He didn't get it.

"You just wanted to say hello to a real Jinchuuriki, huh." I repeated coldly, putting much emphasis on the last two words. "There is more to it; I can tell you want something from me."

"Well no. I mean yes. I-I mean no not really, I just wanted to say Hi and um, well it would truly be an honor to travel with you!"

"Beg your pardon?"

Ryo began to turn a bright red kind of color in his cheeks. I did not understand what that meant, and since he didn't reply to what I had asked, I just turned back around and continued to walk out of the village. I narrowed my eyes farther as I realized that the kid was stalking me.

"Go away," I demanded sharply; not even turning around because I knew it was him.

"But, Yasha! I heard you were traveling alone, and well you might need someone for backup! I won't be a burden on you, I promise," He pleaded, grabbing onto my arm. I jerked my arm out of his grip, and still didn't turn back to him.

"Look, I do not know you, so it would be best for you to leave me alone," I said, still in a monotone that would never change from my voice. Ryo just continued to look happily at me like he didn't care that I had a demon in my, that he just wanted my company. I don't understand why.

"But I can't! I've heard you can actually Control the demon's chakra AND the demon inside you! Very few jinchuuriki can ever do that!"

If that boy dare call me jinchuuriki again I _will_ turn around and unleash Nekomata's power on him. Even though I am able to keep my emotion neutral, at being called that labeled name I sometimes couldn't control myself. Especially around those who called me that like it was nothing at all, like it was a pet name that I enjoy.

"Goodbye Ryo," I said plainly, turning on him and resuming my walk out of the village. Despite my sayings that he could not come along, he followed me anyways. I sighed, too lazy to get involved in whatever this was, but I hoped that he knew I would not be responsible for his actions, nor would I protect him, as I would wish he wouldn't try to protect myself.

At the moment, the village I was leaving was engulfed in fog, and it was raining quite hard, although I was told to be on my way, so I couldn't exactly stop for cover. The rain didn't exactly bother me either; it was just another type of weather that would happen. And so what if I got wet? Ryo never complained once that I didn't stop walking. He was actually so quiet that I would on occasion look back to see if he had left. Whenever I did, he would turn again that bright pink color and give me a smile. Just as he was about to say something I would always turn away, cutting him off.

"Um, Yasha?" Ryo finally said after a while. I turned my head slightly to show that I was listening. My hair was soaking wet, as well as my clothes. My face was dripping with water, and yet still it didn't bother me.

"Well we've been walking in the rain for a while now… Don't you think we should go and dry off? Being out in the rain for too long sometimes isn't good," He continued. My response was very simple. I DIDN'T respond, I just continued to walk. I could hear Ryo sigh a little bit, but he didn't say anything else and continued to follow me to our unknown destination.

It was a few minutes before I started to hear his teeth chatter as if he were cold. Without turning around, I said, "Are you cold?"

When I asked, his chattering quickly stopped, and I could hear his hair shaking around, the water flying off, as if he was shaking his head in the most furious way.

"No Yasha, definitely not! Are you? I mean, I didn't suppose you would enjoy the rain seeing as you have a cat demon in you! Well, it is like a cat… Nekomata is a cat right? Cats don't especially like rain, so seeing as you are the holder of one I would think…"

"Ryo," I said, cutting him off, my tone slightly inclined to suggest a small switch to anger. "If you are cold, then we will find someplace to stop." Anything to get him to stop mentioning Nekomata. He looked back at me with thankful eyes that I quickly turned away from and continued to walk. It wasn't until we found a decent sized cave carved into the side of a mountain did we stop. Ryo gratefully ran inside the cave and immediately began to shake the water off. I however stayed outside, still in the rain. I wasn't yet ready to get dry.

"Ryo, I am going to walk around for a while. Don't move, do not leave this place," I told him. Ryo looked up at me with his large eyes in which I coldly stared back at. Understanding that he got the message, I walked away from the cave, continuing down the path.

The minuets turned to hours as I walked, yes continued to walk, soaked to the bone, but still not in the desperate need of stopping. I actually enjoyed the feel of cold water dripping down my face. It reminded me of the tears that I would so often shed as a child. How foolish I was to care of the opinion of those around me. How needy I was of their approval, to become one of them as a normal child.

Lost in these thoughts, I payed no attention to my surroundings, or where I was. The rain danced on the leaves of the trees all around, so any approaching enemy would be impossible to hear unless they made any significant change in the natural noises.

Sighing, I felt too lazy to proceed in my walk. I treaded over to the base of one of the largest trees I could find, sat down on the surprisingly dry grass, and within minutes I had fallen into a sleep. Little did I know that when I woke up I would meet someone who would possibly change my life for the better.

***Sasuke POV* **

"Sasuke, don't you think we should stop walking? Its raining pretty hard now," Suigetsu said from behind me. "I mean if it keeps up like this we won't even be able to see where we're going!"

"Be quiet Suigetsu, if Sasuke wants to keep walking then he can!" Karin retorted angrily. I didn't listen to either of them as they began to start a pointless little fight about whether we stop, or continue on. Karin seemed to do anything that I told her to, and she always seemed to agree with me, whereas Suigetsu actually said what he thought. Jugo didn't say anything to either of them once they got into small bickers.

"Would both of you just shut up?" I asked plainly after about a few minutes of their nonstop talking. Karin stopped almost immediately, but Suigetsu didn't give up as easily as I wished he would.

"Sas-"

"Suigetsu just be quiet already!" Jugo interrupted. He seemed to be as annoyed as I was. "It doesn't matter that much!"

He was much quieter after that. They all were in fact, that was until I made an abrupt stop in the middle of the path. I had just seen a girl, possibly around my age, walking past us on another pathway. She was so ghostlike and the rain didn't appear to bother her at all. The moment I stopped to get a better look however, she had disappeared.

"Sasuke what's wrong?" Karin asked as I changed our direction and carefully walked to where I had seen her. There was a gap in between the paths, so I had to move through soaking wet, leafy bushes before I could step onto the dirt on the other side.

Karin, Suigetsu, and Jugo all followed me, completely perplexed at my weird actions. Karin had stepped up her speed so that she was walking along side me.

"What are you doing Sasuke?" She asked. I didn't look at her when I replied.

"It is nothing, just keep walking," I said, leading the way to find the girl. When we got onto the path I had seen her on, she was nowhere in sight. I remembered her ghostly appearance. Was it possible that we had just seen a passing spirit? Although through all this rain and mist it was difficult to see anything correctly.

"Look, you tell him he can keep walking and he goes off in a complete different direction then where we are supposed to be going!" Suigetsu snapped at Karin who had fallen back to walk with him and Jugo. I ignored them both and just tried to find the girl I had seen before.

"Hey Sasuke!" Jugo said urgently. "Look, did you see that?" He asked, pointing way up ahead. I looked where he was pointing, but I couldn't see what he was pointing at. All that was there was a mass of white fog.

"No," I replied shortly.

"It looked like… Probably a female Suigetsu!" He said, stunned. Suigetsu looked at Jugo indignantly, but Jugo didn't seem to notice.

"If you minus the sharp teeth and add in some cat ears!"

"Jugo, you saw this up ahead. Did you see where she went?" I asked.

"No not really, the fog moved over her. But it looked like she was moving forward." He replied. I quickened my pace in walking, now oblivious to the rain fall. My mind was set on figuring out why a girl was walking through the woods by herself in this weather.

Pushing aside the little side comments Suigetsu and Karin would occasionally throw in, Jugo and I worked on trying to find the girl.

"Look!" He said at last, pointing past the trees in front of us to a single on, where there was the same girl I saw earlier, sleeping. She did not resemble Suigetsu at all, so I had no idea what Jugo was thinking when he said that. The only similarity was the hair color, white. The bottom of her hair was this deep blue, which matched the abnormal cat ears on top of her head. She was positively soaked, telling me that she had probably been out here for quite some time. Her blue and white robes looked like they had been dunked in a lake before being put on, that is how wet she was.

"Who's that?" Karin asked, stepping up to take a closer look at her.

"Jugo she looks nothing like me!" Suigetsu said loudly.

"Are you kidding? She could be your sister!"

"Jugo, Suigetsu," I said coldly, cutting them off from their fight. I continued to stare at the sleeping girl who seemed like she fell asleep perfectly at ease despite being soaked.

"Well lets just leave her there then. She's no one we know," Suigetsu said, leaning on the sword that he had taken from Zabuza's grave some time ago.

"No, I want to see what she is doing here," I said plainly. They all looked at me dumbfounded.

"But Sasuke, we need to keep looking for Itachi right?" Jugo said at last. "We can't waste time trying to figure out what this girl is doing here!"

Hm, that was our mission. To find my brother, Itachi Uchiha, but at the same time I felt it was necessary to stay here and meet with this girl. Why? To tell the truth, I am not exactly sure. But my conscious was telling me to do this, so it couldn't be that bad. If Suigetsu, Jugo and Karin all wanted to keep going, then they could, but I was going to stay right here.


	2. Converse with a Neko

**Chapter 2: Converse with a Neko **

The rain dripped against the plants and the ground, echoing loudly in my ears. I could feel it dripping in between the fur that existed only on the cat ears I had on my head. My eyes were still closed from my sleep, but I was, at the very least, awake. Sweet morning air drifted by my nose as an awakening call. Was it morning? There was no light escaping past my eyelids, creating light, so I supposed it must have been very early morning. Yes, still raining.

"Ugh, when is she gonna wake up, this is taking forever! Can't we just take a stick and hit her with it?" I heard this voice saying from in front of me. Hit me with a stick? Why would they want to do that? I could still feel the silky grass pressed down underneath me, my back still up against rough, scratchy bark. Yes, I was still in the spot where I had drifted off, so who were these people?

"For once I agree with Suigetsu, this is taking far too long, Sasuke," A female voice sighed. At this, I opened my deep blue eyes to see who these people were. Surprisingly, I could open them quite easily this time; I didn't appear to be tired. The sky was still pretty dark, but you could see tiny rays of sunlight peeking from over the horizon.

I was quiet for a moment before talking to them. "Who are you?"

"Finally she's up!" A boy said. He had white hair, weird purple eyes, and…Shark teeth? He was the only one there who appeared not to be getting wet by the downpour.

"The question here is, who are_ you_?" A different boy asked. He had black hair and deathly black eyes. They seemed very sharp, but at the same time angry, Lonely…Lost.

"My name is Yasha Satou," I replied, glaring at him.

"Yasha…" He repeated in some sort of a mumble.

"And I believe you are yet to answer my question. Who are you?" I asked again, ignoring this distant repeating of my name, also glancing at some of the others there. One was a girl. Her hair was this stunning red, and she wore brown rimmed glasses. She was standing next to a guy with Orange hair and red-ish eyes.

"…I am Sasuke Uchiha." The black haired boy said boredly. "And this is Suigetsu, Jugo, and Karin." He said, motioning first to the shark teethed one, then the one with Orange hair, then the girl. I looked at each of them for a short amount of time, but then my gazes returned back to the one named Sasuke.

"What do you want," I asked, getting ready to use defense. I could already feel my freckles burn, and morph into whiskers. All this showed was that I was getting ready with immense amounts of Chakra.

"Heh, check out the ears on this one!" The one named Suigetsu said, walking over to me and grabbing onto my ear. He pulled on it, rubbed it, and then patted my head. "Aren't you adorable?"

All I did was glare at him sideways, hoping he would understand that he needed to back off or I would attack him.

"Suigetsu," Sasuke said sharply, giving him a much harsher stare then what I was giving. Mine was a warning, his showed annoyance. Suigetsu slowly shrank away from me, back to Karin and Jugo who still hadn't said anything. It appeared they didn't know what to think.

"You better not be here just for that," I growled, my eyes still fixed on Sasuke. Do not ask why I continued to stare at him. There was just something about the way he was… That so reminded me of myself.

"We aren't," Karin replied suddenly. "We want to know what you're doing here!"

"Well I might ask you the same question, but it is none of the others business to go poking around where they shouldn't." I said boredly, lifting myself up with my hands and walking down the direction I had come earlier. I was cut off by Sasuke stepping in front of me, as a sign saying that I couldn't leave.

"No one told you that you could leave," He said, glaring back at me through his cold black eyes. Yes, misty black eyes that showed loneliness, unhappiness… But at the same time they showed hope.

"It is not up to you to decide weather I can leave or not, Sasuke," I said, not moving to get out of the way, but returning the glare.

"It is now," He claimed.

"Fine then. What is it you want with me again?"

"We want to know what you are doing here in the middle of a rainstorm,"

"Walking," I replied with a very Un-interested tone. I didn't really care about these people, so why didn't I just push them out of the way and go back to Ryo? I had indeed left him solitary in that cave; he was only a young boy anyways. I couldn't leave him there. "Now if you'll excuse me, there is someplace I need to be."

When I went to walk by them once again, Sasuke grabbed onto my arm with much force. "You aren't leaving yet, got it?" He growled. His friends just stood there and watched what he was doing. Their faces reflected so much confusing that brought me to the conclusion that even _they_ didn't know what he was doing.

"Whatever it is you want, I can guarantee that I do not have it. If you are here to kill me, then please try your best," I told them plainly. They were completely taken back by what I had just announced.

"What do you mean by that?" Karin asked, stepping forward a little bit.

"I mean that no matter how many times those have tried to eliminate me, it hasn't worked for them. Even when I wanted to die, somehow I couldn't. So I plead, go try," I shrugged. Even though I said plead, I didn't even change my tone.

"We are not going to try that," Sasuke said, if possible more bored then I was, even though he showed interest. "But you don't look like you care at all."

"No," I replied. I kept my whiskers up, and I could feel my teeth gradually growing out so as to be cat teeth. This normally meant that I was getting aggravated, but at the moment I didn't feel anything. It must have been Nekomata's feelings that were coming out.

"Okay Sasuke, we found out what she's doing here," Jugo said after Sasuke and I shared death glares at each other for quite some time. "Let's go now."

Sasuke didn't leave his eyes from mine. It was like a complete clash of feelings, I could tell because I was feeling the same way. I was nothing but a stranger to him, nothing but a lowly young girl wandering around in pouring rain. However, 5 minutes of time seemed to have brought some different kind of emotion rolling in. Some reason that we needed to care for the other; that we needed to watch out for each other, because we both had that same kind of disruptive past. Something tragic had happened in his background. His pain was different than mine, but the same. This was the feeling I had for Sasuke, and by his actions, his movements, his eyes, I could tell he felt the same, likewise.

"Yasha," he said after a while. I didn't respond with a "Yes" or a "What is it?" or even a "hm." But yet he continued to what he was to say. "You appear able to be able to take care of yourself."

I narrowed my eyes at him.

"You seem strong. Would you consider helping us?" He said.

"Sasuke!" Karin interjected angrily, like the last thing she wanted was me to join their group. However, I was very much used to the behavior of people towards me in this way. Sasuke ignored Karin.

"Why would I want to do that?" I asked, now making another attempt to walk away to go back to Ryo. Even though I said this, my conscience told me that it would be smart to help them with whatever this was. Why? I couldn't answer that question for you.

"Because you are walking around alone." He really pointed out the obvious, although they didn't know I had Ryo with me. "Most people would rather have companions for extra backup—"

"I don't need backup. I have an extra set of Chakra and strength. I do not need anybody," I snapped coldly, setting off a spurt of that chakra around me. Sasuke hardly moved; he hardly payed attention to my warning attack. Instead, he shifted his eyes over to someplace behind me.

"Suigetsu, what are you doing," He asked boredly. I peered out to the side of me without actually turning around, and I could see the slight image of Suigetsu standing behind me, but then quickly stepping away as Sasuke noticed him.

"Nothin`," He said. Sasuke closed his eyes for a second, and then when he opened them again he was looking straight at me.

"Yasha," He said again.

"I have no interest in helping you Sasuke Uchiha." I said sharply, "No interest in the very least." You would think that having someone who finally wanted to be near me, that I would say yes and allow myself to travel with them. However, I had gotten so used to being alone, so used to being a solitary wanderer, that I did not feel it necessary to have somebody.

"Is that so?" He asked. I narrowed my eyes at him, and gave him a minor nod of the head. He returned my glare plainly, the downpour of rain separating and blurring the sight between the two of us, yet it seemed not to bother me. Sasuke just shrugged it off, and then he walked away from me, over to Karin, Jugo and Suigetsu.

"Bye Yasha!" Suigetsu waved. Sasuke stopped shortly to stare at Suigetsu, and then continued to walk past them. Everyone else followed Sasuke. I watched them go until the very last drop of water blocked my view of their departure, then I myself left the area, although somehow I had a tremble in my heart, and a spark in my brain. I felt like I would see them again, and I felt like I had the NEED to see them again.


	3. Is there a reason you want me?

**Chapter 3: Is there a reason you want me? **

"Yasha where were you? You were gone nearly all night and I couldn't go to sleep because there were some wolves hanging out there!" Ryo said the moment I made my presence known to him. I was still thinking about Sasuke Uchiha and his companions, so I hardly payed any attention to Ryo. "You should've heard them, howling and screaming like—"

"Ryo, Wolves do not scream…" I sighed. "Let's go, we have no reason to stay here."

"But it's so early in the morning; do you always travel this way?" Ryo asked, running to catch up to me as I began to set off away from the cave. I didn't give him a reply.

"…Do you ever talk or are you just a mute?" He asked, stepping up to me and tugging on my kimono sleeve. I glared sideways at him. "See what I mean? You just don't enjoy talking! Why not? Is it like a psychological disorder?"

Okay, the kid was really ticking me off now. I have no psychological disorder, I can talk perfectly fine. I just prefer not to since I was used to it. No one wanted me to talk back home, so I figured why need to talk anywhere else?

Ryo made a given up sigh and crossed his arms at me, then ran forward to walk in front of me. "You know Yasha; you're never going to make any friends if you don't talk! Try talking! It's as easy as giving those weird glares you give!"

This is why I dislike little kids. I did not feel like talking, so I wasn't going to open my mouth to speak words that had no meaning just because this vexatious little boy wanted me to.

"Look, this is how," Ryo said brightly, then he reached up, grabbed onto my bottom jaw and made it move up and down. "And then you have to use your tongue, and TAALLKKK!"

In response to his annoying actions, I reached out and grabbed him from the front of the shirt and lifted him off the ground threateningly, my fist tightening on his shirt, the nails on my hand nearly ripping through the fabric and digging into my own hand.

"Ryo, it would be best for you to be quiet," I said in a slight growl. (A/N: Wow, she actually has emotion in her voice this time! Yay Yasha!)

"See now you're learning how to talk! Good job Yasha!" Ryo congratulated me, hardly paying any attention to the burning anger that was forming through my body.

"So Yasha, you are traveling with someone," Said an all-too-familiar voice from behind me. Ryo's eyes widened in excitement as they looked behind me at the person who was speaking. Unfortunately, I knew who was talking.

"Sasuke Uchiha," I said plainly, not even looking back at him, and not letting Ryo down either.

"Who's that?" Ryo asked hurriedly, squirming around in my grasp trying to release himself. I however, was in no hurry to let him run wild around Uchiha. Hell knows what would happen, and I would rather not find out for myself.

I didn't have to look, but I could feel Uchiha's eyes wander over to Ryo. "Is that your little brother?" He asked.

"No," I replied. I released my clenched grip on Ryo, letting him free fall to the ground and land with a thump. He hardly noticed the rough landing, and he quickly got up and in a blink of an eye he was standing right next to Sasuke, standing on the tops of his toes to get a better look. Sasuke glared back down at Ryo.

"Who's this Yasha?" Ryo asked excitedly, hopping all around Sasuke trying to look at him from every angle as though it would give him a hint as to who he was. I kept my mouth shut, and didn't say a word to Ryo about him.

"You are obnoxious," Sasuke murmured to Ryo, pushing him away.

"I agree. Ryo, let's go. We have no business here anymore," I said, shifting my eyes over so I could see Ryo. He returned my look with large brown eyes like eggs that pleaded to stay. Sasuke moved his glare from Ryo up to me as though wondering why I wanted to leave.

"Can't we sttaaayyyy?" Ryo whined.

"What happened to not being a burden?" I mumbled, and then without even waiting for him I started off north. I heard Ryo whine one more time, but then his light footsteps bounded their way closer to me until I could finally see him walking disappointedly beside me.

"So who was that guy?" He asked, leaning his head backwards as he walked so he could continue to look at Sasuke in curiosity.

"It's none of your concern right now," I heard Sasuke say. I sighed, closed my eyes and when I opened them back up, there was Sasuke standing right in front of me and Ryo. At his sudden appearance, Ryo walked right into him and then tumbled down.

"Whatever it is that you want Uchiha, I can guarantee that I don't have it with me," I sighed, looking back up into his cold black eyes. His expressionless face showed a slight smile this time.

"It's not what you have with you. We need help," He said with his smile fading away. Or maybe it wasn't a smile, and it was simply just a figment of my own plain imagination.

"That is great, but I'm not obliged to deliver your request for assistance," I replied lazily, putting a hand on Sasuke's shoulder and pushing him sideways so I could walk by. However, he didn't allow me to step past him. He grabbed onto my hand and pulled me back to where I was standing before.

"I'm not going to leave until you agree, Yasha," He said coldly, stepping in front of me every time I attempted to leave. This was getting me pretty annoyed, but of course, I didn't show that.

"Well I'm not going to agree, so I suppose we're just going to have to stay here for a while, wont we," I retorted, hardly even listening to what I was saying because I was just too bored here.

"Wait really?" Ryo interrupted, tugging again on my sleeve. "We have to stay here with him? But! But that guy is scaring me now! Come on Yasha, can't we go?"

Sasuke's reply to Ryo's rudeness was a hard cold stare. It was only then did I realize that Neither Jugo, Karin nor Suigetsu were with Sasuke at the present time. It was like they disappeared from only a few moments ago.

"Uchiha. Where are Suigetsu, Karin and Jugo?" I asked skeptically, now ignoring the fact that Ryo was nearly hanging off of my sleeve attempting to gain my attention.

Sasuke's eyes switched to looking into mine, "They didn't want to come along. They are waiting back there," his head slightly jerked backwards, indicating that they were behind. I gave him a small "hm," as a response and turned around to Ryo who was poking me in the side non-stop.

"Lets go Yasha," He said, grabbing my arm and trying to run away. "He's really scaring me!"

Knowing well that the only option I had to silence Ryo was to leave this place, to somehow abscond from Sasuke. He clearly wasn't going to let us go until I agreed to help him, so really the only way to go was to trick him, or to slip away unseen.

"Hn," I sharply turned away from Sasuke, my bangs whipping across my face when I did, but I kept my glare on him, keeping a close eye. Ryo was bouncing around like he couldn't understand what was going on, but all he wanted to do was leave. To tell the truth, I myself had no desire to leave Sasuke. In fact, in a way I wanted to stay and help him, of course there was also the possibility here that he didn't want my help in any form, but he only wanted to trick me in this way so I would go with him, and then he would try to kill me. It's not like I cared, but I just have a natural stubbornness in my personality.

"Look Yasha," Sasuke said, cutting the silence. "If you help me, I'll let you go wherever. I'll even take you to wherever you want to go myself." Even though he didn't step again in my path, I froze. Something different was at play now. He said this with a much different tone, a much more pleading voice. I narrowed my eyes.

"What do you mean?" I asked. Ryo whined as soon as he realized that we were back into a conversation that might take some time; yet even worse for Ryo, we might end up traveling with Sasuke.

"…What is it you have against me?" He replied.

"I have nothing against you Uchiha. It is just that I do not feel like being used for some mission that does not concern me," I sighed, thinking about this sentence that I had received from others back at the hidden cloud. I had been sent out on missions all alone, some hoping that in this I would end up dying, and when I would ask somebody for assistance, I would get this response. It was painful, yes of course, but now I find that I would never ask anybody for help anymore. Of course not, how could I if they would turn me away?

It took Sasuke quite some time before he finally made up his mind about responding, "Please, Yasha."

"You will not leave me alone, will you?" I shot at him, bringing my deep blue eyes up to peer into his solid black ones. By doing this, I could nearly stare into his soul. I could read everything about him just by the affliction I could see within the outer layer of his eyes; His past, his present, and if lucky, his future.

"Not until you agree."

I closed my eyes and felt a twinge of amusement that this Sasuke Uchiha brought to me; humoring me. For a few short moments I kept my eyes lightly shut, and then I finally re-opened them, "Alright."

Ryo's jaw dropped all the way to the ground (A/N: an expression, his mouth didn't literally fall to the ground…) as he stared at me with intense disbelief. Sasuke continued to give me his blank look, but I could tell that he too was amused by me as I was him. He was also happy, if possible for him, that I had agreed to accompany him and his companions on their mission. Speaking of missions…

"You have not even told me what you need assistance _with_," I said.

"That is true," Sasuke agreed. "We need help with finding my brother, Itachi Uchiha."

I slightly inclined my right eyebrow, "That is all?"

"We need help to find him. As for killing him, that is my job…"

Ah, so this is what it dropped down to. What my help would bring to Sasuke. To help track the location of his brother, to eliminate any enemy shinobi that would fall in his path trying to interfere with his goal, to help bring him closer to destroying this Itachi. I still, and forever would, have the choice to back out of this, seeing how minor it appeared, but… I embrace these words; I find this mission to be one very interesting, and intriguing thought.


	4. The vague past of Two

**Chapter 4: The Vague Past of Two **

"So, you left your village at age 13, and you've been traveling by yourself for three years…" Sasuke repeated in a low voice. As we walked back to Suigetsu, Karin and Jugo, Sasuke had persuaded me to tell him my back story. I gave him only some of it, but he got most of my past from the few words I used to describe it.

"And would it be possible to explain the ears…" He asked. I could feel his eyes shift to glance at my ears, but as soon as I noticed him, they went back to staring up ahead.

"It depends," I replied. Ryo was whining nearly non-stop behind us. He clearly was not happy in the least that I had agreed to go help Sasuke. Of course, for a young boy, changing to traveling in a group with much older people can sometimes be a difficult transition.

"Depends on what?"

"I want you to take a guess, Sasuke Uchiha," I sighed, thinking that since he had already seen my now back-to-normal freckles morph into whiskers, and my teeth turn into fangs, that he would be able to easily guess why I had the ears.

"…You are a Jin—"

"You got it right. You do not need to say it," I interrupted, knowing by the first syllable that he was going to say 'Jinchuuriki', and as you can tell, I don't go too well with that label. The last one that called me that ended up hospitalized for… Well, that was two years ago, I don't believe he's been released yet.

Sasuke was deadly silent for a good amount of time, until he broke his own silence. "I know somebody who is like you."

"Know, and knew are two wildly different things Sasuke Uchiha. I can tell that you are not in contact with this somebody anymore," I said with a weary sigh, now beginning to think about all of the time in my traveling I had devoted to trying to find another whose life had been altered because of what we were. What we were, but could not help being.

"You're right, I am not," Sasuke nodded. We were quiet for the rest of the walk, the only noises to be heard were the dripping of chilly rain water upon the earth's plants and ground; the nonchalant rippling of the dirty puddles we easily would step into; The sound of birds twittering at each other loudly over the force of the rain; and of course, young Ryo who was still whining like a five year old girl who didn't get a pony for her birthday.

We stepped over to the other side of a large Oak tree that must've been standing there since the beginning of this forest, and lounging around underneath its large leaves trying to stay dry was Suigetsu, Karin, and Jugo. Well, Karin and Jugo anyways. Suigetsu had apparently been shunned away from the other two for some reason, because he was standing out in the drenching rain with an annoyed look on his face and his arms were crossed in a very agitated fashion.

"Sasuke you're back!" Karin said excitedly, leaping up as soon as she saw us. "Oh… and you have Yasha here too…" She shot me one nasty look. I really wondered what I had done so soon that she would hate me already, but I supposed it didn't matter that much.

"Yeah, we can keep going now," Sasuke said bluntly, then turned completely in the direction we JUST came from and walked that way. I boredly raised an eyebrow at him, but followed anyways. Everyone else seemed to be perfectly at ease with the way Sasuke was acting so this was probably a normal action for him.

"Has anyone ever pulled on your ears?" Suigetsu questioned first thing after we got well out of the forest.

Little interest involved I replied, "Yes."

He stared intently up at my ears for a little while longer. I could definitely sense another question coming and I'm almost sure of the fact that the others knew too.

"Do you have a tail too?"

"If I did that would be none of your concern, now would it," I sighed, closing my eyes and thinking that maybe this Suigetsu guy would be a bit of an annoyance issue, and if so I really had no interest in starting a fight but it could be possible to need to.

"Actually, it could be because if we're traveling with a person who has a tail then I want to know about it!"

"Suigetsu, I do not have a tail nor did I ever have a tail. I don't have paws, fur and I don't clean myself by lifting my leg up in the air and licking down south. I haven't ever made a sound similar to a meow in my lifetime and if you try to cuddle with me I'll bite you so hard your arm will be ripped off—any more questions or do I need to repeat myself?" I said quickly in my monotone but hoping that I had gotten my point across. Obviously I had made my point relatively clear because Sasuke smirked; Karin looked at me with an impressed facial expression and Jugo looked interested in my health. Suigetsu…Was caught between scared and looking like he wanted to ask another question.

"Okay How abou— " he began.

"I don't roll around and chase after yarn balls or rub against peoples legs with my face," I growled trying to get through any question he was soon to ask. "I don't go to the bathroom in a sand box and don't even try to feed me cat nip because I don't eat it. I do not sleep all day and/or lap up drinks with my tongue. There couldn't possibly be anymore questions for you to ask!"

Sighing, I hoped that he would finally silence himself and leave me alone, but his annoying attitude was only ignited like oil on a fire when Ryo, the silent little boy now decided to speak up.

"But you do have whiskers!"

"Only, on, occasion," I hissed and sped up the pace to walk a bit by myself. If the entire journey was to be like this, and it had only just started, I didn't feel like being a participant in this.

It was pin-drop quiet for a long while until Karin finally broke the silence.

"The Akatsuki, aren't they searching for the jinchuuriki?" She asked eyeing me suspiciously, but she was talking more to Sasuke than to anyone else here.

"Yes," Sasuke replied lazily. "Itachi could be drawn to her, or another Akatsuki member could be."

I glared at Sasuke through the very corners of my eye, not daring to attempt a role in this conversation, but I was listening intently to as what these two were implying. If the Akatsuki were drawn to the Jinchuuriki hosts, more like the demon inside them, and this Uchiha boy was searching for his brother then suddenly stumbles upon a single jinchuuriki, wouldn't he eagerly take advantage of it?

"So… What you're saying is—" I couldn't catch the rest of what Karin was telling Uchiha for she hushed down to a whisper, yet I had some feeling that this had something to do with Nekomata as Karin continuously looked over her shoulder at me. I also had the impression that there was something interesting about me to Suigetsu because he too kept stealing glances.

"Yes Karin," Sasuke responded staring straight ahead. "They are already following the trail of the 2-tailed jinchuuriki,"

I came to a slowed stop, causing Ryo to bump into me from behind, and Suigetsu to crash into him. Let's just say the atmosphere got very tense around everybody. Even Ryo had understood that something displeasing was going around within my head and he succumbed to being silent, to watch my movements and the actions of Uchiha.

"Is there something the matter, Yasha?" Sasuke asked, yet still looking up in front at the hazy fog and rain clouds acting like a sheet over the sky, morphing its color to a cold gray. I glared harshly at the boy standing before me as though the act of drawing the Akatsuki to me for his own personal gain was a matter of little interest.

"No," I replied simply, "continue."

Everyone did just continue on the stroll to wherever they were headed, however I stayed solitary the entire rest of the walk, not allowing anyone to tread beside me or even speak to me for I knew that after agreeing with the Uchiha to go, I could not just bail out. Yet being used as bait for a simple task needed to be accomplished by a mundane boy, or anyone for that cause, was not on my "top ten" list of things to do.

As the rain continued to cascade in sheets down upon the soft earth Karin and Jugo thought it would be best to stop for the night, as they felt night falling upon us and were in fear of being caught out in a rainstorm within the depth of the dark. I had no preference on this; we could have kept walking for all I cared. Sasuke kept quiet but he did nod in agreement. Suigetsu appeared to want to do whatever I was most comfortable with, so he really didn't say anything. Ryo 100% agreed with Karin, Jugo and Sasuke, so what we ended up doing was taking refuge in a nearby town.

Hn.  
>_<p>

[Sorry for the insainly short chapter I had no idea on what to write, and _something _had to kick off the story...so this is all i got :/ ]


	5. Revealing an Emotion

**Chapter 5: Revealing an Emotion  
><strong> It was a peculiar inn we chose to spend the night in. This place had not the most inviting scenery and it in fact seemed to almost push you off of its grounds. It wanted to be on its own, but I supposed it was just the old state of the building caused this conclusion. This was the only inn in the entire village, and even with that title it was nearly empty with only a few odd looking men sitting around and the rickety old bar tender.

Rotting smelly boards reeked of beer and mold from the lobby area, with bleak orange lights to go along with it. Not to mention the rain now pounding on the frail plastic windows pushing with all its might trying to break open the thin barrier. A sort of heavy mist hung in the air weighing down on my chest, and it was so humid in the building that a blue and white piece of hair that normally fell down in between my eyes curled up and was now sticking up straight between my neko-ears with a nice little curl at the end.

Between the five of us, not including Ryo, we only managed to pool up about 30 extra dollars that weren't needed for food or supplies, which only accounted for just about a single room. This place was extremely cheap but "what Sasuke says goes," and that was that we were going to spend the night in a building, under shelter. This would have to do for all of us.

"…We aren't all going to fit on two beds are we?" Suigetsu asked, raising an eyebrow as he looked around the room, dissatisfied. I had to agree this was a bit unreasonable that within this restricted, uncomfortably cramped room, all five of us would somehow lay to rest for a few hours. The walls up here were no less morbid than the ones residing on the lower level, and even the floor looked particularly splintered in many spots in the wood.

As if to test out the true quality of the room Suigetsu carefully sat on one of the two damp mattresses. The lumpy, metal-framed bed creaked loudly, threatening to break under his weight almost the moment he compressed all his body into it. Even the iron bars seemed to sag underneath the mattress like dense play-dough until it nearly touched the ground itself.

"Well… There are six of us… Two can share one bed, and then two can share the other one, with Ryo probably at the end of the bed since he's the smallest…" Karin began as she too observed the room. "This leaves one person to sleep on the floor... Or since the beds are so small, we could have one person in one bed, then one in the other with Ryo, and then three on the floor… But that would mean someone would have to sleep outside on that little balcony…"

"I volunteer sharing with Yasha!" Suigetsu said excitedly, raising his hand with a little grin slapped onto his face. I blinked emotionlessly at the boy, and then turned away to listen to what jugo was saying.

"Okay, well, I'm almost positive that no one in the right mind is going to get in a bed with Suigetsu," he started off on a very good note ("HEY WHATS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?" Suigetsu yelled) Jugo continued, "so we know he's going to be one on the floor. Sasuke I don't think is going to be very open to sharing with anyone…" Karin's face fell. "So Sasuke gets one bed. Either Karin or Yasha can have the other—"

"I'll sleep outside," I cut in, wanting to sleep on the edge of that tiny stone balcony in the rain rather than in here.

"Sure Yasha, then Karin can have the other bed with Ryo and I'll be on the floor too." Jugo summed up, nodding, but then looked at the floors disdainfully. I understood why, and so to do just a little favor to the guy who seemed to be my favorite so far, I turned to the door.

"Where yah goin` Yasha?" Ryo yelped, grabbing onto the sleeve of my Kimono and trying to pull me back into the dreary room.

"To get some blankets," I responded dully, pulling once again out of his weak grip and walking smoothly out of the murky room and out into the long narrow hallway. I looked straight down the dimly lit strip of walkway, then to both sides of me wondering where I could find some blankets.

***Sasuke POV* **

I watched as Yasha left the room without even a single expression on her face. I hadn't seen one smile or even a frown from the jinchuuriki. I remembered back to knowing Naruto Uzumaki. He too was a Jinchuuriki, but he was nothing like Yasha. He had a drive; that kid didn't know when to shut up where as this Yasha girl had nothing. She didn't show anything, she hardly ever spoke and when she did those words seemed meaningless to her.

I didn't know what to think of her, but she would bring us closer to Itachi and that was enough for me. So what if she reminded me of both Naruto, and even myself? Yasha meant nothing to me and I meant nothing to her, she heard what we were using her for and even then she didn't leave. She didn't care, so this was just a plus for me, right?

"Well…Good night you guys," Karin said awkwardly, and nodding to me she got into one of the beds, pulled a threadbare white sheet over herself and fell asleep in almost an instant. Same with that little boy Yasha had brought along with her, that Ryo kid, he crawled in next to Karin but I couldn't tell if he had fallen asleep or not.

Suigetsu claimed that he would be awake when Yasha returned, but when sitting on the ground his head lolled over onto his shoulder and he was sleeping. They must all have been pretty tired since the most sleep we've had within the whole week was about five hours, and that was two days ago.

Jugo followed in Suigetsu's actions, sitting on the ground where he would be sleeping, but even though his eyes were closed I could tell that he wasn't sleeping. Jugo never fell asleep that easily and he seemed especially bothered by something today.

This left just me, standing in the room watching everyone else soundlessly sleep even as a storm was brewing just outside the window sill with only a thin wooden wall to separate us from the soon to be destruction. Bored, I discarded my sword and threw it onto the bed to take off a little bit of weight and watched it just hit the hard mattress with a little thump.

It was a long while later until Yasha returned with a whole stack of frayed light green blankets slung over her shoulder.

"Where did you get those?" I asked, watching closely as the Neko Jinchuuriki carelessly threw the blankets onto the surface of the decrepit bed. She didn't reply but stared me down with almost dead blue eyes that pierced through my soul, but it was so… so plain, so emotionless. Those eyes were filled with absolutely nothing except maybe a hint of pain that was so desperately trying to be hidden.

Yasha took her leave as she slid open the muddy brown glass door, stepped out onto the small balcony and into the raging storm, then threw it shut behind her, blocking out all sounds of threatening winds and rain.

***Yasha POV***  
>It was quite a storm. The freezing cold water trickled down my face, drenched my kimono, plastered down my hair to my forehead, and was actually so cold the neko-ears on my head were down low and pointed back. The only dry spot on my entire body was maybe a small spot on my back which was pressed up against the faded stone wall. Thunder and Lightning clashed furiously together only a few miles away, the electric zigzags illuminating the cloudy black sky like god had just sprung down and let his wrath on the world. Wind howled between trees and buildings, blowing around loose papers and even knocking some villagers over. This dreadful weather was of no bother to me even though I was sleeping in the awful conditions while everyone else was inside. It was nice out here; the wind reminded me of my past screams, the rain reminded me of my tears, the lightning reminded me of the explosive bursts of chakra I had used to be left alone. How painful life had been, how nicely hid away that pain still was. Storms like these were nothing.<p>

"Are you sure you want to leave her alone out there Sasuke?" I could hear Jugo from the opposing side of the weak wall speaking to the 'warrior' (A/N: Sasuke actually means warrior =3 makes sense for him huh?) with a careful tone. I couldn't hear a response from Sasuke, but anyhow it didn't matter.

It wasn't long before I finally slipped away in to a dreamless sleep, with the rain as a sweet lullaby.

***Sasuke POV* **

I was utterly surprised that the Neko-jinchuuriki, Yasha, was able to close her eyes and rest peacefully out there between the rain and the wind pounding against her. Her blue tipped pearly white hair was getting pushed back off her calm sleeping face and then pulled back over it as the wind whipped around her.

I sort of felt bad that we had left her to sleep out there. It must have been twice as uncomfortable as it was in here, and even for someone like Yasha that must have been gravely disrespectful to have the girl sleep outside. I don't know why we didn't have Suigetsu sleep out there; after all he seemed pretty happy to do things for her. -.-

For some strange reason I felt compelled to go out and pull Yasha from the dreary outdoor weather and inside to be with the rest of us. I felt really bad now that I think about it, I mean she told me she had a bad time in her old village and us doing this to her, really wasn't much different then what THEY did.

Carefully and quietly I slipped out from the bed and over to the glass door. I looked outside and got a better look at the sleeping Yasha. Her face seemed not to be bothered by the storm, although she was soaked right down to the bone. I cautiously wrapped a blanket around her trying not to wake her up, and then lifted her off the stone ground. The girl was surprisingly light, and as her head gently leaned on my shoulder I almost…ALMOST smiled.

Almost mesmerized, I stared at her face which seemed so sad now that she had no control over how she looked. Shaking out of it, I gripped onto her so that way I wouldn't drop her, slid the door back open and walked into the wretched room. With her still wrapped in the blanket, I set Yasha down where I was supposed to sleep, put another blanket over her, then I proceeded to sitting down at the end of the bed. Leaning my back up against the rotting wood wall I stared out the fogged, dirty window out into the storm. I really wondered about this girl. I almost desperately wanted to see her smile, to hear her story, and it was these thoughts that slowly put me to sleep.

***Yasha POV again* **

Have you ever woken up and had no idea where you were, had the memory of being in one place the night before, then waking up someplace else? Hours ago I had fallen asleep on cold stone in the middle of a rain storm, and now I was curled up in a warm fleece blanket on a hard bed, my hair wet but I was warm anyways. When I opened my eyes I saw that in the location of the room I was in, this was supposed to be Sasuke Uchiha's bed, so how on earth did I manage to get here?

"Awake yet?" Sasuke's deep voice asked, at least that is what I comprehended through weary ears that were still damp and bent down close to my head.

"Yes," I responded boredly, rubbing my eyes as they were still tired and was able to lift one neko-ear up. Falling asleep with water on them isn't comfortable and they have a hard time being moveable again. I almost felt the Uchiha boy smile at me, but I ignored it because it seemed impossible for someone to actually smile at me.

"Good. Get up, we're leaving," He said and I soon felt the weight be relieved from the lower end of the bed and the soft _"thump" _of Sasuke's feet hitting the weak floorboards as he stood up. Following in pursuit, I slipped out from underneath the sheets and stood up, now rubbing my left eye and pulling some of the remaining water out of my hair. Though still half asleep, my nose was still able to pick up the putrid smell of the old room.

With standing, I realized that Karin, Jugo, Suigetsu and Ryo had all disappeared along with the few belongings that they had brought along. I refrained from asking Sasuke about this because I was sure that he knew where they were, and just by going with him we'd find them again. I also had this odd feeling that Sasuke had waited for me to get up instead when he could have just yanked on my ears to get me out of bed so he could continue on his trip. Instead he just sat calmly at the end of this lumpy, ancient bed and just asked if I was "awake yet." I thought that was incredibly altruistic of him.

"We've caught the trail of Itachi," said Sasuke from up ahead of me after I had finally shut the wasted, chipped up door on the room and walked down the hallway that seemed to want to fall right down onto the first floor.

"Have you now," I delicately responded keeping my eyes locked on the back of his head.

Sasuke took the first step down crumbling stairs, "Yes. He is close."

It took me a little while to think of a sensible reply, and by this time we were already both glaring at the inn keeper and making our way out the door. "So what are you going to do?" I ended up asking without much of a question sound at the end.

Outside it was a bit nicer than the day before, though it was stiffly muggy and the fog made it very hard to see more than 2 feet in front of you. The rain had subsided and it had turned from being bitter cold to just…cold.

"I—"

"Sasuke! Yasha! Over here!" Karin interrupted loudly from a good long distance ahead of us. She was there with Suigetsu, Jugo and Ryo and they were all just sitting around waiting for the two of us to come down. As we made our way over to them I waited calmly for Sasuke's response to my question, which he never did. Really, it didn't matter to me.

"Man you really can sleep, Neko!" Suigetsu gave me a lopsided grin, throwing an arm around my shoulders. I looked up just past my eyelids at the water idiot making no response to the Neko comment. "We were all up at the crack of dawn!"

Still nothing from me, I just continued to stare phlegmatically at him.

"Lets go, Itachi is near" Sasuke announced, glaring at Suigetsu for an instant before turning away and walking down the street with Karin following closely behind him and Jugo walking next to Karin. Ryo seemed to take a liking to Suigetsu and so he stuck with him, who was holding onto me. I don't think that boy understood that I wanted nothing to do with him.

"You keep saying he's nearby Sasuke," Karin began, "where is _nearby_?" she asked.

"Jugo's birds are saying that he is in Amegakure," Sasuke said, and I almost broke a small smile. What the heck did he mean by Jugo's _birds_?

"JUGO CAN TALK TO BIRDS? DID HE HATCH FROM AN EGG?" Ryo exploded in loud question, jumping up and pointing at the orange haired man. Jugo squinted at the kid while Karin dropped a sweat; In almost an instant reaction, I wacked Ryo over the head. The catch with that slap was that I didn't use my hand. The only thing I did was look at him and I let out some chakra that would whip him across the back of the head, but because of the chakra use no one saw it. It just made the illusion of Ryo getting his head pushed forward.

"Uhhh what just—what the—okay what?" Suigetsu raised an eyebrow at Ryo who was now lying on the ground, then to me who just continued walking behind everyone else. From building to building we kept passing more and more before it seemed we would never exit the village.

"ITS HER!" Someone screamed, and then a large, hard object collided with my head. And yes, it hurt…a lot. 


	6. Painful Past becomes a troubled Present

** Chapter 6: A Painful Past becomes a Troubled Present **

This dense object made a painful collision against the back of my head. Warm dense blood trickled slowly down, drenching over my white hair and making it stick against the scraped skin. In just the amount of time it took for me to realize what had just happened, many more, of the same object I had come to see as rocks, had been whipped through the air.

_CLANG_

This ringing sound, metal against rock, came from behind me. My eyes slowly flickered beside me so I could just scarcely see the arm of Sasuke Uchiha extended out, holding the hilt of a long, dangerous looking sword out to his side. He had just parried away the last couple rocks thrown from no where, and he was just putting it away when more were thrown from my front, aiming for straight between my eyes.

I never showed an expression of concern as I propelled the force of my chakra forward and the rocks were blasted backwards, getting embedded into other buildings. Soon enough the sky was dotted with rocks raining down upon us. They weren't necessarily aimed for the rest of them, but at the center it seemed I was the target.

Though nothing was hitting Ryo, the young boy was terrified. His large brown eyes were staring, petrified at the rain of rocks, not sure what to do. Sasuke had set Suigetsu and Jugo off to see who was stoning us, while Karin watched Ryo, and Sasuke helped keep the stones from making contact with me though I did not want assistance. It was something I did not need, and it was nothing Sasuke should have to worry about.

"What the hell?" Suigetsu questioned loudly and the sound of rushing water filled the air. Moments after, the boy with the guillotine sword hopped over the roof of a house with a girl wrapped up in crystal clear water. It must have been some kind of jutsu because it had the girl tightly bound.

Sasuke eyed the girl with his legendary Sharingan activated. Those deep black tunnels were now blood red death holders with a wheel of black within them. I did not believe he was kidding around once he had activated the Uchiha clan bloodline trait.

"Who are you?" He asked the brunette. As I stared at the girl, I felt like I should have known her from somewhere. If not the same age, then she was only slightly older than I, with deep brown eyes and a look that she wanted to take the life of somebody here.

"It doesn't matter who I am!" She spat in an acidy voice, and then her words were directed to me. "Yasha Satou, holder of the two tailed demon?"

I made no rhetorical response, only a very soft and meaningless blink of the eyes towards her. It was Sasuke who replied, and he didn't sound very happy although there was no comprehensible tone.

"Why do you care to know who she is?" and the moment this was said I was pulled back in a memory of this girl. I knew who she was though it was disdainful to say at the least.

_ ~~Flash Back~~_

_Mocking laughter surrounded me. Joyfully cruel faces shined all around my pathetic curled up form. Tears streamed like tiny rivers down my pale cheek, dripping onto the hard dirt and swirling around with scarlet blood flowing from my body as feet and fists hacked away at my body. _

_ "Look at the little neko, she's afraid of us!" an obnoxious female voice taunted from within the crowd. I kept my hands over my head and my knees pulled up in defense and I disregarded what the girl had said. If I looked up my face would have gotten kicked. "Awww she can't even look up at us! What a weakling she really is! There's no way this girl actually holds Nekomata, is there?" _

_ I was granted with another painful whack to my spine which just caused me to cough up more blood, and I could only cry harder. _

_ "What's the matter Yasha? Cat got your tongue?" the same girl mocked. I sniffled, and almost prayed to the two tails in me. It took refuge inside my body; it lived within me, so why couldn't it help me? This stupid demon, it ruined my life. The only life I had and would ever have, it caused me physical pain every single day, and yet it never reached out to help me. _

_ The laughter got louder, the rude comments, the hurtful assaults increased, and I was just a young 13 year old girl. Curled up, defenseless on the ground, wounds deeper than just what the eye could see. _

_ A strong foot collided with my side, and I went flying across the street, skidding across and finally stopping. A girls' face leered over me, a wide smirk on her face. Brown, evil eyes stared down triumphantly at my bleeding form. My neko ears down low against my head, staring back up at her. _

_ The Girl Laughed.  
>It was a laugh of success. A Laugh of eminence.<em>

_I suddenly felt anger. It was repulsive, strong, pure hate towards all the people of the Cloud village. I heard a roar of that anger in my ears, and suddenly everything I could see turned blue. It went from blue, to gray, then to a dangerous red, and all of a sudden a large flash of light erupted from my body washing over the entire village. The strongest was a white light which showed around the area I was in. A rumbling sound was heard. Screams echoed through the village. Blood dripped from my hands. _

_~End flash Back~ _

"That jinchuuriki," I heard the girl saying, "whiped out half of the cloud village." Her voice was in a growl, but I didn't care. There was a reason for my actions, and she clearly knew what it was. But…Sasuke did not.

Those blood red eyes turned to look at me in disbelief as the girl went on.

"Would have done in the whole village if the shinobi there hadn't protected them," she spilled out. The confusing flashing through Sasuke's face was incredible. It was this devilish mix of anger, remorse, pity and a few other emotions that I couldn't even decipher. Was he feeling hatred now towards me or to something that had to do with what this girl had said?

"Is that the truth Yasha?" Sasuke asked in a way that was nearly struggling to keep calm.

I stared blandly at him, and then flickered my eyes towards the brunette, imploring her to continue on with the story. To tell the Uchiha my reasons for diminishing the population of the Cloud village, to bring to justice what she had said. What I didn't know was how much of a necessity those reasons really were in this story of the past, because without them…

"Did you really destroy a whole village?" He asked again.

"Yes," I replied bluntly pinning him down with my eyes, daring the boy to criticize my actions. The most troubling of all this was that Sasuke never questioned me once about the reasons. He didn't bother to interrogate me about the situation, he just barely rummaged through my thoughts with his eyes staring into mine as though aspiring to find out I was lying.

Throughout this whole time I came to realize that Suigetsu, Karin, Jugo, and even Ryo were all exceptionally quiet. The three members of team hawk had almost a nervous tint in their widened eyes as they stared at the devastated Sasuke Uchiha. I didn't understand why.

"See? That dammed Neko doesn't even regret what she did. She probably doesn't even care that she whiped out whole families!" That girl growled from the ground, and she was absolutely correct.

Those families that I had torn apart were of no importance to me. They evaded me as though I wasn't a living, breathing human being that just needed a friend. They mocked me as though my feelings were of little importance, and they shunned away my requests for help when it was required. Those villagers hurt and abused me, and nobody reached out a hand to me. No one came to my aid when I bled, except for a single person… Oita Sensei, he watched over me before he was killed off on a mission without even getting the chance to say goodbye. Maybe a little pain in their lives was good for them, because it was payback for all the damage they had done to me.

"Yasha…You didn't really….Did you?" Ryo piped up, running over to me and grabbing onto the sleeve of my kimono, as he so often did. I didn't even look down at the boy as I boredly stared forward at the raven haired Uchiha.

"Of course she did, kid," The girl assured him, furiously glaring at me.

Ryo seemed not to want to believe any of what she was saying, he had too much faith in a nothing Jinchuuriki he had only just met a couple of days ago. He, as well as Sasuke, searched me to find a truth. Neither of them wanted to believe that I had annihilated an entire village.

Team hawk and Ryo left me so quickly that I didn't even have time to explain the reason I killed all those people, and they didn't explain to me why they left. I just got an evil glare from Sasuke, shocked looks from everyone else, and then was alone. Again, I was always abandoned. I knew nobody could stay with me for a long time; there was always something that made them leave. I was not meant to be with anybody. But as their forms were slowly covered up by the blinding fog, I felt nothing. No remorse I was left alone, no grief that I didn't explain, no hatred towards anyone.

After they had departed, so had the girl from the cloud village seeing as she had done her job of insuring I was isolated once more. Hidden in the fog, everybody left.

_'You always let them go so easily,' _spoke the annoying voice of the Nekomata within me. '_You've never fought to keep a friend.' _

_ 'As you have taken everything away from me, what more is a friend,' _I hissed back.

'_Its everything you need. And without me Yasha, you would not have the skill you posses…You need me, you know you do,"_ Nekomata responded, the smirk almost present within the voice. I inwardly growled at the 2 tailed demon trying to force it away. I hated that demon, I really did.

_'I don't need you, I don't need anybody,' _

'_You need Sasuke Uchiha." _I almost froze at what this cat demon said. I did not believe that I needed the Uchiha boy, but the Nekomata seemed to know something that I didn't. _'You hide your emotions from everybody, even yourself, but I can feel them. You like this Sasuke boy, you need him' _

_ 'Emotions are pointless, I feel nothing to this boy.' _

I am almost sure that laugh came from the demon, and a laugh that made the hairs on the back of ones neck stand up straight, _'Yasha, Yasha, Yasha….You feel your emotions inside regardless of what you show to the world. Even if you don't feel them, I am the source of your power, so I can.' _

_ 'Some animals just don't know when to shut up,' _and with that, I completely shut out the voice of the Nekomata. Who needed some spirit demon to tell me what I did and did not feel? I knew that no emotion resided within me because I had shut it all out. If there was something there I would definitely have felt it, and yet I had not felt anything to the Uchiha. No.

…

**_ Pant, Pant, Huff _**

_ This little boy ran through the empty, shattered streets of some village. There was an eerie feeling of death in the air; the windows of many buildings were broken along with the walls that had kunai wedged in them. Blood splattered everywhere. Bodies lay along the gravel. _

_ **Pant, Huff, Huhhh **_

****_The boy ran, his raven black mess of a hair flying back behind him. I could only see his back, the front was clouded from view. I was being brought along as though I was a camera, this scene looked too unreal. _

_ "MOM? DAD? HELLO?" The kid yelled with a higher voice that sounded vaguely familiar to that of somebody I knew, but I couldn't quite put together the pieces. I was definite that I had heard that voice somewhere else before. _

_ "IS ANYONE HERE?" He kept yelling, running from house to house trying to find someone. I almost felt a pity for the boy; I could feel in my gut that there was not another living soul here other than the two of us. He was searching for something that was impossible to find. "HELLOO?" When I tried to reach out to touch the boy's shoulder, my hand was withdrawn. It wasn't because I wanted to withdraw, but because there was some kind of barrier preventing me from the touch. _

_ "BROTHER?" Finally the kid ended at what seemed to be the largest house on the ground. Very impressive it was by all height and formal appearance surrounded by a brown wooden fence. As the boy unlatched the gate and flew inside I unwillingly followed inside the beautifully set grounds. There was little blood shed here, in fact there seemed to be none and I was about to believe that this boy's family was spared. _

_ He ran from door to door in the lovely home, "MO-OMMM!" _

_ Then a scream was heard. One that seemed to echo through the entire village grounds and back with a crash and it appeared that this kid knew the scream. His head whirled around to face a path that led down the side of the house, and then he took off sprinting. He panted hard as he ran, clearly running out of breath and stamina, but what he wanted to find was much greater than the air he needed. _

_ Finally the boy came across a broad wooden door, the kind with two handles where only one slides open. He stumbled through and when he came in I too followed. There was a man standing up strong and tall in the middle of the room with two dead bodies at his feet. Red glowing orbs watched calmly, as though they were disconnected to any body, at the kid who seemed to be in agonizing shock. _

_ "I-Itachi?" _

The dream ended sharply right there, I was pulled back into reality where I had fallen asleep in the strong branches of a very leafy tree. I had no time to figure out what was going on except that the man in the room had killed the people, and the little boy couldn't believe his eyes. I had a feeling those were his parents…I also had a feeling that I had just seen a snapshot of someone's life.

That man was Itachi, and that boy was Sasuke.

**[This chapter reveals bits of Yasha's past, and maybe I'll show a little more in following chapters. I guess we can all understand a little why Yasha is the way she is now. If the connection between Yasha and Sasuke isn't very clear on why he made her leave, just remember why Sasuke wants revenge on Itachi. The connection between Yasha and Itachi Uchiha, and then if you still don't understand, then by all means message me and I'll explain it better.]**


	7. Tsukuyomi: My One Weaknes

**Chapter 7: Tsukuyomi; my one weakness**

Over the following two weeks, subsequently to the dream about Sasuke as a child, I began to feel uneven. There was something inside me itching to get out but I wasn't quite able to comprehend what it was. It was the first time in years I had actually had to fight to keep a feeling withdrawn from the outside. This was strange, and I had a small place in my subconscious saying that it had something to do with Sasuke, the murderer I understood to be Itachi, and what had taken place in the cloud village three years ago.

What I was able to figure out on why Sasuke decided to leave was because of the connections between me and Itachi Uchiha. The entire Uchiha clan destroyed, leaving only Sasuke to sit in the depressing wake and it was by hands of his own brother Itachi. An entire village was downgraded in more than half the population by my own hands. Itachi and I were both murderers, and it is because of the killings that Sasuke wants revenge on Itachi. Being with me, and what I had done, would most likely have made it harder for Sasuke to keep his head leveled and his eyes set on the goal of taking out Itachi. Presumably he might even want to kill me for what I had done. He could relate to the pain of the girl we ran into in the prior village.

Would it have been best to open up myself to Sasuke and allow him to kill me so he would not feel the pain of traveling with a demon that had done the same as his brother? Would my life being taken away let him feel avenged?

For the first time, I questioned myself. For the first time I wondered about the happiness of another. For the millionth time, I questioned the value on my life.

"Ma'am are you lost 'er something?" A peculiar voice questioned from within the shadows in front of an old bar; Old, but obviously very busy at the present moment. "You've passed this spot errmmmmmm five times already?"

It was true, I had been walking around this new town hardly caring or giving a thought to where I was going, but I hadn't noticed that I was walking around in circles and had visited the same location five times.

Very slowly I came to a stop and peered out at the shadowy area through white bangs, not making a response but just staring. This intrigued the man to come out of his little hiding spot to come and investigate this new girl in the town.

I could see he was actually quite young despite the blanket of black hair covering half of his face. If those hazy gray eyes were a deep black then he could have had the illusion of being Sasuke, also swapping the long sleeve black shirt for an open, loose white one.

"You ain't from `round here, arrrrrrr-yah, kitty cutie?" It didn't take much brain to know that the man was drunk to his full extent and I had not the slightest interest engaging in conversation with someone who had such little self control, especially one with the nerve to call me something as ridiculous as "kitty cutie."

Still not responding to the man I studied him more closely to make sure he wouldn't be a threat to me or even to himself. It was a very slim chance he would be a danger to myself seeing as even I couldn't complete that task, but he could very well hurt himself.

Among watching him, through the corner of my eye I caught onto the swift movement of white hair and a purple shirt flying around the corner of a newly constructed building. Having sudden thoughts on Suigetsu I spun around and sprinted towards him, around the corner and into the woods where the body had disappeared within the dark leafy terrain.

The shadows loomed over me; staring through my empty soul as I waded through the muddy grounds trying to catch a sight of Suigetsu as I had before, a very little part of me hoping to find the rest of them… and maybe even Sasuke. I didn't give myself time to sit and ponder over what was happening and why, slowly, smaller emotions were starting to leak out. Things like hope, and confusion.

My eyes darted around to try to see any footprints or traces of a presence indicating his appearance in the murky ground, finally resorting to sending out chakra waves to sense the chakra of any nearby shinobi. Luck must have been with me as I felt two very powerful sources of chakra nearby, and it could have been the one I had seen as Suigetsu.

I followed the path I had figured out to be the way to the pair, and when I finally reached my destination I was almost relieved to find that Suigetsu was sitting on the ground, staring straight at me. I stared back, wondering if my eyes were playing tricks or if this really was that annoying boy. As if trying to find a truth, my eyes wandered around the site to see someone that definitely looked like Sasuke leaning up against the side of a tree, eyes closed and shrouded by darkness.

"Hey Yasha!" Suigetsu spoke out, waving at me and standing up with a large grin on his face, however causing me to be a bit more wary of him. This wasn't Suigetsu, the voice was different and much deeper then what his was…yet it was familiar.

A transformation jutsu.

My mind raced to remember where I had heard that voice before, a long time ago.

Then it struck.

"…Kisame Hoshigake…" I said quietly, glaring daggers at him but not showing anything as to if I was fearful, angry, or a feeling of triumph of finding the man that had almost killed me last time we were graced a wonderful encounter.

"Oh so you recognize me, how sweet," he replied taking back his real form of the 6 ft 3 blue skinned shark man, but all my eyes could keep locked on was the shadowy figure of Sasuke. Kisame saw me staring at the shadow by the tree and he smirked. "Hey Itachi, this one has her eyes on you."

Of course, it had to be someone else. Itachi Uchiha, close to Sasuke as he may be was not the one I was hoping to find, and what little spirit I had was cast away back to its dark place where Nekomata held it all.

The shadow that was the elder of the two Uchiha's stepped away from the tree and came into our line of view. So here was the famous Itachi, the one I had been compared too… It was impressive how similar all of these people seemed to be in the face, the one difference was the extensive tear ducts.

Turning my back, I look back at one of the seven ninja swordsmen, Kisame Hoshigake, because he seemed to be most apt to fight.

My dull stare bore into Kisame's eyes as he faced me, fully ready to attack the two tailed jinchuuriki host, but seemed to have a hard time sustaining his own glare against me. Emotionless, blue eyes wearing away the determination of his encounter to take hold of my life. Those odd shark features of his were only enhanced by the presence of the Sameheda, and though hardly intimidating I was aware of the sheer power this master and sword. Together, a difficult feat even if Itachi made no intervention, however I couldn't be too sure about the actions of this man.

There were four powerful chakra sources coming quickly to the area, but they were so far away, it would take a while for them to come. One thing that was uncertain was if the holders of the chakra were enemy Akatsuki, or if they were the members of team taka. If it really was Taka approaching then I couldn't fight Itachi, that was for Sasuke to do… however it was needless to say I may not have a choice. If so, he could surely die, but I do not compare my powers to that of the Uchiha clan, especially this Sharingan master.

"You are the two tails," Itachi's deep voice announced, as if it wasn't already clear to me that I was, "Come with us."

I glared at Itachi through the mere corners of my eyes giving the blood red Sharingan no response, not even moving, not getting into a fighting stance. I bothered not to reach for a weapon, or waste my time in creating a plan. I just stood, stare to stare with Itachi Uchiha. Rain pellets splattered upon his pale face, but he refused to blink, and I as well.

"You might as well come along now Satou, either way you're going to die, why bother to stay?" Kisame informed with much confidence, swinging the Sameheda around dangerously as through threatening to clear my head with it. I turned my back on the Akatsuki team ready to leave somewhere, and even if not everybody else then just to leave. I was too bored here.

"Where do you think you're going?" The shark man called, and then just suddenly appeared standing before me, gracing me with a skilled swing with the great shark-skin sword. It just barely grazed my right arm, yet the small cut seemed to seep some of the chakra within my body.

"I believe I have no conversable business to hold with you two, so as of now I have no reason to hold myself before you," I said with that monotone, while at the same moment pulsing chakra up through my arm to heal the cut. "If you will excuse me." I made a swift hand sign, and right on cue a tornado landed on the ground fully formed up of wind and chakra. It increased in its immense size until it was the accountable height of an average tornado, then cut across the ground between me and Kisame. The swirling, powerful winds pulled Kisame right up into the vortex, and then flung him out instantly a good mile or so. It was so strong that even some of the trees were ripped clean from the ground and pushed right towards Itachi.

The man ducked it with ease but was standing gracefully in place despite the howling wind. For some reason it wasn't affecting him, and when I started to wonder on why his body evaporated into crows. They spun counterclockwise around the tornado without being sucked in and suddenly the tornado turned into a flock of crows as well. Then it struck, this was a genjutsu. Easily breaking out of the genjutsu I found myself to be standing back where we were before with Kisame grinning in front of me.

"Itachi are you going soft?" Kisame laughed creepily. "She got out of that one easily."

"…" I stared at Kisame.

"…" Itachi also stared at him.

"Next time try using something less noticeable…" he suggested, still grinning.

"There will not be a next time…" Itachi said calmly, closing his eyes and keeping them gently shut for a good few seconds before opening them once more. The Sharingan in his eyes had changed from the mirror wheel into a shuriken type of form. I studied it trying to figure out what it was, not knowing what this kind of Sharingan was. By the time I realized I was looking into the mangekyou it was too late.

The grounds around me turned into a red and black plain. It was all red and black, the sky was red, the clouds were black, a terrible contrast for one who was caught in this stronger genjutsu. No… it wasn't a genjutsu, this was tsukuyomi. Though an illusion it may be, it was unbreakable: 74 hours of torture. However it was an illusion, pain was pain, and by the status of the Uchiha this would be painful beyond what death would be.

It only took a few seconds for me to realize I was lying on the ground, but upon trying to stand up I was yanked back to the ground by a grinding pain in my elbows. My head tilted slightly to the side, and I sighed. Of course I had to be nailed to the ground by the joint in my arm. When I tried to move my feet I was grateful to find that they were only tied down, and not nailed like my arms were currently.

"You seemed not to be phased that you are nailed down…" came the voice of Itachi from over head. I looked up to see him standing above me with a sword in hand and a blank look in his eyes.

"It is a genjutsu, is it not," I said simply and calmly, blinking once to show my utter boredom in this place. If he was going to torture me for three days then he might as well start now, what would the difference be in the end.

As if on cue, the sword came down right into the middle of my vulnerable stomach. It hurt, yes of course it did, but I reminded myself repeatedly in my head that this was only a genjutsu and refused to show Itachi that this was hurting. He stared at me, maybe slightly disappointed that he had not been able to get a reaction as he had wanted.

"You are strong," Itachi said, stabbing me again in the same spot, then twisting the blade in my stomach. A sting passed through my entire body, only to be stabbed again in a spot parallel to the first one; Then again in my thigh, over and over again until I finally cracked with a tiny moan of pain, "but not as strong as you seem."

I blinked up at the Uchiha, then turned my head to the side. Beside me only a few feet away was… me, tied down in the same situation as I was. There was an Itachi standing above her, with a sword stuck in her stomach where there was one in mine too. Great, now I got to watch and feel myself getting stabbed.

"I've heard a few things about you," Itachi mused, stabbing me again multiple times before continuing. "Your child hood, for example…" his head cocked to the side, and behind him there was a scene going on. My eyes widened, it was me as a child getting beaten by the villagers. Then all the things they had said about me was ringing loudly in my ears, over and over again… accompanied by the pain of getting stabbed. I felt the kicks they threw at me, the punches that collided with my frail body, and then the multiple swords getting stuck through my body from Itachi.

This black and red nightmare went on for a full 74 hours before I was finally dropped from tsukuyomi and back into the real world where only a second had passed. Doubling over from pain, my eye sight came in and out of focus until I finally resulted in a total black out, falling to the ground with a painful thud. I lost.

*Sasuke POV*

Quick as I possibly could, I sprinted towards a clearing where a creepy, yet familiar sounding laugh echoed out. Karin, Suigetsu, Juugo and I had already caught on to two Akatsuki members hanging around there, and now a third person had come to join them. Karin informed us that the third person was trying to leave, but was being held back by the two.

"Hey Sasuke, what happens if the third person is Yasha?" Suigetsu thought aloud, a stupid grin on his face as he struggled to keep up with my pace.

"…" I kept silent, not wanting to answer that question. The Akatsuki were after the jinchuuriki and that was precisely the reason I wanted Yasha to join the team, so I could possibly run into Itachi, but if Yasha was being attacked while she was not with us then the plan just died… Then again, it had been my choice to leave her back in that village those weeks ago.

"Well I suppose she would die, huh?" Suigetsu kept right on talking, and after that comment he put in I whirled around to face him, unaware that my Sharingan had been activated towards him.

"If you keep talking…I will kill you…" I said in a low growl and watched as Suigetsu's eyes widened. He gulped and appeared to be frozen in place as he nodded slowly.

Taking that as an okay, I turned back around and continued to run towards the cleaning. Time seemed to slow down around me and it appeared not to let me get to where we needed to be quick enough. Finally, we got close enough to hear a voice that made me freeze on the outside, and boil my blood angrily on the inside.

"Well she went down easily, huh Itachi? Weird, I thought that one would put up a better fight but I guess not."

"We have to be careful incase she wakes up, Kisame…"

"Eh I've fought with her before; she doesn't have the motivation to keep going anyways. If she wakes up nothing will happen…of course I can't speak for Nekomata though."

That was enough for me to hear, I stepped right into the clearing to see a face I had wanted to see for a long time…Itachi Uchiha. As I took in my surroundings I could see a small lake nearby that you would never have guessed to be deep at all. Behind Itachi was a tall, blue man with someone slung over his shoulder. From the looks of the kimono I could only guess one possibility on who the person could be; Yasha.


	8. My Protector, My Secret Friend

**Chapter 8: My Protector, my secret friend. **

My eyes were torn between staring at Yasha, seemingly dead, and staring at Itachi who I had been searching for since our last encounter three years ago in Konoha. It seemed the most sensible thing to do would be to attack Itachi, but I wanted to settle on taking back Yasha who was being carried away by Kisame, on orders from my brother.

_Go after Yasha!_ One voice spoke in my head, trying to push me after Kisame.

**Are you crazy? Kill Itachi, he's here now; you might not get this chance again! **The other voice yelled angrily, and caused me to look back at Itachi.

_And what happens if Kisame makes it back to the Akatsuki base with Yasha? She'll be done for! Go on Sasuke!_ The first voice argued, and I had to say that it had a pretty good point, but the second voice had an even better point. What did it matter to me if Yasha died? After all, she was only some random girl I had run into…

_That's wrong Sasuke! You know you like her, so go save her!_

**Jeez, what is he Romeo? Kill Itachi! Let Yasha die!**

I was starting to get slightly annoyed at the two strange voices battling off in my mind, because as I listened to them real time was still going on. It seemed a bit stupid to just be standing here letting Kisame run off and Itachi stare at me like I was nothing but the ground he walked on.

_SASUKE, MOVE YOUR ARSE AND GO GET YASHA!_

That nice voice wasn't so nice anymore, and I understood. It was getting anxious; Kisame was now blending in with the rain as he got farther and farther away. Finally, I succumbed to the voice telling me to go get the neko jinchuuriki.

"Yasha!" I yelled as I sprinted right past Itachi, towards his partner hoping that by yelling she would wake up. Even if she was unconscious, it was possible it wasn't that bad.

The big fish that was Kisame turned around and smirked as he just barely dodged a hit from my katana. If Kisame had dropped her then the girl would go straight through into the water seeing as we were walking on the lake.

"Well, well…You're the tough one aren't you?" He smirked, shifting Yasha up on his shoulder to get a better hold on her as I tried to hit him again. It was unfortunate that we weren't on land, otherwise he could have put Yasha down and I wouldn't have had to be so careful about where I hit him.

In the meantime I had a clone of myself coming up behind Kisame and just as he was about to get hit by the chidori, the fish slipped underneath the water with the jinchuuriki. This eliminated all ideas of using Lightning style jutsu, because if anything hit the water then Yasha would get electrocuted. That was something I was trying to avoid.

Keeping my senses alert for signs of Kisame coming up underneath me, I scanned the area. Suddenly the water underneath me opened up, but before I fell in I jumped onto the calmer water using chakra to stand on it. On that note Kisame burst from the water behind me, trying to hit me with that large wrapped up sword of his which I easily ducked under, to the side and over.

My fingers just slipped against the bottom of Yasha's kimono but had to be pulled away dodging another blow from the mummy sword. So close.

"…Sasu…ke?" a voice mumbled, and all of a sudden two large blue eyes were looking up at me, a pale hand reaching weakly for my arm. When I made a grab for her hand Kisame flipped around and tried to hit me with the sameheda.

"Itachi, you didn't tell me your brother had a girlfriend, how cute," Kisame smirked as a sigh escaped my lips when having to pull away. I glared at the fish while dodging more swipes.

At the moment I was incapable of using any kind of jutsu; Kisame could easily throw Yasha in front of him to block the impact…That wouldn't be a good thing. When to a bit of luck he made a hand sign, and Yasha was suddenly floating up in a water orb, just barely touching the water of the lake below us. This still eliminated the idea of using lightning style, but fire style…

A clone of Kisame rose from the water to hold the jutsu together. "Now that I don't have to hold onto that pest, let the party begin," Kisame laughed as I tried to break through the bubble, but was only thrown back a few feet. I continued to glare at my brother's partner as we were now thrown into full battle. I would have to make this quick, Yasha wouldn't have much time.

My first move was the typical Fire ball jutsu at a very large scale towards my opponent who just created a wall out of the water to come between him and he impact. At that moment I had another clone sneaking behind him to attack with yet another fire ball jutsu which was once again parried away by that same wall of water. I sent up a clone hiding in the water to attack from below with shuriken hidden in flames that cut through the average pond water right up towards Kisame's feet.

He jumped up as the flaming shuriken came at him and moved to the side where I had one of the same clones from before waiting with a katana out at the ready.

"Okay I've let you have your fun," Kisame said, "now it's my turn." He made a quick hand sign and all of a sudden water came spewing out of his mouth adding to the abundant amount below and caused15 ft waves to come racing towards me. With little concern I used a teleportation jutsu to appear just behind Kisame, holding a kunai to his throat.

"…Let her go," I demanded calmly.

"No I don't think I –" before he could finish I pulled the kunai across, but wasn't all too surprised when it turned out to be a water clone. The real thing had shown himself now standing only a few inches away from the bubble holding the jinchuuriki.

"Impressive," Kisame nodded, then patted the water orb he had Yasha imprisoned in. "But let's see if we can speed it up…doesn't look like she has much time."

I stared at the bubble for a moment.

Something blinked.

I continued to stare.

It blinked again.

I blinked back at it only soon to realize that it was Yasha's expressionless eyes shining their bright blue colors even past the water. She was still alive, and enough that she could open her eyes and blink them.

Before I even know what was happening she began to make a hand sign, and I was really confused since a person in there shouldn't have been able to move at all. Then I had to remind myself, she wasn't just an average person. The girl held a bijuu.

"Stare at her all you'd like, in a few moments you won't see her at all," Kisame smirked at me not even noticing Yasha was about to attack. I glanced at Itachi through the corner of my eye, and he didn't seem to notice either. Too far away…maybe.

Almost seconds after the hand sign was made the wind began to stir. I could feel anger coursing through the gusts almost like it had emotions of its own. The wind got quicker, increasing its pace so fast that by the time Kisame noticed something was wrong he was already getting whipped away by the winds. For some reason it wasn't affecting me… Yasha was keeping the wind from damaging me.

Kisame was thrown out of sight, and by the loud explosion type sound and dust erupting from the area, it appeared he had been pushed through the ground quite intensely. I almost saw Yasha smirk to herself before the hand sign was released and her mouth opened slightly as though pleading for air only to be answered by a line of bubbles coming from her mouth.

I wanted to help her, but for some reason the jutsu was still in-tact. Kisame wasn't knocked out yet, it was still there. But even so the second he let go of the bubble it was supposed to evaporate away.

I eyed Itachi who was standing calmly by the trees, and then it hit me. Kisame hadn't cast the jutsu, it was Itachi. The clone of Kisame holding the jutsu together was a clone made by Itachi so that he could hold it while I fight his partner.

"Let her go Itachi…" I said in a low voice, dangerously staring at my brother who seemed perfectly at ease that he was killing the girl.

"What's the matter? I thought this is what you teamed up with her for…" Itachi responded with such an empty gaze I couldn't help myself but to think of the stares Yasha gave.

I narrowed my eyes at Itachi wondering how he could know that, but let it go in a flash. I don't think that's really what I wanted to team up with her for. There might have been another reason, but I didn't know why.

"…Let her go," I repeated, stepping towards him while folding a hand around the hilt of my katana once more. Itachi continued to stare.

On instinct I sprinted towards him, pulled out the katana full length and made an attempt to slice at his throat. Itachi evaded it, and before I knew it we were engaged in battle.

Minutes later I was thrown back finally colliding against the orb that held Yasha. Itachi was hardly even scratched as he stood yards away from me, when suddenly he began to speak.

"Sasuke you are willing to fight for a jinchuuriki," He began without hesitation. "Here I stood before you at the beginning while Kisame walked away with the girl, and you chose to protect her." I had no clue where he was going with this, but it better have been quick, Yasha was _not_ looking okay from this side of the wall.

"The last time we met the only thing you could concentrate on was trying to kill, and now you concentrate on trying to save. You aren't strong enough for either of those things…" Itachi said smoothly like this was of no concern to him, "…but maybe later you will be capable of both."

I heard a soft splash coming from behind me, and opened up my eyes wide when I realized that Itachi had released the jutsu holding Yasha and had let her slip down into the water. Without a single thought I dived through the water to retrieve her.

Her limp body began to sink slowly downwards into the depths of the surprisingly deep lake as I was a bit on the slow side after comprehending on what had just happened. Then I realized that I was out of time for thinking.

For the first time in a very long time had I forgotten about Itachi and I entirely focused on the Neko-jinchuuriki. It was too groggy to see much, and surprisingly enough I couldn't see Yasha's body at all.

I'll admit I was afraid that if I couldn't find her…what would happen? What if she was already dead and would it matter if I got her out anyways? Another question nagged at my mind. I had been told that this girl had been able to control the two tails, and could release a majority of its power any time she pleased. If she could control its great power why had she chosen to keep it hidden? She didn't make an effort to save herself; it was almost like she WANTED to die.

As I soon began to feel light headed from lack of air I was about to resurface when I caught a glimpse of pearly white hair deeper below me. I endured the pain of needing oxygen and swam off after her kicking as strong as I could. Ice cold water blasted against my face as it swirled around me, my pace increasing needing to get to her for the jinchuuriki continued to sink.

Finally I reached Yasha. Her eyes were closed in a death-like way as her hair floated eerily around her face. Wasting no time, I hooked an arm around her waist and hoisted the girl up to the surface. Easily I threw the both of us onto the ground, but I didn't waste time in catching my own breath, I was too concerned for the dying girl before me.

"Sorry about this…Yasha," I pushed down on her stomach trying to get some water up, which came out like a little spout but her head fell over to the side and I was actually scared she was dead.

Out of pure fear, I tilted her head back up; made sure her airway was straight then pressed my mouth onto hers to perform mouth to mouth. After doing this repeatedly, pressing on her stomach and then blowing air into her lungs, an hour passed before her eyes scrunched tighter together as she began to violently cough up the remaining water onto the ground beside us and struggled for air.

I breathed a sigh of relief but realized how little air I had as well and breathed deeply though I was hovering over the girl. I leaned on my arm that was beside her head with my other hand on the other side. We were both panting regardless of how close together we were.

*Yasha POV*

First action upon waking up—violent continuous coughs due to lack of air and abundance of water within my lungs. The water came out on the already wet grass beside me and then I breathed even harder trying to fill my lungs with oxygen that they hadn't received.

_ 'How did I get out of there… I was sure I was dead…'_ My eyes searched around and when I was able to see clearly again I made out the vague image of Sasuke Uchiha holding himself up over me, he too was panting, but a small part in his eyes had me believing he was…relieved.

"Yasha…Are you…Okay?" He managed to ask but not moving from his position above me.

"Yes…I'm fine…" surprisingly enough these words came out quietly, it was almost like I was embarrassed to be talking to the Uchiha. Embarrassment…

_ 'See Yasha, he makes you feel something…"_ It was Nekomata again, pestering me on how I actually saw Sasuke as a friendly figure, not somebody to run away from, to feel as though they would hurt me once more. I felt too weak to even argue with something in my head, my vision was slowly slipping away from me once more.

"Don't try to move," Sasuke said calmly as his breathing had been restored back to its normal pace. Though I couldn't see much through my half closed eyes I was able to watch his breathing pattern, the way he watched me like a guardian angel would to the person they are trying to protect, the way his hair was riding softly on the gentle currents of wind. His blank black eyes seemed tired with all sense of sadness still screaming through, but they showed how relieved he was that I was alive.

It was slowly, but Sasuke carefully gathered me up in his arms as though I was as delicate and fragile as glass. I was able to look past the fact that we were both soaking wet and feel some warmth being this close to someone. Someone who didn't run away from me, and when they did… They came back.

Though my keen senses were dwindled for the moment, I was able to feel that the two Akatsuki members were no longer in or near the area. Sasuke didn't look too badly beat up so it didn't appear there was a fight large enough to kill someone. From my past experiences I didn't believe that the Akatsuki had just decided to walk away… something had happened.

"Sasuke you did it!" Came an eerily familiar voice of a girl whom I recalled to be the kunoichi named Karin. I felt a slight distance come between myself and the Uchiha as it appeared he was holding me out to her.

"…Just barely…Yasha is hurt," I heard Sasuke tell her.

"Ouch, Neko really did take a beating huh?" it didn't take all too long to realize this was Suigetsu speaking and soon I felt a finger gently run down from beside my eye to my jaw line and I received a poke on the nose. "Yep she got hurt bad otherwise I'd be thrown halfway across the world right now!"

If I had regained the strength to do something like that it would have been done in almost an instant; I wasn't one who exactly found it pleasurable to be touched. Though as soon as I started to think about it there was a thumping sound and then Suigetsu was moaning.

"What the hell was that for!" he angrily asked.

"It's not the time to be goofing around!" Karin replied and all of a sudden I felt the presence of something looming in front of my face. "Here Yasha, bite my hand."

My eyes opened just a crack to stare at her hand and then upwards at her face. The girl appeared to be serious but I didn't trust what she was going to do so I kept my mouth shut, refusing to bite anything that wasn't edible.

"Come on you're hurt!" Karin insisted still holding her hand in that same spot.

I heard Sasuke slightly before reassuring me, "Yasha, do it. She isn't going to hurt you…"

Though I was still wary, it was very clear that I trusted Sasuke the most out of anybody else that I had unfortunately come in contact with, and so I used what little strength I possessed to open my mouth and bit Karin's hand.

Almost I instantly I felt like death was getting farther away however I was still weak, and by the time Karin had pulled her hand away I still hadn't been accustomed to being healed so quickly that by the time I caught my breath again, I passed out, once more being pulled into the darkness that was in my head.

**[Hey to all you awesome people who are reading this!  
>I'm gonna openly apologize for how long it took to publish this chapter (gajillion years, i know) but in my defense the computer this was saved on was broken kinda so i couldn't pull the document up, much less post it. Also I was having a hard time writing because even though i love to watch fighting scenes ( :D bring on the blood and gore!) I have difficulty writing that so i'm sorry if its like near to 'im going to die this is terrible why can't they drown me like yasha?' anways, I'll most likely post the next chapter soon (minimum is a week, maximum 3!) sooooo stay tuned, if those are the right words ^-^<br>Anyways its now like 2:30 in the morning so im gonna go xD k bye! ]**


	9. Fight me, Hold me

**Chapter 9: Fight me, hold me**

**[WARNING: For all you kids out there who would like die in a treacherous explosion if Suigetsu ever kissed Yasha… don't get too angry with me. ^-^ The little scene in there is mostly to humor myself and my friend demonmuffinchan who seems to like SuixYasha more than SasuxYasha… Anyways, Yasha still hates him so don't worry. Enjoy! ^-^ ****] **

My head throbbed as I awoke in agonizing discomfort, my lungs and abdomen area burning as though they had been violently removed, then messily stitched back into place however in the wrong areas. All I could see past half lidded eyes was black and gray masses moving idly around that just faded out by blotches of red. Though in this pain I forced myself to sit up, propping my stinging body up on one elbow trying to keep myself upright. My weak arm failed me, wobbling dangerously from side to side until finally I collapsed on it however my landing was with ease as a hand held my back up carefully placing me back on the ground.

Some sound buzzed in the background, most likely a rant of words that my ears were incapable of sending to my fuzzy brain. My feeble attempts at opening my eyes to see who was nearby were quickly abandoned as pain shot through my forehead like daggers. I had no recollection of where I was, who I was with, and I only had a very vague idea on who _I_ was. The only thing I knew at the moment was that the hand resting on my shoulder as though trying to pass on comfort was soothing at the touch. It almost made the pain sink away.

"…Three weeks…" I finally caught onto some words that actually made a bit of sense and wasn't entirely within the buzzing. Shortly after I had heard something comprehendible there was a feeling of wetness on my forehead, and it took a long time for my brain to realize it was a cloth.

I tried to say something to these people who were around me, but it came out as a bunch of slurred nonsense. I gave up on speaking after hearing the buzzing again and resorted to silence for a long time until I felt the water drying up on my forehead, taking most of the pain with it. My head stopped throbbing, but my body was still unbearably weak.

"…Wh-wheres…" I struggled to say, and before I knew it I let out a name un-intended, "…S-Sasuke…?" The hand on my shoulder slid off which was followed by some murmuring that I was still having a hard time understanding.

"I'm right here," a deep voice said seemingly close to my ear. It sounded familiar but I had no clue why, and it also had slipped clear of my mind who this Sasuke was. I couldn't connect a face to a name or a name to a voice.

It all came rushing back in one big avalanche as soon as I got a suspicious poke on the nose. I remembered Suigetsu poking me, Karin making me bite her hand, Sasuke waking me up, seeing his face while being carried over Kisame's shoulder, the tsukuyomi torture…Even letting it cross my mind in a passing just brought the un wanted pain back.

"unh…" a small moan of discomfort escaped my mouth as my body seemed to be put in flames as the temperature rose dramatically. After the little distressed moan I felt a hand rest itself on my cheek. The touch felt familiar…

I heard a sigh, "she's burning up again…" it was the same voice as before, it was Sasuke speaking. Upon saying this, his hand was removed from my face but I shook my head as best I could as though requesting it came back. I … liked the way his hand felt on my skin. It comforted me, to know there was one person who finally cared for me; however his hand did not come back yet was replaced by the cloth once more wet with cold water.

"…where are we…" I managed to choke out after finally getting my weary eyes open.

"We got you to an inn outside Amegakure, You've been out cold for about three weeks," A voice informed that I recognized to be Juugo's though I hadn't heard him much in conversation. It was usually just Suigetsu and Karin arguing.

"Three…" I repeated back weakly, "h-how…h-how am I still…"

"Alive?" Suigetsu suggested, "well, if it wasn't for me you'd still by lying at the bottom of a—GAH!" a punching sound was following, most likely why he wasn't able to finish his sentence.

"It was Sasuke who did it, stop running your mouth!" Karin angrily corrected.

In the midst of their fighting I started to withdraw again, the little emotions I was feeling were getting sucked back in to that black hole in my heart and I received my thoughts once more about being alone. Despite the pain vibrating everywhere in my body I pulled myself to my feet and started to stumble off in some unknown direction. Then the world started spinning again, my footing wasn't right, the ground seemed to slip out from underneath me and I toppled over.

Somebody caught me before I made it even halfway to the ground and it took a few seconds until the blackness went away that I was able to see Sasuke who was holding me in place.

"…where do you think you're going?" He asked, glaring down at me dangerously as though he was threatening me for trying to walk.

I attempted to return the glare but it was thrown aside as more pain seared through my head and I winced. There were a few things I thought about saying to Sasuke and one of them was to let me go, but then I was more curious about how he managed to defeat those two Akatsuki members. Was he really that strong?

Throwing aside what he had asked prior, I spoke up weakly, "…I want to fight you…"

"You're too weak to even walk, and you want to—"

"Yes," I cut in, stabilizing myself and staring straight up at his blank expression.

Everyone else was utterly silent, even the one whom I was challenging. It was as though you could have clicked your tongue and people in the hallway could've heard it, until finally, "That would be a waste of time." Sasuke decided, grasping onto my arm as I sunk to the ground courtesy of the pounding headache.

"…When I am able to …" I winced again, "…move…"

"A waste of time, I will not fight you Yasha," Sasuke said sternly guiding me back over to lay down so I wouldn't end up getting injured more.

It was silent afterwards for a good few minutes before Juugo finally stood up, "I think we should leave Yasha alone to rest…its better she recovers quickly without us as a distraction." I wasn't able to see much but I was able to hear Karin's agreement and the sound of everybody else standing up. The door squeaked as it opened, and it thumped as it shut, then all was quiet once more; Other then that one, single, cocky voice that I didn't want to hear.

"So it hurts you to move, neko?" Suigetsu asked the footsteps indicating his approach beside me, and it didn't take much brain to understand that he was now kneeling at my side. I opened my eyes slightly to stare plainly at the white haired boy beside me now getting too close for comfort.

"…" No reply from me just bored stares as a result of his face getting closer to mine. My hand came up pushing against his chest warning him to get away from me. Suigetsu ignored my warning by grabbing onto my hand and pulling it away.

"You know, we were all scared for you," Suigetsu said flashing a shark toothed grin as he held himself above my body completely and I was far too weak to do a single thing about it.

"…You are too close," I said, trying to push him away but it was a useless attempt, Suigetsu was simply too much for the current strength I had.

"I have a question for you Neko," Suigetsu ignored what I requested his face now becoming somewhat serious if it wasn't for the playful look I could still sense traces of, "You like Sasuke right?" That was something I was unsure of myself, so how could I possibly be able to answer a question like that.

"…No."

That serious facial expression disappeared in exchange for a smirk, "good."

I continued to stare at him in my usual way, blank, not smiling or frowning, blinking very rarely when doing this. There was no confusion or frightened look being reflected, just solid as though somebody were staring back at a wall. Still as Suigetsu continued to get closer I kept the same expression, maybe closing my eyes by a fraction of an inch and sinking back, however not much else changed.

"In that case, you're free for me, huh neko?" Suigetsu asked as though he were trying to get me to crack, whispering it near my mouth. Nothing.

"I am for nobody," I replied normally which for some reason seemed to make something click in his head like this gave him permission to… kiss me. Upon said action, it was done, and I had absolutely nothing to say that could make somebody believe otherwise.

I do not know what to think when people discuss angels. Is there such thing as a pure being, perfect as light, formed from the very palm of God? A protector to guide and clear a path for someone who is in desperate need of help, do they exist? It is possible they do, and it is just as possible to say that they do not. Maybe the spirit of an angel can be shown through the actions of other's around us, the other's who will save us, guide us so that we are safe from harm. If that be the case, many would agree Sasuke is my angel; my guardian.

The door flashed open moments later, "Suigetsu!" doing what those angel's do; there was Sasuke to protect me.

Suigetsu, startled at the sudden entrance of the Uchiha rolled off my frail body, "Hey Sasuke, something wrong?"

Still weak from the pulsing headache I wasn't able to see that far but I could sense a very dark aura coming from where the door was. I heard Sasuke step to the side, "Go."

"Really, who died and made you boss?" Suigetsu rolled his eyes putting his hands up innocently like 'I don't know why I need to leave,' but even so he strolled right out of the room closing the door behind him.

Sighing and trying to let that incident slip my mind I didn't notice Sasuke walking up beside me and sitting right to my left, staring the way he normally would however was hesitating with something.

"Are you alright?" he questioned. Still staring up at the ceiling it didn't take too long to come up with an answer.

"I suppose," it was meaningless, as always. For somebody like me who was always turned away, my mind was impervious to this kind of behavior. A real human who was concerned for my very being was sitting only a foot away from me, yet I was so close minded it was hopeless to believe I could see it.

Sasuke was very reticent for the following minutes before speaking again.

"You should sleep," he instructed, "you are still injured."

"…I am fine…there is nothi—" Sasuke flicked a certain spot on my stomach before I could end my sentence and it stung like nothing I had felt before. The sting felt almost similar to a stab received from tsukuyomi. I groaned in pain, not expecting that.

"There were multiple sword wounds. I'm not sure how I missed them, but the cuts and blood appeared later. You are in no condition to do much other than rest," he said after I had caught my breath staring down at my stomach. If I remember correctly, I was never physically touched with a weapon during that battle, and tsukuyomi shouldn't have been able to realistically hurt me.

Finally succumbing to what Sasuke said, I closed my eyes and drifted off to a place where this never happened. Sleeping did bring dreams… dreams brought back memories.

_"Come on Yasha, just once more," the smiling face of Oita sensei encouraged as a target was placed at the very top of a 50 ft tall tree. It was slashed in all different area's as he instructed me to mark where I had fallen each time. _

_ "H-hai, sensei…" I panted leaning up against said tree. "Just…just a little break?" _

_ "Alright, but for each minute you take you have to turn that into money and pay for dinner tonight!" Sensei said as he faked sighed, looking up at the sky like he was wondering if I would pay for him entirely. _

_ A small smile crept across my lips, "No way Oita Sen!" feeling as though my strength was restored I backed up, focused on sending all chakra to my feet and sprinted all the way back up. I was only 5 feet away before I lost concentration. There was a bird's nest resting higher up in the branches, and in it were four baby blue jays, and then one cardinal who looked on guard for the babies. I was put at ease at that, though I had been separated from my parents it was still a nice thought. Kind of reminded me of Sensei._

_ Watching these birds caused my chakra to dissipate, and I fell but not before making a slash on the thick bark with a kunai. I landed on my feet at the very bottom._

_ "Come on Yasha you were so close, what happened?" Oita asked, shaking his head but grinning anyways. _

_ "There was a bird's nest!" I informed happily pointing up to where I had seen the birds. _

_ "…yes…and?" _

_ "Well, I was thinking, they're kind of like you and me!" I said, "The blue jay parents aren't there…something must have happened." There was a sparkle in my eyes. _

_ "Why is that making you happy?" Oita asked, stunned as he stared back at my face. Normally this thought would depress me, but at the moment it didn't._

_ "There is a different bird watching over them, that is protecting them even though it would be odd to anyone else…that bird is you, and the baby bird is me!" I giggled at sensei's thoughtful face, nodding at what I was implying. _

_ "Very good Yasha…The parents aren't there, so there is someone to fill their place, a protector," he said patting my head in that way he always did when I got something correct._

_ "You'll protect me, right sensei?" I looked up at the brown haired jonin who blinked a few times before he responded. _

_ "As long as I can." _

_ "You promise?" _

_ "Yeah… I promise. Now back up that tree!" Oita nearly threw me back up the tree, neither of us knowing that the promise was soon to be broken. _

The dream faded out and was replaced with one of my most distressing memories.

_ I hid in a tree, dressed in all black as I would have been beaten if I tried to show my face down at the funeral. I could watch it from this areal view, I could see Oita's casket down below as people approached to pay their respects. That was my sensei, that was my friend, and he went off and got killed on a mission. _

_ Tears ran down my face. Now I had nobody to go to, no one to smile at, no one who could be as accepting as he was. He broke his promise, saying he'd be there for me. If I couldn't trust that then there was nobody I could trust anymore. _

_ I couldn't even stay around the funeral any longer, People below probably felt the tears dripping off my face, and so I left; Shrouded in darkness, heart broken into a million little pieces that could never be found again. _

I woke up to these dreams, a line of tears running across my cheeks while more crowded up in my eyes. Crying in my sleep wasn't unusual, but I never did enjoy waking up to it. Bad memories and I couldn't withstand emotions in my sleep, it was nearly impossible.

Then I noticed something was in my hand, and when I glanced downwards I saw Sasuke's hand held in mine, our fingers loosely entwined but when I looked up I saw him sleeping as well. Had I grabbed onto his hand in the midst of my terror, or had he held onto mine when seeing distress? Either way I was not fighting against it, in fact I was slightly troubled that if I went back to sleep I would be pulled back into the past, into the darkest points in my life. For some odd reason, I began to feel that if I was closer to Sasuke then I wouldn't dream that way.

Wiping away the fallen tears I shifted closer to his side so that my face was buried against his shoulder, got a better grip on his hand while wrapped my other hand around his arm and slowly drifted back off to sleep, so content like this that I didn't notice the smirk forming on the Uchiha's lips. I didn't notice he was really awake.

**[ *hiding from all the Sasuke fangirls* Don't harm me i swear im innocent! Attack Yasha, its her fault!  
>Yasha: *glares all the fangirls to death* :D<br>Okay I lied, don't attack her if you value your life D:  
>Well yeah, soooo that was another chapter...definately came out quicker than the last one, right? ^^ hope you liked it! ] **


	10. Caught by a Masked Uchiha

**Chapter 10: Caught by a Masked Uchiha**

**[^-^ Demon word lesson for today! Yasha uses the word Nibi (nee bee) when talking about Nekomata, just a heads up Nibi just means two tails, its not a cute little pet name she decided to give the demon…. ^-^ oh, and uh yes I know they probably don't go around selling mashed potatoes in a bowl, but hey, it's a story anything can happen right? And yes I know Yasha would never say anything like "spank my ass" but I can't go 10 chapters without anything humorous happening the OC's mind, so I'm sorry it had to be said. If you want to believe that she never said it to keep the whole "Yasha" vibe, then be my guest!  
>So, anyways, thanks so much for all those awesome reviews, and for puttng up with my abnoxious rambling! Enjoy!]<strong>

Sunrise.

The earliest point in the day where the sun meets the earth, lighting up the world wherever the beams fancy to travel. Pink is the painted sky behind orange clouds, those two colors the first the world may see, even in Amegakure so long as the rain clouds are thin enough that morning. And as they stretch far enough to stumble into a window of a subtle little inn outside the great rain village they unwillingly invade on the privacy of two sleeping ninja; Neither one knowing that while both were fast asleep they had rolled into the comforting hold of each other.

As the faint light shines in it peeks closely at both of them giggling to it self on how foolish these two are. How one relies on the other to keep a balance, yet only subconsciously, and how the second thinks the first is only a pawn of his game but protects them anyways.

It would be a lie to suggest I had not fallen back asleep trying to be as comforted as possible from the sleeping Sasuke; however I would be entirely truthful to say that I had no intention of waking up in the warmth of his embrace. It had indeed come as a shock to think that he was hugging me as I slept, but as I listened I could hear only soft breathing; Tranquil, slow breaths that would only have emerged from somebody who was still happily dreaming, alone in their own little world.

I tried to pull away being the untrustworthy person that I was, but when I tried his grip was only increased, holding me closer to his body. I will come up front and admit that my expression showed traces of shock, something that had not happened in a long time, and maybe it was even graced with a rare smile though one that was almost invisible to anybody else.

Sasuke seemed so at peace in this state, I couldn't help but feel as though I was required to stay put; under authorization to keep close to him.

As I calmed down a little bit I observed all the little features about his face, and I realized I was so close that if I moved my head up a little bit our noses could have been touching. Maybe a little _too _close yet I felt perfectly at ease here that I didn't find it necessary to have to move.

For some odd reason I couldn't stop looking at Sasuke, I couldn't stop feeling like I had been purposefully brought down along the same path as he; that somebody, somewhere, was trying to bring me back to remember what was important. Unfortunately the past had been too vicious and I had learned that nothing was important anymore. Those who love you leave you, and those who leave you, hurt you.

"Yasha…What are you staring at?" Sasuke had spoken, opening his coal black eyes to return the look I was giving. How bothersome I hadn't noticed his breathing pattern had changed, and missed that he was awake, so now I was caught in the predicament of Sasuke thinking something was up.

"…I believe, the question here, is why are you holding onto me…?" I countered calm as a cold winter night, though now that I had to speak the same headache from before began to slowly pulse back.

"If it is questionable then why have you stayed…?" Sasuke asked simply though taking his arms from around my body and sitting up to look down at me, who still lying on my side.

"…It is a challenge alone to move, and you had unfortunately caged me in…" I replied staring at him through now the corners of my eye, though it was indeed difficult to see as the room was half shrouded in darkness, only a little beam of light making its way through that was hitting Sasuke's back so it didn't make any difference.

Sasuke smirked like I had said something either incredibly stupid or he had the intelligence on something that I did not, either way it was not a comfortable feeling the way he was looking at me.

"Well then… Next time you hold onto somebody, expect the reaction to be held back," Sasuke said, his smirk seeming a little more intense. This time I actually sat up and stared back at him, in the usual blank way, but inside I did feel like an idiot. He had been awake last night…

"…" I couldn't respond, this was like my mind had shut down for the moment, and Sasuke saw this as well.

"That's alright," he assured as he brushed the bangs away from my face and kissed my forehead, "Just be more careful." And with that, he got up and left the room, leaving me alone sitting on the bed, staring wide eyed into the darkness and biting onto my lip as my bangs slowly slid back into place. What was happening?

A lot of time had passed since that little incident and yet I still was incapable of doing much more then staring out into the slowly lighten room. Karin and Juugo had passed in and out of the room to catch me up on what had been happening while I was bed ridden, but what they said just went in one ear and out the other. I couldn't concentrate on a single thing they were trying to say, and so I was thankful that my usual response was a little nod or a, "hm," otherwise they would have definitely thought something was up.

_You should listen to me more, Yasha-Chan, _Nekomata started to speak in my head again which of course I was forced to hear. _Apparently I know you better than you do! _

I tried to ignore the annoying demon, which of course was nearly an impossible task, however it was annoying and un needed so I refused to respond.

_See? You're so grateful that you can't even say thank you! _That pest said with nearly a smirk in its voice.

_Why do you even care if you were right or wrong? _I asked calmly. _You do nothing more then take refuge inside my body, I know happiness for your host isn't exactly number one on the list of things to do. _

_ Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning, _I think Nekomata was trying to mock me. That could have been the theoretical meaning or it could have really meant that I had woken up on Sasuke's side. _But if you must know, I think you were pretty lucky to run into a guy with that much power. _

If I was speaking to somebody who was visible I would have shot them a very evil glare, _you want me to get close to him for his strength?_

_Come on Yasha-Chan, why else would I want you to get close to him? Get one of the last Uchiha's on your good side and you could do unthinkable things! You know you want to kill… _Blood thirsty as that demon was I wasn't exactly one to kill for no reason.

_Kill you, yes, _I stated although knowing that the only way to do that would be to kill myself first, and though I hadn't already tried that long ago I now felt I had no intention of doing that. Maybe I had grown out of that stage of depression and loneliness, or maybe it was curiosity on Sasuke, strange as it may seem.

_Hah, you've tried, and how did that work out for you? _Nekomata mused. It didn't work out so well. I was able to restrain Nekomata from trying anything that would stop me, but someplace in my mind didn't let me finish with the job so I just ended up as a bloodied mess on the ground until somebody had found me.

Finally getting fed up with the Nibi I just off the connection so that it couldn't speak to me anymore; hopefully it wouldn't try to start conversation again, I couldn't keep getting harsh memories brought back fresh in my mind.

There was a small growl from my stomach followed closely by a small pain in my stomach, and I figured that having been knocked out for three weeks I was low on energy from food. Deciding it would be best to go find something to eat I slowly pulled myself off the bed, leaning against the wall for support. I'll admit that walking today was much easier then it was the day before, yet it was still difficult and it took me at least five minutes just to cross the room.

By that time I was taking deep breathes trying not to collapse on the spot as the room began to feel lopsided again, but I pushed through the discomfort and opened the door. Standing right in front of it with his arms crossed was Sasuke as though he had heard me walking through the room. Maybe it was from when I stumbled, but any how he knew what I was up to.

"…Where do you keep trying to go?" He asked, blocking the way out of the room. I stared blankly up at him.

"…Even I need to eat some times…" I informed, trying to walk past but was held back by his arm.

"Go sit," Sasuke ordered staring right back at me as his arm retreated back to his side.

Starving as I was, I couldn't just go and sit down, I needed something to eat and fast. So doing what any other person would do, I teleported right behind Sasuke so I was back to back with him.

"…Some other time, Sasuke," I said in a low tone so that only he could hear my bland voice, yet when I went to keep on walking there was a rough hand on my shoulder and a mouth was lowered near my right cheek from behind.

"…and where are you going to get the money to buy that food…" Sasuke asked softly causing me to close my eyes in slight aggravation. However he knew I did not know, but I had almost no money left. He smirked seeing my expression. "Come on," and before I knew it he was guiding me out of the inn and into the streets where it was pouring like all hell broke loose. We really were near Amegakure.

Though this would be an awful weather condition for most people I was enjoying the rain on my face. It actually helped me feel like I wasn't a cripple.

Sasuke and I walked in silence except for the few occasions where I would stumble over and he had to go back to supporting me, and I would mumble at him to stop trying to help me because I didn't need it. Of course, I did need the assistance, but my pride didn't allow me to accept it.

The moment we stepped into downtown, there was food shops left and right even though the rain was pouring against the front walls, we could still smell the food wafting through the air. It was delicious; I don't think I've ever been hungrier in my life. Well…

"Alright…" Sasuke said, releasing his hold around my waist that way I could roam freely, but still stayed close behind incase of accidental collapse as I passed by windows looking at what they had. I was not too picky, but I was cautious, you never know what might come up. Finally my eye caught a stand that was selling something I had not eaten in a long time; mashed potatoes. Hallelujah and thank the lord above, bless me four times and give me a spank on the ass, nothing (and I repeat nothing) is better then mashed potatoes. Try to argue with me and my katana will be the last thing you'll ever see.

"…You've found something?" Sasuke asked after I had been staring at the steaming bowl in the back of the shop for at least 3 minutes.

Nodding, I tried to get to the shop as quickly as possible, but that didn't work as the wounds in my stomach ached in protest, threatening to reopen if I tried to move fast. So taking the wise choice, I _walked _over and ordered the largest bowl they had. The employee and even Sasuke raised an eyebrow at the plainness of my voice and the dead look on my face, but the eagerness to get a bowl of mashed potatoes.

Moments later I was sitting beside Sasuke on the sidewalk with a spoon in my mouth and a bowl of the best mashed potatoes I had ever eaten in my hand. The only thing running through my mind was to eat this entire thing and savor every second of it. Sasuke was just staring at me in the usual way, out of the corner of his eye, but didn't look at all like he was questioning me, just supervising.

Finally there was a question that I couldn't hold in for much longer, and decided that now would be the best time to ask. "…Sasuke…?"

"Yeah?" he looked at me full on now, not just out of the corner of his eye.

"…Have you ever felt…abandoned?" I asked, glancing back at him. Sasuke tilted his head a little bit like he didn't comprehend what I was saying. "As though somebody promised to keep you safe…and then turned away?"

"…No," Sasuke replied, but he broke eye contact for a split second which is why I didn't trust what he said, and I didn't ask to get a lie.

"…Someone you loved, done something to turn your life around?" I questioned, trying to see if he would actually open up to me. I didn't expect him to, but surprisingly… he did.

It wasn't an exact answer, but there was a slight nod, "You've heard about the Uchiha clan…?"

Now, living all the way out in the cloud village I was un-informed of what happened in other villages. Being so cut off from even the people, there was no way to find out what was going on, so I hadn't heard of them. The only Uchiha's I knew were Sasuke and Itachi, I had no idea there were more… and if they were all like these two brothers then it must have been a disaster.

I shook my head.

Sasuke looked at me like he didn't believe it, but continued, "They were the most powerful in Konoha…"

"Were?" I cut in, "…has something happened?"

"…It was my own brother that destroyed the Uchiha…"

If it would have been possible to feel pity it is most likely I would have been trying to comfort Sasuke. I even sort of regretted asking that question now knowing what he would have answered. Maybe this explained the sorrowful looks I could see in his black eyes that were trying to hide everything.

"…I'm…sorry…" I apologized quietly looking up at Sasuke who didn't seem to notice, yet I understood. At the same time I felt…guilt… that I had destroyed a village nearly the same as Itachi yet Sasuke still felt it necessary to sit beside me… it was an awful feeling.

It was soon after that that Sasuke stood up and looked down the street, "let's go." He said then waited for me to stand.

"Hai," I nodded following closely behind though my legs did feel wobbly, but after taking something like five steps I began to feel uneasy. There was a ridiculous amount of chakra coming from only one body nearing the area at an alarming rate, and once I began to inform Sasuke on this the chakra source was only a block around the corner.

My hand fasted onto the hilt of my katana strapped to my back, ready to pull it out, "Sas—" too late, the chakra holder was here moving so quickly that my eyes were too slow to see details, just a blur of black red and orange color before a fist connected with my already damaged stomach.

I doubled over, groaning in pain near to passing out. After hearing the punch Sasuke turned sharply around, his eyes widened seeing me on the ground but just as he was about to retrieve my useless body two hands grabbed onto me and I was on the move. The person holding onto me wearing an orange mask, was moving at such an unbelievable speed it made me dizzy just watching everything go by. Judging by the chakra's, Sasuke's was getting farther and farther behind. His speed wasn't as quick as this one's was.

Noticing the man was wearing a cloak that of the Akatsuki and that I was too weak to even move, I was put on complete alert. This was a different situation as of that with Itachi and Kisame. Then, I was at full strength and was not already in their hold, whereas it was reversed now. Focusing on driving the pain away, I brought all my chakra back to my core where Nekomata was stored away, mixed my chakra with the demons and then let it out in one big sonic wave. The air was suddenly filled with blue like fire chakra, surrounding the two of us then bolted at the orange masked man.

I didn't blink, I know I didn't blink, but when the Nekomata chakra was supposed to impale right in his head, it just went simply through.

"Now, now, don't be a troublesome kitty!" A childish voice said, startling me as I realized it came from behind the mask. I stared at him for a while before going in for another attack with the chakra that just went right through once more. "Bad kitty, go to sleep!" the person said, then turned to look straight at me. I was able to see into the eye hole, and see the mysterious sight of a blood red eye. Last thing I saw before being forced to sleep… was a Sharingan.

**[ *Gasps* Our little yasha-chan is in a pedicament! Wonder if she'll be okay... O.o (don't ask me, I dont know! ^-^) she just cant seem to stay out of trouble, huh? Will the two tailed jinchuuriki get out of this mess? Will this mysterious akatsuki member (tobi :P) take yasha back to the akatsuki to get the bijuu extracted? Will Deidara hurt yasha? Will Sasuke go after her? WILL I EVER CEASE THIS ANBOXIOUS NARRATION!  
>Find out next time, in BLIND EYES: CHAPTER 11 THAT-I-DO-NOT-HAVE-A-NAME-FOR-YET!<br>Bai!] **


	11. In Another predicament

**Chapter 11: In Another Predicament**

**[ Sha la la, running into the Akatsuki again, and this time it looks like Yasha can't even stand by herself, let alone fight! :O What will happen to the poor neko!  
>Yasha: …. *glares*<br>me: … :D NEKO NEKO NEK—  
>Yasha: *sets Juju's pants on fire*<br>Me: D: NOT MY PANTS! *runs around screaming bloody murder*  
>Yasha: *writes down on a white board: Yasha: 1. Juju: 0.*<br>Yeah that was my short little story on how Yasha likes to set things on fire…namely me T.T" Well on the bright side, I can get new pants now! …TAKE THAT NEKO!  
>Yasha: *growls*<br>^-^ enjoy! ]**

"SENPAI!" an annoyingly familiar voice echoed through my aching head, like it wasn't bad enough there was something hard shoved into my stomach that was already damaged and I was hanging like a sack of grain. "DEIDARA-SENPAI, LOOK WHAT TOBI FOUND!"

"What is it Tobi, hm?" a ticked off sounding boy replied from who knows where, my head was too jumbled up to even think straight, but I did know that I was never acquainted with a Deidara or a Tobi before. So coming up with two possible answers I landed at either I was in a good situation, or I had been captured by an extremely dangerous S-ranked criminal group who wanted to extract the bijuu within me. I went with the latter.

"Tobi got the kitty-lady!" the child voice informed, bouncing up and down causing the shoulder to dig deeper in my stomach and bang against it, bringing on new waves of pain and a feeling of passing out.

"TOBI!" the second boy yelled, "You went and got the two tails, hm?"

"Yes! Tobi found an opening so he took it and now he has the kitty lady!" Right now I just couldn't believe I had been taken away so easily by somebody so foolish and irritating. Even if they were Akatsuki, I couldn't believe it.

"You didn't _kill _her, did you, hm?" the boy asked and I felt a hand on my face and it was tilted upwards like someone was inspecting me. "Leader did say to keep them alive, hm." On that note my eyes flashed open, and for anyone who was in the area at the time could most certainly tell I was not a safe person to be around at the moment. The only thing I saw before letting out half of Nekomata's chakra was a blonde haired guy with eyes as blue as mine, then it he was blown backwards by the force, but the one holding me still wasn't getting affected. I wasn't even sure how that was relatively possible by even the slightest chance.

"KITTY, DON'T HURT DEIDARA SENPAI!" Tobi yelled, slapping my back with so much force the internal damage from the swords nearly doubled, and I swear it split open again. With such little strength I couldn't keep up controlling the massive chakra amounts, so I had to dwindle it down back into my body.

Something flew out of the corner of my eye. I focused in on it, and saw it was a yellow gray kind of bird, but upon looking closer I saw it was artificially created. As in saying, this object was made out of clay. It approached steadily, nearing the side of my face before it was hovering just above the tip of one of my neko ears.

"DEIDARA-SENPAI, WAAIITTT!" Tobi said frantically, and before I knew it I had been dropped onto the ground. I had just enough time to prepare part of a chakra barrier before…

"KATSU!"

**BAM **

The bird exploded with such force that I was propelled through the air and tossed against a tree like a ragdoll, black dust crowded the air around a column of fire that went away the moment I saw it. From the impact of getting whipped across into such a hard object I felt dazed and blacked out, too weak to even hold myself against a little bomb, even with a bit of protection.

For what felt like the millionth time in the past two days, I opened my eyes from a temporary black out only to find that I had been bound to a tree by these two silver rope. My hands alongside my feet were tied tightly together with the same rope and I was incapable of much movement. I had been disarmed, my katana removed off my back and my hidden kunai were all missing as well.

"Kitty has been bad, she hurt senpai!" an orange masked certain someone noisily yelped in my face and I felt compelled to set that mask on fire, though what a shame it was I was a wind style user and not a fire style.

"…yet I couldn't hurt the Uchiha…" I said softly, staring right up at the mask that dropped silent as anything.

"Tobi is a good boy!" he wound up saying before bouncing off in such an energetic way I was nearly impressed that anybody from the Uchiha would be able to be that happy. From my experience, they all looked like they wanted to slit their wrists every moment of the day. Either it runs in the family or those two are just…special.

"Tobi is _not_ a good boy, hm."

I assumed this was the same blonde haired someone I had seen from before, under the name I'd come to figure to be Deidara. He didn't sound all to pleased, and when I finally adjusted my gaze upwards I saw that the boy was leaning up against a tree little ways away from me, his clothes were torn and his skin was scratched.

"You there, jinchuuriki, hm," Deidara growled stalking over towards where I was tied up, a scowl on his young face. I could tell that he wasn't too much older then I was, but he did seem a lot angrier then I ever have.

I responded with a blank face.

"Don't try that again," he demanded, crouching down to eye level and glaring straight into my bored eyes, "see those ropes, hm?"

"…Of course, they are on my body…" I said in a bland voice not breaking eye contact with the young Akatsuki member who was not looking very accepting of my expression, squinting the one visible eye at me. I could only assume that he was thriving for fear in the eyes of his prey, too bad he was dealing with someone who had no reason to feel fear. With nothing to leave behind and no reason to be walking in the presence of man, why should death be something to run away from?

"They're chakra preventing ropes. You won't be able to use any jutsu with those wrapped around you, hm," Deidara smirked, "feeling a little weak, hm?"

"…"

"They're slowly draining the chakra out of your body, while attracting it to certain points in your body so you can't focus it anywhere, hm," his smirk widened as I closed my eyes once more in aggravation. Ninjutsu and weapon use were out of the question, I supposed I could use taijutsu, but that would be difficult since I was…you see…tied up? Genjutsu was a possibility, yet I wasn't amazing at that either.

"That's right, hm. So unless someone unties them you're trapped."

I was beginning to really dislike this Deidara person, however he was correct. Unless somebody came to get me then I was virtually defenseless.

"Oh, oh senpai, kitty was with someone!" Tobi piped up, bouncing over to where we were now all gathered.

Deidara's eyes narrowed in a displeasing way, "Last time I heard, this jinchuuriki was traveling all alone, hm."

"Deidara-senpai, do you not remember what Kisame-san was saying about Itachi-san's little brother? Kitty-lady is with him!"

"The Uchiha brat? THAT'S who you're traveling with, hm?" Deidara was not happy at all with this, and especially after I glared at him. Why did I glare? I supposed it was because he insulted Sasuke, one of the first to accept my existence. Maybe it was because he called Sasuke a brat, and not by his name. Maybe it was because I …held a liking for him, that I felt defensive.

"…Sasuke," I corrected staring darkly at the blonde.

"Yeah the Uchiha brat, hm," Deidara repeated still at eye level.

My face was still blank, but I decided to calmly correct him once more, "…it is Sasuke." Apparently there was something interesting about the way I kept on telling him to say the proper name because the blonde Akatsuki member smirked again.

"You can call him whatever, but to me he's only a little pest, hm. But by the way you keep telling me to call him _Sasuke_, I'm guessing you're close, yeah?" I used my last defense. I bit Deidara on the nose and I bit down as hard as I could, holding on no matter how hard he tried to shake me off.

"_LET GO YOU CRAZY CAT, HM!" _he yelled trying to pull away but was only pulled back by the strength of my bite. Eventually after throwing so many punches at my arms he changed targets and nailed me right in the neck.

Already weakened from the past battles, not to mention the bomb that had just blasted me in the face, a punch in the neck was too much for my injured body to handle. Of course I did let go, but I couldn't catch my breath again. My throat stung and the airway was blocked off when the punch had been delivered.

"SENPAI YOU'RE BLEEDING!" Tobi yelled as I choked trying to catch the air back. I was pleased I had made him bleed, even if it did mean the results were painful to my own body.

After my airway had finally been cleared I glared upwards at the two Akatsuki members that were looming over head, the blonde was simply exploding with anger and the masked one was freaking out that his 'senpai' had been bitten and what if he caught rabies, so on and so forth. I don't have rabies…

"Well if that _Uchiha brat_ is going to come find you, then I suppose that's my chance to kill him, hm?" Deidara said rubbing his nose and now enjoying the treacherous evil glares I was shooting his way. "Life's so short for the both of you, hm? Did Tobi even give you a chance to say goodbye?" I could tell that now he was messing with my head, but even so, who was to say that he _wouldn't _kill Sasuke?

"…"

Tobi gasped, "TOBI DID NOT LET KITTY-CHAN SAY GOODBYE TO SASUKE-SAN! But that's okay, because Tobi is still a good boy!"

If I knew what hate was I believe for these two that would be the one emotion I felt. Hate at Deidara for wanting to take away the last thing I could hold onto, and hate at Tobi for taking me right from the person I wanted to be near.

"Well, there's no point in going after him now, hm, he's going to come to us," Deidara grinned, "while we can let you watch, hm?"

"…Arrogance will be the flaw that takes you down…" I responded simply. "…Even if takes to the success of your mission to seize the bijuu, Sasuke will not be killed…"

It was clear these two were not used to being spoken to so calmly when such information was being delivered. Especially when the subject was tied to a tree fully exposed to any kinds of attack, and already weakened. Tobi was scratching the back of his neck while Deidara just stood there shaking his head.

"Stupid cat, hm."

That was the end of our conversation as they had both walked away to report back to the leader of the Akatsuki and I refused to say anything else. I could only hope that whatever was going to happen, Sasuke would not be killed. The Akatsuki were an unspeakably strong group of S-ranked missing ninja, and though Sasuke himself would be known as a rouge ninja there was still the frightening possibility that he could be brought down.

For days, I watched patiently as the sun rose slowly, and then went down to be replaced with the moon, all the while tied up as I was brought closer and close to the Akatsuki extraction base. No reason to fight against the two members whom held me captive, no reason to speak with them. Silence was all that emanated from me, even when the masked one began to yell about unthinkably ridiculous things followed by the explosive temper of Deidara. Constantly I would try to feel the presences around us to see if anyone was nearing the area, but I was so drained of energy it was impossible to feel anything out of a five foot range.

I was only provided enough food and water to be kept alive, but the scarcity of it was taking a toll on my body. A feeling of nausea was always in my stomach and all the time I was only moments away from fainting. This was the goal of those two, to keep me alive yet just barely.

Day four, I didn't think I could hold myself anymore. Hunger was slowly eating away at my energy; I was so thirsty that if I knew how to swim I would have jumped into the middle of a lake to let my body soak up the water. If I hadn't had such pride I would have been gagging from lack of food. If I wasn't tied up, Deidara and Tobi would have been goners.

"You can have something to eat if you just ask, hm," Deidara smirked, waving half of a loaf of bread in front of my face. I was too fazed to even think of a proper response, the only thing I could do was stare at it with one eye open, the other was closed of drowsiness. Trying to speak resulted in my mouth just opening and closing without any sounds coming out.

"Nothing? That's fine, hm, not like it matters to me if you suffer, yeah," he shrugged, putting the bread back into a bag and retreated back into his cloak. My weary eye followed it as it disappeared, I was so hungry. There was no way I could keep my eyes open, too weak…

"Senpai!" Tobi came sprinting out from wherever he had been off. "Tobi was off keeping guard like senpai instructed, and he saw kitty-lady's friend! HE TRIED TO HURT TOBI!"

My ears perked up immediately but that sad little place in my heart was crying out for Sasuke to leave. Why? Maybe I was too weak that I was dead already, maybe I didn't want him to be in harms way, or maybe I couldn't keep my ties to other people not wanting them to see anyone else get hurt.

"Oh that brat, hm," Deidara smirked and stood up, "stay there jinchuuriki, we'll be back soon, hm."

_no…_ my mind screamed, both my eyes flashed open as I struggled once more against the bonds. It was of course useless, I was tied too tight and my chakra was too low along with my energy to do much other then squirm uselessly around. Finally I gave up, and watched as both Deidara and Tobi made their way between the trees, disappearing along with what little life I could hold onto.

**_BANG _**

**_BOOM _**

_Whoosh _

Sitting useless on the sidelines hearing the sounds of a vivid battle involving explosives long ways away from where I could help. Columns of smoke would rise and Tobi would occasionally cry but would be quickly put out by a cheer. My stomach would drop every time a cheer would be heard, and whenever a cry would be put out I wondered what was happening. It almost hurt to be sitting here, uninformed on what was happening, unaware if Sasuke was okay or not.

It took me some time before I realized something odd. The rope that had my torso strapped to the tree was slowly getting looser and looser. I blinked once or twice, and when I looked up I was graced with the presence of a very beat up looking Sasuke concentrating hard on untying the rope. First thing that rose to my mind was how injured he was, the second thing was how grateful I was to the gods above that he wasn't dead, and the third thing… well… never mind…

"…Sasuke, what are you doing…" I asked in a weak voice, in too much pain to speak at normal tone, which wasn't all too off of this. By this time the torso wrap was off and he had started to work on my feet.

He didn't reply to that question, but he did glance up at me for a split second, "are you alright?" the rope on my feet came off and he had just grabbed onto my hands.

"… I am... more concerned for you…" I stated calmly as the rope binding my hands were also removed.

"…hn…" With much difficulty Sasuke helped me stand up but as I could see that he was having trouble holding himself up I tried not to lean on him. Though standing was almost impossible without assistance from anyone else I did not want to be a further burden to him.

Sasuke POV

Still I was unsure of why I was so caught on the idea of making sure Yasha wasn't in the hold of the Akatsuki when I had been so keen on using her to draw them closer. I didn't know why I had to be positive that she was okay otherwise I couldn't sleep. True, for the past four nights my mind wouldn't shut down and it was because of a certain jinchuuriki.

Now that Yasha was saying she was actually more concerned for me when she herself looked like passing out right in front of my eyes, I felt… different, weird. I was used to most girls saying that kind of annoying thing all the time and I could easily ignore it, but now it felt like it actually had a meaning.

I now snapped back to reality, out of my thoughts and saw that Yasha was now slowly inching herself away, trying to walk on her own.

"…Why are you so persistent with walking by yourself…?" I asked, following the girl to where she was headed. Nearby resting against a rock was the katana I was familiarized with seeing on her back that she had now grabbed onto and tucked into the blue wrapping of her kimono that was on her higher torso.

"…I do not wish to be weight on somebody who is already in pain…" She replied, looking at me once more with stinging, dead eyes. Such a blank face, so much pain stored away that she was trying to hide. I hated knowing that even as we spoke her soul was slowly slipping away into the darkness that her mind was already in.

"…We are going back anyways," I decided on telling the neko who apparently seemed to be studying me. That is of course until she winced and sunk to the ground like something was very much bothering her. I didn't like it.

Yasha caught onto me staring, "…It is not a problem…" with much struggling she rose and nearly dragged herself over to where I was standing. I was just about to help her again when an explosion erupted, throwing the two of us in different directions.

I had let my guard down and allowed the bomb to slip past my knowledge, and now I was thrown through the air and skid across the ground adding to the collection of bruises and cuts. Then I thought; where was Yasha?

I couldn't see anything for the smoke and dust was too heavy, but when it cleared a bit all I saw was that blonde haired nuisance coming my way. There was no trace of Yasha at all.

Thinking it would be best to get rid of this Akatsuki member first and then search for her, I too disappeared in the dust, only to come up again behind the blonde with a punch to his face which threw him a good few yards across the ground rolling helplessly until the impact wore off and he was lying motionless on the ground.

I approached him carefully as he sat up, "Where's Itachi?" I asked.

The Akatsuki member looked troubled for a moment and out from his hands came two clay snakes that went and wrapped around my ankles. Easily I used a lightning style jutsu that was sent down the clay forcing the Akatsuki member to cut off the connection. That last jutsu also caused me to fall to the ground as well, my chakra very low, panting for breath.

Then to my surprise… he began to laugh, "That's what's pissing me off so much! You and your brother are always acting so damn 'cool'! It's those eyes; those over confident eyes are an atrocity! Those eyes reject my art, and they piss me off!" he was starting to annoy me, this one liked to talk a lot, "You're even activating your Sharingan? How much are you underestimating me?"

For some unknown reason the blonde ripped his dark blue shirt off where a hideous mouth was stitched up on his chest. I stared at the weirdness of it all, when one of those mouths on his hands snapped off a string on it while his other grabbed onto a huge hunk of clay from that pouch. Now the chest-mouth was completely opened and a large tongue shot out of it and he fed the mouth all the clay.

Something strange was happening as the skin all over his body began to look cracked like shattering glass, "this'll be my ultimate piece of art. I'll explode."

I didn't know what to think, what was he going to do? This guy…

"I shall die and become art itself! This will be like no other explosion before it, and it will destroy acres of the earth unlike anything else! Then, my art will receive the admiration it's always deserved!"

His body then became to look transparent, I could see straight through him and to the other side, with only that mouth on his chest solid looking.

"While in awe of me, you'll be killed!"

I tried to stand up but I was too weak, I only stumbled back down.

"The range of this explosion is 10 kilometers, there's no escape, yeah!" While speaking black lines started to show up all through his body, now he looked like a floating pile of black sticks.

"Now, cower in fear! Drop to your knees in awe and despair! Because my art is…"

"_SASUKE, NO!" _it was loud yelling; Very unfamiliar, loud, desperate yelling. As I turned my head to see who had yelled that something zipped through the air straight at the black mouth, now the only thing visible, but it was as I came to see a sword, and it only bounced off the mouth as though the mouth was made out of metal.

I blinked when I saw that it was Yasha who had yelled. In her eyes the only thing I could see was fear. It was pure clean fear in her usually blank eyes. I couldn't believe it; they were so wide and afraid that I couldn't believe that this was Yasha.

I wanted to tell her to get out of the area, to teleport someplace else, but she was already by my side grasping onto my arm like she wasn't about to let go of anything. She was so afraid of something that even though she was unbearably weak her nails started to dig into my skin. A small tear was formed in her eye right before the girl passed out from exhaustion.

I wanted to get her out of here.

Too late.

_"KATSU!" _

**[hey again! i am disclaiming the parts of the deidara sasuke fight starting from when Sasuke punches dei across the face, up until where deidara goes "because my art is..." and then claiming the rest until the the "KATSU" part! i couldn't disclaim in the beginning only because that would have given away what was to happen, come on people you should know this already :P ^-^ jk, but yeah, disclaiming that. for all of you who have read/ seen the fight already im sure you'll remember that, and for those of you who haven't...oops! ^-^" now you have! (i worked hard to read the mirrored words in english subbed D: reading things backwards is hard!)  
>so yeah! o.O YASHA HAS SHOWN TRUE EMOTION, SHE'S SCARED FOR SASUKE OH EM GEE! had to be said... :) what's gonna happen? O.o dun dunnnn... tune in next time! (had to say tune in xD i HAD to say it!)<br>- jujichan **

**p.s THIS IS AN EXTRA LONG CHAPTER, 1,000 WORDS LONGER THAN NORMAL! WOOP!] **


	12. Blind Eyes

**Chapter 12: Blind Eyes  
><strong>

**[The neko just can't seem to stay in one piece around Taka *sighs* getting hurt left and right… bad girl, back to the training grounds for you!  
>Again im going to disclaim some parts of the beginning of the chapter, some of the lines were actually written in the manga, and at the same time some of them were written by mwa. ^-^ so yeah, just a heads up if it looks very familiar.<br>The end of this chapter is supposed to be signaling what is to come... *wink wink* its interesting my children, yea? But careful, its not what you think! ENJOY!] **

*****Yasha POV*

A burning sensation ran through my back, stinging so badly I wasn't surprised if the skin had fallen clean off of my body, despite the soft wet surface of whatever I was lying on. I felt a warm liquid resting on my face dripping slowly from my cheek, probably blood but I felt it almost everywhere. Why was I bleeding? My body felt unusually open as though I was wearing some kind of strapless short dress but the feeling of shredded cloth elsewhere on my body gave me different ideas.

The air was hot and stuffy, smelling disgustingly like smoke and dog breath, but also…_not_ dog breath. I was so confused, was there some animal breathing in my face or maybe was I stuck in a kennel? It was so humid my bangs were sticking to my forehead; either that or it was just excessive bleeding.

Everything was so dark all I could see was pitch black nothingness, and the only thing I could feel was the pain. Had I somehow died…? No, if I was dead I wouldn't have been able to feel this awful stinging; there would be no ringing in my ears. I had to have been alive.

I tried to move but was only greeted with more burning pain shooting through my spine and I groaned in pain, I couldn't even remember what I had done to get hurt this badly. Jumping into fire might have done it or being pushed into an oven could have caused the burning, but I really doubted both of those ideas.

"…Don't move…" a quiet voice sounding like Sasuke Uchiha's mumbled from nearby. Was it above? To the side? Was it just a projected voice in my head? "…We'll get help in a minute…"

I couldn't respond but only stay still lest the pain increase to a worse extent. Even the feeling that we were moving at such a great speed made me nauseous and I wondered if it was just my mind playing tricks on me or were we really moving so quickly? I couldn't tell if we were using a teleportation jutsu, but it wouldn't have lasted this long and my body wouldn't have been perfectly still on ground.

There was about a minute of this strange feeling before it ceased and the heat was replaced with a sudden gust of cool breeze and I began to roll. My body tilted just to the side along with the ground before something caught me and turned me back right side up. The pain was awful, not to mention the fact that it felt like my clothes were about to slip off any moment now.

Apparently whoever had turned me back had foreseen this happening as well for my clothes were pulled tighter around my body but still leaving the back exposed. Before I could process what was going on I felt like someone had bundled me up into their arms and jumped downwards onto hard ground. It stung horribly but I could only respond with a groan.

A voice a never thought I would be relatively alright with hearing met my ringing ears, "Man you guys are all beat up!" it was Suigetsu. Maybe not the most pleasing voice but at least it let me know I wasn't dead.

"Who the heck did you fight?" Suigetsu asked, but instead of hearing a normal voice reply it was this gruff angry sounding voice.

"You…you trash used me! Those eyes… you used those eyes…to control me! …those eyes…" The voice trailed off into silence. Whoever was speaking I could only suppose they were speaking to Sasuke for he was the only one I would have known to use eyes to control something through genjutsu. But to make them so angry…?

"Ah man… he died. You do realize that was Orochimaru's favorite pet…You gotta treat animals better than that you know! And to go on controlling them with genjutsu and all… man… I hope you don't try to do that to Yasha, but from the looks if it you could have!" Suigetsu ran his mouth off, but if I wasn't in so much pain and if I knew how, most likely I would have smiled in a slight way. Suigetsu speaking to Sasuke meant that the Uchiha was alright, not dead.

"I had no other choice…" there was the voice I really wanted to hear, "…We needed to get out of there… there was no other way."

Those words let me remember that there was a battle going on and that Akatsuki member Deidara was going to make a big explosion when Sasuke couldn't even move, but I had passed out from fatigue before even witnessing what had happened. However if we had been teleported away, why were we so beat up?

"THERE HE IS!" Karin…that was Karin yelling. From far away most likely but it was clear that this was the red headed girl. "I knew you were here! Your chakra suddenly vanished so I was wondering what happened… and you were just teleporting?" her voice had definitely calmed down, and from the sounds of the patting feet on the ground I could tell Juugo was with her as well.

"well…" Suigetsu began, "we don't care how you put yourselves inside Manda and used space and time Ninjutsu to teleport yourself to another area… we want to know why you are so beat up?"

There was a bit of silence and hard breathing that I presumed was coming from Sasuke, but either way he said, "Right before we were able to escape, Yasha, Manda and I got hit by part of the blast. I was up against an Akatsuki member… he was better than I thought."

"So any explanation why Yasha is more beat up than you are? Don't tell me you used a human shield Sasuke, that's human abuse too!" Suigetsu exclaimed.

More panting, "No…I would have been burned the same way, but… she moved in front of me to block the blow… she was still unconscious…" I was startled a bit by the information. My unconscious body had sensed the blow and moved on its own accord to protect Sasuke? I almost felt…glad that my mind had made that decision. I felt it was better that I took on all this pain rather than Sasuke. Why? If I knew I could have said.

"So she's emotionless _and _protective? Is that possible?" Suigetsu sighed, "Well, it seems like we'll need to take a bit of a break…again."

There was a good bit of silence in which I was grateful for since the ringing in my neko ears seemed not to go away. The advantage and disadvantages to having these ears was that I could hear things twice as loud. The disadvantage kicks in when extremely loud sounds are set off, like screaming or in this case, explosions.

"GET REAL! IS THIS THE LEVEL OF MAN THAT TOOK OUT OROCHIMARU?" Karin yelled, cue in more ringing.

More words were said but I couldn't hear them, they were slurred together blocked out by fuzziness. My head began to pulse again like it had the last time I was bed ridden, and soon enough I completely slipped away, unable to hear anything other than the ringing.

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

Silence.

How sweet that sound was. The sound of nothing. The sound of peace.

Silence.

To what extents would I go to for the world to be placed under its wonderful spell? No disturbances of any kind, nothing to be rendered as a nuisance to the ear. What a special treat to such a sensitive being; this kind of bliss only for someone who can appreciate … nothing.

There is only one thing that can disturb silence and that would be its opposite, noise. Noise will shatter it like a ball shatters glass, its pieces scatter on the floor and if you aren't careful you will step on the broken shards. Noise can only by heard because of the vibrations in the air, when the vibration waves are spaced out the sound will be most likely soft and subtle. If the waves are scrunched together then the noise will be high and loud.

Many things can make loud annoying sounds but as you sleep they appear to be much louder. Yet when these noises are made by a certain someone named Suigetsu the noises can almost make your eardrums collapse.

"Neko, neko, neko, neko, neko, neko!" repeatedly said while a finger constantly poked me in the arm for quite a while before I decided that was enough, grabbed onto the hand and flipped Suigetsu over. Judging by the crashing sound either he got smashed face fist into the ground or back first into the wall. Either one was fine by me.

"Auugghhh… Sasuke you said she was too injured to move!" Suigetsu grumbled.

A voice from very close by calmed me down by a bit, "…I said that she shouldn't move, I never said she couldn't… Besides I did warn you about doing that…" Sasuke told Suigetsu while soon after there was something running up and down my arm in a comforting way. It was soft, gentle, but i could still feel it clearly.

After contemplating it for a bit I registered the rare touch as a hand, Sasuke's hand to be exact. Uncomfortable with such movement I squirmed away as much as I could with the condition I was in. A sigh was heard that would have been deaf to anyone else that didn't have my sense of hearing.

"Neko with a temper…" Suigetsu muttered and I cracked my eyes open slightly just to stare at him. The boy seemed to feel my glare as he turned around and smiled. "The neko with a temper has opened her eyes, finally!"

I sat up as well though not without difficulty and was able to take in my changed environment. For one my clothes were changed, the usual kimono swapped out for bandages wrapped around my whole torso and chest area, comfortable navy blue shorts and a black robe that was left open. Thank goodness the bandages covered my chest otherwise that would have been… inappropriate. I could feel that my face hadn't been scratched too badly so it wasn't in need of bandages up there. When reaching up I could tell that my hair was up in a ponytail to get most of it off of the cuts, but the layer that was at my jaw line still hung down as well as my bangs.

As of now we were in a pretty large inn room with a window that created somewhat of a balcony outside. The door was very authentic, sliding back and forth to open and close, and the room was actually clean, unlike the first place we had stayed at. Outside it was a pretty average day, blue sky with a few clouds dotting it here and there, trees, warm breeze, nothing to get excited about. Juugo was leaning up against the lower wall underneath the window with a bird on his shoulder and it seemed as though the bird was speaking to him, while Karin was standing at the foot of the blankets crossing her arms and giving me a disapproving look; Most likely because from what I saw, to my slight pleasure which remained unseen, I was sharing the floor bed with Sasuke, who was looking beat up as well. **(A/N: On the scoreboard, Yasha: 6. Fan girls: 0.) **

"Hey lie back down; you are in no condition to be sitting up!" Karin waved her arms around like it was supposed to be obvious.

"…I … feel fine," I replied, staring up at the red headed girl though that wasn't a total lie. My headache had gone away along with the ringing in my ears, the burning sensation on my back didn't sting as horrifically and I didn't feel like I had just been roasted over a fire. However my stomach giving one loud rumble suggested hunger, which I was nearly going to die because of.

"As if! You're worse than Sasuke and we got him to lie down!" Karin argued pointing a finger at the injured Uchiha who I couldn't help but think looked decently attrac– … never mind.

"…" I didn't respond but stare blankly which I do believe angered Karin more, pushing her far enough to start yelling for some reason I could not understand. My silence causing somebody else to raise their voice…

"WOULD YOU PLEASE SHOW SOME KIND OF EMOTION OTHER THAN …NOTHING!" She yelled, looking like she was about to rip her hair out which I replied to by a slight tilt of the head, keeping my expression the same.

"…Why would it be necessary?" I asked simply.

"ITS SO AGGRAVATING, DON'T YOU EVER FEEL ANYTHING? I MEAN – "

"Karin," Sasuke interrupted sharply. Instantly silencing the girl but not taking away the scowl left upon her face, the aggravation of even having to withstand being in the same room as somebody as plain as I, however it could not get to me as i was so used to being so rejected. So used to being turned away by the hands of those around me that this little moment in time could not even compare.

"That is agreeable though..." juugo added wistfully, "Yasha don't you ever feel even the slightest emotion? You never look like you do, but...?"

I stared blankly up at the ceiling, well aware of all ears waiting for my response, hoping for such a story, they were hoping for me to blurt out all the feelings i store inside my empty heart. Yet truthfully, I don't think my heart knew how to hold emotions. Whatever it felt would quickly be squashed so that it was just emptied out through a sigh that nobody ever heard. "...no."

I sensed Karin's eye twitching and Suigetsu shaking his head. Juugo looked at me either amazing or confused, yet it was only Sasuke who spoke out against my word. He was the only one who bothered to even speak at all.

"You are lying..." He said, causing me to glance back at his damaged self.

"Oh really..." I mused softly, but never did i expect to be spoken to so calmly yet so blaming at by this boy who seemed not to mind my plainness.

"Your emotionless face is just an act, Yasha, I can see how much you really are hurting. Through those eyes you try to hide everything that your life has thrown your way, but though it may work on others..." he trailed off but i was still listening quite intently to what he was saying. Eventually he started up again, staring back at me the same way, "When that akatsuki member was about to detonate himself, you thought i was going to die. You _screamed _for me, and when i looked over the only thing i could see was a fearful neko. You were afraid Yasha, that is an emotion, I don't know why but you were."

The room was pin drop silent, just the way i enjoyed it, however the atmosphere was not one i frankly enjoyed. There was an eerie feeling floating about the room, everybody listening to sasuke and was hooked on our little stare down. I could not deny what had just been disclosed, and neither could i understand why i was so afraid, but now that small moment in time had passed and that little emotion was swiftly thrown away.

"...You are only a coward..." He finished.

I could not think of a sensible response at first, i could only stare at the Uchiha softly, but did render his insult, "...I am no coward, I do not hide from my pain, yet it is people like who whom are so blind they cannot see past deception and decide it to be a veil i have cast myself behind. It is even those like yourself born with special blood that are unable to see, even the special are born with blind eyes, Sasuke."

The tension in the air was incredible for those around me. Suigetsu i could tell from the way he shifted his position around that he was uncomfortable, Karin from the way she had stopped giving me that evil glare, and juugo from the way his mouth gaped open just slightly.

"blind...?" Sasuke asked, and i didn't notice how inch by inch we began to get closer to each other. How by each passing minute our distance between each other got less distant than before.

"...Your sharingan allows you to see much more i will admit, however it also draws up a weak side creating you blind to other things..." Inches away, just inches away and yet neither of us noticed. However to me it felt as though we were the only two in the room, for some reason i could not explain. It was an atmosphere i am incapable of describing, only because i wasn't able to channel my own thoughts as well.

"...hn," then at the very last second the two of us turned away leaving everyone else with their jaws hanging open, but Sasuke had gone back to laying down on his back, and I closed my eyes and decided that rest would be tolerated so I lay on my side, wishing for sleep to come take over me. It never did, my mind was racing so quickly the way it had that day I heard Oita was to be sent out on a two month mission. I somehow knew he would not return, and speaking of which...

"...Whatever has happened to the boy Ryo?" I asked softly still staring at the floor eventually giving up on the idea of drifting away.

"err..." Suigetsu blinked a few times uncomfortably looking around the room at everyone else. Karin and Sasuke had no better answer other than awkwardly looking up at the ceiling or not responding. Juugo was the only one who spoke though it was not without caution.

" You ... Weren't close to him...were you?" Juugo asked slowly, earning nothing more but a mere shrug.

"...I was not close, I only wonder where the boy has gone. He was left with you, was he not?"

"Uh... Well you see... Ryo had his mind set on traveling with you, and well...soon after he realized that we had left without you, he uh...ran back. We haven't seen him since..." Juugo explained blinking a few times unsure of what to make of my nonchalant response.

"...I see..." simple and plain, it wasn't like i cared for the boy at all really so the thought of him wandering out alone did not bother me. Cold hearted as it may seem, kids did need to learn to fend for themselves and what better way to do it than to have to complete that task because of a mistake. I had nothing left to ask of these four shinobi so my mind was beginning to shut down easier.

;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;

I opened my eyes sometime in what must have been the middle of the night. Everybody else was sleeping scattered about the room and the once blue sky was pitch black behind a scatter of stars. There was not a single dark cloud to block the view of nature's light, there was not a single noise to disturb the stillness of the night. Everything was so calm and peaceful now that the chatter had died down, but I did not remember falling asleep. Most likely i had drifted away but not entirely.

To my side there was a silver tin tray, on it was a cup of water and a plate of food. I was so hungry that when i took one glance at the plate my stomach groaned so loudly it was a wonder nobody was awakened by it. Beside the contents on the tray there was a small note saying addressing the meal to me, and to eat up. Taking a look at my exposed stomach i could definitely see i had lost weight due to lack of eating so I quickly went for the food.

I ate slowly so that my stomach could have time to adjust, but i was so parched that the water in the cup had disappeared in about ten seconds. There was a good chance that because I felt like i was about to die from thirst i didn't taste the slight change in the water. I didn't catch on to the different substance that was put inside. However, I don't think I have ever thought food tasted so good, but then again i was never this starving.

After finishing everything there my stomach was satisfied and i was able to stand up without fainting from hunger. I carefully crossed the room as not to wake anybody up, grabbed onto the ledge underneath the window and pulled myself up. It was difficult mainly because my body was so sore, but either way i got up without farther injury and was able to sit in the window sill.

Nothing was more calming than to just stare up at the sky, lost in your own thoughts that nobody can intervene with. Free to think about whatever you please, no restrictions on anything you do. Soon enough I was so lost within myself that I didn't notice a certain Uchiha making his way behind me, and was now leaning against the wall beside the window.

"...careful... if you fall out the window in your condition..." he warned.

"..." I ignored him, still not too pleased about what he said earlier. True I was used to insults as such, but not insults from when i got close to someone. I did not so much as look at the Uchiha, just kept my eyes settled on staring up at the sky.

"...Yasha get out of the window," Sasuke said. Still i made no gestures of acknowledgement to him.

Sasuke continued his attempts to speak with me, mostly about getting out of the window, but never did i so much as blink towards him. My gaze was locked on the sky, my mind was set somewhere else, and my heart was as damaged as it always was. After about the fifth time of trying to speak I began to feel some sort of weight in my head.

It wasn't the normal sort of weight like someone pushing it down, but inside it felt heavy, drowsy, but i wasn't tired. My throat closed up just a bit and I coughed once or twice trying to widen it back to size. Once more the ground around me began to spin and i felt utterly sick, so sick in fact that i stumbled sideways back into the room grabbing onto my aching head. This alarmed Sasuke just slightly but he knelt down beside me.

"...What's wrong?" He asked.

There was a tingling in my fingers. The diziness didn't go away.

"Yasha...are you alright?"

Everything zoomed in and out of focus, even as i clutched my head in my hands.

"...Yasha...?"

Then I lost consciousness, my body fell over to the side against Sasuke who caught me making sure nothing else happened. It was brief, but I soon brought myself back. I sat up and stared at Sasuke straight on.

"...Sasuke?"

He looked at me carefully for a moment, "...Yea?"

"...I love you."

**[HECK YEAH KIDS, THE TRUTH IS OUT! ... *winks* or is it? Now i wonder why she was feeling so dizzy and weird... hmmmm... ;) well, yepp, that was it!  
>Yasha: *growls*<br>me: Hey don't you growl at me, we all know you do! **

**Yasha: ... *leaves* **

**Look she's getting mad at me for being in love *sigh* its not my fault you're starting to get emotions, yeesh! Well im going to go into hiding so i dont get my face ripped out, BAI!] **


	13. Drugged

**Chapter 13: Drugged **

[Hey everyone! Did you know that last chapter got the most reviews? Yeah its because of yasha's sudden confession, but read this and you'll understand xD I'd rather you think of this as a joke chapter, more of a...lets put it as an extra! Yeah a bonus chapter! A humorous totally out of character one, that has some meaning! ^-^ I would really like to credit my friends, DemonMuffinChan, Kate-chan and Kim-senpai =3 for helping me with these ideas in a tent at like 12 at night! And so this is the deliverence of my friends' perfect genious!

** PLEASE enjoy! and i know it took me forever to post, namely because of hurricane Irene, shut down power in my town for a while and im insainly super lazy and writers block doesn't help either, but don't worry we're all fine here ^-^ wasn't able to write T.T Solitary confinement wouldn't be good for me... anyways, lets rock and roll! _And please note that this is not supposed to in any way be written in that sophisticated format that Yasha normally narrates in!]_**

*sasuke pov*

I stared in disbelief at the neko girl before me who had just claimed to love me. Impossible, if what she said was true before about her never feeling a true emotion than it was not sensible to say she actually felt that way. Definitely by the weird looks she was giving me now it was reasonable to say that something was wrong.

All of a sudden there was a noise i never would have thought to hear from Yasha, it was laughter. No it wasn't real laughter, it was a sadistic kind of drunken laughter, "ohhhhhhh sasuke, you _believed_ that? hmmmm..." Her voice was actually changing tone's this time, it wasn't the constant monotone i was used to. The look in her eyes wasn't one to be comfortable with either, they seemed glazed over a bit, half lidded and elsewhere.

"...Yasha...?" I shook her gently by the shoulders.

She kept laughing, no it was more like a deadly kind of giggle, "Yeaaaaa that's me..."

I stared at her long and hard knowing that she was not in her right mind, there was definitely something the matter with her, and whatever it may be i was positive it couldn't be good. At first i thought it could have been something do to with the bomb explosion, and then I figured she was unconscious, but as my gaze roamed around the room i spotted a plate that held scraps of food and a cup that wasn't there before. It was right beside yasha's side of the mat, and it seemed vaguely suspicious to me, but before i could go over to check it out yasha jumped on my lap.

"Sasuke did you know you remind me of..." she trailed off a bit.

"of...?" I looked at her seeing if she would finish her sentence.

"You remind me so much of corn on the cob..."

x.x she was definitely out of it, so far out of it that it was hard to believe she was ever IN it. And corn on the cob? If i didn't know better i would say she had been drugged, but...

"Get off me..." I said, trying to pry her arms from around my body and push her backwards, but that didn't work as she had an iron grip on me. Again, i attempted to pull her off but it didn't work out.

In response to my efforts to part, Yasha brought one of her hands up, and when i was convinced she was about to slap me, it came down on top of my head gently. Before i could even comprehend the meaning of this her hand moved back, then lifted and came down on the first spot, and moved back again... Yes... The emotionless jinchuuriki Yasha Satou... Was petting me. -.-

After about five minutes of sitting in silence with the neko petting my hair i got tired of it, "Yasha why are yo-"

"SASUKE TAME YOUR HAIR BETTER!" she whisper-yelled, pulled her hand back quickly and then waving her arm around as though trying to shake something off.

"...what...?" I asked, clueless as to what she was talking about.

"IT-IT BIT ME! LOOK MY HAND IS _MISSING _SASUKE! ITS GONE!" Yasha now began to wave it in front of my face, but as far as i could see there was definitely a pale hand waving back and forth through the air. Wait...Did she just say my hair bit her?

Trying to clear it up to see if that's really what she suggested I calmly spoke, "What bit you?"

"YOUR HAIR! DUH, IT BIT ME! NOW MY HAND IS GONE! MAKE IT SPIT IT BACK UP!"

While she was off yelling about her missing hand everybody else began to slowly wake up, each confused to what the hell was happening. Except for a certain Suigetsu who was laughing in the corner.

I glared at him, "Suigetsu...what did you do?"

He didn't cease his laughing but it only increased intensity letting me know full well that he had given her something, there was no way she could be doing this on her own. She had never cracked even a frown for the while i had known her, it was impossible for these...expressions!

Karin put her glasses back on and raised an eyebrow at Yasha sitting on my lap waving her hand around urgently, "uh...Care to explain, anyone?"

"YEAH, MY HAND IS MISSING! ARE YOU ALL BLIND HERE?" Yasha yelled earning a sigh from me.

"...Yasha if you don't calm down I'm going to have to-" I was cut off again not even given a chance to finish my sentence as she quickly put a hand over my mouth and got uncomfortably close. When i say uncomfortably close, i mean her mouth was right next to my cheek, nearly touching it.

"My hand...Is gone..." She repeated slowly, removing her hand from over my mouth.

"...you're too close," I said trying to move back a bit, but she only grinned that same sadistic grin once more.

"Of course i'm too close sasuke... That's what happens...when you feel like..." She trailed off a little thoughtfully when all of a sudden I was pushed back onto the ground. I blinked and then Yasha was on her feet already halfway out the door.

"...What just happened?" Juugo asked.

Suigetsu just continued to laugh and i shot a glare at him before struggling to my feet needing more rest before my body could move correctly and followed Yasha out into the hallway. There was no sign of the neko jinchuuriki, no noises indicating presence, and no yelling about missing hands. This wasn't good since she was too injured to be walking around so freely, but in her state i was surprised she could even move at all. It probably had something to do with nekomata.

I let out a little sigh before walking down the hallway followed by Juugo, Karin who kept chattering about me needing to sit down, and Suigetsu who was grinning widely. I would have to look into that later, he shouldn't have been grinning rather been concerned for why she was acting this way.

"I bet if we shake a can of cat nip around she'll come running!" Suigetsu suggested with a shrug. Right, because we just walk around with cans of cat nip all the time.

"she _is_ human, suigetsu!" Juugo informed, not at all getting through to suigetsu at all.

"Right, but she's also part Neko!" He countered with his finger up in the air as though he had a great point, which he didn't. 50% neko didn't

mean Yasha would respond to cat nip and do things that an actual cat would do. Her behaviours were ... human... I guess.

We made it down to the first floor before we finally heard anything out of the ordinary.

"HOLY CRAP THERE IS AN AMISH IN THE BATHROOM!" It was yasha, yelling about amish people in the bathroom? Now i was really concerned, so I ran towards where we heard the screaming which of course had to have been the nearest. When we reached the restrooms Yasha came bursting out of the boys bathroom and tackled Karin.

"I JUST SAW DEATH THE KID AT THE URINAL! THE AMISH HAVE COME!" Yasha screamed, unfortunetly it had to have been atleast 12:00 at night and there were other people sleeping here.

"What the hell-get off me!" Karin yelped, "What's the matter with you?" She asked once yasha had rolled off and was back on her feet.

Immedietly Yasha rose a finger right in front of karin's nose, "YOUR SEX LIFE!"

Well of course that caused suigetsu to burst out in loud annoying laughter and Karin to freak out about such things being yelled, so before i could even process what was happening Karin had slapped Yasha and now the neko was crying while clinging onto juugo's left leg.

"M-my face!" She sobbed, rubbing her cheek against his leg, "I just bought th-this!"

"Yasha get off me!" Juugo tried to pry her off him, but she just held on tighter, eyes squeezed shut. "Sasuke do something!"

I supposed there was nothing else i could do, and I did feel a little bit of pity, but I had no other choice but to hurt Yasha to get her off Juugo's leg. So the neko jinchuuriki ended up getting thrown back through the bathroom door and smashing into the wall on the other end. Okay maybe a little too much force... at least she wasn't dead.

"Uh...do you think that was a little...much?" Suigetsu asked staring at the hole in the wall that had erupted when yasha had made contact, then back down at the girl who was laying on the floor.

"Nothing else would have worked..." I reasoned calmly, bending down to shake her awake.

After a few minutes of trying to get her up suigetsu grabbed a bucket of ice cold water and dumped it all over Yasha's face.

"THE ZOMBIE APOCALYPSE! ITS TIME FOR THE RESISTANCE!" Yasha yelled the moment the water had made contact, shooting up from the ground and whacking Suigetsu with a roll of toilet paper. After she yelled "the zombie Apocalypse" for the second time I quickly slapped my hand over her mouth,and while restraining her struggles to get away I tried to calm her down.

Well a violently drugged 16 year old will never listen to reason, so I had to deal with getting bitten on the hand four times before i finally let her loose. Her canines were actually sharper than a normal humans (well she IS a neko) so it actually hurt to get bitten.

"Damn you Ohpritsyswaggalicious! your hand tastes AWFUL!" Yasha attempted to insult, spitting on the bathroom floor and going to go pick up that deadly toilet paper roll again.

"Oh no you dont!" Suigetsu grabbed the toilet paper roll away and kept it far out of her reach. Well that wasn't hard since he was atleast three inches taller than she was, and she wasn't in her right mind.

"...I wonder what happened to her..." Juugo thought aloud as he walked into the bathroom to the sight of Suigetsu getting tackled by Yasha to retrieve her toilet paper, after sitting outside to calm Karin down. I did have a few idea's on what could have happened, most of them involving suigetsu being a downright idiot, but I didn't really say much to Juugo about it leaving us to just watch Suigetsu getting attemptedly maimed by the jinchuuriki.

Finally suigetsu gave up and handed Yasha back the toilet paper roll, but she didn't take it.

"..." She stared at him for a while and i did wonder if she was back to normal.

"...What?" Suigetsu asked, squinting at her.

"I have to go to the bathroom!" Yasha mumbled, crossing her arms and pouting a little bit but i had to say it was kind of cute.

"Well then go!" Suigetsu said, pointing to a stall even though this was the mens bathroom. It probably didn't matter anymore since we had already partially destroyed it.

"Go for me!" Yasha said loudly dropping herself to the floor and crossing her legs.

"What the hell, no!" He argued.

"BUT SUI I HAVE TO GO TO THE BATHRO- ... never mind," Yasha then silently stood up, bowed slightly to suigetsu and walked gracefully out of the bathroom leaving behind us three with our jaws dropped open wondering what the hell just happened. She didn't just pee on herself did she? I hoped not, it was most likely hallucinations or something...hopefully.

So after I got my thoughts put back into place I stood up from kneeling on the floor and followed Yasha out of the bathroom. To wherever she had wandered off to now I wasn't too anxious on finding out.

This just proved the theory that I am always right, because the moment i found out what Yasha was doing i really wished I hadn't found out. Turns out she had invaded some guy's room and crawled right into bed next to him. Of course the moment he realized there was someone else with him, he screamed, causing Yasha to scream as well.

"WHY ARE WE SCREAMING?" she yelled.

"WHY ARE YOU IN MY BED?" The guy hollered back.

Alarmed, Juugo Suigetsu and I traced back to the source of the yelling and were able to find the room in which she was located. By the time we made it Yasha was jumping up and down beside the scared guy.

"IF YOU DONT TAKE OFF YOUR PANTS I WILL TAKE OFF MINE!" Yasha announced shaking him back and forth by the shoulders. There was a horrified look on his face as he replied.

"Y-you aren't even wearing pants!" The guy stated trying to get out of her vice like grip which was failed. This information caused Yasha to drop dead silent, to stop shaking him and just stare. I could tell another insane comment was coming on, and sure enough i was correct.

"...Just by saying that, You remind me of the babe," She nodded.

"...The babe?" The guy asked, still scared.

"Yes, you remind me of the babe," Yasha calmly said nodding slowly.

"What babe!"

"THE BABE WITH THE POWER!" And then, that's when we first witnessed Yasha's somewhat attempt at singing. "WHAT BABE? THE BABE WITH THE POWER! WHAT POWER? THE POWER OF THE VOODOO! WHO DO? YOU DO! DO WHAT? YOU REMIND ME OF THE BABE!" She pointed her finger right at the man who by this time was making a break for the door. Obviously we had to stop him from getting out otherwise we would probably be kicked out of this place so I had to use my sharingan to place him under genjutsu. Instantly the man fell asleep, leaving Yasha to dance merrily around his room.

Well Suigetsu didn't want to leave Yasha be with that "taking her pants off" comment, and so being the idiot that he was he walked straight up to her and paused her long enough to say, "You can take them off for me, right?"

"She's not wearing pants though..." Juugo informed staring at the bottom of Yasha's kimono.

"WHO SAYS?" yasha yelled and before we knew it she had lifted up the bottom, exposing everything up until her belly button. I felt my face get extremely hot, but it was better than suigetsu who's nose started bleeding and he passed out right onto the floor. Yasha wasn't wearing pants, but she was wearing extremely short white shorts that probably acted as underwear, or just a precaution for situations like this...

"...Yasha cover yourself..." I said sharply, my face not cooling down until she let the hem drop and crossed her arms in my direction.

"You know what, atleast i have Courage!" Yasha looked like she was about to cry.

"...To do...?"

"TO INSPIRE PEOPLE WITH MY WORDS! YOU HAVE TO FIND YOUR COURAGE, PILE IT UP IN YOUR BRAIN, AND YOU CAN CONQUIRE THE WORLD! GO CONQUIRE THE WORLD AND FIND. THAT. COURAGE!" well that was inspirational speeching for you -.- straight from the heart of Yasha Satou and whatever insane drug she was on.

It went on like this for some time on when it seemed like the insanity would never end. She didn't seem to wear out and I didn't think we could let this go on for much longer, she had already almost nailed Karin in the face with Suigetsu's guillotine sword, started begging me for the cat nip that I didn't have after tackling me to the floor and claimed that Juugo was a terrorist llama from the south pole.

"When you grow a pear, you can call me back! When you grow a pear, you can call me back!" Yasha was now singing as she danced around our room, pointing at Karin every time she said "you." For those of you know don't know what she's talking about, figure it out. Every time Yasha pointed at Karin she screamed, saying that she was a girl.

Eventually I couldn't handle any more of this nonsense and decided it would be best just to use my sharingan to put her to sleep, even though it would have been healthier just to leave her be until the drugs wore out, we were all tired but couldn't get to sleep until she calmed down.

"Yasha," I called over, activating my sharingan as I did. The girl closed her eyes in a somewhat smile as she hopped over to where I was sitting down.

"Can I massage your ass now, master Sasuke?" Yasha asked sweetly and innocently as though this was nothing. Yes she had taken to calling me "master sasuke" and had been repeatedly begging to massage me. Like i would let that happen.

"No," I said firmly, and waited until she finally opened her eyes to pout to set her in the genjutsu. The moment we made eye contact I started it, knowing I didn't have enough energy to keep myself awake afterwards I made sure this didn't fail. Well I did end up catching her in the genjutsu, and once I did her eyes began to slowly shut and she wobbled on the spot.

Yasha finally fell asleep, falling forward into my catch as she did. I sighed happy to hear absolute silence and also a bit happy how she was now fast asleep right on top of me. In the comfort of it all, I closed my eyes wearily and drifted away to sleep as well, holding her tightly against me.


	14. A letter, a trick?

**Chapter 14: A Letter, Konoha's trick? **

**[I guess we finally get to know how Yasha's gonna kill Suigetsu! And yes that entire scenario was actually made up on the spot without even thinking! xD Oh mother, what kind of child have you raised…? Lol, for everyone who reviewed on that last chapter…ohhh my gosh so many of them made me crack up xD NO WHATEVER DRUG SHE IS ON, YOU DEAR FRIEND ARE NOT ALLOWED TO HAVE ANY! ITS MOST LIKELY ILLIGAL! O.o stay in school kids…: P**

**^-^ sorry for taking so long to post (how long has it been anyways…? It could only have been like a week and I wouldn't remember T.T) School's now begun and I don't have a lot of time on this lovely contraption we call the computer! That and major writers block. I mean I had the idea's but I couldn't get them down O.o OH AND I ALREADY WROTE THE ENDING FOR THIS, BAWHAHHA, IT'S A SURPRISNG TWIST THAT ENDS…WITH A SEQUAL! xD sorry, I have this need to blabber on and on when I get excited…anyways, cha, Enjoy! **

Sleep was something I was never so fond of, particularly because of my untrustworthy views towards others around me and what could happen during the duration of time I am not able to defend, so I was indeed surprised when I slept soundly until mid-day not even stirring the slightest until that time. What was even more surprising was how tightly I was being held to the sleeping Uchiha's own body back underneath the sheets, still injured from the bomb explosion.

Most odd about this situation was I remembered falling asleep over by the window, but I had no recollection of being hugged by Sasuke. In fact, I was most concerned about why I had slipped away into my own world in such instant when on a usual basis it would have taken me much longer for such a thing to occur.

A small sleeping breath emanated from Sasuke as he shifted just slightly so he was almost on top of me, the warm hand wrapped around my bandaged torso tightened its grip just by a bit. That tiny breath caressed my cheek in a puff of warm air nudging some strands of hair up into the air and in the opposing direction. The way it so gently brushed my face had me closing my blue eyes in enjoyment, I supposed that is what I felt.

I couldn't help how my body inched itself much closer so it was pressing right up against Sasukes', my head resting comfortably against him although I was just slightly pressed between him and the floor. I was not used to this kind of contact, I wasn't accustomed to the warmth. Though it did cause a bit of strain on my delicate wounds I just did not care in the least.

The one thing that did bother me however was this sickening feeling in my stomach. It wasn't like a tickling sensation, but more of like something was jumping around inside threatening to burst out. It made my face feel really hot and my throat feel really tight, and I caught it just in time. I slightly puked as a warning yet i kept it in, giving me enough time to tear out from underneath Sasuke and sprint into the bathroom as quickly as my weak legs could carry me.

_BLECH_

The disgusting substance came spewing out into the toilet and it actually caused a ripping pain through my throat. I haven't been sick in that way for years so it was alarming to suddenly have it come out like that.

"...Yasha?" Sasuke asked weakly from the doorway, but I couldn't look up at him, I felt too sick. As though he was acknowledging this, Sasuke slowly made his way over to my side. Luckily I had stopped puking long enough to speak.

"... I am sorry... I do not know why..." It came up in my throat again and I let it out into the toilet. Disgusting.

However, though I couldn't finish my sentence Sasuke did look mildly concerned and appeared as though his did know what the matter was. He placed a hand on my back and stared at me, though I wished he did not. It was unsettling, this stare.

"...Did you eat anything last night...?" He asked after a while and I was able to speak without anything coming out of my mouth.

"Yes...why?" My face was still hot from the sickness, but it was gradually fading as my stomach began to calm down. There was just the slightest bit of sweat that had formed on my forehead but that was only a result of the heat.

"...Do you remember what you did last night?" Sasuke asked yet another puzzling question.

"...I remember falling asleep by the window..." I stated calmly, staring back at him in my usual plain way that only he was able to ignore. Anybody else would have been uneasy by the blankness and I was so grateful that he was not bothered by it.

"...nothing else after that?"

"...I do not believe so..." Clear answer, simple enough, but even with this Sasuke closed his eyes and averted his head downwards as though he were in deep thought, and when he looked back up at me there was a bit of an explanation I wasn't too keen on receiving.

"...Last night you had gotten drugged, I'm not sure if it was by Suigetsu or not, but you went partially insane..." Sasuke informed calmly, hardly blinking when I squinted my eyes by a fraction of a centimeter at him. This did not change even after he went off in a tale about all the things I had done only last night. From yelling about the Zombie Apocalypse to Karin's sex life, each little thing he told me did not earn much emotional response, but I felt the growing need to slice Suigetsu in half. By in half I mean brutally murder him by castrating him, then slowly peeling back every layer of skin until there was nothing but blood and bone, then take each of his 206 bones and snap them in half, stir them in his blood and mash in whatever else was left. Then burn it and feed it to some stranger... Then I'll do it again if he survives after that. If that doesn't work I'll just take the simpler route and use Nekomata's chakra to boil him until all the blood in his body implodes from the pressure.

"...If you will please excuse me, Sasuke," I said collectedly, standing up though shakily and walking out of the bathroom. I scanned the area quickly, spotting Suigetsu curled up in the corner sleeping like a baby. One very large baby about to get its sleep unfortunately disturbed.

"…hn," I made a curt hand sign that brought the air in a swirling vortex at the tip of my finger. Without a second thought I created yet another sign which sent the tiny vortex towards Suigetsu. The instant it brushed against his skin it ruptured in a flash of light which was meant to evaporate every last molecule in his body, but I was most certainly not counting on him turning into a puddle.

"What the…? A simple good morning would have done just fine!" Suigetsu snapped as his figure formed from the water on the floor. Not letting this phase me, I teleported over to his side of the room, wrapped my hand around his throat and slammed him against the wall with a tremendous "_bang." _

The only thing that really happened was his back turned into water as his front stayed normal human.

"You don't have to be so vicious first thing in the morning!" Suigetsu complained as I stared him down blankly, though inside I wanted to tear him apart beginning from the inside and slowly working my way to the outside. I hardly even noticed my undermined body, though that was to be expected. I had a tendency to heal quicker than most.

"…" I didn't need to bother with speech, sending shots of Nekomata's chakra into his body was good enough for a response. For anyone that would do immense damage, and so it did for Suigetsu. The balance of chakra had been upturned from this simple jutsu and his body split apart so water floated separately in the air, unable to be joined back together for quite some time.

"…So is Suigetsu now just floating in the air?" Juugo asked, poking one of the water bubbles.

"…Encased with Demon chakra… If I were you I would refrain from touching that," I informed plainly, turning away to sit back down as Juugo pulled his hand out of the water and stared at his fingers like he was expecting them to incinerate and melt off.

Of course they would do no such thing, however I could not ensure the safety of Juugo's chakra network once it had been exposed to that chakra. It couldn't do serious damage from the split amount of time his hand was within the sphere, but any longer it could have.

Watching with little interest at the floating orbs of water I lay back down on the ground feeling my head start to spin a bit. Though Nekomata did cause me to heal quicker, I was not fully revived and so it might not have been the most intelligent idea to stand in such a state.

"…You shouldn't start a fight in your condition…" Sasuke advised when I placed myself beside him and just stared at the ceiling as though my eyes were tied invisibly to this one spot. He didn't do much after little response, only to follow in suit at my actions and lay down as well.

Minutes passed before I finally opened my mouth a tiny bit, "I would rather avoid such conflict…however it is vital for some to know their limitations. Suigetsu is no exception."

There was nothing to follow up on the conversation and to tell the honest truth I did not mind the utter silence. I could only presume that Sasuke had once again fallen asleep and Suigetsu had not been formed back together. Juugo I could not tell as to what he was doing as my eyes were closed in hopes of coming up behind Sasuke's lead and drifting away as well.

_"Sensei, is Momma coming back home yet?" a younger version of myself stood questioningly in the middle of the small room, calling out a window where sunlight was flooding in brightly. _

_"Yasha we've gone over this… Your momma is not coming home," A calm, brown haired shinobi informed as he stepped through the wooden door with a little frown on his face. I stared at him quizzically for a long time before I thought of another question._

_"What about Dad?" I squeaked, eyes lightning up happily once more not understanding that I had to be separated from the two. _

_"Neither one of them is going to be back, you need to understand that!" _

_Of course I couldn't understand it, how could a four year old little girl know that her power was so intense that it was actually a hazard to have people living in the same home as she? That the demon could react to the parents of its host and try to kill them both? _

_"But they will come back, sensei, you said anything you lose will eventually come back! You weren't lying…were you?" My eyes flashed the light disappearing quickly in a squint. Oita smiled a bit and walked over to where I was standing, kneeling down so he was at eye level with me. _

_"I wasn't lying to you Yasha, but neither one of your parents can be here right now… Maybe you'll meet up with them again when you're older," Oita turned out the possibility but I didn't lose my hard glare. _

_"But what if I don't get older? What if I'm forced to stay like this for the rest of my life, and then what? I won't see them!" _

_Oita chuckled at the innocence of such a little neko girl, tiny blue ears poking up, just barely visible over the white hair, bent back. "If you train really, really hard then you'll grow up to be as old as me, and older!" _

_"EW, NOT OLD MAN SENSEI EW, EW!" I ran around screaming with my eyes clamped shut just before slamming into the same wall several times as I tried to find the exit. Oita chuckled again, shaking his head. _

_"23 is not _that_ old, kid." _

_"SENSEI YOU'RE PRE-HISTORIC!" _

_"…How do you even know what that means, Yasha?" _

_I giggled, finally opening my eyes to stare sheepishly at my Sensei who seemed shocked that I knew such a word at age four, "You left your books open… and your front door… and your fridge!" _

_"…You took my pudding, didn't you," Oita sighed, dropping his head not even thinking about the fact that his front door had been unlocked and that people could easily sneak into his house. _

_"…It tasted good, by the way sensei…" _

"Yasha… Wake up…" Someone rocked me back and forth, a hand on my shoulder trying to shake me awake. No, not yet, I wanted to stay sleeping. If possible I hoped these dreams could pull me back into the past when I was actually happy. The days when I was so oblivious to the difficulties that life had already given to me and when I had no thoughts on what the moments before could hold.

"We need to leave, let's go…" I kept shaking due to the hand until I finally caved in and got out of the bed, rubbing one eye as I did so. I did not bother with speaking, I simply stared ahead into the midnight black eyes of the Uchiha.

"…Its time to leave…I guess you can stand?" Sasuke stepped back a bit as I pulled myself to my feet pulling my neko ears back up.

"Yes..." I didn't bother to ask why we were leaving, it should have been relatively obvious as to why we were, so in a matter of a few minutes Juugo, Sasuke, Karin, Suigetsu and I were making our way out of that little village. Sasuke explained how we were going out to find some of the Akatsuki bases that Juugo had located and that because I was here it would make it all the harder to complete a thorough search to find Itachi Uchiha again.

"…are you sure you want to come along for this…?" Sasuke asked as we began to travel to the nearest one to this village.

"…If you do not want me to come I will have no objections," I stated simply, staring straight ahead not bothering to make eye contact with Sasuke, still in a small mental boycott against him for what he had said about me back in the hotel.

He sighed a very quite one, "Do you think you're in a well enough condition to fight, if we get into one?" I glared at him through the corner of my eye.

"I am fine," Clear cut, straight answer, also implying that I did not want to be engaged conversation any longer than this. Sasuke understood my intentions straight away and did not try to pursue my speech any farther, something in which I was highly grateful for.

I am not sure how much time passed through this bright forest, shadowed by bunches of trees, but clearings were letting the sunlight through to the cold ground. It seemed as though we were never going to cease walking, and granting that it did not bother me, it appeared very much to bother Suigetsu who had finally re-formed. He kept requesting breaks along the way, irking Karin very much. They would not quit bickering about whatever little thing they could find.

"—Well hey if no one else has noticed the bird that's been stalking us for the past half an hour, then maybe it's a good thing we stopped!" Suigetsu argued, pointing up in the sky at this very large, crimson and brown colored bird. It had two long tail feathers that flowed out behind it, and just above that was a miniscule silver canister strapped to its back.

I only stared up with little interest at the bird as the others decided whether to kill it, or see what it wanted. Well by the time they figured it out, the bird swooped down and landed on my shoulder. I glared at the little beast.

"…May I help you…?" I questioned as the bird bent down, showing me the canister.

"It's a message for you," Juugo said as he too stared at the bird. Cautiously I opened up the silver cylinder and took out a tiny piece of paper indicating that it was indeed for me. I was slightly confused for I had never gotten a letter before, especially not one sent by a messenger hawk.

"…Who is it from?" Sasuke asked, looking back at me through the mere corner of his eye.

"…Hn…It is from Konohagakure," I informed earning a very long strip of silence from the group around me.

"…What do they want…?" Sasuke asked again, turning around to give me his full attention. From what I could presume after Sasuke told me about the Uchiha massacre, he was one of Konoha, but something about this weird look in his eye made me feel as though he wasn't too excited about this. I really did wonder about his past.

I looked back down at the letter.

**Yasha Satou,**

**Though it was a long time ago, we were informed that you had the rare capability of being able to control the bijuu sealed away inside of you. This may or may not be something you are aware of but we too have a Jinchuuriki inside our village, and due to the circumstances in which we are facing we think it would be best for him to learn how to have complete control over the bijuu. We would appreciate it if you would come to our village and assist us with this goal. **

**The Fifth Hokage, Tsunade. **

After reading it for myself a few times, I was not sure what to make of this so I handed the letter over to Sasuke to read. He read it over once before closing his eyes in thought.

"…They want you to train kyuubi…" He said, somewhat crumpling the paper in his hand. I stared inscrutably at him and this little piece of information.

"…It appears you have some ties with the Jinchuuriki…" I pointed out nonchalantly. How else would he have known the number of tails residing in the demon that the boy held? Sasuke released his clamp on the paper by handing it back to me, but had this sour look hidden in his eyes.

"...Are you thinking of going?" Sasuke seemed to challenge something that did strike a bit of interest.

"…I have been waiting to be able to meet another jinchuuriki, so yes I may just end up going if it does not mess up your plans…" I let out softly, holding tightly onto the paper.

"…It's your choice."

I thought about it a bit longer, and I didn't really know what I wanted to do. Should I leave for Konoha and train kyuubi, or should I stick around Sasuke and the others until his mission to kill Itachi is over and done with?

Sasuke stared at me, and I stared back.

Should I go?

**[CHA! Sha-chan is gonna leave for Konoha? *super loud gasp inserted here* ... hm maybe she will, maybe she wont =3 what do you guys think? T.T apologies for my complete fail at writing a letter lol, this is why I am not skilled with the post office! Well, time to stop blabbering on... Bye!] **


	15. Driven by Fake Anger

**Chapter 15: Driven by Fake Anger **

**[Alright and its poll time! To decide the ending of the entire whole Yasha-Sasuke thing, I'm asking/begging for you all to pick a number. 1 2 or 3. ^-^ I'm not going to tell you what each of the ideas are, but just by picking a number you'll help me a bunch! On top of that, what this is voting for is going to be in the _next_ story about them… Yep, there's gonna be a second xD and maybe a third, but that one is a complete secret :P well anyways...psht...enjoy!] **

I tilted my head up a bit to stare at the top of Konohagakure's large brown wall, two huge green doors indicating the entrance to one of the great shinobi capitals. Along the top there were three signs, the middle one was the symbol for the hidden leaf. On each door there was a symbol as well; written in red paint and I could only stare at them as I easily made my way into the village.

It had been a while since I had last been here, three years ago to be exact; to take the Chuunin selection exams along side a dangerous group of shinobi. I ended up just dropping out after the second part of the exam because I thought it was a waste of my time, and to this day I still believe it to be a waste. **(A/N: three years ago she took the exam…who else took it? ;) )**

"Hey you there! I'm going to need to see some form of identification, and a reason to be visiting Konoha before you enter!" A guy called from inside a booth located beside the door. I glanced sideways at him, slowly halting to a stop.

"What the…?" his friend was staring intently at my neko ears, blinking a few times as though he didn't believe what he was seeing. After about what seemed like a few minutes he seemed to shrink away from my blank stare.

"…who are you?" the first asked, rising from his kicked-back position in his seat.

To save myself explanation I threw him the letter which I had received from this village. He read it over quickly before finally looking back up at me.

"So you're Yasha, huh? Can I have some form of identification?" He asked, tossing the paper back at me. I didn't want to bother with keeping it on me so I just burnt it with nekomata's chakra while in mid-air. The paper sizzled, flaking apart and finally falling to the ground in miniscule pieces all along the gravel.

"…Some identification please?" The guy asked once more.

"…I carry no such thing with me," I responded plainly.

He sighed, "I can't let you in without knowing if you're really Yasha, so until you can prove who you are I'm sorry, you'll have to stay outside."

I closed my eyes for just a moment before slowly making my way over to the booth and standing directly in front of the shinobi. "I did not come here to be tempered with…So if you wish for me to prove my existence before you, it may end in a way certainly displeasing to you," I exclaimed in a softly dangerous voice.

When I looked up into the eyes of this shinobi he gulped seeing the vague demonic flash deep within my own eyes. He could sense the two different kinds of chakra I held, and he could feel how one was much stronger than most.

"…Enjoy Konoha…" He decided upon saying and sat back down next to his partner who exchanged glances, wondering what my deal was.

I nodded curtly at them both before making my way into the streets.

_You weren't really going to hurt them, were you now little Yasha-chan… _Nekomata finally spoke up while I began my way in search of the Hogake's building. _You're too soft to even be a thought of holding me in your body. You could have at least burnt him a little bit…_

_It would have been a pointless fight to begin, _I responded in my head, _and I had no control over whether I would be the one to hold you or not. _

_You make it sound like I'm a bad thing…_

_Are you trying to make me laugh? _

The conversation jut dropped off there, my demon grew quiet and did nothing more to irk me in the sense of mental patience. It was quite bothersome to have such altercation constantly raging in my head so the moments of silence were well appreciated.

By the time the talking had ceased I had finally made my way in front of the large center building that was where I was to meet the Hokage and the apparent nine tails jinchuuriki. On first glance of the building I began to think about Sasuke for the first time and I did wonder whether he had already found Itachi or not. Though he assured me that dying would not be the case for him I was still slightly uneasy about this.

"…Don't get yourself killed, Sasuke," I advised as I made a single hand sign preparing to leave for Konohagakure, putting a deaf ear to Suigetsu's whining about why I had to go.

"Tch, I wont be killed…" Sasuke replied bluntly, almost causing me to smirk. Of course that's what he predicted would happen, but Itachi Uchiha had his own agenda which of course could mean Sasuke's death was a possibility.

"…Do not be so sure of that…" I said, releasing my hand sign and staring at him with a somewhat stern expression.

"…hm," Sasuke smirked for some unknown reason and I let it slip past my acknowledgment, or even my caring because it had no place to be in my mind at the moment.

"Do I at least get a hug before you go?" Suigetsu asked urgently from behind me, earning a smack from Karin.

"What's up with you and sexual interactment with this kid?" She snapped and I shook my head at their foolishness. Both of them needed to get a grip, Suigetsu to stop being such a nuisance and Karin to stop slapping him at every sentence spoken. It was quite bothersome to have water droplets land on my face whenever his body turned into its watery form.

Sasuke, Juugo and I all stared at them as their argument resumed once more all bothered by their actions, and it wasn't until a few moments later when Sasuke told them to cease their bickering that they finally let the pointless subject drop.

"Keep an eye out for Akatsuki when you're there, Yasha…" Sasuke instructed after Karin and Suigetsu had resorted to glaring at each other.

I stared blankly at the Uchiha for a moment or so before I closed my eyes and resumed the hand sign, "Hai."

As I continued to gaze at this profoundly large building I was unsure of what it was I was supposed to be doing. Would it be accepted if I just entered without permission, or did somebody have to tell me when I could go in?

While in the midst of thought, the door swung open and out came a girl that appeared very much to be around my age and she seemed a little stumped to see me standing there. She had short, unrealistically bright pink hair and wide turquoise eyes underneath a quite large forehead. I stared at her, and in return she stared at me.

"…Can I help you?" she asked politely, those eyes flashing up to stare at my neko ears in which I closed my eyes in slight aggravation but let it pass. It was usual to have those around me stare dirtily at my family trait.

"…I have been summoned here by the Hokage…something about training your village's jinchuuriki…" I stated calmly.

"Oh! You must be Yasha then! Yeah, lady Tsunade was expecting you, but not so soon. Good thing she hasn't sent Naruto out on any missions immediately…Well, come with me then," The girl chattered on, leading the way into the building and down a couple of the hallways. I could tell we were moving upwards by the slight angle in which we had to walk and the miniscule tip on the floor. Some time later we had finally stopped in front of one of the larger doors in the building, and the pink haired girl knocked upon the strong wood.

"Yes, come in," a loud voice answered the knock from the other side of the door, and on cue the girl opened the door cheerily.

"Lady Tsunade, It's Yasha Satou here for helping Naruto with his training!" she announced.

"GRANNY I DON'T HAVE TIME TO BE TRAINING RIGHT NOW, WE KNOW WHERE SASUKE IS. WE JUST HAVE TO GO GET HIM!" A separate voice called out, and by the time I had slowly moved into the room I could see that it was a blonde haired shinobi angrily slamming his fist on the desk in which a lady was sitting looking like she had a migraine.

"Naruto I know that you want to go after him, but at the moment we have a great opportunity for you to learn something you might not be able to again. You'll have a better chance of bringing him back if you just calm down, shut up and learn it!" The lady I presumed to be Tsunade argued, and this conversation really caught my attention. If they were conversing about the Sasuke I knew, Sasuke Uchiha, then…

"Wait, you've found where Sasuke is?" The pink haired girl asked urgently, rushing over next to the boy I supposed was Naruto and staring at Tsunade. I had not a clue as to what was going on, and this only made me wonder more.

_What have you done here, Sasuke…? _I thought gently looking about the pair with almost sad, eager, hopeful expressions on their faces at mention of the Uchiha boy.

"It's not exact, but it could lead us to him… anyways this is beside the point," Tsunade tried to reason with the two, "Naruto I'd like you to meet Yasha Satou, your new teacher," she motioned towards my desolate figure standing in the doorway just silently watching all of them create such fuss over Sasuke.

Naruto grumbled something but he walked over to me and closely inspected me in a way that was uncomfortable, however I ignored it.

"…It is a pleasure to meet your acquaintance, Naruto," I greeted in my usual tone, staring blandly into his blue eyes that seemed not too eager for this task, and I knew then that this training would be difficult. If he did not have the determination for this kind of control than it would take longer than necessary.

"Nice to meet you too?" Naruto responded with an air of question, "Uh, are those real?" He pointed at my neko ears and I closed my eyes while tilted them downwards closer to my head.

"…Yes," I replied finally. There was a lapsed silence in which everybody was uncomfortably glancing at each other, and so before anyone else could speak I decided to inform them about the precautions on this sort of training.

"…If you will, Naruto, I am going to need to tell you what is expected if you decide to go through with this training…" I said calmly creating eye contact with the blonde jinchuuriki.

"I'm not going to lose my mind, am I?" He asked, turning to Tsunade with a disappointed face in which she sighed uselessly at.

"Naruto just sit down and listen to her, you most likely will not lose your mind!" The Hokage put her face in her hand as though she was suffering from a headache. Agreeable as that may be for that headache I unfortunately had to put into consideration that it may as well be an option for Naruto to lose some sanity, if not his body and soul to the demon.

"…of course it is a possibility," I countered softly, staring blankly at Tsunade who seemed taken back.

Naruto however seemed plentiful accepting of this response. "Told you grandma!"

"…That may as well be the very least of your problems if you take this lightly… Not only will your mind be lost, your soul could disappear alongside it…" I turned to the fifth Hokage, "You must know I take will take no responsibility for whatever may happen to this boy likewise, it is all up to him whether or not this outcome is to be successful…"

Though my voice was a monotone the same as when I entered, all three of the beings within the room caught onto the importance of this situation. After conversing for what appeared to be an hour or so about this matter we finally settled our reasoning's and got on the same terms as one another.

"Then I will see you early tomorrow morning, Naruto," I nodded in the direction of the blonde who I observed to be quite the jumpy one.

"Hey, hey wait, where?" Naruto called out, running up behind me as I made my way to leaving the Hokage's office. I stared at him through the corner of my eye as a way of acknowledgement.

"I do believe you have a training ground…There," I decided upon and walked away silently knowing that these places could easily be found.

So now I was a teacher to another jinchuuriki… I was not sure whether to be amused or not about this startling situation in which I was so suddenly thrown into. Was this a good thing or something that could mess up yet another life, I was not sure. The coming day I was not one I was looking forward to.

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

A heavy mist hung in the early morning air forming a blinding wall between a soul person and whatever else was there for it to make eye contact with. The white sheet held itself no matter how I moved through it, surrounding like an orb of white nothingness. Not an ideal first morning of training, but it would have to do. The sun had not even poked out from its sleeping refuge behind the horizon line and so it was dark behind the mist.

This was the sort of weather that made me feel at peace, the kind that was so eerily haunting that it is perfect for thinking; much better than sunshine, surpassing cloudless days.

"Yasha-sensei?" The loud voice of Naruto cut through the ghostly silence making its way to my neko ears and I responded my making myself visible from behind the curtain of fog.

"The 'sensei' will not be necessary, Naruto," I instructed in the never changing monotone.

"Right…So how is this going to work? Do I have to increase my taijutsu skills or do some really complicated Ninjutsu?" Naruto asked excitedly, for some reason now very intent of the idea of this demon training when in fact just the other day he was complaining about wanting to go after Sasuke.

"…No. It is neither of the two," I said. "Do you know what it is that causes Kyuubi to come out in those moments you least expect it to?"

I waited patiently for an answer, ignoring the odd stares Naruto was sending my way, "Yeah it normally happens when I get angry or really upset…"

"…hn. Do you often allow your emotions to take play during times of combat?" I questioned diligently, staring at Naruto without so much as batting an eyelash. In return earning more odd stares.

"I don't know? Maybe? why?"

I sighed, "Naruto it is vital for you to understand what it is that makes Kyuubi show its power and to understand the few ways you can channel your chakra to mix with it's when you begin to feel angry. However, when you attempt this you must make sure that you feel nothing else that could interfere."

"uh…Yeah I don't get it Yasha," Naruto admitted.

"Tch…I hardly expected you to. You must learn to control your emotions no matter how tough the timing may be, keep yourself under control with a cool head. If you manage to figure this out Kyuubi will not be able to burst out unexpectedly," I explained simply.

"Oh I see! Is that why you're so plain and boring?" The boy ran off his mouth but I shook my head and let it go.

"That is hardly your concern."

"Well alright…So wait all I need to do is keep myself calm and mix my chakra with the nine tails and I can control it?" Naruto said with an air of doubt which of course I expected as well seeing as this was only part of the basic steps.

"Slightly. Alongside that, you must be able to understand enough to cause yourself fake anger. Strong fake anger that will make the seal bend and leak out the chakra. If you simply decide to pull your chakra to the center of your body then nothing of great importance will come of it."

Naruto once again stared at me as though I had sprouted a third eye somewhere on my face and so then I began to explain once again, "Fake your anger. Think of something that would cause you the most pain but do not let it get to your head. At the same time try to mix your chakra with the nine tail's and let it out through any point you wish."

"But, I'm not angry at anything right now, and I really can't think of anything," the blonde scratched his head and I sighed at the lack of effort he was putting into this.

I then preformed a hand sign for my pupil to copy and tried once more to explain this concept to him. After a half an hour had passed of absolutely nothing happening I decided it would be best to give him a slight push.

"Can you still not think of anything?" I asked from my spot in the trees from watching Naruto standing there with that hand sign held.

"I really don't know what you want me to do!"

I close my eyes for a moment or two before slowly making my way over to where Naruto was standing and I opened my eyes again to stare at him half-lidded. "…What if I could tell you where Sasuke was…and bring him to you…"

This set the nine tail jinchuuriki off like a bomb, "YOU KNOW SASUKE?"

I merely shrugged and turned away to walk back to my place in the tree branches, "I may…" I was really hitting a nerve on the boy and that was exactly what I wanted to do.

"Don't fool around with me! Do. You. Know. Sasuke?" Naruto yelled running up behind me. Instinctively I spun around at the last second, grabbed his arm and sent a flash of my own chakra through his body, disrupting his muscle movements and sending him flying backwards.

"I told you to control your emotions…It is the small things like that that are needed for this procedure. Channel it, control your chakra to mix with kyuubi's…"

Naruto growled in aggravation my way, "What kind of game are you playing? You know something about Sasuke don't you?"

"Tch…If you complete this training I may tell you what I know…"

Muttering some words under his breath Naruto finally composed himself, standing up straight but glaring at me as though I were now some sort of enemy of his. I could not care less.

"…For this you should be working up mixing the two chakras. If you can master that by the end of the day I will show you how to control it and allow it to take form." I instructed quite calmly despite the predicament I had gotten myself into.

"Yeah right…how do we even know you know how to give it form too?" Naruto countered angrily, still upset with me for mentioning Sasuke and then not giving him any information on it.

"…If you would like I could demonstrate nekomata's power in front of you I could do that…" I suggested not too upfront about this idea. Each time I completely released more than a fourth of nekomata's chakra, I got drained quicker than should have been necessary.

"Yeah!"

Sighing I made about four hand signs and stood a good ways away from Naruto that way the force of the chakra wouldn't blow him backwards and mumbled, "Demon Seal release…"

In a blur of blue and black, the painted looking flames of Nekomata came shooting out in a sphere around my body slowly taking the shape of the neko demon, ripping trees from the ground and creating cracks in the very earth itself. After keeping this form up for a few minutes I slowly dissipated the chakra, pulling it back into my body and then opened my eyes to stare at Naruto.

"That is how it is done, but not at full power…yours will be much stronger because of the nine tails," I said to Naruto who's jaw was dropped open as though he had just seen the coolest thing in the world.

"Aye eye captain!"

The whole rest of the day was spent watching Naruto try to figure out how to complete this movement and mimic the signs I was giving him, until finally night crept up from around the corner and covered the training grounds in a sheet of black. I sighed and dismissed Naruto for the night and for the following day seeing as he needed to rest from trying to move his chakra around so much in one day.

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

I sighed as I opened up the door to my hotel room, not too keen on the idea of having to be in a place of luxury when in reality all I deserved was the sidewalk. When I slowly walked in and flicked on the light switch, the first thing I observed was the queen sized bed located against the wall in the center of the room. The place of rest seemed so soft and comfortable that the moment my eyes made contact with it I wondered to what level of sleep I would reach in that cloud.

The floor was a hard wooden layout that seemed to fit perfectly with the blank white wall that had a large window cut out in the side that lead to a balcony outside. Though it was a reasonably small room I found it to be perfect however the television in the corner was not necessary. There was a tall floor lamp in the corner beside the bed, only a few feet away where a bathroom was.

I glanced around for a bit longer before I turned around to make sure the door had locked and I slowly slipped out of my kimono after seeing that it was past 11:00 at night and sleep was something my body was longing for. When I was alone the only thing I slept in was a strapless white bra and short white shorts to preserve the state of my kimono. Although my first one had been ripped apart in Deidara's bombing, team Taka had been considerate enough to find me another one similar in the likeness of my old one.

Lightly I flicked the switch on the wall down so all light disappeared from this room to be replaced by utter darkness. All I was required to do was walk straight forward and I found myself tumbling onto the soft bed and curling up underneath the feathery covers. Having been so used to sleeping on the rock hard ground, this was something so unfamiliar and great. I was in such a tranquil state that I hardly noticed the dark shadowy mass moving from one corner closer towards the bed.

I was halfway between the states of sleep and down to earth; so now even knowing that there was somebody else in this room besides me was such a minor thing to be on my mind. It didn't bother me when then bed dipped downwards on the opposing side, and I hardly moved a hair when I felt an arm come down on my other side.

"Yasha…are you awake…?" The person asked in a familiar voice, however this could have been the difference between Suigetsu and Sakura yet I would have known not the difference.

I mumbled something incoherent in response to this person, eyes half lidded. There was a sliver of obsidian black hair in my line of vision now.

"I suppose you're halfway there…" The voice mumbled. I felt something slide against my cheek and I felt complied to wiggle closer to this touch. It felt very familiar.

"…Sasu…ke?" I asked softly, unsure if this was a dream or reality. I was oddly alright with either one.

"So you are awake…" The voice sounding like Sasuke's observed but sounding much closer now. I tried to respond with something a little more sensible but I was so tired that the only thing coming out was a small mumble of slurred pointless words. I tried to ask Sasuke what on earth he was doing here, and apparently he caught onto what I was attempting to say.

"Don't worry about it…" Sasuke comforted gently, his voice sounding as though it was right next to my ear. I wasn't sure what to do.

An unfamiliar sensation ran across my cheek like a soft wind on its own current. It was warm like a light tropical breeze, but at the same time, not. I attempted to move my arms to feel what was there but they were so heavy and I was so dangerously low on chakra that my body was rejecting movement.

Something unbearably light then made its way to touching my lips. I was frozen trying to figure out what it was and still couldn't guess it after the feeling increased and was held over my entire mouth. I tried to yank my eyes open, but they were cemented shut. For some reason I wasn't sure if this was Sasuke. For that same reason, I tried to get away.


	16. Twisted Dreams, Leaf Shinobi

**16: Twisted Dreams, Leaf Shinobi**

**[Yo everybody wassup =3 So one notice because I know how you all love those xD I got one review from someone under the name of "DiMe" saying that it would be awesome for Yasha to meet Kakashi…Well, I thought that was an excellent idea and decided sure why not xD So credit actually goes to DiMe for that piece ^-^ Real sorry for taking a gajillion years to get this thing out, again, I had a badass writers block T.T but now its out ^-^ Next chapter is going to be kinda a filler to lead into the next plot point... heh, boy do i have a great surprise for you all out there xD Demonmuffinchan i believe you know what it is, hm? 3 dont tell anyone :P anyways, i wont bore you anymore, Enjoy! ]  
><strong>

My eyes flashed open ready to attack the one advanced on me, however my gaze met nothing but the still blackness of the shadows covering the ceiling. There was nothing hovering above me and there certainly wasn't anything touching my mouth that I could detect.

I was perplexed, for I was positive there had been someone or something within the area of this room. Struggling slightly from the lack of chakra coursing through my body, I sat up while leaning on my elbow and stared around the room. Absolutely nothing but darkness.

"…looking for something?" A voice asked from beside me, catching me off guard and I turned around to attack whoever was there. Nothing was within eyesight and I started to get really suspicious. Was this some sort of twisted joke, or a genjutsu?

"Really Yasha, try looking harder," That voice came from the other side of me this time. Slightly inclined to set this whole room on fire to cause this person to cease their jokes, I spun my head around and saw nothing but the gray and black contrast of shadow.

"…If you can't see me, go back to sleep…" and then something slammed into me, throwing me back against the bed and with one swift movement that thing was hovering above me. By this time I was wide awake but still incapable of using any jutsu and right in front of my eyes was the vivid image of Sasuke, nose hovering only an inch away from mine.

"…Sasuke?" I asked again, truly confused at what he was doing here in Konoha when he was supposed to be out finding Itachi. He smirked at me, closing pitch black eyes and shaking his head.

Before I could react he slowly dissolved into the background. I cocked an eyebrow faintly at this somewhat strange behavior, and raised it higher when I saw the rest of the room dissolving. Moments later all that was left of the small area was a table in the center of all the darkness, small whimpering sounds coming from beneath it.

I was apprehensive about making my way over to see what was whimpering, especially when I couldn't sense myself being within a genjutsu. My surroundings felt…somewhat real, though not entirely this way.

"…I didn't mean to do it…" A high voice squeaked out, sniffling as though it were saying this in between sobs. "I-it wasn't my fault…" this voice sounded vaguely familiar but I couldn't understand why.

When I glanced down at the floor I noticed a trickle of blood sliding across the floor, creating a small river as it made its way towards me deriving from the oak table. It wasn't long afterwards that the blood had gone so far that the end was out of my sight.

"I-I promise I-I wouldn't have d-done it!" The voice squeaked again, this time louder than before. I also noticed that the table had moved much closer to me however I had not moved from the spot when I first arrived.

"I-it was Nibi! N-not me!" I figured this was the voice of a young female from the pitch. Cautiously I decided it would be best to check on whatever this was and I bent down to stare underneath the table.

I sighed when I saw the younger version of myself curled up, hands covered in glistening red blood that were clutching onto each other. I was inconsolable, tears shining across blood stained cheeks and I knew this blood wasn't mine. The floor was blanketed in that red liquid and was still being enclosed in it as I watched.

"It was you, Yasha…" The familiar voice of Nekomata echoed around the room hushing my younger self in fear.

"I-it wasn't me! I-I swear I would n-never do it!" Little Yasha gasped before resuming her uncontrollable sobbing. I squinted at myself beneath the table, now positive this wasn't reality. There was no way I had been pulled back into the past.

"Well then why did you kill them all, huh little Yasha-Chan?" Nekomata cooed, "How come their blood is on your hands?"

"I-I don't know! There was just a flash a-and then they were gone!"

This was all too familiar, and so familiar that I couldn't stand to watch this all happening again. By this time I knew that this was a dream, definitely could not be reality and I pulled out a kunai since my katana had been destroyed in Deidara's bombing. Getting a firm grip on the kunai, I lifted it up and then drove it into my thigh.

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

Moonlight ricocheted from the window onto the wall and somehow reflecting onto the floor; the only way of vision in the rest of the darkness that was my hotel room. The sight of the light only caught my eye for I continued to stare up blankly at the ceiling, a feeling of dread settling in the subconscious of my brain.

I was a murderer, yet it was not even a part of my decision. Nekomata had thrown this dark shadow over my life, it was the reason I could not go back home, could not see my family, could not live an average happy life. I was plagued to forever be caught in my past with this demon because my past would be my future. It was not unlikely for Nekomata to spiral out of control again and destroy more lives.

That was something I would not be tolerate of happening again. If Nekomata did decide to break lose once more and claim more innocent lives I would have no choice but to put it out myself, meaning I would finally get a chance to rest peacefully. No more nightmares about what was to happen, no more feeling as though the weight of the world was pushing down on my shoulders trying to break me in half. The peacefulness of loneliness in my dead body.

After what appeared to be an hour or so I finally grew weary of staring blankly up at a dark ceiling with absolutely nothing running through my mind and I felt no desire to fall back asleep and dream.

Stretching a bit, I pushed the covers off of my body and wrapped the kimono back around my body. I was too anxious to just be sitting inside a room when sleep refused to take over me again so I opened up the window and hopped outside.

Meeting my presence was a cool breeze of the nighttime air that stopped blowing once I stepped out onto the terrace and closed the door behind me. It was wondrous to really believe I was standing here in the middle of the great Hidden Leaf Village for reasons utterly unexpected and surprisingly sudden.

It was a village that was great in all sense of power and alliance, but that did not matter in the least to me. It was the jinchuuriki here that interested me the most, knowing I wasn't alone with the pain these demon's brought. However, I did notice he seemed a lot more upbeat, definitely on the positive side which was something I could not understand. How different had our childhood's been, and had he gone through the pain I had?

I stared up at the sea of black that was the nighttime sky, shimmering with stars; the guides of the heavens. Whatever it was about them, it was a tool used for calming the mind as well as the body and a great tool at that. It even allowed someone as empty as me to open up to myself, to think clearly, to make decisions and ponder to make sense in the too confusing world.

'Sasuke lived here…Why would he go and leave these people in desperate search of him?' I questioned myself, 'what is it that I am missing about him…?'

I could only sit there and speculate, remember the looks on the Konoha ninja's faces when they were talking about Sasuke; the angry yet hopeful flash of emotion on Naruto's face when I mentioned knowing where the Uchiha was.

This was all too confusing, but having been in Sasuke's village maybe by walking around I would be able to pick up something on him.

I hopped gracefully down from the small balcony and onto the desolate stone road, lined with closed shops and all light abandoned from this place. Being four in the morning I would not have expected anybody to be awake and this was just perfect, I could meander around without any intervention or questioning.

The moon light was enough to guide me and give me sight through the otherwise blindly followed streets. I was unsure of how long it took me to cross the entire village, but by the time I had made it there I felt an uneasy presence coming from this grouping of houses within the village.

I stared at the entrance way to the group of houses that were walled off, the door leading inside had a symbol of a red and white fan similar to the one I had seen on the back of Sasuke's shirt. It seemed somewhat worn as though it had been left there for quite a while as well as the door seeming un-attended to. It had this empty aura beaming from the inside, a smell of old blood just slightly lingered in the air.

This place caught my attention greatly and so I resorted to entering these creepy grounds. If the sign on the door was the same as the symbol on the back of Sasuke's shirt, is this where he used to live directly?

As I explored the eerily silent walkway's I caught onto signs of faded blood stains, as if somebody had been trying to frantically scrub them away but failed as the blood had already seeped into the wood. When I entered I felt a great feeling of depression wash over me and it was no secret that something tragic had happened here.

Was this where Itachi had murdered his entire family? Is this the place that was the source of all Sasuke's suffering? It had to have been, but Sasuke wouldn't have left Konoha for such a long time, leaving everybody trying so hard to find him, because he wanted to kill his brother. There must have been another piece to the incomplete puzzle because Konoha would have aided him in this.

"What's a girl such as yourself doing in a place like this so early in the morning?" A voice asked from behind me, but did not startle me at all seeing as I had heard them following me since halfway through the village. I had only brushed it away, not caring about what anybody else was doing.

"…" I turned quietly to stare at the person before me and I came face to face with a man probably in his late twenties. He had this silvery gray hair that stuck up to one side reflecting the moon. A Konoha shinobi headband was pulled down to cover his left eye and I couldn't see the bottom half of his face because it was shrouded by a mask.

"It's pretty unusual if you ask me," The shinobi said again staring at me with this bored puppy eye. From what I gathered through this is the shinobi had a playful side but was very skillful and forceful when need be.

"…hn," I turned away to ignore the bothersome ninja and continued on my way to inspect this place.

The silver haired man started to walk right alongside me, "I'll ask again. What are you doing here?"

It was then that I came to a slow stop and looked up at him, "…I was merely curious about the state of this section. Why is it that my actions within this place bother you?" I asked calmly, catching the man a bit off guard.

"Most people don't usually come wandering around here," He stated, "unless they have some sick kind of reason."

"…I have no reason other than curiosity within itself; of course it is not a necessity for me to be walking about at this time of night however I feel as though I must know…" I informed before resuming my walk with the shinobi trailing not too far behind me. "If it does not bother you with me asking, I do not believe I have your name," I said.

"…Kakashi. Who are you then? I don't think I've ever seen you around the village," The man now realized as Kakashi disclosed.

"…Yasha. I am not here for long; I was summoned temporarily by the Hokage to train Naruto Uzumaki…" I told Kakashi boredly as my eyes lay gaze upon one of the bigger homes that appeared to be in the center of all the others. It had this elegant sight to it, surrounded by many plants that must have been beautiful to behold if they were tended to carefully.

"So you're Naruto's new teacher? I wasn't expecting someone as young as you to be able to control a tailed beast, or have the patience for Naruto's excitement," Kakashi said in disbelief.

"…I could care less how excited he is, to me it is all irrelevant," I explained, nearing the large home, eyes locked on it feeling like this place was so familiar. I had seen this place before though vaguely through a dream, seeing young Sasuke run weaving in and out of the rooms to find his family.

"You're an interesting girl," Kakashi decided after a while cutting through my thought blank with this awkward look flashing on his face. I didn't bother to waste my time in contemplating what he was figuring about me, in fact, I thought I could use this opportunity to get some answers from this shinobi.

"…If I may, could I ask you a few things about Naruto…?" I asked, stopping in front of the home and staring up at its magnificence.

"Uh sure, ask away," Kakashi accepted, looking over at me with that droopy puppy eye.

"…Has the boy ever knocked in with Kyuubi 's chakra before? In an uncontrollable state I intend to solicit," I began calmly as I proceeded to walking past the fenced area and making my way onto the dead, over grown grass.

Kakashi seemed a bit disturbed by this question, "Yeah, he has… I think you should be careful when trying to reach its Chakra though, if anything happens it could bring out his tailed beast. In training I don't think he could—"

"I can do more than suppress my own demon," I interrupted, foreseeing what Kakashi was going to say before he even finished, "I have the ability to disrupt others as well… If need be for Kyuubi's chakra to be held back, it would be next to simple."

"That's impossible… Unless you were the first hokage!" The shinobi beside me seemed not all too pleased with what I was telling him; however it matted not to me on how he viewed my unusual abilities. All that struck my little interest was the familiarity of this estate, feeling de ja vu to a great extent.

"…At this stage you must have gone over Naruto's chakra nature… Would it bother you if I asked what type he is?" I said in my usual soft whisper, roaming around the grounds, inspecting it.

"Naruto is actually a wind type… Same as you," Kakashi explained, yet I hardly questioned how it was that he knew my chakra type. I just supposed that the hokage had some sort of file on me from the cloud village and had granted Kakashi with access to this information. Whatever it was, it most certainly didn't matter nor bother me.

Since Naruto was a wind type, it could be possible that this training could be easier; however the difference between Nibi and Kyuubi was great. Kyuubi was a whole seven tails stronger than my tailed beast spirit; and depending on its "personality" per say, Naruto might have needed a fire type to match up with the demon. There were also variations between our mental focuses that could add in as a factor to making this training a failure or a quicker success. From what I had gathered, Naruto had a very energetic soul, the kind of person to dive head first into whatever challenge was thrown his way. The disadvantage to this was that it also meant his emotions could get in the way of whatever it was he was doing, therefore destroying the mission's outcome. I was able to easily lock away my emotions so the demon within me could not take control, in fact it would be the complete opposite. I could create false "emotions" as you would describe it and giving me control over Nibi.

I contemplated over these possible products of action yet I said none to the leaf shinobi beside me, instead finding myself face to face with a large pair of wooden doors. Slightly curious, I reached out for the handle.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Kakashi said, blocking off my access to the door with his hand.

I flashed my subtle glare over at the shinobi, nevertheless I had no means to create argument or arise questions, so I simply turned on my heel and strolled out of the Uchiha estate making a small mental note to come back to this part of the village on a later day, depending on how much time I had to be in Konohagakure.

Kakashi was caught off guard by my unusual actions and followed up by now coming close on my tail again, "So, if you're in Konoha for a little while, what are you planning to do when you AREN'T training?"

"…I do not suppose I gave it any consideration… It is probable I will just map out the village…" I said in a monotone, going down the street I had taken to make it here so I could go back to the hotel and rid myself of this leech. What I really wanted to do was figure out a way to contact Sasuke and ask him about his family, but I had a strange feeling in my subconscious telling me not to tell this man that. I had this quaint feeling of uneasiness whenever I thought of myself telling these people that I had come in contact with their ex-shinobi.

Slowly I halted to a stop and looked back at Kakashi through the mere corner of my eye, "…Could you tell me what it was that happened in that part of the village?"

Kakashi knew what I was talking about, "Heh, what you mean the Uchiha?"

I plainly stared at him and he took that as a 'yes.'

"Well…There's not much I can really say that would matter much to you, but one of the kids of the main-household killed them all off…" Kakashi said.

"…Itachi Uchiha of the Akatsuki…?" I asked softly and Kakashi seemed not too surprised at my answer. Apparently since I was a jinchuuriki and the Akatsuki were after me I would have run into Itachi once or twice.

"Well yes, but the strange thing about this massacre is that he left one person alive; his little brother, Sasuke."

I nodded to myself getting an inner understanding, but I still didn't get what this had to do with Sasuke leaving the village. To put myself under a mask I asked, "…This Sasuke…May I speak with him?"

Kakashi tensed up a bit, and then he released this tension with a small sigh, "No, actually that would be impossible right now… Sasuke doesn't live in the village with us anymore." I could tell Kakashi was cutting his explanations short, but I couldn't exactly comprehend why. It was like he wanted he to ask the question before he answered so he wouldn't be giving out unnecessary information.

"Really… Why does he not…?"

"…It's late, you must be tired," Kakashi deliberately tried to avoid my question, and I sighed to myself in response. I could get my answers later, if I persisted in asking, Kakashi would think something unusual was up.

I nodded to bid him goodbye and began to walk back to my hotel room, questions still stirring in my head. All of them unanswered, and all I wanted to do was _get_ the answers to them. It would have to wait. Until the morning I would need to sit in agonizing darkness, though I was used to it, it was never a pleasant experience to be kept in the shadows.

I needed to know what I was dealing with.

I needed to know about Sasuke.


	17. Understanding Sasuke's Truth

**Chapter 17: Understanding Sasuke's Truth **

**[if I should say so myself, I rather enjoy this chapter… ^-^ a lot happens. You'll see why I kept off Yasha figuring out about Sasuke for so long, I kinda wanted her to figure it out this way xD besides, i'm wicked super excited for the next chapters... / you'll all see why, im a pervert you'll soon understand LOL! anyways, enjoy! this came out quick so its probably...eh...messy, but...yeah...]  
><strong>

Give me a reason, why do I feel so constricted?

_You know you're different. _

Give me meaning, why am I so lost?

_You're cut off. _

Give me a chance, the one I never got.

_I can't, you were born without a chance. _

Give me understanding, how come I was born?

_To prolong my life. _

Never had a conversation with my demon been clear, never had it been warming or comforting to the heart, always what it should be. Words from a demon should never be that way, and so I got the full truth always. The reason I was here? I didn't have one, only to extend the life of a nasty creature, incapable of being outside of a human body or have it destroy lives. The reason I couldn't understand the basics of life? I was not given a normal one.

Give me peace, take away the pain.

_In this world, there is no peace, only lasting pain. _

Give me a grasp on another, let me have ties.

_It is up to you and others to make ties. I can do nothing._

Give me breath… and disappear.

_You would be nothing without me. _

False words, but argument could be avoided and so it shall. Fighting with an unseen being only visible to myself would be pointless.

We rise like the sun, and fall at the end of the day.

_With me, you can live for two. _

I'd rather live for one.

_How unfortunate. _

I stared longingly at the rising sun, how its brightness flashing throughout the world, showering us with the light that I could never reach. How it always had the expectations of pureness when my own expectations were of nothingness; of a blank world, where everything was tainted with a never-ending sin.

How someone could be happy within this dreadful planet, to feel pleasure with everything in their lives, have a decent living experience here, I have not the slightest idea. The closest thing I had to happiness was just sitting in my lonesome and staring out the window to see whatever the emotions of the gods were. The rain meant they were crying, and since I had met Sasuke they hadn't seemed to have cried.

7 Am, the streets began to fill with people off to do their daily business whether it be shopping or just using them as a source of route, and many people could now see the figure of my silent figure on the windowsill staring down at them. Unintentionally of course, I just needed something to occupy my mind.

"HEY, HEYYYY, MASTER YASHA!" A sadly familiar voice yelled cutting through all other noises going on down below. When I glanced down to give acknowledgement of this person I was greeted with the presence of Naruto pulling along another kid down the streets.

From what I could see, the boy had dark brown hair and very pale skin, and looked somewhat like he couldn't decide if he wanted to tell Naruto off for dragging him or to smile and go along with it. He seemed positively emotionally confused.

"MASTER YASHAA!" Naruto yelled again, motioning for me to come down from the window. I shared eye contact with him for a while before agreeing with him and dropping down from the second story room.

"…Though it may be unusual, I would request you not to call me master, either…" I said in my toneless voice, staring coldly at the two before me.

"Well alright then Yasha! This is Sai, Sai, this is my teacher—I _TOLD_ YOU SHE WAS A CAT!" Naruto yelled, pointing obnoxiously at my neko ears while bouncing up and down with a triumphant grin as though he had just proven a big point to this Sai.

"Not really a cat, Naruto, more of a hybrid between a human and cat…" Sai said with this strange smile on his face; nothing that I took a liking to right now.

To distract myself from such conversation I turned to the nine tail jinchuuriki holder, "…How is it you have enough energy to move this morning? Your chakra had been dissipated through training yesterday…It should not have come back so quickly," I explained calmly, keeping myself composed however I felt the need to have them quit staring at my head.

"I dunno, sleep?" Naruto shrugged. "Anyways Yasha, I thought it would be a good idea for you to meet my buddy Sai here!" he then got closer to whisper, "he doesn't understand emotions either, so you could get along!"

When he tilted back I continued to stare vacantly at the two of them, "…You misunderstand me. I get along with nobody." Very blunt, very true. Those who knew me for whatever short time would definitely agree with my statement however Naruto seemed not to want this as a response.

"Well you gotta get along with SOMEONE otherwise what's the point of being here?"

"…hn… I am yet to figure that out," I replied boredly. After sharing a mutual confused stare Naruto and Sai proceeded to inviting me out to some place I recall as being called Ichiraku Ramen. Since it did not matter to me either way I allowed myself to be pulled along and plopped down in a chair along this counter.

"oh boy oh boy oh boy…" Naruto grinned after placing in an order for all three of us seemingly over-excited about such a small meal. I did nothing more than glance at him through the corner of my eye, the stare going unnoticed through his eagerness.

It was not but minutes later that I had this foreign meal sitting in front of me, steaming delicately in front of my face looking quite delicious yet I was very wary. Naruto noticed me eyeing it.

"Why are you staring at it that way?" He asked urgently, grabbing a set of chopsticks from the cylinder hold on the counter and separating it so he could dig in, "Come on its ichiraku ramen, it's not poison!"

Daintily I held my own pair of utensils in my right hand and began to stir it around mindlessly. I wasn't very hungry, seeing as it was not even mid-day and was being included in this should be lunch. Getting somewhat bothered at Naruto's constant gaze of encouragement I gave in and wrapped the noodles around the sticks. Blankly I pulled the ramen up to my lips and held it there tentivley for a moment or so, not exactly wanting to eat it.

"Come on, I'm gonna be the future_ hokage_, you can TRUST me!" Naruto yelled elatedly.

My eyes widened and I dropped the chopsticks down into the bowl, my hand trembling in place where it had just been. Small shock waves spurt through my body, immobilizing me in memory. _I've heard that before…I've heard it…here…in Konoha… _

Stunned, I could only stare ahead at the back of the shop, eyes stuck wide. Probably the most visible expression I have made in years, and to make it slightly worse, I felt sick.

"'Uh…hey…Yasha, are you okay?" Naruto inquired, the smile slipping off his face to be replaced with concern.

_I know you, Sasuke Uchiha… I've seen you before… Here… With Naruto… _

I felt as though my entire body was subject to this trembling, knowing that I had met Sasuke prior to that day in the woods. I had met him years before, if not only by a distance. I had seen him engaged in battle, if this was indeed the same Sasuke Uchiha.

The Chuunin Selection Exams…

"She looks sick…" I heard the distant voice of Sai commenting to a nervous looking Naruto.

It took a minute or so before I was finally able to regain some composure and bring myself back to some sense. I turned my entire body to look directly at Naruto Uzumaki, something I did very rarely, and then closed my eyes. "You were going to beat us all…" I mumbled. "You were going to prove to Sasuke…"

"What did you say?" the blond haired boy beside me interrogated, but I could not reply.

"…Orochimaru…" My eyes shot open in a panic, "It was Orochimaru…That is why…" I quickly made eye contact with the nine tails jinchuuriki, "I apologize Naruto Uzumaki, I am not feeling well today… please excuse me." With that I got up off the stool and sprinted back to the hotel room where I sat in the corner, head bent down and eyes closed trying to think.

I attempted to search through my memory banks, because I sure had met Sasuke before, three years ago when I filled in for a team with only two members to create a three cell. I had taken the Chuunin Exams right alongside the famous Uchiha, but how could I not have remembered this sooner? Was I really not as diligent as I thought I had been?

I had observed that team battling off against a grass shinobi later identified as Orochimaru. I saw him place one of his infamous curse seals upon Sasuke; I had watched them all come near death. Of course none of this had mattered to me and I took no part in attempting to help them, but I had seen it all. Orochimaru willingly offered Sasuke power to defeat _that certain someone. Itachi Uchiha. _

The S-ranked criminal said Sasuke would come to him by any means, thirsty for this new power he would gain…

_Is that why you left? Sasuke, did you join Orochimaru? Is THAT what the black mark on your neck is? Is THAT why Konoha is searching for you? _My eyes flashed open once more and I grabbed onto my hands to cease their obnoxious trembling. _You are alongside Orochimaru… _

Yet another man who had attempted to kill me in the past, desiring the power that my tailed spirit held. Was it possible I was being deceived?

_The power to fight those Akatsuki members as such…That power comes from him…Sasuke…you wouldn't…! _

My thoughts were unbearably jumbled together, tying knots around each other and only to get tighter and tighter until this could not be understood at all. The breath within my lungs was hesitating mid-way, unsure of how to come out.

"**_Don't worry yourself little Yasha-chan…Don't you remember already hearing about Orochimaru's death?" _**Nekomata decided to come and speak out now of all times and I was not too pleased with its approach.

"_Those are lies, Orochimaru can not be killed!" _I hissed in response, grabbing onto my head and shrinking closer to the wall of the room. I felt a pulsing headache coming into play and I did not enjoy the atrocious consideration that pain would infiltrate within my head at this very moment.

"**_But he has been…Sasuke would have been Orochimaru's right-hand-man, hm? Why is it you haven't seen Orochimaru yet?" _**Nekomata cooed, I almost heard the smirk in its voice. The headache so repulsively spread.

_"There is no way…I have been alongside an operative of Orochimaru's bidding…" _I mumbled in my head to silence the demon.

**_"As we have learned, Sasuke doesn't appear to be the type to give in to orders so willingly and I don't think Orochimaru's main objective would be to kill Itachi Uchiha, now would it…? There is only one more option for you to grasp…Sasuke has killed Orochimaru… His connection with you has nothing to do with that shinobi," _**The demon tried to push past my defensive wall to infect my brain with this concept.

_"Would Sasuke be that cold…? Is his heart more frozen than mine? To join someone capable of such…disaster…" _I rambled off on my own, distraught to think these things. I had thought I had found someone I could relate to, I considered I was forming a bond, if not even only a thin one. Were these ties I was so suddenly forming going to be ripped away because of the information I had just accessed?

**_"You worry too much little Yasha-chan…So what if this ends up just like your Sensei? You'll just have to start over from square one…You don't need anybody at all…" _**Nekomata instructed in that soft, forceful, dark way it had. **_"And you're capable of disaster as well…Who knows, maybe you'll get along even better now that we are sure you are both heartless beings…" _**

****I wanted to make a response, I would not give up this fight so easily as I gave up on most other fights. I needed clear, accurate, precise answers that would not throw me back to before I met the Uchiha. He gained my trust, saving my life multiple times and even pushing me far enough that I tried to save his. I did not want to let go of something like that.

But I could not bring up anything else. My mind had shut on me.

I, Yasha Satou, for once again was feeling an aching heart. The heart I thought I had lost was quivering within my very own chest, beating, telling me I was alive…That I would have to die again.

Yes it was absolutely true, by that time I wanted to be close to Sasuke, even if I told myself and others no. I wanted a true, mutual connection with the Uchiha, to know that somebody who could understand the meaning of pain would have my back. To know I could protect someone else as well; that was all I wanted. My desire, my true hopes.

I am human, I have a heart. That heart was beating so loudly in my chest, knocking like a rapt on a door.

No, it was really the door.

"Yasha? Hey, Yasha, are you alive in there!" It was Naruto knocking repeatedly on the opposing side of the hotel door, yet I could only stare up at it from my place on the floor. Solemn, blank, my expression pulled back to normal but my inner self screaming for help.

"She could just have a fever or something Naruto, You really didn't need to bring me along…" another vaguely familiar voice scolded and I remembered it as the rosette.

"No way Sakura she looked seriously ill… You should've seen her, she started trembling and mumbling random things! You saw the way she acted when she came in, all blank like a sheet of paper! She has more than a fever!" Naruto countered the one I acknowledged as Sakura.

Not wanting anybody else to get involved in such matters that did not concern the likes of them, I rose from the ground and ambled over to the door. Taking my leisurely time, I pulled the door open and stared at them with only one eye showing through the crack between the door and the wall.

"…May I…be of assistance to you?" I questioned gently, able to control the shaking in my voice.

"Yeah Naruto said you had some kind of fit earlier…are you feeling alright?" The girl named Sakura asked, looking at me quizzically, unsure whether or not to now believe my mask of bored eyes.

I nodded calmly at her, "Yes I am feeling perfectly at ease… It seems Naruto has unfortunately had to observe one of my momentary seizures…It is a result of stress.."

**_"Oh, nice one," _**Nekomata commented. I inwardly glared at the spirit creature inhabiting my body giving it its cue to quit bothering me.

Naruto seemed not to believe this however, "are you sure..? I mean that was pretty scary…The way you freaked out didn't seem…y'know, normal." My blank eyes stared into his large blue ones filled with concern for my well being.

"…yes…I am sure…" I assured the kyuubi holder and his companion moments before I closed the door gently and began to pace the room. I hand floated absentmindedly to my empty sword case trying to grasp something I was so used to holding in times of distress, slightly disappointed to feel its absence.

This was how I spent the rest of my day; Pacing an unfamiliar room trying to figure out if I could still see Sasuke without getting killed. Was it true that Sasuke killed Orochimaru to gain his independence, then I could feel…safer. However if not I could easily be turned over to the snake shinobi having no intention of wanting to bring harm to Sasuke.

Mid-day came and passed as I continued this action, soon the sun became close to the tree-top line. I felt…ominous, uneasy, like something was happening that I should have known about. It felt related to the Uchiha…possibly both Uchiha brothers.

I stared out the window wondering, why I heard faint booms in the back of my mind, explosions, I could almost feel the heat of fire brushing against my skin. I bit on my lip, looked at the hokage's building, and within a few short seconds I made up my mind by jumping out the window and running towards it.

_Knock, knock. _

"Enter!"

I heeded this strong voice by entering into the Hokage's office. Just slightly I bowed my head in her direction though underneath a very questionable gaze, "Lady Tsunade…I apologize for such inconvenience of the moment, however I … I must request my leave from Konoha immediately…"

"That's ridiculous, you just got here!" Tsunade replied, her expression matching her tone. "what could be so important…?"

"I really do apologize, it is a very personal matter causing me great distress…" There was slight urgency in my voice that she caught onto.

The Hokage stared me down, and I stared back, hoping she would allow me to leave.

I knew at that moment, Sasuke was engaged in battle with Itachi. I knew, I had to be there at the end incase of tragic turn of events. I knew I had to leave.


	18. We Meet Again

**Chapter 18: We Meet Again**

**{ Fun fact time: Kisame. Ki = Tree. Same = shark. Kisame is a tree-shark xD  
>*darth vader voice* "I am Yasha… I have no friends…" – Kate. xD<br>Anyways, sorry everyone for the delay! My house was out of power for a long time due to the blizzard hurricane thingie, and and and it went out when I ALMOST FINISHED the chapter…it didn't save. So, I had to start halfway ****J**

http:/ demonmuffinchan. deviantart. com/art/ Yasha-Satou-and-Her-Katana- 266836202 : this is for anybody who wants to know what Yasha looks like xD my friend agreed to post it up on deviant art (LOVE YOU) and so I could show you guyz. Sorry for the messiness, it was an old picture and my hand wasn't as great J If you wanna see just take the spaces out….yeh :D

**I hope you guys enjoy this troublesome chapter, AND LOOK OUT FOR THE NEXT ONE, NEW OC COMING IN AND HE ALREADY HAS A TON OF FANGIRLS! (im serious T.T)**

"Explain?"

I was absolutely calm in the eye of this mental storm to those who could see however inside I was hoping my absence would not be of any importance. I had a premonition about Sasuke, somehow knowing that at this very moment he was fighting against Itachi. I never had thought he would have found him so quickly, which is precisely why I needed to leave.

But could I tell the Hokage this?

"…Impossible to explain in such an acute amount of time I am given… I understand I was put under the obligation of training Naruto Uzumaki, however I may have to postpone… It is likely I will not return, but until I can be sure of this it will be quite easy to leave him a set of directions. He understands the examples in which I have put forth for him, if you have a liable instructor to control kyuubi he could be surveyed…" I cooly announced tonelessly.

I was then put under a very sharp stare from this woman as though this would phase me, yet of course did not. I only stared back with a very blank expression, a very pleading blank expression.

Tsunade sighed as she placed her head in her hands, "…Well, I suppose it was an accomplishment to track you down, even more to get you to actually agree… I should've seen something like this coming."

I stared at the women, "I am not sure I understand what you connote."

"I've heard you don't take too kindly to staying in one place for a long time by multiple people, but I didn't think they meant only be two days…Alright, well, if this is the case and this is an emergency for you, I guess I have no choice but to let you go, huh?" Tsunade looked up at me with a clear look of disappointment on her face. "Either way, earlier today I had to send naruto out on a mission anyways so you chose a good timing…We did try to inform you but we couldn't locate you …anyways, yes, you may go."

I slightly tilted my head downwards, "I appreciate your indulgence."

Proceeding afterwards I wrote down a few tips that would help Naruto with this training though I doubted they would do much good unless they were explained by an expert, handed them over to the Hokage and disappeared from Konoha.

For once in my miserably plain life I was pleased that I had the sensory skill, and encouraged by Nekomata's chakra I was quite well at sensory type nin-jutsu. Having traveled with Sasuke for such time I had grown familiar with the feel of his chakra and I could track it down easily. The main issue I had was reaching his location, being in a complete other nation than I was but I trusted what little bit of sense I had left and set off.

Teleportation Nin-jutsu, another one of my favorites to utilize because my abundance in chakra carried me farther than most would be able to travel. So far I was able to reach the border of the fire country and pass into the next one, leaving only a 30 mile space between me and the spot where I could sense two great Chakra clashing off against each other though each weakening as time progressed.

I began to run on foot to allow my chakra to regenerate though irked that it took me more time, and each minute it took I could feel each chakra slowly depleting. Once or twice I could feel a spike in one of them however it would drizzle out and become even weaker than before.

It was when I was then 10 miles away that my blood ran cold when one chakra suddenly hardened into what felt like a shield. It was dense, compacted, almost like an unbreakable wall and it was precisely that moment that a group of four people came into sight alongside a river.

I did not slow down to greet any of them though I recognized three as members of the Hebi, excluding Sasuke, and one of them I was disturbingly familiar with as Kisame Hoshigaki once more. Obviously if Sasuke was fighting Itachi Uchiha then Hoshigaki would have an obligation to be here, however I did not want to see someone of his status at this very moment.

None of them saw me whizz past them, increasing speed so I was invisible to the eye until I passed and continued on to where I understood the battle to be going on. Both were unbearably weak, and I was not taking a liking to this.

5 miles away.

Then four, three, two, one…

I skidded to a stop behind an upturned bolder and stared around the corner to watch the ongoing battle.

My eyes widened by a fraction of a millimeter in slight shock at the weapon I saw being used. The large red exterior of Susano'o surrounded Itachi, holding onto the spirit sword I came to a recognition of as the Totsuka blade. Whomever it stabbed would be pulled away into a never ending genjutsu.

On the opposing end was…a rather confusing defense. It was a large grouping of headless, enlarged white skinned snakes, disturbingly enough one held the body of the supposedly dead Orochimaru coming from its throat. Beneath I could just barely make out the vague image of Sasuke kneeling on the ground apparently the source of the white skinned snakes.

In what was a blink of the eye the Totsuka blade ran itself right through the yelling Orochimaru and he was pulled into the air of the sword into the alternate realm. With that move the snakes shrank back down and disappeared, leaving only the injured body of Sasuke behind.

I watched with interest as Sasuke slowly rose, panting, and tried to back away as Itachi began to cough violently. From this angle I could just scarcely see blood pouring from his mouth that was only whiped away, then bringing the elder Uchiha to start walking towards Sasuke. I could sense Susano'o fading away, but it kept itself up for a few extra seconds in the form of a skinned person. The "muscle" part of it was now showing alongside with bits of the bone.

Sasuke took this as an advantage and took a string of paper bombs attached to a kunai and whipped it at Itachi. I was sure this was going to pass through and finish the elder Uchiha off, however it did not. It didn't cause so much as a mark, for when the smoke cleared I saw yet another weapon: The Yata Mirror.

I could not believe it. Was Itachi Uchiha really invincible?

He advanced on the retreating Sasuke, and I cringed yet knew better than to interfere. If this was Sasuke's fight he would not have forgiven me if I pulled him out, even if he were to die. I knew it would be that way.

I held my breath and squinted at the brothers in question of what was to happen. Sasuke backed away until he hit a wall and could not anymore. Itachi appeared in front of him, mumbling something that sounded like "they're my eyes…mine…"

"You're two tails!" A voice grumbled beside me almost causing me to jump, yet instead I calmly turned around, pulling my attention from the brothers and looking at this venus fly-trap surrounded man. Half his face was white, and half his face was black with a yellow circle for an eye.

"What I won't bite…! **Yes I will, I'll eat your body after we kill you. **Don't be rude!" The plant argued with itself, each side having a different voice and a different personality, yet it was the…same… person.

"…" I just stared at him momentarily before glancing back over at the finish.

"**enjoying the fight? Too bad, it'll be over soon, Sasuke is done for. **But he has an equal chance with Itachi seeing as he's weak too…" the plant contradicted itself.

"… Wind vortex…" I muttered, making a hand sign and watched boredly as my jutsu created a small hand held tornado that then blasted forward, shoved itself through the plants stomach and then the winds increased, throwing him far away from me. " …hn."

My eyes wandered over to Sasuke where I held in a gasp. Both of them were lying on the ground, so still I couldn't tell who had won. Light and quick on my feet I sprinted over to where they were motionless beside each other and bent down to inspect Sasuke.

I gently shook his bare shoulder, very aware of the blood trailing from the middle of his forehead down his cheek. I did not believe it was his own for there was no cut on his forehead deep enough to create a flow like that.

"…Sasuke…?" I shook his shoulder again, trying to get a response. It was a useless attempt for I got nothing to confirm he was alive. My hand slipped down to rest on his chest, trying to feel for a heart beat while at the same time fighting this strange feeling in my stomach, one I could not describe nor identify.

Luckily I felt his heart pounding and slowly decreasing its strength to a normal beat and I breathed again. He was still alive but unconscious, that was not unusual. I almost let out a small smile, "…You have completed your goal…congratulations, Sasuke…" I whispered, well aware he could not hear me.

"So the kid did manage to kill Itachi, huh?" A gruff, cocky voice said from behind me. There was no need to turn around for I already knew it was Kisame. "Well…if Itachi is dead, I might as well bring back the two tail jinchuuriki host to make up for a loss of our member." I heard Sameheda being pulled off his back and I let out nothing.

"…I am afraid I have no time to waste with you today," I rose, picking up Sasuke meanwhile so his head somewhat leaned against my shoulder. I gave him a soft look before turning my gaze back to the 6"3 tall shark in front of me.

"Well its not up to you now is it? Ripping you apart might be the best thing I'll ever get to do…Of course this time you wont be able to get away, having the burden of that one on you," Kisame looked at Sasuke disdainfully and I returned it with a very blank stare.

"Some other time, I can not use energy on you at the moment," I said calmly but was only replied to with by a large scaley wrapped up sword being brought down on my head. I dodged it ever so easily but flinched as I adjusted to Sasuke's weight.

Again I was attacked by the sword, and again and again, but each time I jumped back or slipped underneath and ended up behind Kisame while not showing anything I was feeling. I even used wind jutsu to make him fly back a few feet as I attempted to run out.

"Now…where do you think you're going?" A voice asked coming from a shadowy figure in front of me. I squinted at the shadow while shifting myself aside to avoid a behind attack from Kisame. As the figure stepped out of the shadows my eyes flashed in annoyance for it was the orange masked one that was traveling with Deidara. Tobi.

"…You did not die with the bomb…?" I asked softly, flipping around to land a kick on Kisame's abdomen, causing him to fly back a few feet. I shifted Sasuke's weight around trying to relieve my arms of the stress.

"How unfortunate for you, but no I did not," Tobi responded but not in the excited voice I remembered. It was deep, much more mature, more…chilling. "Either way…I believe you're taking something that belongs to me." He motioned to Sasuke.

"…Belongs to you…" I repeated gently, watching as Kisame stood up after recovering from my prior kick.

"I suggest you just come with me and I wont have to resort to more drastic measures…" Tobi threatened but seemed almost as calm as myself. I closed my eyes and moved around Kisame when he pulled up to attack me and did as best I could to dodge him.

"Kisame, relax, simple moves like that are not going to work on her," Tobi ordered, something I would not have expected from someone as crazy as him. Then again, it was most likely fake as Kisame did stop trying to hit me, but he glared as though I had intentionally insulted him.

"…If you are trying to work this out through negotiation you should know how stubborn these guys are, they don't come so easily," Kisame growled to Tobi, his grip tightening on Sameheda and looking at me with a very hateful look.

Tobi was silent for a moment before stepping closer to me, "Hand over Sasuke and yourself…I promise I wont torture you if you come…" he said blandly in that dark voice, now crossing his arms and staring at me. I could almost feel a cold glare through the wood of the mask and I felt a shiver of fear run down my spine. Before I had seen a Sharingan behind it, but if Itachi had just died, and I was holding the last remaining Uchiha in my arms…Who was that?

"…My apologies, I will not be coming today…" I said softly, holding Sasuke closer to my body and simply stood there, staring right back at the two Akatsuki members.

There was an interval in which no one said a thing before Tobi attempted again, "I'll say it once more… Come, and I won't hurt you…"

"…A time ago would have been best for you to endeavor this reasoning, but for now I have somebody I must attend to…" I said smoothly yet tonelessly, making a hand sign getting ready for teleportation. The bothersome part about this jutsu was that it is quite difficult transporting two people at once, and I knew that the masked Akatsuki member knew it.

He attacked.

So alone this time with the weight of two and no hands to allow me offence, I could only dodge these closed attacks as I attempted to build up excess chakra. I had enough intelligence to understand that basically I had five minutes until I would have entwined my chakra with his momentarily and be able to teleport him alongside myself.

It was a punch-dodge situation going on for quite a while before I was finally hit with a gruesome kick in the stomach, moving Sasuke out of the way so he wouldn't he touched. It did hurt but I did not more than grimace and get pushed back a few feet, able to catch my footing soon enough.

Then again from behind there was the blue Akatsuki member waiting, apt for attack that I had to just barely flip over to avoid a blow from Sameheda. From below I sensed the masked Akatsuki member try to sneak up but I jumped when he was to burst from the ground and flipped to another part of the premises.

Suddenly like a bell ringing I felt my chakra finally finish twining with Sasuke's and knew it was time to teleport. Glaring darkly at both Tobi and Kisame, I nodded them farewell and activated my jutsu, letting us go to the first place that came to mind. The closest place to the battle scene but far enough we would not be found by those two.

I did not want to go there, but to insure Sasuke's survival I had no choice.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

This dark cloud of impending doom seemed to be lurking overhead as a forecast of what was surely to come. Though it may have been much more frightening to those who saw a neko girl carrying a half dead Uchiha blindly through the woods in the middle of the night, I would be more pitiful for those unfortunate souls who knew where we were going.

Perhaps it was the way the trees appears to bend inwards as to ward us off, or the way there was no sign of any animals, but this place seemed to be a lot more treacherous than the last time I had dare show my face in this desolate area.

I continued to walk hoping that Sasuke would soon awake so I may be granted with a minute's rest, my arms not used to holding up another's weight as such. However, the boy stayed unconscious and I refused to set him down in this state, before we reached this dreadful location I did not particularly enjoy seeing.

I glanced around to familiarize myself with this area through the darkness and was able to figure two more minutes until I could stop having reached said destination. The only thing I could do to occupy my mind was just to stare down at Sasuke, quite unsure what to make of the young Uchiha.

'Taking down Orochimaru….and another Akatsuki member that is Itachi Uchiha…..Sasuke, just how strong are you?' I wondered though could clearly see the fight had worn him out and he had used much of his energy. It was though an amazing accomplishment to see that he was still alive and breathing, while most would have been killed by those two.

Lost in wandering thought, I hardly noticed that we had reached the location I was taking him to.

A decent wood house painted white secluded away from all human life in the middle of this forest that should have been beautiful during the day. On the door it had just a single line of blue running down and I bowed my head in recognition of the sign, very familiar to my knowledge. Of course it was not one I usually took pleasure in seeing I had to pay it some respect.

After a few seconds of taking in my surroundings I struggled to get up to the door and knocked once. No answer.

Twice. Still nothing hinting me to presence known.

The third knock had come and gone yet still no answer from the opposing side of the door. I could do not much else now than shift Sasuke's weight in my arms so I could slam my hip against the door. When that had gotten no reply I resorted in glaring at the door.

The door opened.

'I didn't think that would work' I thought with a bit of surprise but glared more intensely as a memorable face appeared in the door way. One I had not seen in many years, one I had hoped I wouldn't have to see for many years to come.


	19. The Satou Siblings

**Chapter 19: The Satou Siblings**

**[Now I dont exactly remember who suggested the thing that happens when Sasuke wakes up, but I DO remember it was one of my friends at the lunch table. ^-^" oh the perverts i hang out with gotta love em. Anyways, introducing the new OC: ENJOY!]  
><strong>

"…Yasha onee-chan I can feel your glare from a mile away."

As I stared at the man before me I could only feel complied to turn around and take Sasuke elsewhere. The man could not stare back, having blue hair with a strip of white down the middle hanging in front of his eyes up until the tip of his nose, but even still I could feel the sarcastic glint now sparking in bright blue eyes.

"…hn," I replied, not too amused with his young humor despite being a 25 year old. I supposed it was the neko blood in him for him to act in such a childish, playful way.

Though we were both neko we had very distinct differences in our ways of going about life and speech, our actions, our thoughts, our appreciations all varied largely from one another. He held great respect for the Satou family while I felt nothing at all. I suppose that is what to be expected when you are the first born, the most loved son of our parents, and the better of the two children.

Hisashi Satou, my elder brother by nine years, arrogant, cocky, annoying. Words to describe the obnoxious male could never be more crisp and precise than that, it is exactly what he was. Of course there were times when he could be that sweet older brother that most children had, but other times he treated me like any other person, and I the same to him. If there was another thing he was, I would have to describe Hisashi as the over-protective type to the point where he would skin any soul alive if they so much as touched me in front of him.

Only to prove my point Hisashi took a single look at the unconscious Uchiha in my arms, or so it seemed, and he sighed, "Alright, I'll take it out back with the others…You just come in and we'll work on changing your name _again_." He was joking of course, but that joke was not acceptable at the present moment seeing the situation I had been put in.

"He is not dead," I stated blandly, tightening my grip by a little bit to make sure I could still feel the beating heart of the boy. Hisashi caught onto this right away and the smirk that was once on his lips disappeared in a flash.

"Who is this kid huh? If he's your mate or something like that he is not allowed inside this house while he's still breathing!" My brother crossed his arms and one of his two blue neko ears twitched in aggravation as he scowled at Sasuke.

"He is simply an acquaintance to whom I am in debt," I said as an acute explanation, arms aching wanting to put Sasuke down somewhere safe, yet if I was taking him to Hisashi's house, _safe _might not be the correct adjective.

Hisashi was silent for an extensive amount of time before he finally brought both his ears back up to average height instead of bent back, "…Fine then. Come on lets get him inside."

My brother suggested I take his help and allow him to carry Sasuke in however I declined this offer and carried in my guest as Hisashi guided me into his living room where I placed the last Uchiha on the couch. I then stood up straight and took in the appearance of my kin, having not seen him in many years.

Hisashi wore a loose blue wrapping across his shoulders over a white long-sleeved shirt that was pulled up to his elbows. The visible parts of his arms were covered in blue wraps, similar to the ones that wound about his chest. On his back was a katana, a weapon that most of our family had learned to master and be deadly opponents with. Not much had changed about him other than looking much older and more fit than the 13 year old I remembered him as.

"So, beside the fact that you're bringing a male friend into my house, what's going on `lil sister? I haven't seen you in, what, twelve years? How's home?" My brother asked, clearly not up to date with how downhill my life had been since he had left. He had met Oita and was satisfied with my guardian, but was not updated with after events. Hisashi did not know of Oita's death, he did not know of the Cloud's demise.

"…" Ignoring this question I eased my way around the house, navigating my way into the bathroom to find some medical aid to fix Sasuke's wounds. Of course Hisashi had none of the medical sort, but he did have some towels.

"Aw come on, doesn't your big brother get at least a 'hello' before you start going through his stuff?" Hisashi questioned, close on my heels as I started to wet a towel under the faucet that only had one temperature: cold.

"…Hello Hisashi…" I said in a monotone while returning to Sasuke to place the towel on his head. I then glanced back at my brother, "…Please watch him, I will be back…" I requested as I went back to standing in the doorway.

"Where are you going now? Don't leave me alone with a dead emo person!" Hisashi whined, chasing after me as I stepped out of the house. He hung in the doorway with his ears bent back and his lip was trembling trying to make me believe he was crying. Childish.

"He is not dead…just watch him while I am gone…" I mumbled not looking back at the seven year old in a 25 year old body.

"Where are you even GOING? Dumping off dead bodies at people's houses in the middle of the night isn't very nice! I don't even think it's legal…"

"Tch…you do not have what I need…and as I will say again, Sasuke is not dead…" and with that I went off to find a town to get some bandages, leaving Sasuke with Hisashi very unsurely.

*Hisashi POV*

Well as my insane sister made her leave after dumping off this dead emo looking kid and telling me to watch it, I had no choice but to go back inside and sit down next to the corpse. For a long time I stared at it wondering if this was some kind of joke and it the body was going to suddenly pop up and attack me or something.

Cautiously I poked the body with the hilt of my black bladed katana and then backed up in case it popped. Nothing happened.

"Hellloooooo? Mr. Dead thing that the cat dragged in?" I tried talking to the kid that Yasha called Sasuke, but I got no response. Maybe watching it wouldn't be so bad, but now I felt like a babysitter to a dead body. Great, I've been reduced down to a grave-keeper, thanks a bunch little sis.

After something that felt like an hour I saw that the towel Yasha had put on this kid's head had started to dry. Unfortunately I had to follow Yasha's orders and take care of the twit until she got back, so I grabbed the towel, wet it again and put it back on the guy's forehead.

"unuh…" The emo kid started to wake up and I felt joyed that it wasn't a corpse anymore, "…Yasha…?" he asked.

Okay I'm not a big fan of pedophilia boy on boy relationships, so when I felt that kids hand on my upper thigh my eye twitched but let it slide since he was half out of it.

"…It's okay little emo child…" I comforted, patting his head awkwardly and pushing away the hand that was now rubbing my leg.

"…wh- …" The kid opened his eyes slightly and seemed somewhat pissed at what he saw, "…who are you?"

"I'm your worst night—WAIT YOU CALLED ME YASHA THEN RUBBED MY LEG! WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE, TRYING TO TOUCH MY SISTER LIKE THAT?" I yelled once I realized what had just been attempted on happening.

"…sister? Yasha? … Where am I?" He asked ever-so-calmly but with this doubley pissed look and I find myself correct on that whole 'emo' kid concept.

"YES SISTER AND YASHA! YOU ARE IN HELL FOR RIGHT NOW KID! … Have you done her yet?" What? I get curious!

"…Obviously not, Hisashi," a bored sounding voice came from within the room and I yelped, not even hearing Yasha enter the room and not expecting her to be back right at that moment.

"Yasha what's with this relationship? Is there something I should know here, like, oh, I dunno, did I miss mating season or something?" I was enraged, immediately knowing that I hated this Sasuke guy and whatever he had tried to do with my sister. For one thing, even _I _hadn't gained her trust, but this emo kid with the duck ass hair-do did?

"…" Yasha stared with the same facial expression as when she came in through the door, blank like a clean sheet of paper, she stared at Sasuke with the absolute look of boredom in her eyes. It didn't seem to bother her at all that what he tried to do was meant to be on her, and even my jokes on mating season didn't phase her one bit. If this was the same Yasha that I knew twelve years ago she would have run screaming about the grossness of that subject, but now she didn't even blink.

"Alright fine, take his side then," I crossed my arms at the emotionless lump that was my sister and walked out of the room, taking a mental note to keep an eye on that Sasuke kid.

Yasha POV

It was a pleasure to know that Sasuke was awake so soon however judging by Hisashi's extravagant actions towards the Uchiha I knew it would be no easy feat keeping him within this house hold while being sure Hisashi was kept at bay. No doubt any chance he could Hisashi would take it to attempt to brutally maim Sasuke in any way possible.

"…You didn't tell me you had a brother…" Sasuke muttered under his breath as I sat down beside him on the couch with a role of gauze to wrap up his wounds. I could not blame him for the sourness towards my brother, for even I thought such things about him as well.

"..It was not relevant towards any of the tasks at hand until it was necessary to heal you someplace safe…" I replied gently, taking the towel off his forehead and used it to clean the injuries among his body. I had not the money to buy proper medications for the deeper wounds, but I used what I had to get something of some use.

"Any other family I should know about?" Sasuke asked bitterly, flinching as I whiped a wound a big too hard, stinging it badly.

I was quiet for a moment, wondering if most likely dead parents counted until I realized he must have meant alive, "…None…"

Sasuke and I were both put into a lapsed silence as I continued to tend to his wounds, having him flinch occasionally however he did not protest against me. It did get quite tense when I had to assist him in sitting upwards as to patch up the injuries on his chest. I did attempt not to make eye contact with the Uchiha during this time however I felt his stare on the top of my head for the entire duration I was trying to do this.

"…You should rest now, your body must take its time to heal…" I said softly as I finished, rising from the couch and picking up the scraps of gauze around us. After gathering it all and placing it in the trashcan, I had only taken one step out of the room before Sasuke began to speak.

"Why aren't you in Konoha?" He asked still leaning up on his elbow yet it looked like it was painful to do so. I glanced back at him with a single eye.

"…I suppose you were more important than training a stranger," I made perfect eye contact with the Uchiha whilst saying such words cooly and without hesitation. Sasuke seemed taken back at my bluntness and maybe a bit …how should I say…embarrassed?

I bowed my head slightly in his direction before turning on my heel again, and closing the door behind me I walked away from that room, feeling somewhat odd inside. It was as though something clogged in my throat, while at the same time the blood rushed into my cheeks making them warmer than I was used to. I was inexperienced with such a feeling and so therefore I brushed it aside and continued to walk into the kitchen where I saw Hisashi standing on the opposing end of the room looking none too happy with me.

"Sit," he said, pointing to a chair that was beside him while his playful humor had dissipated. Not really caring about what Hisashi had to say, I sat down upon the seat and stared at Hisashi with my eyes half lidded.

"Who is this kid?" Hisashi asked instantly, crossing his arms and staring down at me with a dark aura surrounding him.

"…Sasuke Uchiha of Konohagakure," I replied with no indecision on informing Hisashi. Whatever he wanted to know I had no problem telling him.

Hisashi's features appeared to darken and his mouth shrunk into a displeased frown, "an Uchiha…? You want to bring an _Uchiha _into my house?" My brother appeared to have some form of grudge against the Uchiha judging by his malicious tone and tense body movements. I continued to stare at him with no care.

"It is clear you are not happy…why is that?" I questioned, leaning back in the chair to listen to what should have been a two hour conversation if Hisashi got riled up.

"Those Uchiha have a nasty background," Hisashi growled, "If you get involved with them you're most likely going to get mixed up in that sort of dirty thing. You'll be in real trouble with a lot of people, Yasha." By 'dirty thing' I supposed he meant massacre and killing.

"As it is, most people do not accept my presence and therefore it would be no difference to me," I responded smoothly, staring my older brother right in the face as I could not see his eyes to create eye contact. Hisashi's frown retracted into what appeared to be a softer look of remorse and he turned around to try to mask it.

"Tch…fine then… Tell me truthfully, what is your relation to this Uchiha?"

"Simply an acquaintance."

"You seem friendly to him."

"He is rather understanding."

"Of what?"

"Your foolishness."

"That has absolutely nothing to do with this subject!"

"It has everything to do with what you are bothering me with. I owe Sasuke much considering what he has done for me, and it is not up to you to decide when we should separate paths. You have only just met the boy, you do not understand our relation. If his first impression is rather odd then I apologize on his behalf, he has just gone through much and would do well not to be annoyed by you," I said tonelessly, rising from the chair to meet Hisashi eye to eye even though he was reasonably taller than I.

Hisashi shook his head, and then before I could comprehend what was happening, he smirked, "I didn't just get dissed by my sister did I? If that happens often, well I'll be damned, kudos for you!"

I closed my eyes in aggravation and mentally hit myself for thinking coming here would be a good idea. As it was all those years ago he still had that same strange sense of humor, although then I had looked up to him and found it quite amusing. Now when I looked back I could only wonder how I thought it was so entertaining.

"Alright then, Yasha, I'll let you keep that Uchiha kid in my house for as long as you want, but if he shows any signs of trying any funny business, or even so much as trying to hurt you he's going to be a puddle of blood and broken bones when I'm done with him, kapeesh?" Hisashi kept his arms crossed and his face seemed serious enough, but his tone had a slight twinge of humor in it.

"…Hai," I agreed solemnly, not exactly sure that Hisashi could take down Sasuke considering what I had just seen however I decided it would be best not to argue with my elder brother and go along with it.

Hisashi looked at me skeptically for a moment before he turned away and walked into an adjoining room, leaving me solitary in the kitchen. I had not much to do, but since I had very little sleep the night before, I collapsed down in the chair and slowly drifted off to sleep.

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

_BANG _

My eyes snapped open in alarm at the loud crash sound. For a moment I did not recognize my surroundings until I remembered my location and sighed. The crash came from the other end of the house, and I thought it was Hisashi falling over and knocking down a bookcase or something along those lines, however when my brother came running from the room beside me I knew otherwise.

"What the hell was that?" He asked, looking quite alert.

"…I am unsure…" I replied calmly, standing up off the plush chair and looking around towards the door on the other end of the room. Coming from it I heard some more thumps, when seconds later it became very quiet. Hisashi and I were both quiet before running off to check what was happening on that end of the house.

Once we had come near where the sounds appeared to be coming from, we found nothing that would indicate struggle, and so my mind immediately jumped to Sasuke. Uneasily I walked rather quickly towards the room where he was supposed to be resting and opened the door.

"Did you figure it—What happened to my living room?" Hisashi yelped as he appeared behind me and saw the mess that was his living room.

The window had been completely smashed out of its frame, leaving an opening in the wall filled with broken glass shards while the floor was scattered with tiny sharp pieces. There were a few Kunai actually lodged in the wall that was scarred with scratches. The couch as well looked like it had taken a beating, but the first thing I noticed was that Sasuke was no where in sight.

"…It appears somebody broke in…" I mumbled, looking at how the window had been broken, knowing if Sasuke had jumped out then the glass would have been scattered outside rather than within the room. "…They took Sasuke with them…I don't sense his chakra nearby…" I looked up at the ceiling, then all around the room hoping to see something that would indicate who had come in, yet I found nothing other than information that another shinobi had indeed come in and taken Sasuke with them.

"My living room…Dammit that Uchiha is in a hell of a lot of trouble…" Hisashi seemed more displeased with the state of his home than what happened to the Uchiha, however I did not expect him to really care.

"….." Silent as usual, I walked over to the window and looked out it, hoping to see Sasuke there, but when I did not I began to feel slightly worried.

What was happening _this _time?


	20. Where have you been?

**Chapter 20: Where have you been? **

** [wow I feel pathetic xD sorry for taking so long on the posting, I've just been a lazy ass procrastinator :D Well, here is the result of my inching by… And Happy Thanksgiving to everyone! REMEMBER WHAT TO BE THANKFUL FOR, even the small things!  
><strong>** …I for one am thankful I finally got this chapter out T.T….**

_Plit, plit. _

There it was again, the sky began to wail as though its heart had been distorted and forced through the greatest hardships. Its tears slammed against the windows, beating down so forcefully that the windows sounded like they were going to shatter into a million miniscule pieces, and for this precise reason Hisashi absolutely refused to let me leave the home to search for Sasuke.

Naturally, it was very dark considering it was the middle of the night, the clouds and ran shielded my sight from the stars and the moon, as well as the wind was billowing; throwing trees around making them a good comparison for if you threw dust in front of a fan. However it was within my power to venture out there to seek out the injured Uchiha Hisashi would hear none of that.

"You're not going to risk your life in a storm like that for some kid," Hisashi gave me a dark stare, the corners of his mouth tilted into a frown in a displeased way, sealing some information from me.

Of course I could have simply disobeyed Hisashi and left the home it is considered rude to contradict the host, even if it is your own brother. What is said rule in the masters tongue are the guidelines in which the guests are meant to follow, whilst no negation will be acceptable. Of course there are two select differences between the rules that will only affect the moment and the rules that will impact later on. If the host attempts to pursue you into changing your entire life on their account it is up to the follower to submit, however if any other order were the case it would be rude to deny.

_You are something else, Yasha-chan… Saving someone who might be out to kill you, and then worrying about them when they disappear? This is unlike the Yasha I know, _Nekomata chuckled in my head, its creepy harsh mocking voice taunting me as I stared outwards in a troubled state into the rain.

'my pardons…' I responded dully without much thought, an ear twitching as a raindrop flew onto the silky fur and dripped down to the skin.

_Heh…you try to be polite, even to me…Too bad I can read your real thoughts….You don't want to be that way, do you? _The two tailed demon questioned evilly, _The power to destroy everything you can put your hands on…sounds much better than being a polite little neko, ne? _

'to you this may appear suitable, I however would rather not…"

"Yasha stop talking to that thing," Hisashi appeared in the doorway, and hearing his own sister speaking to herself he could definitely tell what I was doing, and I could see on the clear expression on his face that he did not like it at all, "You could do better than taking a demon to company."

'_Oh your brother doesn't like me.'_

I Ignored the Nekomata and glanced sideways at Hisashi who had entered and now sat next to me in the window, shrinking ever so slightly away from the rainfall through the open window. He was displeased with the rain a bit more than I was for he could not tolerate it.

"You look bothered," Hisashi pointed out.

"Bothered… possibly. I am unsure what to feel…" I shrugged off what I was really thinking, that I was inwardly worried and only wanted to make sure Sasuke was still in one piece. Though I was well aware of his magnificent abilities as a shinobi, I could be sure that in his ragged state he would be no better off than a baby would be.

"Unsure? Damn you're cold onee-chan," My elder brother smirked, "You don't even know what to feel when your mate gets kidnapped?"

I flashed Hisashi a look of pure boredom however what a threatening glare at that. Could he not understand that Sasuke was not my 'mate,' and that I could never even have one even if I did desire it. My demon would simply not allow it.

The blue haired neko playfully scooted away from me, "What are you trying to do, burn a hole through my head with that glare? Chill out kid, I'm joking; I didn't mean to insult your relationship!" I could just not believe we were related in any way at all. Appearance was definitely similar however personality…no, never could we be comparable in that sense.

I averted my eyes and continued to watch the rain pelt down on everything, even hitting what seemed to be a squirrel and knocking it out of a tree. I sighed, frantically searching in a very quiet way for Sasuke's shadow, eyes darting around in a hopeless attempt to see it.

I did however take note of Hisashi's quick absence from the room soon after, though I thought not twice about it until the older Satou had returned with a picture frame in his right hand. Having no time to seek to figure out what the photo was, he held it in front of my face.

The photograph had a very light, a very calm atmosphere to it. Vibrant green grass spread out over most of the background, all tilted to the side giving the appearance of a gentle wind brushing past. The sky was a very hazy blue as though there was fog around, but the sun had just enough space to be able to peek out through the mist. In the center of the image was a family of four.

There was a man with pure white hair standing on the far left, a smile of pure bliss on his face however it was very calm, not too energetic however you could feel his emotions through the light glint in his eyes. He gave the impression of being young, maybe in his late twenties or early thirties.

Beside him was a very beautiful woman – no, a neko woman – with hair as white as the man's beside her. Although there was a faint tired look on her face, she too was smiling in reflection of the man prior. In her arms was a bundle of white blankets that she held onto so possessively I could not understand it. A tiny blue neko ear was just visible from over the brim of the blanket alongside a hand that appeared to be reaching down towards a young boy who stood beside his mother.

The boy wore an oversized white, long sleeved shirt that covered his hands, and he too had the blue neko ears that resembled the woman's and the tip of the baby's. You could not see his eyes for they were shielded by this curtain of blue and white hair, but the way his mouth formed a small "o" and the way he was facing the baby's hand you could tell he was mesmerized by something.

"…That is our family, I presume…" I mumbled, turning away from the picture and Hisashi's cryptic stare.

"Yup, and did you know at that time you were ah…legally supposed to marry someone after hitting 18?" Hisashi informed, smirking as I looked at him with a very puzzled expression. "oh we sure knew who it was gonna be alright… It was supposed to be someone from a clan in Konohagakure." I continued to stare at him. "…an Uchiha."

"…You mean to tell me I was supposed to marry somebody of the Uchiha clan…?" I mumbled, eyeing my brother with a glint of anger in my eyes. Anger? I could not be sure why I felt anger… I was never informed of this. Never told I was already determined to be with someone of the Uchiha.

"Heh oh yeah onee-chan. Our little clan did hate them as much as the next strong shinobi clan. We were rivals up until the point of their assassination—"

"Why?"

Hisashi gave me a little smile, "Oh damn Yasha you were too small to remember any of this, but they were a very powerful clan. As you've probably seen from this ah…Sasuke guy, they have formidable strength. The more of our shinobi that were sent into the land of fire for some reasons I never knew… The less came back. It was the Uchiha that kept doing it, and finally dad decided something had to be done. This was of course before we knew you were going to be a jinchuuriki."

"…who was it…?" I asked tonelessly, gripping onto the sleeve of my kimono.

My brother merely shrugged, "Someone from the head of their family. It could have been Sasuke for all I know. I keep telling you I don't want you around that guy, 'cause seriously I didn't want my little sister living with those damned sadists!"

I was not sure what to think about this. I suppose this did give Hisashi a reason to hate the Uchiha, however on the other end I was very curious about whom it was I was supposed to be married to. That rule of course had dissipated once the Uchiha had been destroyed and I had left my village, yet…

Hisashi continued to ramble on about stuff I was yet to hear before he finally grew weary and retreated to go back to sleep. I stayed up, as it was for many nights.

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

It must have been a week later or two when I gave up and told myself not to think about this at all. I had been out to scope the area, searching for his chakra, even put nekomata's chakra into play to check even farther away. I found nothing, I just…gave up.

I lay down in the guest bedroom Hisashi had loaned me and stared up into the ceiling with my hands neatly folded over my stomach in a relaxed sort of way. Quite ironic actually seeing as I had a slight churning in my gut indicating that I was…a bit short of nervous. However I was uncomfortable and worried about Sasuke being gone this long, I was too fatigued to continue searching for him.

I closed my bright yet dull blue eyes and had just about given up on myself as well when the window located to the right of the bed squeaked loudly and the roar of the rain could be heard much clearer as if somebody had just given a fuzzy television better connection.

"…who is there…?" I asked boredly, glancing over to that side of the room to see if I could confirm the presence of an intruder. I found none but a familiar black haired figure slipping in and gently closing the window behind him.

'is that him or am I dreaming…?' I thought to myself, staring at the figure through half lidded eyes, but it was so dark in the room that he most likely couldn't see me.

Wrong.

The shadowy silhouette I believed to be Sasuke approached the bed and appeared to hesitate before he gracefully slipped in beside me. An arm wrapped around my waist and something rested on my chest.

His head?

Sasuke's hair and body were very damp after him being outside in the pouring rain, but I did not mind. What I did wonder was where the Uchiha boy had been after all this time, and why he just…came back.

"…Sasuke?" I questioned wearily, shifting awkwardly underneath him for being held onto like I actually meant something. Almost like his pillow, however he was being awfully quiet and when I caught a glimpse of his face I knew why. He was _crying. _Uchiha Sasuke was actually crying, though it was very silent.

"…Sasuke…What happened…?" I asked, now unsure of what to do, how to comfort him, or how to make him back up a foot or so. Still nothing I could comprehend as a response other than the grip he had firmly on my waist had tightened as though he did not want my fidgeting to mean I desired to get out of this hold.

Minutes passed and I still did not hear anything from him except the slowly decreasing sound of his breathing and that grip gradually lightened. I could conclude his falling asleep however I was stuck underneath his body and could not move.

Sighing, I ended up closing my eyes and gently brushing my fingers through his hair with my free hand, combing out the rain water that had been caught in the black strands. Put at ease that he was…physically unharmed, I leisurely slipped back to sleep, saving my interrogations for the morning, but still thinking to myself.

_Is this an act put up for Orochimaru…? _

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Wow…It's back," Hisashi pointed out first thing in the morning, crossing his arms in displeasure as I guided the Uchiha into the kitchen. My ignorant brother seemed to pay no heed to my dark glare flashing his way at the utter rudeness he portrayed towards someone who had not yet done any sort of harm to either of us.

Sasuke appeared to share that mutual glare against my brother and it lasted for at least three minutes before I sighed and told them both to cut it out. They both ended up mumbling insults under their breaths and turning their backs to each other while I sighed once more and sat down in one of the chairs.

"So what the kid just broke into my house in the middle of the night? Slept on the couch I'm guessing?" Hisashi muttered, glaring back at Sasuke with that large hole in his face tilting down in aggravation.

"…hn," The raven haired boy responded coldly, of course maybe not the most…original response in the book, however, acceptable if you wanted to raise Hisashi's temper.

"why you—"

"Hisashi, that will be enough…" I cut off, raising my tone just slightly and bringing my eyes back up to face his shield of blue and white hair. My elder brother merely scoffed in my direction and ended up exiting the room, bringing me to dearly believe he would have enjoyed it more if Sasuke had stayed gone rather than returning.

Once he had made a complete leave I turned my somewhat curious gaze towards the boy sitting in the corner of this room, "…where did you go…?" I asked quietly, hardly blinking as a strange look in his eyes flared up then got replaced with another unidentifiable, far off look. There was definitely something bothering him that I could not quite put my finger on.

"…It shouldn't matter to you," Sasuke replied dully, but maybe…angrily? Was he sad?

"…Of course it matters to me…. You seemed rather troubled last night…" I stated gently, not wavering under his irritated glare and my persistence caused him to finally falter and avert his deep black eyes downwards.

"Tch…" He did not disclose much information other than the gleam in his sad eyes giving away something. Whatever this was, it certainly was not one that could be considered comforting, and it did bother me that he would not confide in me with this problem. Even though I should not have cared…I did.

I left him alone in his own thoughts for the rest of the day, occasionally walking past and eyeing him, wondering how the wounds on his body had gone away for he seemed perfectly healed by now, although maybe inside he was more torn up from when we had come here. Around mid-day I found him just staring mindlessly off into space. Planning? Possibly. Depressed? It sure did look that way… He did catch me watching him after a few minutes, stared back, ever so slightly smirking before turning away and ignoring me again.

The sun finally began to tilt over the border of the horizon before anybody actually interacted verbally, and it was when I saw Hisashi heading out the door.

"…where are you going…?" I questioned, gazeing at him blankly for a while, acknowledging the presence of Sasuke coming up behind me, also curious about the whereabouts of my elder brother.

"Oh, places. Wanna come? Might be fun to bring my lil' sis and an emo prick out," Hisashi suggested, grinning slyly in our direction before nodding to him self, "yup, you're coming."

I did not have time to respond before his hand gripped around my arm and pulled me out of the house behind him, giving me just enough time to glance back at Sasuke who had an un-amused look on his face following cautiously before the door shut and all three of us were on the way out to…wherever Hisashi wanted to bring us.

**[heh, oh boy...Well, YAY CUDDLING, :D jk, i dont cuddle, but, i'll agree its cute when OTHER people cuddle! anyways, i'll shut up now and let you all go your merry way :D Thankzzz far reading childrenz, PEACE!]**


	21. New Company: Kyaroru

**21: New Company: Kyaroru  
><strong>

**[Credit goes to Kat-Chan for the idea on Hisashi's choice of location! That's mah katy-kat :D  
>Now um…See I'm part of the younger grouping of peoplez and so I have no idea if this is really how its done…but um… bear with me please ^-^" And because of this chapter and…proceeding chapters, I'm upping the rating on this! ^-^" heh, yup! <strong>

** The only reason this chapter took forever is because…I'm a procrastinator. I have no fancy excuse to give, I'm just lazy and decided to put it off ^-^ I even do that with school projects, BUT I CAN'T COMPARE ANIME WITH SCHOOL, that defeats it *Facepalm* anyways, enjoy! ]**

Dazzling, neon lights illuminated the night in an array of green, blue, and purple curved into letters above a doorway that appeared to be in the ground. My eyes were nearly hurt just by catching a mere glance at it, and it only burned more as we approached. Although, I could tolerate this more than the silent bickering going on between my brother and Sasuke as we came to this location, which was more bothersome because they said nothing, they only glared.

Loud chatter and booming music played from underneath me, noticeablely coming from the door in which Hisashi was now coaxing the both of us into, but on the way down I could only stare back at my brother.

"…A nightclub?" I asked tonelessly however disappointed in the interest points of my kin. Nothing good could ever come of these places, and judging by the obvious smirk on my brother's arrogant face I could only dread what was in there.

"Sure, a man gets lonely living by himself, he has to get a few hot spots right?" Hisashi shrugged and nudged me down the stairs with just enough force that I stumbled and fell onto Sasuke whom did not budge when I made contact with him. All I got was a cold stare and a gentle push back to standing on my own feet to which I was thankful for and nodded in his direction.

"Hey, you," Sasuke looked straight at Hisashi when he spoke, "did it ever come to mind that we're not _old enough_ to get in?"

Hisashi's head turned in Sasuke's direction, "'Course it did kiddo, just don't drink or look at the women and you'll be fine." he turned his finger in a circle and then pointed at the door indicating for the two of us to walk in, however I stood in place.

"If it is not possible for us to enter I would like to return back," I stated blandly, turning from the door and beginning to make my way back up the stairs but Hisashi shook his head.

"You can get in alright, and I don't want you and the emo guy alone in my house. Who knows what you'll do?" the neko got a displeased look on his face and I did no more to try to argue against him. Of course if I really thought about what my elder brother was implying I was not impressed with the suggestion.

I turned on my heel and went through the door, only to be met with a sight not for somebody of my age. It was…disgusting to say the least, it was demeaning, repulsive, but I could not care less about the state of the people within this facility. I glanced over at Sasuke to my right who was a bit shocked and once he caught my look he simply shook his head.

"…Do you come here on a regular basis?" I boredly asked my brother who merely shrugged with a tiny smirk and made his way across the room. For me it was a bit concerning that there was nobody at the door to make sure people of my age could get in for this was more…mature.

Do not get me wrong, the set up of this room would have been decent if it had been used for any other purpose. However the strange abundance of half naked women dancing dirtily alongside their male partners, and sometimes even a female partner, and the bar supplying alcohol to those whom were already past their alcohol tolerance point simply destroyed what could have been a decent place. Just the common knowledge that my kin so much as thought about coming here made me feel sullied to know him.

"Tch…so this is what you're related to, Yasha?" Sasuke asked sourly, staring at me out of the corner of a single coal black eye. I could not blame him for the tone, for even though I could not hope to get tone like that I wished I could just for this occasion.

I sighed, "I had no idea that he would come to a place such as this… I apologize for your coming along."

"hn…" Sasuke closed his eyes and tilted his head towards the ground as though he were trying to avoid staring ahead at the atrocious building we had been brought to. I followed in his lead, however instead thought it would be best for us not to be standing in the middle of this and I began to walk towards a corner when we were rejoined by my brother and another girl.

"Oh so THIS is the little demon kitten? You're right Hisashi, she's adorable!" The girl squealed, closing her eyes in a happy grin that I so badly wanted to rip off.

"Hah yup she's a cuddly one," Hisashi agreed with a laugh, "Yasha, this is Kyaroru! Kyaroru, this is Yasha," he motioned to the girl beside him and I only gave her a very blank stare.

This apparent Kyaroru seemed like a very cheery one, but in my eyes not a very tolerable person to be around. She had short cut purple hair with bangs that swooped over to one side, halfway covering one of two bright turquoise eyes and was about half a head taller than I was.

"Oh, and the one with the duck-ass hairdo, yeah he's a prick, his name is Sasuke. Feel free to call him whatever the hell you want, I don't really care…" Hisashi nodded at Sasuke while Kyaroru simply laughed again and held up two fingers to signal "peace."

"Cool, so demon kitty and duck ass…You get involved with a lot of strange animals, don't you?" The girl stuck out her tongue slightly and tugged on one of Hisashi's neko ears causing him to rub the back of his neck and grin.

I was not pleased, nor was Sasuke.

"So what's up with these two huh?" Kyaroru put a finger on her lip to regard both Sasuke and I before she snapped her fingers and pointed at the two of us, "I got it! Hisashi you didn't tell me your little sister had a boyfriend! Aww so cute, kitty and duck." That girl had no idea what she was saying, for if she did she would not have said such appalling things, but Sasuke got to contradicting her before I did.

"Very funny, why don't you go be an idiot somewhere else?" Sasuke crossed his arms and glared at both her and my brother with almost demonic black eyes and for a moment I almost thought he was going to activate his sharingan.

His insult did not so much as brush the purple haired girl, "Oh gonna be feisty now are we? Real charmer you got there, Yasha-chan!"

"…You are rather bothersome," I said tonelessly, staring her through half lidded blue eyes and then over to my brother, "may I leave now?" The loud music was already beginning to give me a headache, curtsey of my enhanced hearing through these ears which were now pressed against my head trying to block out the sound.

"I still don't trust what you and emo boy would do alone, so no. I promise we'll be out in a few hours," Hisashi then put his arm around this girl and waved as they moved elsewhere. I shared a disgruntled look with Sasuke before taking a seat farthest away from all these people as possible which was conveniently in the corner.

"…Let's go," Sasuke mumbled after sitting down next to me, eyeing the door like it was his life support.

I looked at him through the corner of my eye, "I agree it would be appropriate to leave…"

"Good."

Sasuke stood back up and waited patiently as I followed in this manor, rubbing my ears as they began to ring from the clatter these people thought was to be music. I could not understand how this did not bother Hisashi for he had the same hearing style as I did, but either way I thought it best not to mull over a minor problem such as this.

As we made our way towards the door that seemed only too far away I began to feel slightly claustrophobic for being surrounded by many different peoples and was knocked into by a few dancers and a drunk once.

Just as we were about to exit, a strange man came up and wrapped an arm around my shoulder, and with a jolt compressed me against his side. I looked up at his smirking face with a very plain look.

"…may I be of assistance?" I asked tonelessly, not bothering to pull away nor smile back at somebody like this. His chocolate brown eyes sparkled with a mix of mischief and amusement though I was not very welcoming in return.

"Yeah, you wanna dance with me or what?" The man invited, nodding his his head towards the dance floor where I caught a first sight of some people dancing rather closely and…how should I say, they were grinding with each other.

"…No, I do not," I replied as I put my hand up and gently pushed the man back, not too keen on dancing at all, especially not in that way with a man that was probably twenty years old. He however was very persistent and did not seem to want to take no for an answer.

"Oh come on, you can't be doing anything better, can you?" He stuck me right back to his side and I sighed softly at the idiocy of this man, questioning his common sense.

"I am, actually," I responded, looking over at Sasuke for help in persuasion however the stoic Uchiha simply disregarded my silent plea for assistance and resorted to taking an interest in the dancers on the floor currently.

His bleach blonde hair was tossed back as he laughed gaily with a slight bit of cruelness, "Come on kid, if you don't know how to do this dance I'll teach you. You don't have to be shy about it," and with that I was guided into the crowd of many persons and before I knew it was given a demonstration on how to do this dirty performance.

Unfortunately my bland emotion pallet did not allow me the ability to have enough persistence to feel the need to object, even if I did understand the disgust of this dance. It was bothersome, and yes I would have appreciated taking absence from this location, however, found it unnecessary to fight a battle I could not win unless it were to be physical.

"then we go like this…" The man said as he grabbed onto my waist and pulled me against his hips. My rear was pushed against something I would much rather not have had to touch, and when he actually began to attempt my participation in this activity I turned my icy glare in his direction.

"I refuse to do such a thing," I noted, strengthening a grip upon his wrist as a warning of what was to happen to that hand if he were to continue.

"Aw come now…Are you threatening me? That's cute," he smirked as though I were joking and this were simply a game in which I would soon smile at and apologize for being so distant to a stranger and his dirty ways.

"…If you would rather me submit this information to you in a simpler manner, then I shall request you separate your crotch from my rear end before I get an impulse that may very well not be to your liking," as I spoke, a mist of blue and black spread across my entire eye as a warning towards this man as to what my demonic spirit was capable of doing if I decided to end him.

Finally realizing what I meant when I asked to be released, the man backed up with a look of fear in his arrogant eyes and his hands were held up in a sense of defeat, "Okay…We don't need to get bloody here do we? …freaky cat…" That last part was mumbled as he turned away.

My eyes flared once more, regardless of my carefree attitude towards this, but I could feel the dangerous chakra dissipating from spreading in my body and retreating back into the center of my stomach as a familiar hand placed itself on my shoulder. I glanced upwards to see Sasuke with a disdainful look on his face however shook his head at my inexplicable desire to kill as of the moment.

"…It's strange when you show emotion," Sasuke only pointed out as he steered me in the opposing direction of the man and back towards the door.

I however did not feel the need to act warmly towards the Uchiha for lack of aid prior to this time. He had simply left me for the dogs with no care of what could have happened. Of course, it was not as though I expected this from somebody else. I did not expect assistance, nor did I assume I would receive any more than to be held with the responsibility of pulling myself out of a tight spot. Either way I tugged my shoulder out of the Uchiha's grip.

"…I can walk on my own," I stated blandly in response to his careless glare before pushing the door open and leaving that stuffy atmosphere and out into the cold, still rainy air. The ice rain felt calming on my face as I tilted it up to stare into the sky. It was so…peaceful.

"You're in thought," Sasuke said, appearing by my side with a slight smirk on his face which was returned with my blank gaze.

"..no…" I admitted, "Simply…observing." I then averted my look from his intriguing face and watched up ahead of me as I began to walk away from the place in disregard of what my elder brother had said about the two of us needing to stay within the facility. After the interactment with the people there I most certainly would not listen to him otherwise.

Sasuke simply sighed at my response clearly not understand how I felt since there was not much there to BE felt, but he followed nonetheless and stared quizzically at me as I took my place beneath a large oak and leaned against the bark, my hands fitting into the over-sized sleeves beside each other to keep the rain away from them.

For some reason my actions in this way caused the Uchiha to smirk softly and shake his head.

"…If you continue to stand out in the rain you will become cold…" I said gently, lowering my gaze from his strangely seductive black eyes and nodding my head slightly towards the spot beside me on the ground.

Sasuke appeared slenderly amused at my invitation to be seated however he took it and sat closely beside me. His arm snaked around my shoulders and pressed me closer to his body which for some reason I did not mind and wound up closing my eyes.

"…You're a strange girl," Sasuke said after a while of silence.

"Am I… Understandably I am not –" I was cut off when his hand covered my mouth to shut me up and looked up at the raven haired boy in question. If he were not expecting a response why would he state such a thing?

"You don't talk a lot, but when you do it gets irritating," Sasuke deadpanned, smirking as my eyebrow slightly cocked at such a rude comment. I would not have pegged Sasuke for somebody to be rude that sharply when we were currently on well terms, however I supposed that showed how much I did not know about him.

Minutes later he finally removed his hand from my mouth and rested it back upon my shoulder after realizing I was putting up no resistance against that and making no attempts to speak. I awaited more time to pass before I decided to bring up something bothering me.

"…Sasuke…If you will not tell me where you went…Would you be so kind as to explain this whole Orochimaru interactment to me?" I asked carefully, jerking my head to shake the damp hair from my eyes.

"hn…Orochimaru? I killed him," Sasuke informed bluntly, pushing the blue and white bangs from my forehead as he saw they were bothering me, but this cold glare lingered in his eyes; a bitter tinge in the black orbs of his in which I took an interest in.

"…You killed him…So you no longer are in alliance with such a –"

"Don't worry about it Yasha," The Uchiha cut off again with a calm tone telling me to forget about it, and he did not even question how I came about knowing this information about him for he could probably figure I was updated during my visit in Konohagakure.

Complying with his demand, I ceased my chatter and rested my head against him with my neko ears tilted downwards to numb the sound of the rain while I slowly drifted off to a dormant state of mind. Asleep…

Something jostled me awake and my eyes slowly opened in reaction to the shaking. In my little line of vision I could see the open white shirt that was Sasuke's pressed against my cheek, and when I looked up I saw him returning the stare with empty eyes.

"Come on, let's go," He said, shaking me around a bit more until I sat up so he could move.

"Well it's about time…" a familiar voice muttered.

"Oh they're so cute Hisashi shut up! Admit it you think they're adorable!" another familiar voice though one I most certainly did not want to hear, "I mean they're already sleeping together and all! Are they married or does your sister just pick up men to cuddle with?"

When I observed my elder brother Hisashi and this woman Kyaroru watching Sasuke and I skeptically, I merely shrugged it off and rose from the ground in repetition of Sasuke's actions. It was past midnight at this point seeing as the moon was past the high point in the sky, and judging by the weary look on Sasuke's face I could tell it was still very late.

"Alright let's go kiddo, we're heading home now," Hisashi said, beckoning me to follow him and Kyaroru as they took the lead back towards the home. I sighed at the thought of the purple haired girl returning with us however did nothing to object, and took off after my brother with the Uchiha close behind.

The walk home was rather uneventful other than Kyaroru whining about the downpour, Hisashi laughing at her duck and cover under him, trying to use his ears as an umbrella, and then having that insolent girl start yapping off about me and Sasuke's nonexistent relationship. We were both silent for the duration of her rant, only leaving her to believe more was going on between us through our, as I quote, "silent sex."

After what appeared to be ages, we arrived back at the home in one piece though not all of us were too happy. Kyaroru was having the time of her life as she terrorized the two of us, but the opposing end was not enjoying it.

Finally as we reached the door I saw something fly out from the corner of my eye and I turned curiously to investigate what it was to be running from my brother's home. When I saw it to be a head of spikey red locks sprinting away, my eyes widened in disbelief also believing I had seen a pair of nervous brown eyes flash back at us.

My mind only jumped to one person who I knew who possessed that appearance, and I chased them down.

What on earth was he doing here?

**( heh, who do you think it is? ;) )**


	22. Arigato, Sasuke

**Chapter 22: Arigato, Sasuke Uchiha **

**[ *wink* December 20th, happy birthday Yasha! I'm updating today because its her birthday! Oh what a crappy surprise she got…but then it got better! Enjoy] **

I moved at an indescribable speed, bouncing from tree to tree as though I were simply a wind blowing through with only the sound of my foot hitting the bark of a branch to indicate there was ever such a presence within the area. There was a red bob of hair running from me in a desperate attempt to get away, his speed matched with mine and was able to stay in front no matter how swiftly I appeared to move. Ever so often he would glance back to check if I were still to be following him, and when he saw my figure close his large brown eyes would widen alertly and continue to run.

I continued to pursue the young boy for quite some time, well aware that his abilities were too advanced for somebody of his age, having been able to outrun me. He had to have been at a Jonin level or higher to have much of a chance at that feat, yet he was so young…

Sharply he halted to a stop, turning around to face me with a very brave and sad expression on his face and allowed me to drop down in front of him. I took no time in just staring at him and instead grabbed onto the collar of his shirt to hold him above the ground.

"…What are you doing here, Ryo…?" I asked seriously, tightening my grip as he began to struggle against me.

"ACK! L-Lighten up on the grip! Down Kitty, down!" Ryo choked out, swatting at my hand in an attempt for the release of my hand however I did not comply and only held him higher above the ground. The pitiful look in his brown eyes took no effect on me, nor did the ridiculous actions of thrashing about.

"Why is it you were coming from my brother's home…?" I interrogated with a silent threat in my tone that suggested only too well that if he did not tell me there would be dire consequences that would not be to his liking.

Ryo next tried to kick me, "Put me down!" he yelped, looking shocked when his kicks hardly even made me flinch on impact. Though they were rather forceful I would not be swayed by a child.

A strong hand placed itself upon my shoulder in which to bring me back to reality. I could tell it was the Uchiha whose touch was placed however I steadily ignored it, giving my attention only to the red haired kid I had hovering above the ground. There was something I did not like about his presence at this moment for I had not seen him in a long time, and now he shows up here…? It could not have been possible that the boy was following us for all that time otherwise I would have been able to sense his chakra a while back.

"Yasha…Put him down," Sasuke ordered, curling his fingers around my wrist to pry my arm off of Ryo. I supposed there was something strange to the Uchiha about my actions involving something other than my stoic usual, but that mattered none.

I listened to Sasuke either way and allowed my wrist to be separated, staring blankly at the child who had just fallen to the ground at release of my hand.

"Yeesh, someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning…" Ryo mumbled, rubbing the base of his neck from behind where the cloth of his shirt had dug into the skin. I felt a small flare in the demon's chakra at the core of my chakra network. That couldn't be good.

I continued to study him and the way his chakra flowed. The way it appeared, the chakra was flowing at a rate that made me believe that this child was using a jutsu at the very moment but I could not tell what kind it was. At the same time, the chakra seemed familiar… Oddly familiar. I don't know why I didn't notice it before.

"…Who are you?" I asked tonelessly, taking a step back to be beside Sasuke, repulsed by the child and who he really was. Was he possibly a baby at the time of my life in the Cloud village and that is how I knew his chakra? Was he one of the survivors and was sent to find me and eliminate an un-claimed jinchuuriki host?

"Take a guess kiddo!" His high pitched voice came in response, grinning wildly as though I had just caught onto something amazing. Along side the fact that he had called me 'kiddo' was slightly bothersome and I held my tongue to retort.

Instead I replaced it with a sigh, "I presume you were one of my village at some point. Am I correct?" I questioned calmly, staring at the boy with eyes half lidded and dull blue eyes studying his every being, wondering where I knew that chakra from.

"…Very nice Yasha, very nice. I'm glad you've become much sharper though it did take longer than I expected for you…" Ryo chuckled and made a hand sign which moments later was followed by an explosion of white blinding smoke.

In his place was a six foot tall, brown haired Jonin with large chocolate brown eyes.

He regarded me sadly, and I in turn stared back at him.

That face…how I hated that face with everything I had. The face that had abandoned me in my time of need, the face that assured me he would return from that mission three years ago, the face I had lost forever. It was back.

"Wow you got good at hiding your emotions. If you were the same Yasha as back then I'm sure you would have started crying and have hugged me by now," the man nodded off, watching as my eyes opened up ever so slightly and was shifted to an angered look.

"…You insult me…" I growled, feeling the fire grow in my stomach, "He is long dead…I will give you five seconds to wipe that disguised face off before I kill you…" I threatened, giving off my first real, blood lusting threat in all of my life. Sasuke quickly caught onto this and his hand was again around my wrist in warning to keep myself in check.

"Heh no way kiddo, I'm as alive as I was three years ag— " I was not keen on allowing that man to finish his sentence as the fist that was not restrained came in contact with his face. A sickening crack was heard but I could not be sure if it was the bones in his nose or the tree in which he got thrown to and was now falling to the ground.

There was an eerie silence that befell the remaining two of us before Sasuke decided to question, "…who was that?" his hand still circling my wrist almost as if he were trying to hold back an outbreak of my demon's chakra.

I stiffened and did not answer the question for I was in a state of pure mental and inner emotional misguidance. If that man really was who he said he was, then everything that I had come to know and learned about life now seemed…worthless. My entire existence and the thing I was forced to become had revolved around the death of that man, the separation of my family, the villagers…But if one of those factors had actually survived, then…

The brown haired Jonin struggle to maneuver his way out of the rubble of destroyed tree's and ground from the force of my punch, clutching onto his nose as though he were trying to ease it back into place. That face absolutely made a mockery of me.

Oita Sensei.

That could not be. I refused to believe it, and because of that anger in my eyes flared as I reached across swiftly and grabbed the sword that was in Sasuke's sheath having still been without my own since meeting the blonde Akatsuki member.

"I understand why you're upset about this, but please calm down I can explain this all to you," Oita said in that gentle voice I remembered. He was never a man to get riled up, never one to get angry no matter what the damage was, he bore so much resemblance in personality to the father I could hardly remember. Nobody could ever hope to impersonate that calm kindness that this man used to show me.

"I will not," I declared stubbornly, pulling the katana out to its full length in front my me and beginning to channel nekomata's chakra into my hand, "You insult me by taking that form. My sensei died years ago, nothing you say will convince me otherwise."

Oita took one step back on sight of the deadly blade I held, obviously feeling the chakra building up in my arm to be channeled into the katana that would be directed at him. Sasuke as well felt the tension and the hand that was once on my wrist then lay upon my hand gripping the sword handle.

"…Put that away…" He whispered but he stared at Oita all the same with almost a defensive look in those midnight black eyes.

"You will stay out of this," I threatened, yanking my hand out of his and passing the katana to my right hand so I could use it. Sasuke seemed taken back by my sudden sharp tone towards him but it was hidden quickly and replaced with a small frown.

"Yasha…" Oita began, "I am your teacher, the same one from three years ago, however I was never killed. It was a hoax set up by the village to ensure your isolation and leave you vulnerable," was the start of his explanation that nearly ripped through my heart to hear. What lies, how could he say something as preposterous and unreasonable as that?

"You expect me to believe that?" My voice cracked from the stressful situation I had just been put in. This was something I had never felt before, something I couldn't decipher and so I presumed it had something to do with these small emotions I was silently beginning to develop. This time it only seemed to be one of hurt and pain.

Oita sighed, "Let's go back to your brother's house…Maybe he can help me with this explanation."

That was just about as much as I could handle before I held my hand up to Oita and closed my eyes as I tilted my head downwards, trying to keep myself composed, "please say no more before I slip and kill you," I said tonelessly before digging Sasuke's sword into the ground and turning from the man.

"Where are you – "

"It does not matter where, you are not to follow," I stated bluntly with a small nod of the head and taking off farther into the woods. It was the last thing I wanted to do, to be standing in front of someone now claiming not to have met with death and have him transmit a message declaring these were orders to fake a death. That crossed the line, and I had not the sour heart to kill anybody at the moment. I only desired to be alone.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

For how long I sat stationary on the branch of a tree was unknown however it was still dark and the rain still came down in buckets. I was soaked to the bone; my ears were flattened against my head against my will for they were freezing; and my clothes were so wet that they added weight and chill to my body. The blowing winds did not help with the chill for it only made me colder however I could care less about my physical situation. Tired as I was I did not sleep; confused as I was I did not go back to seek answers; cold as I was I did not seek better shelter, I simply allowed my body to be submitted to this condition with no care.

I even contemplated leaving completely and continuing to take life on my own, without Sasuke, Hisashi, or this man claiming to be my sensei. I thought about putting it back to the way it was before, wandering without a cause and waking up in the morning only to begin yet another meaningless day. To waste life away like I was but this time alone unlike I had been for the past few months. It was true I did not enjoy the company of others nor their assistance, but Sasuke could be an acceptation. The _only _acceptation.

A small demonic chuckle was heard in my head, _Ahh your wall is breaking. It's about time I was able to get out of here and tear your body down from the inside out. _

That much was true, but I was not keen on the idea of letting my emotions get out of hand and give Nekomata the slip, allowing it to release itself from my body. If I did end up losing control that is exactly what could happen for the demon was not all to pleased with being locked inside my body, under _my _control. This was the reason that I was under obligation to separate myself from the rest otherwise the man who claimed to be my Sensei say something that set me off. Usually lack of emotional control would not be a problem for me, however under the circumstances…

_After I destroy this cage you've set me in, I think I'll give a little thanks to the Uchiha too, _Nekomata proclaimed nastily.

"I do not believe that thanks would be one that is clean and acceptable?" I asked boredly yet slightly ticked off that the demon inside me was now threatening to slaughter the Uchiha if it broke out of my body.

_Clean? Definitely not. Acceptable? Yes maybe it could be to his enemies. _

I sighed hopelessly and made no turn to reply to the demon in hoping that it would shrink back into its sealed refuge and cease its pestering to my mind. Of course something did speak afterwards but it was not the voice of Nekomata.

"You've been out here for a few hours now…" It was Sasuke saying as he jumped up to sit on the branch beside me to be of some company. I glanced at him through the corner of my eye.

"I suggest taking your leave, Sasuke," I mumbled in response, moving a centimeter over to the left to move away from the Uchiha but all I got in return was being followed until he was right beside me and hovering over my head.

"I talked to that man – " was all Sasuke could get out before I slapped him across the face with a small fire burning in my eyes; a murderous, angry, deadly fire that threatened the very being that the younger Uchiha possessed.

Sasuke seemed a little stunned that I had just smacked his face and he did indeed freeze to think over what he was about to say, but when he turned back there was a frown on his lips and he glared at me, "…Was there a reason for that?"

"Of course there was a reason for that. I requested you leave and yet you ignored me and continued on to explain an action I had no desire to listen to. If you do not understand the severity of what was to happen if you had proceeded in those words then I suggest you turn around this very moment," I said coldly, trying to prove my point.

"I understand that if I talk to you about this you're going to show some emotion and that's something your afraid of. Do you find even the slightest of emotions as a weakness? Are you _afraid _of showing me another side to you?"

"I am not afraid of you nor anything else."

"So what's the issue here, huh?"

"Because if I show weakness, then I die."

Sasuke opened his mouth to say something but the sad look in my eyes seemed to stop him in his tracks. He knew that I was referring to the demon and that if I could not keep it under control then it could break the seal and continue to take over me.

"…So you do have emotions," He concluded slowly, not at all wavering under my constant stare. Eventually I sighed.

"I do not know what I posses, Sasuke…Much like you, I am lost," I stated quietly, moving my gaze to stare down at the ground below us so I would not have to look in his eyes, "What to do with my life I am unsure of…How to express myself without tears is difficult, and so this is what I have become. To you I wish I could show something other than this face, however I can not…It is a cage that I must keep closed in order to control something much more powerful…that control takes a sacrifice…"

I believe Sasuke must have felt my pain at that moment for he put an arm around me as though he were trying to offer the slightest bit of comfort, but what came out of his mouth was much different, "You shouldn't complain then. If it bothers you so much and you know there's nothing you can do about it, well looking like you're about to cry isn't going to help you at all." His hand squeezed my shoulder as I turned to gaze back into his eyes.

"I am not going to cry. That is the last thing on my mind," I declared stubbornly, not moving from his hold.

"Good. I wouldn't be able to deal with it if you started crying," Sasuke countered bluntly with a small smirk on his lips that was returned with a tiny frown on my part.

"…I have a question…"

"hn?"

"…If I were to die, would you grieve?" I asked solemnly, waiting patiently for an answer that seemed to take Sasuke a lot of thought to come up with. There was a semi-blank expression on the Uchiha's flawless face as he contemplated this question.

"I trust you wouldn't die," He finally came up with, but that was not the answer I was looking for.

"Sasuke Uchiha if I were to drop dead this very second and you were there to witness it, what would run through your mind?" I tried again with a slight demand that he answered me. I had to know what he felt, because I knew how I did.

Again it seemed to take the Uchiha a while to think of something, "I would destroy whoever even thought about touching what's mine."

I blinked once. Then I blinked again, "What is….yours?"

Sasuke nodded sincerely, "You are mine."

I hadn't noticed how much closer I had gotten to the Uchiha until his lips had brushed mine, and that was when my eyes had widened slightly and I jumped from the tree branch onto the damp ground, fully in the wrath of the rain splattering on my skin and clothes. It was all for nothing as Sasuke simply followed me and before I knew it I had been pinned to the ground with the younger Uchiha over me showing a small smirk of amusement.

"...Mine," He declared softly before the entirety of his mouth was pressed against mine.

I was utterly shocked for the first few seconds before I relaxed a little and sunk into it, offering no resistance. This was…sweet. Sasuke was being very gentle and relaxed, not exactly forcing himself onto me and giving me the room I needed incase I wanted to stop, but all the same he was kneeling over me.

I hesitantly moved my lips against his, unsure on what I actually wanted to do, but the feeling of closeness made me comfortable and at ease. I was so comfortable with this that I had actually grabbed onto the front of his shirt to keep him in place.

Once Sasuke realized I was not keen on moving away, he put one hand on the back of my head to hold me to him and the other was keeping his body from crushing mine. This could have probably been one of the nicest things I have ever felt, and to think it came from Sasuke…

After what seemed only like a second Sasuke pulled back with that smug Uchiha look gleaming in his coal black eyes, "…Come on, let's go back," he said as he stood up and held out a hand to assist me in standing.

I took it gratefully and allowed him to pull me up however I was a bit out of it and stared in disbelief at Sasuke for what he had just done. I could not believe that he had done something so unfamiliar to me, something that suggested what his true feelings were and that was something I could not understand.

As he made to pull me along back to my brother's house to converse with the two after insuring I had calmed down, I thought about what to say to both Sasuke and my Sensei. I supposed I owed Sasuke an apology for slapping him as well as a thank you for calming me. At the same time I assumed I should be polite enough to allow Oita to explain his side of the story, but the thought made me uneasy and so I was prepared to stall time.

"…wait…" I mumbled, tugging back on Sasuke's hand so he would stop walking.

He turned around and raised a questioning eyebrow at me at which I bowed my head to.

"…Arigatou, Sasuke…"

The raven haired boy smirked ever so slightly before he delivered his typical 'hn' and proceeded to pulling me into yet another kiss, a distraction I welcomed with open arms. Maybe if I was lucky he would stay this way for me.

Maybe.


	23. Explanations

**Chapter 23: Explanations**

**[This actually didn't take me too long to write…I was just too lazy on getting started :D  
>So uh...not much to say. Happy Holidays you guys! thanks for all the reviews n' stuff :D they make me happy like Yasha with cat nip... heh. =3 enjoy! ] <strong>

A strong hand reassuringly squeezed mine as I was pulled along towards the home of my brother. It allowed me the knowledge that somebody was here for me no matter what was going to happen during the conversation with the man claiming to be my Sensei. As if I subconsciously knew what the squeeze meant, I kept my fingers curled around the hand to keep us tied together, to keep something anchoring me to the earth and keep me from running away again.

The warmth of another hand in mine was so comforting that I could not even begin to understand the vaguest explanation of what I was feeling. The contact of one's skin on mine, not to hurt but to protect, was enough to make me want to hold on longer; to procrastinate the arrival to the home just to keep the hand within my grasp.

The rain came down harder than before, blinding our senses and forcing us to pursue the way back without any sense of direction. In the far background I could see flashes of light followed by very audible crashes and booms of thunder. Dark clouds blocked out the sunlight and cast us into a black shadow.

"…You're shivering," Sasuke pointed out over the roar of the rain.

I simply bowed my head in response knowing that the volume of my voice could not hope to compete with the sheer noise produced by the pounding rain. The nod was not so much an answer of yes or no as it was just a simple response to allow Sasuke to know I had heard him.

"Lets go faster, staying out here wont be – "

"No…" I contradicted softly, "I do not want to return."

This seemed to diminish Sasuke's eagerness to ensure our arrival before my brother and my "sensei." His hand vaguely loosened in mine as he turned his head halfway to analyze me with a skeptic black eye.

"It's not your decision," Sasuke countered sharply, "if you stay out here you'll freeze."

"It would not matter…" I mumbled gently, more to myself than to Sasuke. I knew that if I died, nothing would change in this world. The mere space that I simply capacitated would become vacant once more and somebody with much more worth in the shinobi world would fill it in my place. I only existed to be a meaningless burden amongst the ranks that my Sensei, my brother, and Sasuke held. I was here to suppress a demon and nothing more, and if I were to die and take the demon with me, then my purpose in this world would be fulfilled. My death would be a meaning for celebration…Maybe staying in the rain to die would have been the best way out.

The stubborn Uchiha beside me, however, saw this dark thought through my eyes and words and wanted to hear none of it, "It wouldn't _matter?_" he asked angrily.

I gazed up at Sasuke with sincere eyes, "To the shinobi world my disappearance would create ease to both others and myself."

Anger flared in the young Uchiha's expression as I completed my sentence. The words I spoke positively enraged him in such a way that his hold on my hand tightened protectively.

"Who gave you that idea? To whom would your death give ease to?" Sasuke growled as his Sharingan unintentionally activated itself as a mirror image of Sasuke's emotions. To this I could only bow my head respectively towards him.

"To many who desire my disposal. Revenge is a painful thing in this world… An occurrence that cannot be stopped as one gives way to another. I am not a pure soul, Sasuke, as many are not in this world, and like those others I have those wishing for my bloodshed. I am sure you of all people would understand this cycle… however, I pray no harm upon these people for it is natural they thirst for my demise. It is simple for me to comply their request of death if I want my only purpose to be fulfilled," I responded smoothly, not at all ashamed that I knew my reasons for being granted a body for my soul to inhabit.

My explanation froze Sasuke for a good minute or so before the shocked expression slowly shifted back to the anger, but this time with a hint of sadness and pity. It was impossible to decipher if he wanted to ease me out of these thoughts or to punch it out of me

"...You are such an idiot," He stated heatedly, sharingan whirling dangerously at me with malice in them. Mad at me or mad at my resolve I could not figure out, however either way it bothered me that I had hurt him.

I closed my eyes, "…I could not agree more."

"You take that insult without even thinking about it?" Sasuke growled, "has it been that way your whole life? Do you like letting people walk all over you?"

"They do not walk all over me. By your reaction to me saying nothing it seems it has angered more than if I were to respond with equal insult, and therefore judging us even without me having to stoop to your level," I snapped, returning the glare with my ears flat against my head and the sharper of my teeth bared. Though I was not truly frustrated with the Uchiha, I felt it best if he saw a change in my expression to put his mind at ease.

"Tch…" Sasuke turned away from me, pulling his hand away with it and continued to walk, "lets go."

I sighed as I followed in pursuit, my hand feeling emptier than it had even before Sasuke had held it. The rain was painful to my hearing but I had to push it aside and concentrate on following Sasuke's trail back to the house.

Eventually we returned, and although I did not want to enter under the roof of my brother to converse about this issue, Sasuke nudged me through the door with his blood red eyes following me in the entire way until we reached the living room.

Hisashi's ears twitched as he turned to face me and Sasuke. He sat in a single chair with Kyaroru on his lap, across from the couch where Oita said with such a sad and troubled look on his face at my appearance.

Kyaroru flashed us a smile, "Hey you little love ducklings, have a good time out there?" she greeted, not at all phased by Sasuke's red glare nor my blank one.

"Kyaroru, I don't think now is the time for that…" Hisashi informed lightly as he gestured for Sasuke and I to take a seat on one of the other couches that ran along the corner of two walls. Oita nodded in agreement, large brown eyes watching me the entire time we crossed the room. I sat down on the couch while Sasuke continued to stand, arms crossed and sharingan threatening every movement my sensei made.

"I still do not believe what you are saying is the truth," I began, turning to the man, earning a weak smile in return.

"You haven't heard the entire story, Yasha. I can't say it's easy to sit here and tell you this either, but as the events have turned, its apparent that I'm obliged to," Oita said in that same tone I remembered from all those years ago. Not much had changed, it was still light and calming, however it was very truthful. I never knew this man as one to tell lies, and his voice reassured that.

"…Start from the beginning," I replied coldly.

Oita sighed, "It's up to you whether you want to believe this or not. Hisashi…I think you have to back me up. I'm not good with the beginning."

Hisashi nodded as he adjusted Kyaroru on his lap, "Well… Yasha, when you were born you were basically like any other neko. Happy, and you didn't really care what went wrong as long as it made you or someone else smile. Mom was proud, always stating how you were so much like her while Dad always rolled his eyes and said that anything so perfect would be tampered with eventually. He really was a pessimist, and I think he had a reason to, too. I'll say you were about…two at this time when the former jinchuuriki of Nekomata couldn't handle it anymore and the demon had to be extracted. Of course, they had to seal Nekomata away inside another body…To make sure there was no betrayal, they had to seal it inside a child of one of the more connected families to the cloud village."

"You keep saying 'they,'" I interrupted, "to whom are you referring to?"

"The elders of the cloud, and lord Raikage," Hisashi explained, "See, the land of lightning already had a jinchuuriki, holder of eight tails, so having yet another jinchuuriki of the two tails caused a lot of issues with the other countries. We needed to make sure there was no betrayal, that this person wouldn't be easily swayed to join another nation… Lord Raikage chose the youngest of our family to be the holder of Nekomata, in short, you. Being a neko, he figured that you would be on better terms with this demon than most…ironic really, how he thinks we're like animals," Hisashi snorted.

Sasuke's glare pushed Hisashi to continue the story, "Mom didn't like the thought of her little girl having to be put with the responsibility of keeping a demon in check, and all her struggles against this action, all the trouble she, and sometimes even dad, made for the Cloud village actually pushed them to separate you and them. Of course, me being only eleven I had to go with our parents…and that's where Oita came in." My brother motioned for Oita to continue.

The brown haired man sighed, "That was part of it. Having already controlled your demon I'm sure you're familiar with its wild nature. Like a cat, it tries to move around a lot, and when it doesn't its sleeping until you give it the kick to wake it up. Nekomata in your body ended up causing a lot of problems for your village, and it did so even with the former jinchuuriki. The main reason for putting Nekomata inside another human was so that eventually that human would die, and the demon would die with it…

"The only thing wrong with this plan was that the village had to wait for the death of that holder, and by the time that happened, the village could have already been reduced to ashes. So, lord raikage went to plan B. Isolate the Jinchuuriki until they committed suicide."

"What?" Sasuke asked dangerously.

"…" I silently agreed.

"You heard me," Oita replied, "but the depression that put Yasha through only made it worse, and so they decided it was time for her to begin training. At the age of three she had me assigned to be her sensei to help her with the demon training and her chakra control," he explained to Sasuke before resuming.

"As you can remember, all those years went by and although I was with you most of the time the villagers still abused you…Besides me, you were virtually alone. Hisashi had been allowed few visits, and when he came you looked so happy, it almost hurt to think of what you were going through without your brother…" Oita trailed off sadly before snapping himself back to reality, "and then when you were twelve, lord Raikage called me in. He asked for the update on your training and I said that you were struggling, but you were getting the hang of it. He then gave me one more year to help you out…But when the time came, I couldn't tell you I had to leave. There was no way I would be able to face you like that, and so lord Raikage agreed to issue me a fake mission, and to have my death faked…I was no longer allowed to communicate with you."

This stung…My heart throbbed hearing this story, but my stone cold glare never wavered, "so what were you doing disguised as a little boy?"

"I had grown a connection with you, a connection I never had with any other student, and I couldn't leave. As myself, I constantly followed you, I even watched you destroy the village in your defense and depression…After seeing that tragedy, I had a hard time knowing if I really understood you, and that's when I met up with your brother. He issued me a task that I get closer to you again and keep an eye on you for him, and report back from time to time… The only problem was finding you again. You had already left the village after destroying it and had gone off…I had to trail you, and only found you a few months ago, under the alias of Ryo."

"…" I was silent, staring from Hisashi, to my Sensei, then back again.

"It was upsetting to know that my student had become so cold… I said hello as happily as I could, in the most cheerful Yasha-like way I could think of, but you only pushed me out of the way. It was startling to know what had happened to you.

"After you finally gave in and allowed me to stay that close I could observe you better. It was easy to see you didn't want to be around anybody, you seemed silently depressed, just as lord Raikage wanted…but your pride I don't think would have let you go through with what he had planned. The very night I started with you was when you met up with Sasuke," Oita explained, motioning to the Uchiha who had his hand rested on my shoulder, "of course I knew who he was the moment I saw him, and I tried to persuade you not to travel with him. If my protests had worked you might have still been as solid because it's apparent this Uchiha has done something to make you feel accepted."

"So your village is the reason she thinks there's no worth on her life?" Sasuke asked dully, hand tightening on my shoulder. My subconscious allowed me to reach up and lightly trace his hand with my finger tips, while still staring at my Sensei.

Oita sighed, "Sadly, that's true."

"That was why Mom didn't want you to hold the demon, Yasha," Hisashi pointed out as his hair-covered face turned towards the ground, "she knew this is what would end up happening…"

"You told me they had died," I accused Oita with a small growl, the light spray of freckles across my nose heating up and spreading to my cheeks where they formed into white whiskers.

"You were so young, you wouldn't have understood what was happening if I had—"

"You looked me in the eyes and you clearly stated that they had died. I fully believed that statement, and now you come here telling me that they are still alive and had to move away simply because lord Raikage wished it to be so?" My glare intensified and I clenched Sasuke's hand in mine, aware that what I was feeling must have been…anger.

"Yasha it was –"

"Where are they?" I cut off, my voice full of malice and threatening every inch of his being if he did not respond with a logical answer.

I heard Sasuke mumble something along the lines of 'calm down' however it was so weak and so meaningless that I knew he was siding with me this time. Somehow he was relating to me and he decided I had every right to be angry in the way that I was.

"I'm not sure where they are! Please calm down!" Oita admitted nervously, standing up as I formed a hand sign in hopes of being able to attack him. At the same time, my brother and Kyaroru jumped up, with the purple haired girl hiding behind Hisashi who was getting ready to counter my jutsu.

"You do know where they are," I snapped, before I came face to face with two bright red orbs that stopped me in my tracks. The penetrated my soul and gave me an awful feeling of light-headedness before all I could see was the twisting of three black dots in each eye swirling around a black dotted center on a canvas of blood red. They paralyzed me up to a point where I felt all my strength being drained out of my body. My vision became fuzzy with black all before I felt the world tilt sideways, and I passed out.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Something gently caressed the side of my face in a comforting gesture. It was careful, as though I would shatter if touched too harshly. The touch ran from my cheek, down my neck and rested at my collar bone from which I could now tell this was a hand.

I tried to nudge myself closer to the hand, but it was apparent that my body was too stiff and heavy to be moved on its own. My torso was highly at ease having been into what I presumed to be a mattress and covered nicely in blankets, however it tilted upwards as my head rested on something that most certainly was not a bed, nor a pillow. This was much harder, but it was still warm…

My eyes cracked open just enough to look around even though I felt unbearably weak. From what I could see, I recognized this room as the bedroom I had taken refuge in within my brother's house for the duration of the visit. The thing my head was resting on was a chest, and upon looking down I could tell it was a body. When I tilted my head up in question, strands of black hair tickled my forehead and I could immediately see this was Sasuke.

He stared back down at me with disappointment and concern in his eyes.

After a minute or so I looked away, ashamed at the harsh outburst I had exhibited earlier in realization that Sasuke's sharingan had to place me in a genjutsu in order to stop the sudden surge of anger.

"…I…apologize for that…" I said softly.

"Hn, I don't think I expected that from you," Sasuke replied coldly, but at the same time it was calm and simply. Something he didn't want to over-react over.

"I did not either…" I agreed quietly with a small sigh.

We were both quiet for a long time, Sasuke occasionally running his fingers across my cheek or neck, and I did sometimes reach up to try to get his hand which would just be pulled away and he would begin to stroke another portion of my body.

It might have been minutes or hours later, but all I know is that Sasuke spoke first.

"…Yasha…You're crying…"

"…I know…"


	24. Together Again

**24: Together Again**

**[Ah again, a chapter taken forever to post, and I would bore you with excuses but I don't think you care about the idiocy and moron like state of my computers internet connection. Couldn't get to the website, anyways ^-^" so uh yeah…enjoy the filler I guess?]**

Sasuke POV 

The only thing I could hear was the steady rate of soft breathing coming from the white haired neko sleeping soundly on me. There wasn't much else to listen to in the middle of the night since everyone had fallen asleep. Yasha had stopped trying to communicate with me after I pointed out the tears rolling from her eyes, and had eventually drifted off. I couldn't sleep though, there was way too much to think about.

For one, I had no way to touch base with my team unless I wanted to go out and blindly search for them. We could only meet up if Karin managed to lock onto our chakra and guide the team here; that is as long as she and Suigetsu didn't kill each other. The other thing bothering me was that Juugo didn't have anyone to control him as of the moment, and if he suddenly got the urge to kill again a lot of people could be in trouble.

The third reason was very much related to the two tailed jinchuuriki. After hearing her story from her brother and Oita, I was conflicted in how to help her. It was apparent that those facts were horrendously bad if they could make Yasha cry, and that everything could get much worse for her.

After the fight with my own brother, it was hard to believe I had actually spoken with Madara Uchiha, the same one who was a founder of the hidden leaf. He told me the truth about Itachi, and now I had no idea what to think…The story seemed believable, but there was no doubt that this guy knew I was traveling with a jinchuuriki. If I chose to side with him, what would happen to Yasha…?

"nhh…" Yasha groaned weakly in her sleep, turning herself over so that not only her head was on me, but most of her body was now leeching onto me. I smiled only a bit at the defenseless state she was now in, for I was fairly certain that she wouldn't have done that if she were awake. Even the features on her face were calmed down now and weren't as serious as usual.

One thing that did make me a bit curious however, was her neko ears. They didn't seem to get in the way of anything, and I noticed that whenever she slept the ears would usually be flattened to her head until she was in a deeper sleep, and then they would pop back up. It was actually kind of cute…

Muffled voices came from the other side of the wall, and although they weren't speaking all too loudly I could hear them reasonably well. From what I could tell, this was a conversation between Hisashi and that Kyaroru girl.

"I don't get what you're getting so worked up about Hisashi! Duck butt is not going to rape your little sister as she's sleeping!" Kyaroru sighed. My eyebrow twitched at the little trust that Yasha's brother put into me.

"It's not that I'm worried about!" oh good, "That kid is an Uchiha! Did you see how easily he knocked her out with that freaking sharingan of his, even when her demon started taking over? What do you think he could do to her if they get into an argument or something like most normal people do?" Hisashi growled, and I pictured him aggravatingly putting his face in one of his hands.

"Honestly, your sister doesn't seem like the type who's easy to get angry….well, unless you're a long lost sensei who totally messed up her life and then comes back proclaiming 'yo I'm alive, sorry about leaving you to die!' but yeah…Although if you mention her relationship with Duck butt she does seem to get annoyed, or shy! HISASHI, YOUR SISTER IS IN LOVE!" Kyaroru yelled randomly, loud enough that Yasha's ears twitched and she just barely stirred in her sleep.

"Awesome, I DON'T want to be an uncle!" Hisashi proclaimed, shortly before the door flew open and in ran the purple haired female.

"SASUKE!" She yelled, pointing at me dramatically. The yelling startled Yasha and she rolled off my body in shock, "YOU AND YASHA GOTTA MAKE KIDS! GO! OFF WITH THE CLOTHES!"

Yasha blinked softly, "…excuse me…?"

"You heard me! I want to see those pants off right this instant and I wanna hear some noises from you two love ducks!" Kyaroru demanded, seemingly very serious about this matter. I looked over at Yasha to see what her expression may be, but as usual it was just a blank look.

"…I find it rather unreasonable that you come in here in the middle of the night demanding that Sasuke and I relieve ourselves of our clothing in front of each other…" Yasha stated ever-so-calmly as she moved away from me.

"Yeah do us a favor and get out…" I muttered in agreement with the neko, but not happy with the absence of warmth from my side having her scoot to the opposing end of the bed.

Kyaroru frowned in disappointment, "Come on, Cupid demands babies. You can't resist the sexier version of Aphrodite, can you?" she struck a suggestive pose that caused Yasha to sigh miserably and pinch the bridge of her nose. Her brother's girlfriend was clearly getting in her head enough to let her show it.

"Please leave us be, Kyaroru-san…" Yasha requested patiently, opening one bored blue eye to glance over at me to share the mutual annoyance. Although hers was much more hidden, I could easily tell she just wanted to go back to sleep without the headache of the purple haired woman.

"Not until you have a make-out session! Be like your brother, Yasha, eat Duck-Butt's face off!" Kyaroru then sat down with her legs and arms crossed in the chair closest to the door. Her bright turquoise eyes watched us with intimate interest, but it wasn't the same blue that I liked in Yasha's eyes.

The two tailed jinchuuriki was tolerant of the requests, a lot more tolerant than I was because it was all I could do to not get up and literally throw the girl from the room. Yasha was just easy-going about it, her hands folded in the sleeves of her kimono and her eyes showing nothing of interest nor anger. They were half lidded, calm, and just bored.

"I would do no such thing. It would be rather inappropriate to display such affections in front of those whom I have no trust in," she responded tonelessly, "and it is a wonder how these demands you throw out do not phase you in the same sense. To request two people of our age to interact that closely is not respectable."

"…one little one?" The purple haired woman asked again, putting on a begging face.

I was very impatient with her, and because I just wanted her to leave I did just that. I grabbed the two tails by the front of her shirt and pressed my lips onto hers, maybe a little more viciously than intended. Of course by the way our luck was swaying; Yasha's brother had to choose the time to walk in just _then _to witness something that nearly set him off the edge.

"WHAT THE HELL?" Hisashi yelled, vibrant pure anger emitting from his body mixed with shock and disappointment.

"TOLD YOU HISASHI! Pay up, I want my five bucks," Kyaroru held out her hand to the infuriated neko who looked like he wanted to kill me. I really didn't care, and apparently, neither did Yasha.

Yasha POV 

My eyes widened slightly in shock as Sasuke held his mouth against mine, not at all expecting that he would actually give in to Kyaroru's requests. It was more than just a peck or something lasting for two seconds, no he kept it in place much longer than that, even ignoring my brother's angered cries at this sudden display of affection.

Eventually I did end up relaxing into it, enjoying this pleasurable feeling of companionship and had placed my hands on Sasuke's shoulders to get a better leverage to stay at this angle.

Hisashi, outraged, had managed to be herded outside by the purple haired woman who had requested this in the first place, grinning widely as she did so. Apparently whatever she had been trying to accomplish had been completed.

Even after they left, the Uchiha did not even _begin _to show any signs of stopping within the relative moment. He nudged me down so I was flat on my back and stayed over me, keeping me in place so I would not pull away.

When I attempted to request the halt in this, moments later something slid into my mouth, tangling with my tongue to shut me up. I was sure that if I had the ability to produce emotions when I felt necessary, I would have either smiled or been embarrassed about the fact that Uchiha Sasuke had managed to get his tongue into my mouth. The truth was, I really did not mind the gesture because it felt…_good. _I could tell that much about how this felt, and even if I wanted to pull away I had enough sense to know this kiss was beyond enjoyable.

Of course, all good things must meet their end at some point, and this one so happened to be interrupted by a knocking upon the front door of my brother's home. Sasuke and I separated so we could both turn our heads to glance towards the door of the bedroom.

_Who would be here this late…?_ I wondered, pushing on Sasuke's chest just a bit to indicate I wanted to be released from this rather comfortable hold.

The Uchiha gave one of his signature bored looks, but I could tell the lust in his eyes had increased over the past few minutes, and having to stop now was bothersome for him. Either way, he sat up and allowed me space to slip out of the bed and make my way across the room before I tilted my head back to stare at him with a single eye.

"Are you coming…?" I questioned softly as I lay my hand upon the cold metal of the doorknob.

Sasuke sighed, closing his eyes as he did so, and got up to follow me out of the room.

By this time Hisashi had already opened the door to the visitors, and even though the door was blocking the faces of those outside, I could tell Hisashi had not the vaguest idea to whom he was supposed to be addressing. His mouth was still creased in a frown, but the fact that he gave no excited response to these people showed he had not a clue who they were.

"So…You're here for duck-butt?" He asked, puzzlement simply oozing out of his voice, "Um…He's a little occupied at the moment…"

"Occupied with what?" came an all too familiar voice that made me want to retreat back into the room and stay there until he left.

Suigetsu.

"Well—"

"It's three o'clock in the morning, what do you think he's doing?" Kyaroru responded gleefully, "He's expanding the Uchiha name!"

"HE'S DOING WHAT? WITH WHO?" another familiar voice yelled angrily, however this one was female and a lot more angry. There was no doubt in my mind that this female was Karin, and now I was going to have an increase in issues with this girl.

"I am not," Sasuke assured sternly as he crossed over from one room into the line of view of the doorway. A dark aura surrounded Hisashi at the approach of the Uchiha, but the raven haired boy simply shrugged it off as he reunited with his team.

"Sasuke!" Karin squealed as she burst through the doorway and stood as close to Sasuke as she possibly could have gotten, her voice a splendid mix of anger and happiness, "Can we ask what the hell you've been doing here all this time?"

"Resting. I knew you'd find us anyways, so there isn't a problem," Sasuke replied dully, moving away to create space in between him and the obsessive red haired girl.

Hisashi of course had to interrupt the conversation with his own suggestion, "Alright so I'm guessing these are your friends, duck-ass. You can take them and get out of my house now, I'll take Yasha off your hands," as he gestured towards the door.

"You should stop being so rude, Hisashi," I scolded tonelessly as I stepped from the shadows of the opposing room to join the group gathered in the front.

My elder brother was most likely making the feeble attempts to glare at me, however that came nowhere close to succeeding as the hair blocked any view of his eyes. With that being done, without a protest from the 25 year old neko, I moved towards the corner of the room as to not join the reunion currently happening.

Suigetsu observed that I wanted to take no part in mingling with the people in the room, and so he deliberately came over to force me into it with an arm around my shoulder and a wide toothy grin, "Haven't seen you in a while, Kitty-cat. Did you and Sasuke do anything nasty without me?"

I did not even bother with a sigh, instead I stared at Suigetsu with blank eyes, "it has been quite a while, Suigetsu. I would request you did not title me 'kitty-cat', and I would prefer not to answer that last question," I said tonelessly as I moved away from his hold.

"Does this mean we're gonna be expecting babies?" Suigetsu asked, maybe a bit sarcastically, but then again it did not seem so.

"…Not at all."

Karin's eye twitched at the sight of me, most probable because I had been alone with her beloved Sasuke for what to her was about two weeks, even though in reality he had been missing for the duration of those two weeks, giving me only about three days with the Uchiha. She adjusted her glasses in a way I saw her do whenever she was flustered or angry as she sent a sharp glare my way.

Jugo, quiet as he was, still stood outside of the door, apparently not keen on coming into a home in which he was not invited into. I respected that about him, and it was clear that my brother was pleased with this as well, for Jugo was the only one he motioned with his hand that it was alright to enter.

"It's fine, you can come in," Hisashi assured with a slight nod of the head, crossing his arms as the purple haired woman attached to his right arm prior, had detached herself to excitedly make comments around the room about the company.

"Are you sure…? It doesn't look like you want us in here…" Jugo noted calmly, looking at Suigetsu and Karin with almost a confused expression.

"Nah its fine, I just don't want duck-ass in here. You're alright."

"He has a name!" Karin argued right off the bat after hearing my brother's nick-name for Sasuke.

My brother smirked at the red haired girl, "Yeah, Yeah I know he's Sasuke of the legendary Uchiha clan, whatever. In my house, he's either Duck-ass, Duck-butt, or anything along those lines."

"Duck shit!" Kyaroru added happily, punching Sasuke on the arm and earning herself a glare from the stoic boy as well as a very bored glance from myself. Apparently there was no filter on this woman for she said anything and everything that came to her mind, no matter what the cost.

"Why you-!"

"Calm down Karin," Sasuke sighed as he merely brushed off the insults as well as the punch. Karin, of course, immediately listened to him, but not without a slight pout.

With a miniscule shake of my head I glanced over towards the Uchiha, "So…Does this mean you will be leaving?"

Sasuke looked back at me with a disappointed look as though it were strange I would not want to accompany them along their journeys. It was true I would definitely not want to be staying here with my brother, and I very much did desire to travel alongside Sasuke, but now experiencing changes in my heart…feeling the ice melt, it was not a good feeling. I did not enjoy the vulnerability that emotions brought, and it was quite clear to me that it was Sasuke to whom my hidden emotions would react to. When he was around, my defense was temporarily broken and I could easily be susceptible to breaks in my emotionless wall. I did not want that, it was something I was not comfortable with, knowing that an enemy would be able to see through me. As much as I did feel affections towards the Uchiha, it probably would have been best to not travel alongside him much longer.

"We don't have a plan on what to do yet," Sasuke stated dully, glancing at Hisashi whose jaw almost dropped at the thought of housing more people.

"You have already disposed of Itachi, have you not…?" I replied, remembering Sasuke mentioning that the reason this team was formed was to eliminate Itachi. With him now gone, was there really more of a need for this?

A cold gleam appeared in Sasuke's eyes, "…My job isn't quite done yet."

"So does this mean it's a house party?" Kyaroru asked cheerfully, a large grin gracing her face.

"…Would you like to stay here or must you continue on…?" I questioned, ignoring Kyaroru and my brother as he sunk to the corner to sulk at the idea of Sasuke staying longer.

"I'll do anything as long as I get to room with the neko!" Suigetsu inputted cockily, flashing me a sharp smile that did nothing but allow me a reason to give Suigetsu a dark glare, giving my opinion about this without words.

Sasuke regarded me for a moment.

…

"Even if we do go, will you come along?" He asked after a while of reading what was going on within my icy heart. He somehow knew what decisions I was battling inside my head, and even that made me feel all the more connected to him.

"…We'll see…"

"Well, hey, can we make a decision soon? It's three AM," Karin crossed her arms as she turned to Sasuke for the veto vote.

"…We can stick around for a little while…A week at the most," Sasuke decided finally before he turned and began to guide me back into the room. I stayed stationary however, placing a hand on Sasuke's that had gripped my shoulder to tell him to hold.

"…Hisashi, will that be alright?" I inquired my brother who had just gotten up off the floor.

"…Yeah…" He mumbled reluctantly, "I can make room…Come on…" Hisashi, still moping, motioned with his hand for Karin, Jugo, and Suigetsu to follow him.

Kyaroru smiled, "sweet."


	25. Plans

**Chapter 25: Plans.**

**[SOOOO SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE! My computer has officially died…after I post this chapter I'm going to switch to my moms computer to resume chapters because this old piece of junk has to be lay to rest… Which means I can get a new one / Well, yeah I couldn't access the document for a while, and so finally today I got it up and running to post it… ****J**** Thanks for your understanding…]**

Gentle strokes to the base of my neck were what woke me up as dawn broke through. Too weary to even respond to the comforting hold, I merely kept my eyes sealed and pressed myself up closer to the side of the Uchiha. This must have been what true pleasure was…what a calm, serene atmosphere felt like, when a room was neither tense with the bonds of hatred nor soiled by the pestering sounds unneeded by nature.

His hand traveled up from my neck to the top of my head where a nice sensation ran through my body. I realized something highly embarrassing however strange, something I had never actually experienced…Sasuke was scratching behind my ears in such a way that my body reacted oddly. I moved closer to the hand, trying to get as close as I could to increase the severity of the scratch.

"Heh…You really are a neko, aren't you," Sasuke stated softly as he ceased the wonderful gestures to place his hand elsewhere.

I opened my eyes with a bored cover to face the Uchiha whose nose was just inches from mine. He had a much more displayed personality of smugness to him, but it cared none to me as I was slightly agitated that he touch me in a spot known to be a weakness to cats.

"Please explain to me why you were scratching my ears…" I demanded calmly in my usual monotone, eyes blank as a newly issued piece of paper that had not yet been given the ink to portray feeling.

"I just wondered what would happen…and apparently, you liked it," Sasuke replied with a small smirk, other hand navigating its way to my waist and tugging me over his body like some form of human blanket, and I simply complied to this and allowed myself to be used as such.

My eyes drooped to being half-lidded as I lay my head on his chest, "I feel nothing."

"How long are you going to keep saying that?" Sasuke argued, grabbing my chin and pulling me back up to face his agitated eyes. Disappointment and anger were splattered onto the blank canvas that was those seductive Uchiha eyes.

"…I would have thought that by now you would have comprehended how I function," I accused tonelessly, observing how Sasukes eyes darted around my face as though scanning it to find the slightest bit of emotion possibly allowed to slip past my guard.

"It's impossible for you to feel nothing," Sasuke countered, holding in an outburst, "even if you don't show it, you have to feel _something._"

The closeness was antagonizing, even as I stayed stationary to think about my next move. Every little breath emitted from the raven haired boy was clear on my lips as it brushed past. I was unsure if I wanted to pull away, or get even closer.

"…Sasuke, if you want me to open up to you…all you have to do is ask," I decided upon gently, brushing the dark bangs from his forehead and still giving him the signature blank stare.

Sasuke was like an ice sculpture for the seconds in time he took to process my words. Still, and painfully cold, yet had this sculpted beauty in the ice that made most marvel at the artistic significance put into crafting such a godly item. A piece of brilliance that could be portrayed differently by the passer-by's, but no matter what they though it to be, each could agree that it was dazzling.

His eyes, giving off a bitter cold aura, seemed to calm down, "…With you, I don't think it's that easy."

"I will give you an answer to whatever you question," I assured blankly, "as long as I know the answer myself."

Sasuke gave a light smirk, "If you're being serious…When you look at me, what is it you think?"

"That…is an interesting question," I praised wistfully, pecking the Uchiha on the lips, "When I look at you, I think of absolute brilliance. In your moments of weakness, and your moments of strength, there is a determination that is always present. For good or bad means, I can never understand…It does not matter to me what you do, how you treat me, or the things you may say. I think of you too highly to ever detest you, as I have some in the past. If you do something wrong, it is easy to suppress an insult against it. You can hide your pain, you can hide your happiness, but when it comes down to the basics it is easy to see you are human. To me, I find you…perfect."

"It doesn't matter to you that I used you as bait?" Sasuke asked with a hint of surprise, sounding a bit impressed as well.

"What matters to me is that you gave up what could have been the only opportunity to seize your brother, to pull me from that lake. I could have drowned, and I almost died, but because of you I did not," I said with a small nod, "You are truly a kind person, Sasuke. I can see that easily, even if some people would digress."

"…Hn," the Uchiha replied as he looked away, and for a brief moment I wondered what it was he was thinking.

_The way you use your words gets annoying after a while,_ Nekomata complained darkly, taking up all my thought space to project words throughout my head so there was no way I could possibly have missed the speaking.

I ignored the cat demon and pushed it out of my head, but Sasuke noticed the slight flinch I had while attempting to drain my body of its chakra and push it all back into the seal for the time being.

"…Are you okay?" Sasuke asked quizzically, face still droned bored, but eyes hinted concern.

I gave him a cryptic look that meant nothing and everything simultaneously, "…yes," I said blankly before putting my head back down and closing my eyes. Oddly enough, Sasuke was not yet completed speaking.

"You're hurting," he stated. Not at all on the level of a question; no, he was telling exactly what he saw, what was portrayed past the blue mist of nothingness that were to be called my eyes. This Uchiha could very clearly see that I had…metaphorical daggers constantly swiping at my heart, slicing the frozen black hole in half, and cutting it again before it has time to reform.

When I made no response to the very true statement, the raven haired boy tried again, "…Tell me you're hurting. Tell me why."

"Tell you why I'm hurting…" I repeated softly, still in my sleeping state, "…You hurt when your clan was destroyed…You hurt throughout your life knowing it was your brother…and I believe, subconsciously, you're still hurting at the fact that you killed him… So many things in this world can be a factor to pain."

"That wasn't a direct answer," Sasuke replied calmly.

"…I am aware…To explain to you why…that would be irrelevant to any problem going on today. I…am nobody, and there is not a person who should desire to understand a nobody. I am nothing, there is no meaning to my life…simply to take up space, and move about this earth as a shadow to those greater than I."

Whatever thoughts I projected into my words only seemed to aggravate Sasuke more and more with each sentence I delivered, and that last one might have pushed him over the edge, "It's pathetic the way you let everybody walk over you! If that's the way you think…" he slowly put his temper back into control and wound up with a gentle sigh, "…What were you like before…?"

"I was…Ignorant. Blind to the world around me. A typical child," I said vaguely, holding in a shrug that should have come out.

"…You still are very childish…" Sasuke insulted, but an insult that would simply be reflected off of the diamond hard ice surrounding my heart. I could not take it personally, no, words that were to come from another's mouth should never matter to me. They would do better to insult a wall than to insult me.

"How so…?" I inquired wearily.

"You think ignoring your problems are the way to get them fixed…As you said before, you're afraid to make a comment back and to 'stoop to their level.' That's the way a childs mind works. If something bothers you, you chose to ignore it rather than address it…" Sasuke pointed out, shifting around underneath me to get more comfortable.

I pondered these words momentarily, "Maybe…You are correct…However there is very little that bothers me in this world—"

"Hn, try making me believe that."

"You think I am lying to you…?"

"Somewhat. You became…Enraged at mention of that Oita. He mentioned your parents and you exploded—"

"Irrelivant," I interrupted abruptly, "That would outrage anybody, would it not?"

Sasuke was quiet, leaving me only to company with his steady heartbeat against my ears, and the small caresses of warm air as he breathed. This was not to say anybody was agitated towards the other, however a pause in the tensed atmosphere might have been best for the both of us.

"Hn," Sasuke finally responded after what must have been a few minutes.

I did not say much after that, only lay there and wished to drift back off into a sleep that refused to take over me. It was possible that the Uchiha fell asleep, yet for me to decipher his consciousness was not an option as of the moment.

If he was sleeping…I did wonder what he was dreaming about.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"This is soo exciting!" Kyaroru squealed in the morning as we all gathered about Hisashi's kitchen for a morning meal. The purple haired female was the only one not sitting down, for she was in too much pleasure simply leaning over the counter and scanning the faces at the table with a gleeful glint in her eyes.

"You're acting like you've never seen people before…" Suigetsu replied offhandedly, a confused look on his face as he watched Kyaroru bounce about the room as though she were going to attack him at any given time.

"No I have! Just not one with neon red hair, white hair, orange hair, and duck hair! You guys must own some kind of fancy hair salon or something, 'cause you all got some kind of trend going here!" Hisashi's girlfriend pointed out blissfully, pointing to each of the members of Taka according to their hair color, or in Sasuke's case, style.

"…I have no idea how to respond to that," Suigetsu finally said, placing his chop sticks upon the table setting in order to proclaim defeat in the sense of responses.

Hisashi simply shook his head and a small smirk, "You'll get used to it, kid."

"What, my intense, blinding good looks and the fact that he's never going to catch up?" Kyaroru questioned innocently, showing off what should have been a dazzling smile, however I just found it revolting that she could be such a happy person over nothing.

Suigetsu was revolted for other reasons, "Hey at least I'm better looking than _some _on this team!" his purple almond eyes glanced in Karin's direction.

The ginger girl caught onto this straight away, and was outraged when she did, "HEY WHO ARE YOU LOOKIN AT?"

Suigetsu gave a triumphant grin at her displeasure, "What, are you blind too?"

"OOHH SUIGETSU YOU—"

"That's enough," Sasuke interrupted blandly, coldly glaring at the arguing teammates before resuming the consuming of his breakfast. Hisashi shot Sasuke a disapproving glare at the demands the Uchiha spoke, however I would have thought he should be pleased that the teammates were put under control.

"Yeah Suigetsu, you heard Sasuke, that's enough!" Karin taunted, adjusting her glasses in that flustered way and then crossing her arms.

"I think that was directed to you too, loudmouth," Suigetsu mumbled, then returned to his food.

Karin was about to retort, but was quickly silenced by the stoic Uchiha sitting closely to my right. I was rather impressed with the amount of authority he held over those two…Enough to at least make them cease their bickering for long enough to be able to give conversation that strays away from their argument.

"…So do you know what it is you are going to do…?" I asked dully as I set down the glass I had been holding prior.

Sasuke glanced at me through the corner of a single obsidian eye, "…Not yet. I've thought about it," he informed bluntly, not at all elaborating on the subject. I could vaguely see the rest of the team members exchange odd looks for only a fraction of a second before their gazes returned to their plates, and this was what bothered me.

"I see…" I replied simply, not pressing the subject upon the Uchiha.

"Awww Neko, you should be hoping that we don't leave sooner!" Suigetsu inputted cockily, that stupid grin still plastered on his pale face, "We haven't even had our catch-up time!"

My bright blue eyes flickered towards the boy with a blank cover, "…Suigetsu…To save you the trouble of wasting more breath on your words…I am going to submit myself to you and release my thoughts. You…bother me. To an extent I cannot describe. Your never ending chatter echoes through my head as though the devil were hammering its way into my soul. Please…be quiet."

A smirk formed on Sasuke's lips, as well as shocked expressions from Jugo and Karin. The only visible parts of my brother's face showed signs of humor, and Suigetsu raised an eyebrow. The most vibrant forms of emotion seemed to come from Kyaroru, who laughed gleefully.

"You really know how to let someone down hard, huh Sha-chan!" She chuckled warmly as her hand came down upon my head and ruffled my white hair around.

With a small sigh I rose from my seat and removed her hand from atop my head, "It does not matter as long as my point has been proved," I informed icily, glaring up at her before I left the table, unable to be around the company much longer. I had rather enjoyed the quiet haven created when the others had left, not that I had a problem with Jugo, and now that they had come back to resume my headache…It was bothersome.

:::::::::::::::::

Maybe an hour or so later it was that it was quite audible that breakfast had come to an end as Karin's more-than-obnoxious voice continued to canter on to Sasuke. Being a natural wanderer, it was hard for me to stay put in that room, and I had to exit…Or maybe it was just that I wanted to be beside Sasuke as of the moment.

The Uchiha took notice as soon as I entered the living room by just slightly tilting his head in my direction, "…Have you cooled off?"

Quietly, I sat down next to him, ignoring the stares of his teammates, "…I suppose so," I replied dully, leaning back against him in a nonchalant manor.

Sasuke simply 'hn'ed to show his acknowledgment of my words, however he said no more to produce conversation. I was rather grateful for this as well, but had it hidden quickly before anybody could notice a change in expression.

A few minutes passed before Jugo finally decided that this wasn't going to get anywhere, "So Sasuke…What are we going to do now?"

I swear his obsidian eyes flickered towards me for a second before returning to Jugo, "…We'll have to talk about this somewhere else."

I quirked an eyebrow at the rather odd atmosphere this set off, yet decided it best not to question it as it might bring more questions to the surface and allowed Sasuke to pull his arm from around my shoulders to stand and leave with his group. I knew it was not in my place to follow, for his eyes said it all. Whatever his plans were, it would most likely result in him having to leave me…and that was one idea that stung.

I did not see Sasuke nor the rest of them for the rest of the day as they were too engaged in their plans to come back inside. When night fell I just lay down in the bed and waited for the Uchiha to return, not at all having intentions of falling asleep.

Well it was around eleven before I heard the soft click of the door as it was gently opened, as though the user was attempting not to wake me. I showed no signs of consciousness to them, but apparently my act did nothing to phase Sasuke.

He climbed in right beside me, and with a hint of smugness in his voice he had an arm around my waist, "…Nice try."

I sighed softly and opened one blank, blue eye to stare at Sasuke, "…So have you sorted things out?"

A light frown creased his lips at mention of this, but he put no more on the subject, while instead he wound up placing a kiss on my pale cheek and laying his head on top of mine to act as some sort of pillow…I did not mind at all.

"Sasuke…Are you going to leave?" I asked blandly, yet maybe a bit nervously as I shifted around to be able to look him in the eyes as we spoke.

Again, the stoic boy did not respond with words. He kissed me again, this time on the lips and a bit harder than it had been on my cheek. I went along with it, but knew that this probably meant a 'yes.' Bothersome as this was, I refused to get down and beg for him to stay…that would be pointless…pathetic…that would show weakness. I refused.

Even so, I wanted to hear this from him, "Sasuke, answer me…"

A bit harshly, I had my lip bitten by the boy, "…It doesn't matter right now."

"…It does matter…" I replied with something that may have been…tone. I was afraid, oh yes, I did not want him to leave even if it may be for the best. I had finally been able to open up to somebody…Somebody I could trust. To hear now that they were most likely going to leave was painful.

"…We'll talk about it later…" Sasuke mumbled before putting his lips back on mine and holding me there for a good few seconds before he got…strange.

His grip on my waist had gotten slightly tighter as though letting go would be an unthinkable task, and a leg covered mine to keep me from moving. Not that I would have moved in the first place, but this was odd.

The Uchiha got himself over me, and that's when I could see in his eyes what he wanted. It was clearly there, the lust… What a strange emotion to come from this boy, but there was no getting around the face that he wanted…me.

I stared up at him with bored eyes when he finally pulled back, panting more than I was, "…Sasuke…?"

"…Hn?"

"…If you are going to do this…then…please be careful…"

Sasuke smirked, "…Very well."


	26. Disappearance, To Melt my Walls

**_I hate to say it, but the end is approaching. After a full year of working on Yasha's story, it's finally coming to a close in the longest chapter I've ever tortured my procrastonation with! _**

**_Or is it...? Nah I'll give you guy's an epilouge :D Maybe a very short one, but, still one... Thanks for all you guy's who've followed this story since the beginning :D Chu makez meh happeh! Oh...and review please ^-^ Those make everyone happy too..._**

**_By the way: If you happened to get two updates on the same chapter...or maybe three, please don't be annoyed or bothered at all with me ^-^" fanfiction was being annyoing and I had to re-post so that it would actualy show up..._**

A quick pain-felt yelp sliced through the quiet home, waking most who were pleasantly sleeping, but was so distant that nobody thought much of it. A majority of those who had heard this had drifted back off to bed calmly, leaving only Hisashi curious to what caused that shriek in his home.

::::::

_Are you happy...? _

A subtle voice asked in the back of my head as I slept on. It was clearly apparent that I was not conscious, for my actions could not be controlled and the air around me seemed too light to be reality. I was most definitely off in a dream.

_Yasha, does he make you happy...? _The voice asked again. It along with the atmosphere seemed airy and gentle, almost angelic, yet I knew this was not the voice of an angel speaking. It seemed far too familiar to even come close to resembling a godly creature such as that.

Even so, ignoring the voices may not have been a good choice for it was something trying to communicate with me, which was why I responded.

"Who...?" I inquired dully, eyes scanning the room to attempt to find the source of the voice.

_Sasuke. Does Sasuke make you feel better? _

This was not the voice of Nekomata, not the voice of my brother, his girlfriend, nor anybody on Sasuke's team, so I was somewhat apprehensive about answering to it. Had it been my subconscious I would have been able to tell. Sometimes dreams can be odd occurrences.

"I suppose he does..." I wound up replying.

_Do you love him? _

I knew I did not need to think about a response to such a question, however saying it out loud to hear the reassurance was just unthinkable. It was convenient that at that very moment the being that appeared to be speaking to me had begun to form. It was distant and hazy at first, but as it came into focus I could see that there were actually two figures. They suddenly appeared solid, and I was...shocked at what I saw.

There was a neko woman with pearl white hair, braided down her back that turned blue as it went down the braid, that went along well with her blue ears. There was a messy array of bangs that framed her face that covered up where normal human ears should have been. Beside her was a man donning white hair as well, but...human. They were both stunningly familiar...From that picture Hisashi had showed me a week ago. Those were my parents...but...they were not dead, so why was it they were in a dream of mine?

_You do, don't you _My mother grinned excitedly, showing off her neko side. She looked more like a child than anything else with that bright smile and gleeful tone.

"...Excuse me, but I don't believe it's in my place to tell you..." I responded dully, deadpanning her happy expression. I knew this was my subconscious, but even so, just taking in the presence of the two whom had abandoned me at such a young age.

_Don't speak to your mother that way _The man spoke into my mind harshly as though he held authority over me.

"She is not my mother, you are not my father. There is no reason for me to have to listen to you nor to comply to your wishes. Neither of you are real, and even if you were, you do not count as a parental figure," I retorted icily, glaring at the both of them with dull blue eyes.

_Yasha- _

He was interrupted by the woman, _Calm down, she's right. _

I regarded both of them for a little while before I found this to be a waste of my time. I made a hand sign and sent all of my chakra to my brain where it activated my conscious, waking me up on instant.

When I was finally pulled back into reality I found my cheek pressed onto warm surface, my entire body nestled in a warm place between an arm and a very well-toned body. It was shocking to me how I could feel everything on the body, throughout _my _entire body. It was only after I remembered what had happened the night before did I realize why this was so.

I opened my eyes and looked up at the sleeping face of my partner.

Though Sasuke was a very deadly shinobi, as of the moment he only appeared to be a harmless sixteen year old boy. His mouth was slightly ajar as his jaw went slack from the lack of muscle tension. His obsidian eyes were calmly closed so you could really tell he was asleep, and his messy bed-head went well with the newly placed bruise-like prints on his neck.

Upon looking closer I saw that there was a little bit of blood drawn on some of the bruises coming from two teeth marks. Though it looked like vampire bites, I knew it was just because of the sharpness of my neko teeth.

"Sasuke…" I mumbled softly, shaking him gently to wake him up.

When he did not so much as budge, I tried again, "…Sasuke…"

Apparently he was in too much of a deep sleep to understand I was trying to contact him, and so I sighed and ceased pestering his sleeping form. I dropped my head back onto his chest after pulling the blankets up over my shoulders to cover the bare back, and went back to sleep.

I could talk to him later.

:::::

It must have been hours later that frigid cold water doused my body as a wakeup call I most certainly was not expecting. I was about to jump up in alarm at this, but I realized I was still relieved of my clothing and so therefore could not do anything other than cling to Sasuke, shivering as the damp sheets clung to my already wet body.

"What the-" Sasuke jolted awake on the waters impact as well, but he had more accessibility to shift up until his stomach.

My eyes flashed open to stare over my shoulder, when my jaw almost dropped open.

There was Hisashi, with a none too pleased expression on his face, holding a giant silver bucket of what most likely recently held the ice water. He looked very angry; his teeth bore just slightly at the two of us.

"Did you _sleep well?" _He asked harshly, a growl emit in his voice.

I returned this with a rather bored expression, but inside I was wondering what he was going to do about it now. It was apparent that he despised Sasuke because he was both an Uchiha, and with me, but this was pushing his borders now.

"Until you dumped ice on us, yes," Sasuke growled in response, hand tightening around my waist to stop the uncontrollable shivering.

Hisashi's glare could almost be felt with a hot intensity, but Kyaroru who was standing in the doorway, broke the silence with another less than intelligent comment.

"Alright...well...I'm going to go milk the apple tree now... Be back in ten minutes..." Kyaroru announced as she left the room from her laid back position against the door frame.

Hisashi's glaring was interrupted as he looked over at her with a confused expression, "You can't milk an apple tree...Forget that, we don't even have an apple tree here!"

"Oh yeah remember that awkward moment we had about a year ago? I planted the tree...now i gotta go milk it-okay-bye!" and her footsteps could be heard as she ran through the hallways and a slamming indicated she had departed through the front door, leaving Hisashi speechless for a few moments before he resumed attention to me and Sasuke.

"Care to explain why it appears you both aren't wearing anything?" Hisashi barked, glaring down at me.

I felt Sasuke's stare at the back of my head as he awaited an answer, and so to spare him the trouble of having to explain I simply told Hisashi, "Of course, brother. I am simply doing what you do on a daily basis."

Possibly a very horrendous move on my part, but the smirk from Sasuke was enough to assure me that it was the right move to set the score even. My brother was in shock as he realized what I had just implied (the truth, may i add) and his ears bent down against his head in anger.

"You're walking on a thin line right now, and _that's_ your explanation?" He asked with a deadly edge to his tone.

"Well, to be more blunt, Sasuke and I just had a bit of...what you would call 'fun'."

Silence.

Oh the agonizing silence that filled this room as Hisashi processed what I had just said.

He said nothing after that, but his displeased frown showed that he was clearly very angry. I supposed anybody would be, Sasuke and I weren't exactly what you would call "legal." True, what we had done was morally wrong and I could not give a good enough reason to why it happened. Nature, I suppose.

"..Fun...? You had fun, did you?" Hisashi asked slowly, head tilted now towards Sasuke, "...You did my sixteen year old sister?"

"...Hn," Sasuke replied dully, glaring directly at my brother as though he had no right to contradict the actions of the Uchiha.

Hisashi looked as though he were holding back a hiss, "This. is why. I hate. Uchiha," and soon he had a tight grip around me arm. Without even a second thought on what kind of sight would become of pulling me out of the bed unclothed, my brother appeared to close his eyes and started to pull me through the house.

Because of my lack of emotion, it was hard for me to feel any shame in this, but as I looked back at Sasuke before leaving the room I saw him staring at a place that would have earned most people a very harsh glare. His face was starting to tint a light pink, not in shame, but in almost embarrassment...or was it interest? Either way, I found it rather adorable for him to pull off such an expression that almost seemed impossible for him to achieve.

After pulling me briskly throughout his somewhat small home, Hisashi kicked the door open and threw me out into his back yard, which was not saying much seeing as his home was located a few miles from a village in the middle of a dull wood. I sat against the side of the wooden wall, knees pulled up in front of my chest and staring boredly at my brother as he stormed across to another portion of the yard.

While sitting here I realized that a light drizzle was still coming down on top of the earth from the atmosphere, and as I stared up directly into the rain I noticed the direction of the clouds moving. There was soon to be a downpour by the pattern this was taking.

Maybe a minute or so had passed before I caught a glimpse of blue and white come around the house before my neko ears picked up a click and soon enough I was blasted with a funnel of freezing cold water.

I didn't yelp, but simply held my hand up and closed my eyes in a bland attempt to hold the water off from hitting my face. A lot of it hit my hand and fell down, but in the same proportion a lot of it got around my hand and soaked already wet body.

"What are you doing, Hisashi…?" I asked dully as the water subsided. It was apparent that he had turned a hose on in my direction.

"Cleaning you off, you've been tainted," Hisashi grumbled as he put his hose back on it's metal holder against the side of the house, "that little...Just, get your neko butt back inside, get dressed, and when you come out I want to have a little _chat_ with you and your friend."

"Hai," I complied blandly. I then rose from the ground, rung out the water from my pearly white hair and went back inside.

After re-entering the bedroom I came face to face with Sasuke who was just pulling his pants back on. A smirk lingered on his lips as I came through the door utterly bare in the sense of clothing, and it seemed to amuse the male that I did not even attempt to hide myself. It was not that I enjoyed showing others my body, but my cold beating heart just had no room to feel any shame.

"You're all wet," Sasuke noted lightly as my blue neko ear twitched to rid itself of the existing water.

"That is true," I agreed tonelessly, walking past him to strap my bra back onto my torso.

Sasuke's eyes followed me the whole time, "I think you should keep it off."

However smug that the tonelessness came, it did not stop me from staring icily at the Uchiha through the corner of my eye, "be that as it may, I would much rather put it back on."

"Hn," Sasuke shook his head before he sat down on the edge of the bed and continued to watch me re-dress.

I pulled the white and blue kimono back over my body, but as I went to wrap the blue torso cloth around the opening, I could not find it. Immediately my stare turned back towards the raven haired boy, "What have you done with it?"

Sasuke shrugged, "It probably got put in a corner somewhere."

"Of course it did," I sighed hopelessly, shaking my head and looking about the floor to find the one key piece to my clothing, lest I be walking around with an open kimono.

"Hn."

After a while of glancing about the room I realized that it was not to be here, which was when I opened my palm to the Uchiha, "Please return it."

Sasuke smirked, "Fine," and he threw the blue silk cloth into the air where I snatched it back. Carefully, I folded the left right half of the kimono over the left side and wrapped the blue cloth underneath my bust, holding my clothes in place.

"Thank you," I tucked my chin in to bow my head in his direction, smiling ever so slightly toward the raven haired boy before turning away towards the door, "Now come, Hisashi wishes to have a word..."

Sasuke's smirk turned into a scowl, "I don't see why it matters."

I continued to smile lightly in his direction, outstretching my sleeve-covered hand to the Uchiha, fingers just barely showing over the rims of the white sleeves, "Come."

Sasuke sighed hopelessly, but regardless he rose from the bed and followed me, pushing my hand down. This caused my smile to disappear , but I willed myself not to care.

Once we exited from the rather small bedroom and went out into the siting area I found myself in the presence of everybody that was in the home, also adding in the man claiming to be my sensei. I squinted at Hisashi.

"...To what do I owe the pleasure of seeing him...?" I asked icily, my sarcasm thickly entwined within my words, but my voice was such a monotone that it almost appeared wrong.

"Didn't you leave?" Sasuke questioned as well.

Oita sighed, trying to pull up a light smile towards the two of us, "I did. It seemed my presence was angering Yasha, but Hisashi called me back...Apparently you two are having a little problem...?"

"We are having no problem," I retorted blandly, "Hisashi is just a bit over-reactant-"

"_OVER-REACTANT?_" Hisashi yelled loudly, "If I showed you HALF as mad as I am right now, Yasha Satou-"

"Calm down Hisashi, we'll take care of this," Oita assured, waving at my brother to sit down with that kind twinkle in his brown eyes, even if his face was showing disappointment. It mattered not to me how disappointed he was, it was not in his place to tell me what was correct and what was incorrect.

"There's nothing to take care of," Sasuke replied sourly, glaring at both men with his blood red sharingan glazing across his eyes.

"Can someone please explain what the heck is going on?" Suigetsu interrupted, his head leaned onto his hand while his elbow was propped up on the edge of the couch.

"Yeah I'll tell you what's going on," Hisashi growled, "You people aren't welcome here anymore, _especially _not that Uchiha-"

"Sasuke didn't do anything wrong!" Karin yelped in attempted aid to her idol. Of course, she had no idea what we had done, and even after she found out I would be positive she would continue to try defending Sasuke. Then again, the red head could become a problem for me in the future out of mere annoyance.

Hisashi's neko teeth were bared again, "Nothing wrong? I don't suppose stealing a teenager's virginity is considered right, let alone legal!"

"Hisashi, calm yourself..." Oita tried, but was cut off by Karin this time.

"SASUKE YOU DID WHAT? WITH ...WITH HER?"

Both Sasuke and I sighed irritably, exchanged looks of bother and shook our heads before finally the Uchiha nodded, "Is it a problem?"

When I glanced across the room through pearled white bangs I saw that Jugo looked the most confused out of all of them, "...Sasuke did what...?" I do not believe that he was uneducated in intermingling through other means, but I have come to understand that Jugo was the most quiet and most skeptical one of the group if you excluded Sasuke.

"Sasuke, you and Yasha did it without me?" Suigetsu asked in disgust, a frown creasing his lips with a single shark tooth sticking out from the top.

"...Hn," Sasuke replied, turning away from everyone in the room, "Karin, Suigetsu, Jugo, let's go."

"...Where are you leaving to?" I asked softly, staring at him out of the corner of a single blue eye.

"Team meeting," Sasuke grumbled, closing his eyes to deactivate the sharingan.

"You're not going any-" Hisashi began, but my sensei cut him off.

"Hisashi, you don't need to speak with Sasuke. Yasha will be enough, she is our only responsibility. Lecturing an unknown figure will do you no good," Oita explained, beconing darkly with his hand for me to approach closer. The rest of team Taka got out of their seats at the same time I was beconed.

The male neko looked as though he were ready to bite my Sensei's head off, but nevertheless he refrained from doing so and simply nodded once. Karin glanced at Hisashi distastefully, then back at Sasuke with disbelief before she followed him off. Suigetsu just seemed disappointed that it was not him that I had slept with, and Jugo just gave off the impression that he was confused.

"...Yasha, Hisashi says he found you this morning in a strange positioning with Sasuke. Is this correct?" Oita asked calmly after I had taken a seat and everybody else left the room.

"Yes," I complied boredly, staring at him with little interest.

"...You do understand that that is wrong?" Oita asked again, but I held my hand up to silence him.

"I am no longer a little girl, I understand the difference between right and wrong. You need not attempt to explain to me anything," I replied bitterly, hand dropping from the air down into my lap.

Oita sighed, "You should have waited to commit to Sasuke...what made yo-"

"Nothing of your concern," I cut in with my monotone.

"Oh hell it is," Hisashi growled, once again to be ignored by both my sensei and myself.

"Yasha-"

"We are finished here," I insisted, getting up from my seat and turning to the doorway all with the same blank expression still ironed onto my face, "If that is all you wished to discuss, then I have nothing else to say to you." and with that I exited through the door, not giving neither of the men enough time to respond.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

A few hours gradually shifted by, and within each hour it was not uncommon to see Oita attempt to speak with me, or Hisashi threatening to nail Sasuke's head to his wall. I had nothing good to take up my meaningless time while Sasuke was making plans with his team, and so I decided to go and find them.

They could not have been anywhere but the house as of the current time as the rain had become a downpour once again, so I set myself to searching within the household.

There was one room Hisashi appeared not to use whilst I was here, and that room was nestled right off the corner of the living room and the entrance room. I knew not what was inside, but because I heard voices within I figured that the team was in there.

"...join Madara or not?" was what my neko ear could pick up from the other side of the door. It was that the person was in mid sentence that I did not catch the beginning of this statement. One could only wonder what it was they were speaking of... Madara? The infamous Uchiha Madara, one of the founders of the hidden leaf village and strongest ancestor of the Uchiha clan? He could not be alive...

"I've already told you his story about Itachi. Joining him would be the only way to complete my new goal," I heard Sasuke informed in that dull voice of his.

_'What...?' _I thought, blue ear twitching, _'Madara is dead...What story about Itachi? What goal?' _

"Yeah but can you really trust this guy? How can you be sure it's Madara?" That must have been Jugo.

"He had a sharingan, and nobody would know that much about Itachi..." Sasuke replied, sounding as though he were pained. I could not understand what the meaning was.

There was a little sigh from Suigetsu, "Yanno Sasuke, you can't do a girl and then leave her to make an alliance with some guy claiming to be somebody who didn't really die 90 years ago."

My ears twitched again, a strange feeling invading my heart. It felt almost like an injection from a poison dipped kunai as my heart thumped painfully in my chest. What was that...? I could almost hear the thumping in my ears as my heart hit my chest.

"Hn...That's another thing I'm worried about. With Yasha being a jinchuuriki it would be unsafe to leave her alone," Sasuke informed as I stared at the ground in despair at this conversation, "but we could also subdue the attacks on her if we get close to Madara."

"He's not going to listen to that," Karin inputted, "if getting the jinchuuriki is his goal, then that's what he's going to do. I say you save the cat the trouble of running away and just let him get her quicker-"

"No," Sasuke interrupted. I could almost visualize him turning his sharingan on her with the harsh tone he used to cut through her sentence.

"but-"

"No, I won't do that...But with what Konoha did..." Sasuke sighed, "We're going to join Madara...I know Konohagakure is on our tail too, so it won't be that hard to get her under their protection."

"So you're just going to leave the two tails...?" Jugo questioned slowly, sounding as though he were against the act.

"I have no choice," Sasuke countered, the shuffling of feet heard meant that he was standing up, "I thought about it last night, and if Yasha needs protection from Akatsuki this is the one way to get it. They can't protect her forever, but if she's safe for at least another few months or so that will be okay. With that, I need to know more about Itachi, and I can't get it hanging around her, end of discussion. We leave as soon as possible."

I could hear that Sasuke was nearing the door now, but in my despair I felt it not necessary to speak to him, nor show him that I had eavesdropped. With my eyes squeezed shut to hold back the oncoming tears I sprinted from the room and right out the door, despite my brother and Sensei calling out to ask me what my problem was.

"Yasha...?" I heard Sasuke ask right before the door slammed shut and my ears were filled with the sound of the rain pelting against everything it could touch.

A few minutes passed before the waning shadow of a group of four people came into my line of vision past the fog and rain.

"...We'll leave you to it then," I heard Jugo mumble to Sasuke, whose figure nodded in response. The other three shadows disappeared, but the one in the center approached me.

Before Sasuke could say anything or even get close to me, I spoke, even though there was a feeling that was poisoning my heart with a stinging sensation as though I were bleeding, but there was no blood.

"You...are going to join Madara?"

Sasuke stared at me with an almost invisible glint of pity in his midnight black eyes, blurred from the rain beating down in the large gap of about fifteen yards between us.

"I have a mission and I need Madara to complete it..." he said simply.

I could not believe what I was hearing, desperately hoping that this was all some sort of nightmare, a genjutsu, a mind trick, a joke...anything that would not pitifully end in reality. I had heard the conversation, but him telling me this just confirmed it.

Sasuke Uchiha, the one person who I finally trusted with all of my being, my savior from ultimate darkness, was joining up with Madara Uchiha; someone who was set out to capture all Jinchuuriki and take their bijuu for domination over all shinobi nations. In a mind-set of simpler words, Sasuke was going to end up killing me.

"Why not just kill me now...?" I asked softly, a small knot forming in my throat alongside burning eyes that threatened to let out tears. They had already begun to boil up on the rim of my eyelids.

Sasuke closed his eyes and turned away, his back blocking him from me, "I have no intention of killing you, Yasha, but I know what Madara is planning and you will end up like everyone else..." the water formed in my troubled blue eyes, "and I have little power of it. Either way...You _wil _die, but not today. Not by me. I'll leave that to him."

Though he attempted to make this out in his monotone, I could sense the pain vibrating through every syllable spoken. This was the same pain that was infecting my heart completely at the present moment.

"...How could you say something like that...?"

_How could you betray me...? How could you put me through this again? Why are you leaving this way?' W_ere my real questions. The one's I could not choke out.

"Hn, that's strange...You never used to care about me taking your life," Sasuke said, tilting his head so I could just see one side.

:_:

**_"Whatever it is you want, I can guarantee that I do not have it. If you are here to kill me, then please try your best," I told them plainly. They were completely taken back by what I had just announced._**

**_"What do you mean by that?" Karin asked, stepping forward a little bit._**

**_"I mean that no matter how many times those have tried to eliminate me, it hasn't worked for them. Even when I wanted to die, somehow I couldn't. So I plead, go try," I shrugged. Even though I said plead, I didn't even change my tone._**

**_"We are not going to try that," Sasuke said, if possible more bored then I was, even though he showed interest. "But you don't look like you care at all."_**

**_"No," I replied._**

:_:

"I...Had no reason before...Living or dying would have had no difference...but..." I stopped short of my sentence, mostly because Sasuke had appeared in front of me and had pulled me into a tight embrace, pleasantly warm despite the pouring cold rain.

"I can't pretend to understand what you're feeling...and I can't offer you much comfort...But I will make sure Madara gets to you much later, if not, ever. I can't promise I'll be able to return to you either..." Sasuke said quietly so that it was almost hard to hear over the rain, "...Don't try to find me. Madara will catch you straight away and you will have no hope of escaping afterwards..."

"Don't...go..." was the most I could get out before the tears came uncontrollably out onto my face.

"Yasha..."

"Don't...I won't lose another one..." I exclaimed, thinking about Oita-Sensei and only clung onto Sasuke harder.

"...The leaf are catching up...I have to leave..." Sasuke gently pried me off of him and looked intently at me. For a moment it looked as though he were going to reconsider joining Madara, but that look vanished quickly.

"Let them take care of you if you won't go back to your brothers'..." Sasuke advised before leaning down and giving me a swift kiss that I so badly wanted to hold, but I could not.

"..." I turned away from him, waiting for the absence. Sure enough, when I looked back, Sasuke had vanished with the necessary agility and silence of a shinobi. Just gone in the current of life just like everyone else had been, blown away, blocked by rain.

Shrouded.

Unreachable.

Invisible.

At that point it did not bother me about how wet the ground was or how muddy I became, and in the place of caring I sank right to the earth and curled up into the smallest form I could possibly take. Tears leaked from my eyes and ran down my cheeks continuously, bleeding in with the splatters from the rain.

It seemed that we were on good terms, and even though I understood he was doing this partially for my protection...it was painful. I did not want to be protected from anybody...I did not want to be protected if the one person I had a connection with was not there any longer.

I wailed. At first, the screaming was foreign and I could not understand where it was coming from, but after feeling the pain in my throat, I understood that it was me who was screaming. The crying and wailing was coming from my own throat, the tears coming from my own eyes, the pain from my own heart...

"I love you Sasuke..." I wailed, "I love you..."

**BAHAHAHA OH I'M SO MEAN THAT I'M LAUGHING AT HER PAIN, BUT THAT'S THE END! (plus epligouge later) AHAH...I'm done laughing :D That's the first time she told Sasuke she loved him! and he wasn't even there to hear it! **

**PLEASE REVIEW! :D Thanks all! **


	27. Epilogue

**Epilogue **

**[Surprise! Epilogue's are always fun, aren't they? ^-^  
>So here's the debate. I want to write Yasha a second story…But, I'll only write it if people read it. So, it's up to you peoplez xD Yasha's story can either end here or continue on to an even sadder ending than before….and yes, that's planned xD<br>ANIME BOSTON IS IN FOUR DAYS! BELIEVE IT!] **

Time is a strange occurrence, and one of the many things that will never come to my understanding.

When one is in bliss and feels as though the moment is priceless then time instinctively speeds up so that the moment will pass quicker. This way, the happiness you feel will only be there for a fleeting moment, and the understanding of its meaning finally settles into ones' head.

On the other hand, when a moment is devastating and dreadful, when the colors that surround ones' aura are dark and in so much pain, time slows down. Time is sadistic. It wishes for one to feel pain much longer than necessary. There is something about time that can allow it to pursue its way into your heart and tear it apart from the inside out.

Sometimes, however, time can heal the wounds that someone else caused. Or so they say…

For my heart, its scars would never remain closed. A single movement would reopen the bloodied wound and send waves of depression throughout my body. Time attempted to heal these wounds as much as it could, but as I refused to talk much, these memories swirled in my head constantly. The memories tore open my heart and made it hurt.

It released pain I had never before experienced towards another being.

There was such sadness that I wanted to somehow find a way to destroy the cage that held my soul hostage. The only thing that held me back was the small new life that had begun to form from my own body.

Yes, that is correct, a small new life.

Kana Uchiha, I wished to name the child that I was soon to be expecting; Kana meaning "excellent" or "beautiful," because that was all I could picture her to be. Tsunade-sama had informed me that it was to be a girl, and when she did, I was compelled to name this child what I did. A beautiful Uchiha child…one I hoped possessed none of my tainted nature. I hoped the Satou side of her would be shielded by the glory of her Uchiha half.

For the past eight months I had been kept under constant watch by the Konoha ANBU black ops, as well as the medics and the interrogation squad. When they had discovered my sorry form curled up all that time ago after Sasuke had departed to join Madara, they had chosen to take me back to Konoha. The shinobi of this great village had no clue what I was doing, and even as they housed me, they knew none that this child was one of Uchiha blood. The Hokage had not a clue that I used to be in such close contact with the supposed last remaining clan member of Uchiha. The only thing this village knew was that my mental stability was wavering quite intensely and I was suicidal.

The interrogation squad had been informed that this was quite unnatural for me, and had been set on an expedition to understand and figure out why. I believe they had caught onto a small trail that I had been traveling with Sasuke, but because the probability of that was very slim, they disregarded it completely.

The ANBU squad was meant to keep me from the suicidal actions or any form of resistance to the treatment handed out by the medics.

Of course after having found out that I was pregnant with Kana, the suicidal thoughts had quickly dissipated. This did not even cut close to stopping me from allowing silent tears to fall from my crystal blue eyes most of the time, sometimes having the tears come without warning. It was pure depression, but I struggled hard to hide most of it under the blank façade around company.

There was one day in particular that caused a peak in my interest, and I moved out from the back of the dark hospital room. Usually it wouldn't be so dim, but the clouds blocked sunlight and I had been sitting in the back corner.

It was raining heavily and with haste as though some God were quickly tossing down barrels and barrels of water upon Konohagakure, and because it did not normally usually do this in the village, I was pleased.

I moved across the room and somehow hoisted myself onto the windowsill, being sure to protect my rather large stomach from being harmed in any way.

It was rather comfortable up on the window sill as I could feel the cold rush past my face while the window was opened. The rain came down upon my pale cheeks and ran down them almost as if they were small caresses to my skin. It felt very much like a hand…I thought of Sasuke.

For some reason though, this time upon thinking of the black haired shinobi, I did not shed a tear. Instead, I stared sadly out the window and out to the horizon line, but more towards the area where I remembered the Uchiha estate to be.

"…Sasuke…If you are still out there…I will find you," I vowed silently, arms gently cradling my large sphere stomach, "I will chase after you no matter what I endure for it…You-You must meet our child…"

**yeah...bad ending...whateevvvssssss, bye!**


	28. EpiEpiloge 1000 reasons not to smile

**[HELLO FANFICTION! This is your inner demon back again :D These 1000 reasons have been written by Me (Ju) Katy-kat-meow, and we have had some input from a ginger :D Therefore, Yasha Satou now presents for you, 1000 reasons not to smile. **

**CAUTION: There may be some things in this list that may be insulting to some personas, don't worry, we are not prejiduce people. We are probably the least judgemental people...I mean...come on...We're nerds. WE LOVE ALL. =3 **

**so, peace, and, if you don't know who yasha is, check my page and find out. **

**SEEYA!**

**Oh, and now it counts as a drabble since I drabbled in it. Some mean person told me you couldn't have lists...I am now sad-DO YOU KNOW HOW LONG WE HAVE WORKED ON THIS FOR? D: D: D: D: D: D: D: ... so now as we sulk...being sad... Here are our 1000 reasons, WITH A DRABBLE IN IT. ]**

1,000 reasons not to smile:

By Yasha Satou

Dear world,

My existence has proved to be futile. I never was accepted amongst the shinobi ranks and therefore I will not be expected to show any sort of _kindness _towards other humans. When you ask for my expressions you are requesting such a difficult task that I find it easier to show you _why _my expressions shall not be thrown about hastily. Upon reading these you will find some hints on why I refuse to show warmth towards the race of animals we call human beings. Maybe it is my own fault, but, it is the fault of the influences around me that cause this.

Here are my reasonings. -Yasha.

1. When it rains

2. After it rains and there's puddles everywhere

3. And when you accidentally splash in said puddlesand you get muddy water all over your new white pants

4. When you don't have new white pants

5. When you trip on your long kimono because you don't have pants and die

6. When someone glues all the pages of your booktogether

7 When you're buying a book and the cashier glues the pages together right in front of you

8. When you see a kid buy ice cream and then drop it

9. When you can't buy ice cream

10. When you realize your only love is a fictional character

11. When you are a fictional character

12. When your computer crashes

13: When you crash your computer.

14. When you realize you never had a computer.  
>15. When you burn your toast<p>

16. When you can't afford toast

17. When you realize Orochimaru could be Hitler

18. When that lifeguard never calls you back.

19. When you you forgot to give that lifeguard your phone number, therefore having him not call you back.

20. When you don't have a phone for that lifeguard to call.

21. When your house catches on fire.

22. When you remember you dont have a house to catch on fire.

23. When you sit there wondering whose house you just set on fire.

24. when your boyfriend has a duck butt for hair

25. when you mistake a duck butt for your boyfriend

26. when you realize there are no ducks in the Naruto world

27. When you realize the house you set on fire housed all the ducks you've never seen in Naruto

28. When you wonder why Sasuke won't _do_ for 28 dollars.

29. When that sexy butler you've had your eye on is from a different anime, which doesn't include you

30. When some of the ashes get all over those new white pants that you don't have

31. When your brother is a man-whore.

32. When your brother is a non-stop-talking man-whore.

33. When you realize your man-whore of a brother isn't even a man. He's a cat.

34. When you have to wait until mating season to mate.

35. When you accidentally swallow a spoon.

36. When you realize you never had a spoon in the first place.

37. When you remember that you weren't even eating.

38. Questioning yourself on how you swallowed the spoon that you never had.

39. When you're a cat and you like water

40. When you're shunned from the cat association for liking water

41. When there is no cat association.

42,When all the cats shun you anyways.

43. When you're a cat who has mated with a duck.

44. When you're afraid your child might turn out to be a mutant cat-duck.

45. When your mutant cat-duck child has to be raised by your man-whoring cat-brother.

46. When the orchestra that follows you duck-mate takes a break.

47. When you wonder where he got the orchestra from.

48. When you wonder who would want to walk behind a duck and play sad music all day long.

49. When you question the sanity of the orchestra members playing behind your duck-mate.

50. When you realize you're in the orchestra too.

51. When someone drugs your drink

52. When you're traumatized by some war that you never fought in

53. When you write in your name on some plaque because you thought that you did something important but it turns out you were just dreaming

54. When you weren't just dreaming, it's just that no one cares.

55. When you lose your shoes.

56. When an alligator eats your shoes.

57. When you never had any shoes to be eaten.

58. When you realize the alligator didn't eat your shoes, he ate your feet.

59. When you're now a footless cat who was shunned from the non-existant cat-alliance and has to live with your man-whoring cat brother with your mutant cat-duck child.

60. When you drown because you have no feet.

61. When you realize its not because you have no feet, you just couldn't swim anyways.

62. when you want to join the Uchiha's sulking circles but you cant because they said that you're too emo

63. When you join anyways

64. When they don't give you a corner to sulk in

65. When you just have to sulk in the middle of the floor

66. When whenever you walk by people think that you're cosplaying from some underground anime, but it's just how you look

67. When you have a child, and it is a mutant cat-duck

68. When your child goes MEOQUACK.

69. When all your friends become scared and leave because of the strange noises your child makes.

70. When you don't have any friends.

71. When your only friends are a duck, a puddle, a bird-loving man who is the size of two of you stalked on each other, and a ginger.

72. When you realize you're associated with a ginger.

73. When that ginger was never your friend.

74. When you start to think that's agood thing, but then remember that the ginger is trying to steal your duck.

75. When people don't believe you that gingers can fall in love with ducks.

you sink to the bottom of the lake you drowned in and you see Kakashi

77. When Kakashi doesn't do anything to save you

78. When you wanted to be in One Piece

79 When your mutant cat-duck child starts taking after your brother

80. When you're dead and looking down at your child and it's dancing in some stripper club

81. When you die a second time

82.. When kids throw rocks at you when you walk by.

83. When you throw a rock back but somehow get hit instead.

84. When your plushie collection gets stolen.

85. When your Minato plushie was in that collection.

86. When you blame Naruto for stealing the Minato plushie, claiming he wants it for his own needs, not knowing thats his father.

89. When Naruto tells you Minato is his dad.

90. When you tell Naruto you had the plushie's child.

91. When somehow you wound up giving birth to Naruto.

92. When you wonder how the hell that happened.

93. When apparently there are no asian gingers

94. When Karin is the only exception

95. When you never smile

96. When you never frown

97. When you're always associated with the "Poker Face" meme

98. When you could totally read Lady Gaga's poker face

99. When you can't read Lady Gaga's poker face because you're not real.

100. When you just hit 100 reasons not so smile.

101. When you fail your math course.

102. When you never took math.

103. When you never went to school.

104. When you wonder how your vocabulary is so great if you never went to school.

105. When you realize you could be just like shakespear.

106. When you ARE shakespeare...as a girl.

107. When you remind yourself that you're dating Sasuke.

108. When you make the connection that now Sasuke and Shakespeare must have had a child together.

109. When that disturbing image of a mix between Sasuke and Shakespeare comes along.

110. When your boyfriend is in love with Naruto

111. When some random chick in the background yells "SASUNARU FOREVER!"

all your boyfriend wants is a goddamned Klondike bar

you buy "Rower's Greatest hits" and realize you just bought a blank CD

114. When you walk into a wall

115. When the wall walks into you

116. When walls walk away when you try to lean on them

117. When walls start to talk to you

118. When walls don't start to talk to you

119. When there is that one boss level you can never beat.

120. When you never learned how to play video games at all.

121. When your lunatic of a man-whore cat brother runs into you with an out of control skateboard.

122. When your brothers girlfriend is strapped to the back of the skateboard.

123. When you aren't concerned about his girlfriend, but more about the water that you didn't shut off this morning.

124. When you realize that Shakespeare didn't write all of his plays

125. When you meet Leonardo Da Vinci

126. When Leonardo Da Vinci paints you a portrait

127. When you realize you were drunk when all this happened

128. When you realize you're not old enough to drink

129. When you wonder where the hell all of these beer bottles came from

130. When you realize that they all come from David Bowie

131. When David Bowie makes you a sandwich, and then your dog eats it

132. When you realize you don't have a dog.

133. When the dog you dont have that ate your sandwich eats David Bowie.

134. When you realize you never even got to touch David Bowie's hair.

135. When the mafia kidnaps you.

136. When the Akatsuki kidnap you from the Mafia.

137. When you realize the Mafia must really suck if some blonde haired snot nosed 19 year old with 6.5 inch long tongues can get in and out.

138. When you remember that the blonde is already dead.

139. When you wonder who stole you back into Akatsuki.

140. When you realize the Akatsuki got destroyed 5 episodes ago.

141. When some random girl declares that she is your sister

142. When that 13 year old girl is a better skateboarder than your man-whore brother

143. When your brother's girlfriend give you the responsibility to milk the apple tree.

144. When you go cow tipping.

145. When the cow tips you.

146. When you tip Sasuke.

147. When Sasuke pushes you off a bridge.

148. When there is no bridge.

149. When you comprehend that Sasuke just tried pushing you off the non-existant bridge, and start crying.

150. When you don't cry.

151. When your cell phone dies

152. When your realize you don't have a cell phone

153. When you wonder what died

154. When you heard Sasuke singing in the showers

155. ...And he sucks at singing

156. When you try singing too.

157. When birds drop out of the sky at your singing.

158. When you wake up and you're bald.

159. When you realize that you never went to sleep.

160. When you hit the 160th reason not to smile and notice that there is no purpose to your life.

161. When you get stale Cheeze-its

162. When people tell you the sky's the limit

163. When you've already been to the moon

164 .When moms cover their kids eyes as you walk pass

165. When you cried for the first time

166. When it was over the recent Grey's Anatomy episode

167. When you watch Grey's Anatomy

168. When you fall out a window.

169. When a piano drops on your foot.

170. When your plane crashes and you're on the toilet.

171. When that lunatic breaks into your house and you're naked.

172. When you don't have a house to be broken into.

173. When you're eating and there's a hair in your food.

174. When you accidentally just swallowed that hair.

175. When you puke on your date.

176. When you puke because of your date.

177. When your date pukes because of you.

178. When you don't have a date to puke on.

179. When you just start singing to sad songs in your car while bawling your eyes out

180. When you dont have a car

181. When you don't have any sad songs

182. So you write your own

183. ...And that even makes Crona depressed.

184. When the piano, plane and hair puke on you  
>185. When you try out for X Factor<p>

186. ...And you get in

187. But you get voted off first

189. When you start a "No Texting and Driving Campaign"

190. And you die because you were texting while driving

191. When you get hit by a school bus.

192. When you are driving the school bus that hit you.

193. When you try making photocopy's of your butt but wind up faxing it to somebody across the world.

194. When the person who got the photo is Orochimaru.

195. When Orochimaru sends you a message back that says "Hitler, Give me your mustache."

196. When you look down and realize you _are_ Orochimaru.

197. When you realize you just faxed yourself a picture of Orochimaru's butt.

198. When you wake up with bright purple hair.

199. When you remember that you were bald, so where did the purple hair come from?

200. When you really have to pee but are too englufed in your current activites that you wet yourself.

201. When the person sitting next to you refuses to go to the bathroom for you.

202. When the person sitting next to you refuses to go to the bathroom with you.

203. When you're already in the bathroom.

204. When Orochimaru hangs the pictures of your butt on his wall

205. ...But you are Orochimaru

206. So you learn that you have a huge ego

207. And then you realize you are Hitler

208. But you're also Yasha so you're Jewish

209...So you hate yourself because you're also Hitler

210. And it all makes sense now...

211. When you think you're adopted

212. But you're not

213. And your parents get all pissed at you when you tell them that you think you are

214. When you don't have parents

215. When you are still a parent to a mutant cat-duck

216. When you finally master a yo yo trick, but then break a window trying to do it again

217. When you realize you don't have a yo yo , or a window

218. When dogs chase you down the street

219. When you get pushed into the street, and the cars don't go around you

220. When you stay home all day watching soap operas

221. Watching soap operas in general

222 .When your feet hang off the bed because you're to tall

223 . When your feet hang off the bed because you aren't tall enough.

224. When you don't have a bed to hang your feet off of.

225. When you don;t have facebook fishies to care for

226. When you dont have a facebook...

227. When you don't have a book with a face on it

228. When you have no books anyways

229. ...Manga or otherwise

230. When you realize you're not even capable of writing these 1000 reasons.

231. ...because you're fictional.

23. ...And because you have no arms

234. Because you were in the great Ninja war

235. ...Which happened before you were born

236. When you suffered war wounds when you were in the womb

you sit on a chair and it breaks.

the chair sits on you and you break.

your friends brother reminds you of L.

once again, you have no friends.

it turns out your daughter can also go HSSSMEOWQUAUGGHHHSSSSS.

no one can understand what that means.

your creator only writes depressing poems about you.  
>you realize you HAVE a creator.<p>

245. When your creator's friend was going to cosplay as you

246. ...But she didn't

247,When you got substituted for your duck butt's older brother in female form

248. When you find out that your duck butt's brother has a female form

249. When you remember how you were supposed to be paired with his older brother.

250. When you realize it sucks that he does not have a female form to be paired with.

251, When Sasuke finds out you were supposed to be paired with his older brother and starts a crying fit.  
>252. ...Seeing Sasuke cry. *shudder*<p>

253. When Sasuke cries and emo drips down his face

254. When you swear you see an L cosplayer at the store... But apparently that's just how he dresses

255. When you find a Deathnote

256. When it doesn't work

257. When it does work

258. When your crazy duck butt starts to use it

259. When you realize he can't because he's not real

260... But the Death Note is.

261. When you start to contemplate about this and realize you're just confusing yourself.

262. When you wonder how someone's duck ass of a hair could even write.  
>263. When you wonder where it learned to write!<p>

264. When you really question it because duck butts don't have brains for themselves...  
>265. When you realize it must be an Uchiha thing: Duck butts can have brains for themselves.<p>

266. When Light Yagami steals your potato chips.  
>he hides a baby TV in your potato chips.<p>

268. When you realize you just wasted 3 bucks on a bag of potato chips that just got stolen.

269. When you wonder what idiot spends so much on a baby tv just to throw it away.  
>270. When you realize Light IS an idiot.<br>271...When you realize you're totally contradicting everything deathnoters know and love...

272. When the crowd of deathnoters kill you

273. But you're part of the deathnoters...

274. When you boycott Deathnote because L dies

275. When you realize L's real name is just 'L' (his first name)

276. And you think it's stupid

277. But then you realize how smart it actually is

278. When you convert into the Soul Eaters

279. And Death the Kid... is in your bathroom

280. When he screams at you because you have 2,000,000,000,000,001 hairs on your head, and it's an odd number... and that's not symmetrical.

281. When you question how Kid knew how many hairs there were on your head.

282. When you decide not to question Kid because he is Kid therefore he should not be questioned.  
>283. When a sebastian cosplayer has a very well toned butt.<br>284. When you punish yourself for not smiling at such a thing.

285. When you lay down in the rain and a brick falls on your face.  
>286. When it starts raining bricks.<br>287. When you curse mother nature.  
>288. When, while cursing mother nature, your period comes.<br>289. When you realize how ironic this is and decide to stop thinking about it.

you're inthe middle of the woods and theres no place to get a tampon.

291. When you remember you're a cat, therefore you can't get your period.

292. When, even though you can't get your period, you make a tampon out of leaves

293. And it's very uncomfortable.

.294. When you realize you can't even find the right hole to put the leaves in because you've never gotten your period before  
>295. When you decide to talk to that extremely sexy good looking cosplayer, and you realize that cosplayer is female...<p>

296. And you're straight...

297. And that makes you sad...

298. When you decide you'll be un-straight for a day just to be with that cosplayer.

299. When you realize you can't do this because you're already in a relationship.  
>300...Oh well.<p>

301. When you fabric glue your shirt together

302. When you wonder where the fabric glue came from.

303. When, instead of a handy dandy notebook, you have your handy dandy fabric glue.

304. When the blues clues characters sue you for using the handy dandy notebook idea.

305. When you get your male-cat brother to act like a dog and pee on them.

306. When more bricks fall from the sky.  
>307. When they hit your duck-mate.<br>308. When that actually makes you laugh.  
>309. When people run away at your laugh.<p>

310. When your laugh sounds like BWAHAHAHD;SALIHFVIOASDHVAPOISUDFH  
>311: When you wonder whose side of the family that comes from...<p>

312. When people think you're a terrorist...

313. When that cosplayer is already married

314. When that cosplayer is going to beat that other cosplayer

315. ...And you don't know why.

316. When some Yeul cosplayer comes up to you and says "THIS MUST BE A PARADOXXX!" and runs away.

317. When you get lost in the Historia Crux.

318. When you realize just how obsessed you are with Final Fantasy

319. When they stopped printing Shounen Jump  
>320. When youtube starts putting up ads before every video.<p>

321. When you blame it on canceling shounen jump magazines.

322. When you go to protest but they tazer you.  
>323. When you realize you've suffered much worse than a tazer and "Accidentally" attack them.<br>324. When they tazer you a second time.  
>you wonder why they had the tazer ready when you came.<br>326. When you realize its no surprise.

you drink hot soup.  
>you miss your mouth and the soup spill down your bra.<br>329. When you can't decide if you eat or drink soup.  
>330. When you realize you got burns on your chest from the soup.<br>you realize that won't look attractive on the playboy magazine.  
>those stop printing too!<p>

you wonder why it even matters...

you fall off your skateboard and you have to pick rocks out of your skin

you just get back up and start skateboarding again

you're jogging... but mostly walking

337. When your feet hurt

you spill green paint all over your white curtains

you whip your phone at a wall and it breaks

it doesn't break

you get hit by lightning

342,... The Final Fantasy character...

you get hit by general lighting

they both hit you

345. ...At the same time  
>you wonder how that's possible.<br>you start to run out of idea's for reasons not to smile.

you've just reached the 348th reason not to smile.  
>you realize that is just a horrible number and should not be in the numerical line of numbers.<br>you make a mental note to tell your math teacher that.  
>you don't have a math teacher.<br>you don't go to school to get a math teacher!

you destroyed the last school you saw  
>354...With everyone still inside.<p>

you rip your pants

356. When you don't have pants to rip.

it's not an oval, it has to be a circle

25 is better than 25

you actually decided to sit down and write out 1000 things to be sad about

the fabric glue comes back

you use it to give Sasuke a fauhawk

you just wrote "fauhawk"

you start to sing "Call Me Maybe" and everyone around you dies

everyone de-friended you on facebook

you still have a MySpace... or whatever it's called

you have a word of the day calender

you use that word in every sentence

369. When you can't remember the formula for density.. and you need to know it

yøu need to know the formula for denisty.

you question at what time in your life will you need to know how to measure density.  
>you don't need density: You have anime!<br>you question your sanity for thinking this logic.  
>sanity?<p>

logic?

you remember you are Yasha Satou and therefore you are all sane and 100% logical.  
>377...Sometimes.<br>you wonder how come ANBU get taken out so easily if they're supposed to be the elite?

you read that Tobi is not Madara.  
>Kishimoto must die because of this atrocity.<p>

381. When Sasuke better not have any hair in the next episode

382. When you disappear off the face of the earth

383. When you forget to reply to the 1000 reasons

384. ...And now, 11 hours later, you are replying

385. When you get apple juice on your sketch book

386. When you have to go back to correct the spelling of book

387. When you have to get up early for school

388...But then you realize it's Saturday

389. When the difference between Saturated and Unsaturated carbons actually make sense

390. When science makes senses

391. When everything makes sense

392. When nothing makes sense

393. When you can't make of sense, because you were hit by lightning... And you're not real

394. When you're standing out in an open field during a lightning storm, right to a tall tree, and the lightning _doesn't_ hit you.

395. When you realize an adorable pillow you wanted to buy says "redrum" on it.  
>396. When you, once again, never had the money to buy the pillow in the first place.<br>397. When you buy an icecream cone...and it falls on the sidewalk.  
>398. When your head falls on the sidewalk shortly after.<br>399. When you sigh because this has happened before.  
>400. When is hasn't happened before.<br>401. When you play minecraft for 13 hours straight

402. When you don't play minecraft for 13 hours straight

403. When your shoe doesn't taste like Anime Boston

404. When you break you pencil

405. When your pencil breaks you

406. When your pencil jumps out a window

407. When the window jumps out of your pencil  
>408. When your brother catches on fire<p>

409. When you set your brother on fire.  
>410. When your brother sets you on fire.<p>

411, When your sasunaru poster falls down.  
>412. When you realize you support a yaoi pairing involving your boyfriend.<br>413...Oh well.

people find you crazy for licking someone's shoe.  
>415. When its the same shoe that didn't taste like anime boston.<p>

416. When your apendix bursts.

Sasuke's appendix bursts.

418. When Sasuke's appendix bursts on you.  
>419. When you can't figure out how that is possible.<p>

420. When you sell Sasuke's appendix on ebay.

421. When you don't have an ebay to get on.

422. When you're afraid of heights.

423. When you find your fear of heights on a plane.

424. When the plane crashes.

425. When everyone on the plane but you survives.

426. When no one cares that you died.

427. When you realize you're dead so you can't not smile anyways.

428. When you break a nail.

429. When that last chocolate bar gets bought by the person in front of you.

430. when you never had the money to buy the chocolate in the first place.

431. When the air conditioner is broken.

433. When you didn't realize number 432 was missing.

432. When you didn't realize this IS number 432.

434. When you get hit in the face with a basketball.

435. When you hit the basketball in the face.

436. When the basketball HAS a face.

437. When the basketball is actually a head.

438. When you realize the basketball is attached to a body.

439. When you realize that's Sasuke.

440. When you didn't realize he was dead.

441. ...Until after you mated with him.

442. when you realize you just mated with a dead body.

443. When you're now sick.

444. When some guy wears your gym shorts.

445. When you don't own gym shorts.

446. When you slaughter the guy who stole the gym shorts you don't have.

447. When that guy is your cat-whoring brother.

you realize this is a good thing.

449. When your now-dead brother wasn't wearing your gym shorts; he was wearing spandex cycling shorts.

450. When you don't have the top bunk.

451. When the top bunk collapses on you.

452. When you don't speak english.

453. When you realize you're speaking english already.

454. When you give birth in papa ginos while peddling on a counter.

455. When you forgot about the baby you just gave birth to.

456. When you realize you're a strong independant black woman and don't need no man.

457. When you realize you're not black, you're white: and now you need your man again.

458. When you blink and you're on the titanic.

459. When you blink again and you're being born.

460. When you get slapped by the doctor...but you aren't a patient.

461. When you lose your place in a book.

462. When you remember you can't read.

463. When you trip down the stairs.

464. When you catch on fire after hitting the bottom.

465. When some giant fish claiming to be a shark starts prosecuting you because you're a cat.

466. When you play football.

467. When football plays human.

468. When you realize how wrong that sounds.

469. When someone else eats the last slice of pizza.

470. When you get chicken pox.

471. When a chicken gets cat-pox.

472. When a super genius manga is too smart for you to read.

473. When you flush your dead fish down the toilet.

474. when your dead fish flushes you down the toilet.

people think things are crazy, and you find them totally normal  
>you always judge a book by it's cover<p>

they sell toast air fresheners

478... And you buy one for your friend's birthday

you read Make-Out Paradise

480...In 20 minutes

you don't read make out paradise

you actually take the time to make a thousand reasons not to smile, and everyone smiles as they read it

483. Being sad

484. When you swear that L didn't die, because they never checked his pulse, so therefore he is still alive.

485. When you have a memorial service for a fictional character

you don't have a memorial service for a fictional character

487. When you aren't a football playing king in space...with a mustache.

488: When the cops chase after the wrong people for lighting up fireworks.

489. When the cops chase after the right people for lighting up fireworks!

490. When an old lady cop chases after you for simply holding silly string.

491. When you think an Arab version of Manga got sold out.

492. When you can't figure out who would want to buy that.

493. When your friend wouldn't date your other friend for a scooby snack.

494. When you don't reply to these in a month

495. When you just paint your nails. The suddenly, you have to go the bathroom

you finally get out of school, all your friend writes in your yearbook is "Dude, your hair is like orange"

you never had a yearbook, or friend stupid enough to write that, or any friends at all

498. When you can throw Naruto at this cute little couple reading a book, and they don't even move

499. When you have a poopie in your diaper.

fill that void of being single, you marry your best friend

your not single, or have a best friend

502. When you think drunk people throw chairs

503. When a flesh eating bug comes to bite you, it stops because you taste horrible

504. When you love a Sasuke cosplayer more than you love Sasuke himself (FIGHTINGDREAMERSPRO BITCHES)

505. When that Sasuke cosplayer doesnt even know who you are

506. When minatos name is not pronounced how you thought it was.

507. When you have to spend the night in the ghetto.

508. When someone tries to steal your wife from you.

509. When you share a bed with a stranger in the ghetto.

510. When you're trying to be link and you get bird poop on your arm.

511. When you're trying to make mating calls in a pool.

512. When your mating call sounds like a fart.

513. When your mating call IS a fart.

514. When you realize how bad it would be for your mating call to actually be a fart...

515. When the Uchiha limb part was canceled because not enough Uchiha got their limbs cut off.

516 When you're not int the ghetto... The ghetto is in you..

517. When your boyfriend buys Frontline for you, because he's concerned that he'll get fleas from you

518. When you have you very own litter box

you get the same forwarded message.. Over and over and over

520. When you make an amazing Link cosplay, but you get into an epic LARPing.. And it just falls apart

521. When you cant sing like Whitney Houston

522. When you can't ALLLWAAAYYYY LOOVVVVE YOOOOOUUUUUUU

523. When your cat trips down the stairs.

524. When you trip down the stairs.

525. When your friend is a dancing junior mint box.

526. When somebody asks you if you are straight because you're ball dancing with another girl for fun.

527. When you jokingly say no, but they believe you.

528. When you have to flip that person off.

529. When you bite your tongue and it sprouts chickens.

530. When people in look at you weird when you hold hands with your bestie and people think you're a lesbian

531. When the stairs trip on you

532. When you draw people without them knowing

533. When people thank you for being so pushable into their pool

534. When you recruit people without their real consent to join your cosplay group

535. Trying to explain cosplay to people without making it seem totally nerdy.. It's pretty much impossible

536. When you can eat 6 bowls of rice... Without stopping.

537. When you're still hungry after six bowls of rice

538. When your neighbor is yelling at his dog to get a job.

539. When the neighbors dog is yelling at him to get a job.

540. When the dog is yelling in the first place.

541. When the toilet blows up in your face.

542. When your face blows up in the toilet.

543. When you have a face under your face.

544. When that face you have, you bought it at the gas station...

545. When the gas station buys your face...

546. When the beer gets drunk off of you

547. When you have to wait until October until the next Three Days Grace album

548. When you say " AHAHAHA YOU THINK IM JUST CRAZY? You should read my fanfiction..."

people spell things wrong

550. When you spell "when" with a Q

551. When you realize the closet looks at you... All night long

552. When the Zelda attacks make no sense so you sue the company.

553. When you don't have the money to sue the zelda company.

554. When someone wants to sue the zelda company in the first place. ... asshole.

555. When you name link "asshole" in skyward sword, then someone yells "Hey asshole! Up here!"

556. When you have a rash in places cats don't even have.

557. When that rash is in the shape of a duck butt.

558. When you start to have suspicions of how that rash became duck butt shaped.

559. WHEN TOBI IS ACTUALLY OBITO FREAKING UCHIHA.

560. When you see a Minato cosplayer...But you can't hug him because he has a pregnant Kushina cosplayer with him.

561. When you realize Minato's english voice came out...and the computer shuts down.

562. When all your plushies are suspiciously arranged in a triangle at the end of your bed.

563. When that triangle is not the triforce.

564. When your aunt offers to bring you to get your belly button pierced...but your mom says no.

565. When you have a pierceless belly button.

566. When your background is Kakashi and Minato squealing over baby sasuke.

567. When you put a reason to smile into a list of reasons not to smile.

568. When you're a fictional character who feels no emotions, so it doesn't matter anyways.

569. When you're itching to get a new chapter of your fanfic out but are too lazy to type it up.

570. When you ran out of ideas for your fanficftion, so you give up.

571. When you get stuck in the gawd dahm water temple.

572. When you realize that you're too lazy to type up a chapter, but you can type up 1,000 reasons why you shouldn't smile.

573. When you realize your life is very sad if you spend your summer writing up 1000 reasons not to smile.

574. When "Yolo" doesn't apply to you because you're a cat with nine lives.

575. When, sadly, that phrase doesn't apply to your man-cat-whore brother either.

576. When Kabuto DOESN'T bring back Izuna Uchiha.

577. When your friend's boyfriend destroys Pein's photo in such a way that he looks more like a rapist than he did before.

578. When you go to the beach with your friend...and it starts to downpour.

579. When two of your friends band together to spam the hell out of your cell phone with psychotic haunted "Majoras Mask" references.

580. When you're Yasha Satou, and once again, do not have any friends.

581. ... Or a cell phone.

582. When you realize you've probably repeated so many of your reasons not to smile.

583. When you wonder what idiot dropped you on your head in order to get you to write out 1,000 reasons not to smile.

584. When the date you puked on in reason number 175 returns with his dog.

585. When his dog has diarrhea.

586. When his dog diarrhea's on the carpet you don't own.

587. When Sasuke finds out you went on a date with another guy.

588. When he goes to slap some sense into you, and steps in the dog poop.

589. When this makes you laugh.

590. When, being Yasha, you don't have the ability to laugh, so you wonder what it was you just did.

592. . When Pein gets beat up by a genin

593. When Sakura beats you up

594. When even Hinata has the courage to tell you that you suck

595. When you don't want you and my friends, to hang out, o-o-on the weekends

596. When you don't know I just quoted a Skrillex song

597. When you've never heard of Skrillex

598. When your friend doesn't get the Skrillex haircut before he completely saves his head

599. When you don't know what the Skrillex haircut is...

600. When you're forever alone

601. When you're bored out of your mind

602. When you stay up till 1 o'clock every night playing questions with your friends

603. But your Yasha, you don't play questions, or have friends

604. When sliced bread is more sexy than anything, and it turns people on...

605. ...Turned on yet?

606. When you laugh at how ridiculous people die in Final Destination

607. When Sasuke didn't step in the dog's poop, it was your poop

608. When you wonder how your poop got on the floor in the first place

609. But then you remember it was when you were clubbing last night...

610. When you're Yasha, so therefore you don't go clubbing

611. When you then have to wonder, how did your poop get on the floor?

612. When it's for you, the faithful followers of Yasha to figure out..

613. When you get eaten by a dog

614. When that dog was that dog that ate David Bowie

615. When you meet David Bowie again in the dog's stomach

616. When you get pooped out by the dog in the middle of the street

617. When some guy in a white van pulls up to you and gives you candy, and then drives away

618. When you thought that those people were going to kidnap you, but Santa was inside.

619, When Santa tells you that you've been a very bad kitty, and that he isn't going to get you catnip for Christmas...

620. ...But wait, Yasha's Jewish... (Did I forget to mention that in the story? ^-^" )

621. When you kill Santa.

622. When all the children kill you for killing Santa

623. When you lost count of how many lives you have left

624. When you make a bet with someone on guitar hero that could potentially have you being forced to watch the annoying orange.

625. When you are one damn episode away from the english version of Pein vs Konoha and you can't wait.

626. When Kishimoto brings Itachi back just to have him die...again.

627. When Sasori dies first...both times.

628. When all your friends seem to always yell at you cause you have that one innocent OC you just MUST bag on in all drabbles.

629. When Naruto's "Nine tailed cloak" doesn't look like a tail, it just looks like he has a very red fart.

630. When you spit on puppies.

631. When puppies spit on you.

632. When you try to make a German shepherd a purse dog.

633. When you get the dogs head stuck in the purse trying.

634. When you really badly wanna punch Danzo, but can't because he's not real.

635. When all those people at Medieval Times can roll like Link

636. When your dinner last night was a squirrel

637. When you don't get the best idea for your Black Butler cosplay group to get you noticed

638. When you want to cosplay Tsunade, but your boobs aren't big enough

639. When your friend's boyfriend also ruined a picture of Tsunade...

640. When you are now watching Amityville Horror and your friend is predicting you will pee yourself.

641. When you DO pee yourself.

642. When a haunted zelda game tells you that you, "Shouldn't have done that."

643. When the one foot tall brick wall no longer follows you.

644. When Sasuke gets beat up by a nickle.

645. When you really don't believe that haunted Zelda game story...

646. ...But you still find it incredibly interesting

647. When you're not a natural ginger, and get hated on even more than a real ginger...

648. When you've only been to Olive Garden once

649. When you're getting all of your friends together to party in your garage...

650. ...And you don't know how that's going to turn out.

651. When you try to make all those friends watch Naruto, but they try to escape.

652. When you offer to cut their hands off so they can't open the doors.

653. When the host wants them to play guitar hero, so you offer to cut their feet off instead, so they can't run.

654. When your friends only dilemma about you chopping off peoples feet is that she doesn't want the blood stains on her carpet.

655. ... Or her ceiling.

656. When ceiling is not spelled like "Cieling."

657. When "Zeldaing" is now a verb.

658. When you could potentially catch a Zora on your fishing line if you went fishing in the Zora Domain.

659. When you're trying to watch the food network with annoying little girls running around.

670. When you have just hit the 670th reason not to smile.

671. When you're going to be away at camp for a whole week and you've never been away from home longer than four days.

672. When you have 329 reasons left on why you shouldn't smile.

673. When during that camp, you can't use your cellphone, or have any IPod that gets Internet

674. When auto correct wants you to capitalize Internet

675. And it's annoying

676. When you're writing a drabble about how you, your friend, and a bunch of sexy anime characters go clubbing in Vegas.

677. When you don't have a significant male

678. When you don't know what a significant male is...

679. When you finally pass the water temple, but then forgot to save, so you have to restart it all over again.

680. When that never happened to you, so you laugh, but then it does happen.

681. When you get suffocated by an air mattress.

682. When your friend wont bring you back a real life Canadian with a hockey stick and some syrup with a bald Eskimo.

683. When your mom gets hit by Itachi's 18 wheeler

684. When you have an idea for a drabble...and then forget it.

685. When you're so excited to finally get an xbox...but then realize that Ninja Storm doesn't come for it.

686. When the water bottles are so...far...away...

687. When you spend so much of your day with someone that when you finally get to go home their voice still echoes in your head.

688. When you repeatedly hear "Pickle rage...pickle rage...Pickle rage..."

689. When people subscribe for you a mental therapist for hearing this.

690. When your killer eggplants on flying ponies in space with mustaches all die.

691. When you can walk around Chatham with a blanket draped over your head chanting words in Arabic, and it doesn't surprise your friends at all.

692. When you can't find "A Haunting In Connecticut" On youtube.

693. When you're hungry, but are too lazy to get up and get some food yourself.

694. When you're overly bored, but don't know what to do with your life.

695. When you can't find a classy white shirt...or a tie.

696. When, by this point in the 1000 reasons, you're just stating stupid things that happen in your daily life to take up reasons.

697. When stupid things in your daily life actually do involve walking around a town with a blanket over your head chanting words in Arabic.

698. When the number 698 makes you want to punch someone-I mean something...

699. When Amityville horror is not horrifying at all...

700. When your friend messages you "Hi" but then doesn't respond after that.

701. When you wonder if they got captured by rabid aliens.

702. When there is a rabid lion with a frapaccino filing its nails in the backseat of your car.

703. When you want to buy skyward sword but it's kind of way too expensive.

704. When clash of ninja revolution 4 is taking forever to come out in america.

705. When your henna that was supposed to last 3 weeks really only lasted 1 week.

706. When you're still unexceptionably bored...

707. When you want to go to game stop but it's already closed.

708. When you want to go to see a movie...but are too lazy to ask anyone to go with you.

709. PMSing...Enough said.

710. When you can't come up with another reason but are too lazy to do anything else with your life, so you must continue.

711. When you spend time listening to a screamo band, not knowing what they're saying at all

712. When you don't have at least one screamo song on your ipod

713. When you don't have an ipod, or any music playing device

714. When your friend says "Oh yeah, you could totally make it into Berklee" ... But you obviously cant

715. When you spend 16 dollars on a medieval skirt, for absolutely no reason

716. When you don't have a medieval skirt

717. When your friend still hasn't made you a kilt.

718. When you asked for that kilt two years ago.

719. When they tell you that they never will make you a kilt.

720. When you are sad and kiltless.

721. When you don't know what a kilt is.

722. When you have matching kilts and medieval skirts.

723. When you're really getting down to the wire about things to be sad about

724. When you realized... You've never seen Light perfectly cosplayed

725. When you wonder how that's possible, because he's probably one of the most normal looking characters in any anime..

726. Unless you count, like... Casual Kyoya or something..

727. When you've actaully seen somebody cosplay as that...

728. When Homestuck has completely taken over the one anime convention you go to

729. When you remember that in 2011, it was all Hetalia...

730. When all you homestuck lovers are probably gonna be all pissy at us because that's right, I DON'T LIKE HOMESTUCK.

731. When you wonder what's after Homestuck for the anime culture...

732. When you agree with your buddy that Homestuck does give rashes.

733. When your little sister finds the need to yell for no reason.

734. When you've been to the cape so many times that you feel like setting it on fire.

735. When you cannot set the cape on fire and therefore you are now sad.

736. When this adorable Naruto cosplayer melts your heart.

737. When you're Yasha, so adorableness cannot melt your heart.

738. When you don't have a heart to melt.

739. When you don't name the foam head that houses your Suigetsu wig, Karen

740. When you realize Karen sounds to much like Karin

741. When you realize that Jugo, Karin, Sasori etc, are all ginger ninjas.

742. When you forget Skull Kid is the backround for your computer, and you almost scream when you see it

743. When you almost scream because you read that creepy Majora's Mask story

744. When you haven't read the creepy Majora's Mask story

745. When you haven't seen Doctor Who

746. When you realize you're going to an anime convention, and only one of the characters you're going as, is actually from an anime

747. When you can't accept that haters gonna hate

748. When you have an argument with a friend about who did Giriham first...

749. When you don't know who Giriham is...

750. When one of your band teachers looks like the keebler elf.

751. When no one else agrees with you.

752. When you remember that you had planned to have 1000 reasons done in a weekend...

753 .When its taken you a good number of months to finish.

754. When you can't decide if you want long or short hair.

755. When some mean ass dude doesn't like Minato Namikaze.

756. When your cat pooped behind a couch...

757. When you get a back massage on the beach...but then get sand in your eyes.

758. When you don't know who Girham is because you dont play SkywardSword

759. When you want to do something stupid, you just say YOLO

760. When you cant YOLO, because you're Yasha, and therefore a cat, so therefore you have 9 lives

761. When that number of lives has decreased a lot because of all the dying there has been done through these 1000 reasons

762. When no cats were harmed in the making of these 1000 reasons

763. ...Except for Yasha

764. When you're not the queen of witty comebacks, because there's only one, and it's me.

765. When you skip over this reason not to smile.

766. When you MUST be a grammar nazi.

767. When people hate you because you always correct their grammar.

768. When it's not your fault their English sucks.

769. When they blame you anyways.

770. When your mom gets mad at you when you tell her that you're forever alone.

771. When, what she doesn't know is that you're only semi-forever alone because in the worst case scenario you always have your childhood wife!

772. When you think the punctuation in that last sentence was wrong, therefore, you must cause harm to your computer screen.

773. When you're aching to watch a terrifying movie but your parents won't let you watch one.

774. When people actually LIKE math

775. When you wonder how that's even possible

776. When those people who actually like math must be suckups

777. When those people who like math, get better grades in math than you do

778. When you could probably make a list of 1000 reasons why you dont like math

779. ...But you're too caught up in writing out 1000 reasons not to smile

780. When after you finish 1000 reasons, who wants to make it to 5000 reasons?

781. When apparently you cant buy those awesome portal shoes you found online.

782. When you have to take a break from the 1000 reasons not to smile to take a bathroom break.

783. But you dont want to take a break, so you take your laptop into the bathroom with you...

784. When you laugh hysterically at the last reason that was sent to you.

785. When you would do the same thing.

786. When you wonder how hysterically laughing is a reason not to smile.

787. When you are Yasha, so apparently happiness IS a reason not to smile.

788. When you're only 14 and your back is already beginning to hurt you.

789. When you doubt that anybody is actually going to read through all 1000 reasons.

790. When you feel guilt about reading that last reason that you go back to read all of the reasons.

791. When I must laugh at your misery.

792. When some guy on the television got shot to death...

793. When there is a cross dressing guy on the T.V, but he's doing it wrong.

794. When you wish you were a guy.

795. When you only wish you were a guy so you could wear pants to special occasions.

796. ...And so you wouldn't get mother nature's fabulous monthly gift.

797. When you go to the doctor and they ask if you're doing drugs or drinking.

798 When you have to look at them like "bitch, do I LOOK like I'm doing drugs or drinking?"

799. When those people at the airport test you for something that they wont even tell you about

800. When they probably thought "Hey, lets test that skater kid because all skaters must have drugs in their system." Or something like that

801. When you have to go through airport security twice in one day because you're smart ass of a sister left her phone on the plane

802. When you have to run around a huge airport, alone, to go get that phone.

803. When your bang is not falling like a normal bang should.

804. When you're only about 200 reasons away from finally being done with such a god forsaken list.

805. When you're such a yeti with a hat.

806. When you forgot how to get to the temple in the sky...

807. When you just lost your "Scramble with Friends" game.

809. When you think that should've been "Scrabble" instead of "scramble"... But what do I know...

810. When you don't know that you get to the temple in the sky but discovering that cannon once you move all the statues and find that glowing green stuff

811. When your sister and her sister's friend are playing obnoxious pop music

812. When you can't be happily hipster

813. When SEBASTIAN FUCKING KILLED DOLL... DA FAQ?

814. ...When probably all the people who still haven't finished the Noah's Ark Circus ark are probably gonna kill me

815. When i should've written SPOILER before that...

816. Oh well...

817. When "oh well" is a reason...

818. When you didn't take a picture of having 69 rupies.

819. When you put these reasons on facebook and no one understands half the reasons.

820. When ummm .. hah... PSHTHHH sure.

821. When you can throw your keyboard around the room like a doll and it DOESN'T break.

822. When you find keys for your cello case...but they don't work.

823. When The Ring isn't as terrifying as you thought it would be.

824. When you're Yasha, so you don't feel fear anyways.

825. When you go all the way back to 25.

826. When you wonder why your boyfriend went for the duck style and not a koala style.

827. When you have to consult InuYasha for reasons not to smile.

828. When you can't stay behind and protect Lady Kagome!

829. When you can't be rid of the family that is cleaning your door.

830. When you don't know why Kohaku lost his memory...

831. When you now must consult soul eater!

832. When Death the Kid disgusts you!

833. When Blaire's not a witch! She's just a cat with really really strong magical powers!

834. When Black Star beats up someone who is already dead.

835. When you have to kill someone to death.

836. When the characters on the soul eater manga look so much different than the ones in the anime.

837. When your mother just WONT. LEAVE. YOUR. ROOM.

838. When your toe breaks.

839. When your face breaks.

840. When your face breaks because of Yasha.

841. When Yasha can't break your face! She's not real!

842. When you cant find out what broke your face.

843. When Orochimaru tells you it was Hisashi.

844. But neither Orochimaru OR Hisashi are real!

845. But you don't know that...

846. When there is another world that houses all the fictional characters..

847. Which is Mars

848. ...But you can't go there

849. Why you might ask? Because I said so.

850. When somebody over the internet is telling you what you can or can not do.

851. When you are forced to listen to it.

852. When you get a rock thrown at your face because you DIDN'T listen to it.

853. ...You shouldn't have done that.

854. ...Majora's mask anybody?

855. When your Ocarina sets you on fire

856. When your Ocarina doesn't set you on fire

857. When your phone tells you every 3 seconds that you have low battery

858. When you have become annoyed with list.

859. When you bla bla spanish

860. When you bla bla french

861. When you bla bla [ insert choice of language here]

turtles suddenly don't have shells anymore..

863. And when you realize, therefore they're naked

864. When you must think that the turtle mafia is collaborating with the stripper turtles

865. When both of those things actually exist

866. When you get tazed by someone and all they do is watch Super Nanny while you drool on the carpet

867. When everyone loves Zach

868. When Minato gets electrocuted

869. BUT THAT'S NOT GOOD, YOU HAD IT'S CHILD.

870. When poor Minato has been downgraded to an "it"

871. When your friend's boyfriend, is an oval

872. When you can't even see your friends face...

873. When the spirit wolf from zelda attacks you because you got the song wrong.

874. When you start making unattractive noises to simulate ideas.

875. When Naruto's sex noise is a horse sound

876. When Yasha rides Suigetsu

877. The horse

878. Not whore. HORSE.

879. When you actually have that conversation about Naruto's sex noise.

880. When your mating call sounds like a fart.

881. When your mating call is "SHUT UP...IDIOT."

882. When your mating call is obnoxious water bubbling.

883. When your mating call is a high pitched hawk scream.

884. When you go back to watching Potter Puppet Pals.

885. When the source of the mysterious ticking noise is a pipe bomb. ... YAYYYY.

886. When no one wants Sasuke's revenge.

887. When you sexually bounce on the bed to come up with ideas.

888. When it's not working.

889. When you put cat ears on a suigetsu wig.

890. When you put a suigetsu wig on cat ears.

891. When you realize...You're Yasuigetsu.

892. When you've figured that most of these reasons are just one reasons flip flopped around to make something unimaginably stupid.

893. When the reasons are so unimaginably stupid that they're just flip flopped around.

894. ...See what we did there?

895. When you didn't see what we did there.

896. When you don't go out for an inspirational walk

897. While during that walk you didn't go on, you forgot all the reasons you came up with

898. When you stick your hand in an oven to check if it's hot

899. When you jump off a cliff to see if you'll die

900. When you're 100 reasons away to being done with this list

901. When you try to find the way back to your house with your eyes closed.

902. And you walk into a mailbox

903. Or you trip on the curb

904. When you contemplate taking the reasons at the top of this list and putting them down here to fill space

905. When you finally find out who Omar is...

906. When you can't find out who Omar is

907. When your friend teaches you the art of constipation

908. When you wonder how many "whens" are on the list

909. When it's probably around 1000 or so

910. When I don't need your pity... Ya... Escape the Fate bitches

911. When licking a microphone is incredibly sexy

912. When you have a pickle rage

913. When you think your area code is your zip code...

914. When papa ginos doesn't sell medium sized bread sticks.

915. When you don't need naughty language.

you call it naughty language.

917. Bitch please, I can use what ever fucking naughty language i god damn like.

918. When you're out of water bottles.

919. When only response is "ho" to everything

920. When you make Pein look gay on a dress up site.

921. When you make Konan look like a ho on that same site.

922. When you realize that Obito liked Rin, Rin liked Kakashi, and Kakashi liked no one.

923. When your identification of Kakashi is by putting a hand over your mouth and another hand over your eye.

924. When you have intense backgorund music as you write these reasons.

925. When your friend laughs at you for having sexy background music.

926. When these aren't really reasons to smile, they're reasons to laugh

927. When your skype beeper goes off and you want to kill someone with a brick.

928. When you wish you had a penis so Sai could comment on it.

929. When you just clap to come up with ideas for this god damned list...

930. When you just realize, "Oh hey, these people making this list are running out of ideas!"

931. When you realize that they ran out of ideas in reason 500.

932. WHEN YOU TYPE IN CAPS LOCK.

933. When you don't type in caps lock.

934. When you type in italics.

935. When you really hate me for pointing out stupid things that aren't reasons to smile, but to merely fill up space.

936. When your partners decides to look up reasons not to smile instead.

937. LIES.

938. When we must sadly admit that we never did look up those reasons.

939. When you have to get married to a cat.

940. When you have to break the news to your boyfriend that you're getting married to a cat.

941. When you don't have a boyfriend because you're Yasha and you're forever alone.

942. When your duck mate and your duck mate's brother is a widely supported pairing *shudder*

943. When even though they are both incredibly sexy, is just plain wrong...

944. When even though you have your duck mate, you also watch his brother :)

945. When its the first time we actually put an emoticon in this.

946. When the grudge looks like Orochimaru.

947. When in the next episode of Naruto, Orochimaru is back with a hitler mustache.

948. When that mustache looks sexy on Orochimaru.

949. When ANYTHING looks sexy on orochimaru.

950. When you can say that something does look sexy on Orochimaru.

951. When Micheal Jackson drops down from your ceiling and starts singing thriller.

952. When you don't have a ceiling.

953. ...Because you're Yasha.

954. So therefore your argument is invalid.

955. What argument you may ask?

956. THE argument.

957. When the past four reasons count as reasons because we want them to.

958. When you can tell the reasons are just going to get shittier from here on out.

959. When Pein is drunk, hanging from your chandelier.

960. When Kakashi is also drunk with a gorilla mask, throwing porn to the ground.

961. When Deidara got thrown into a fan.

962. When he got chopped up into little Deidara pieces.

963. When four of those pieces all have mouths...

964. When you wonder if Deidara has mouths on his feet...

965. Does he?

966. When Yasha actually yells "STFU."

967. When Yasha yells at all...

968. When you're married to a bucket.

969. *evil laugh* When this is number 969.

970. When you wonder if that means it's a threesome.

971. When Zetsu farts flowers.

972. When Kakuzu is the shortest one in the Akatsuki...but he really isn't.

973. When Sasori IS the shortest one in the Akatsuki.

974. When Pein is averaged height...for a woman.

975. When Kisame is only tall for his hair.

976. When you can dress up Ash and Misty as Link and Zelda.

977. When you have to watch My Little Pony to get to sleep for the next week.

978. When you wish this was 978 reasons not to smile.

979. When Gaara flips you off.

980. When these reasons continue to be shitty.

981. When the creepy Ben statue from Majoras mask falls from your ceiling

982. When your friend spams your facebook with "cape."

983. When you don't even own a cape!

984. When you now have to kill a bitch because they said cape.

985. When you name your pillow pet Queen Latifa.

986. When you're Yasha so you don't have the heart to buy a pillow pet.

987. When your hairdresser says "oops"

988. When you end up with really short hair when you didn't want that...

989. When you hate on people with short hair.

990. When you're a hater.

991. When you're too much of a lover.

992. When you're yasha and you are neither of those things.

993. When you didn't have any hair to begin with.

994. But then you remember your hair was purple...from like a bajillion reasons ago.

995. When you can hardly finish 1000 reasons, so how do you have a bajillion reasons/

996. When you burn your hair thats nonexistant with your straightener so its black and smells like burning bacon

997. When someone pulls a iraq joke and your response is iran a mile today

998. When your socks don't match.

999. When your shoes don't match.

1000. When you actually finish 1000 reasons not to smile :)


End file.
